Feared, Unwanted but Needed
by Creamed Cheese
Summary: Bella was created for the war against the Volturi. Feared for her powers, unwanted by her own family, needed by her enemy, Bella is shown there is more to life by a human in her darkest days, who tells her of another war, a war with a man at her side.
1. Preface

_**Prologue**_

I always thought I would be alone. That's why I found it hard to believe the short pixie that stood not far in front of me.

When she had run in to me and squealed, I had become tense and immediately put my guard up and stretched out to sense what this petite vampire was about.

Her aura was shiny, and pure. The purest I have any seen, but that still didn't help relieve the tension in my marble body.

The pixie smiled at me with a look that was like she knew more than I did and couldn't wait to fill in the gaps. I just stared and tried to inch away from her so I could put up my shield in case he turned and attacked, like so many have done before her.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice and we are going to be best friends!" she sang.

I cocked my head to the side and wonder how the hell would she know something like that?

That's when I looked into her eyes. Her golden eyes. Not red. Golden. Just like mine. Well… this pixie might be as good as she seems.


	2. Found

_**Found**_

I sighed when I sensed three humans approaching. I grew tired of trying to out run them a few days ago and had just sat down in a field and waited for them to find me.

I sat up and crossed my legs and turned so I would be facing where they going to appear. About a hundred meters away they paused, and I heard somebody shuffling, as though they were smoothing out clothing.

My eyes widened at what I saw. A man was walking swiftly toward me, but what was the strangest thing was, there were two wolves the sizes of well bred horse, walking at the side of him.

I was confused as to why the man wasn't running and why the wolves weren't trying to eat him for a morning meal; I thought that was what God made wolves for, scaring young children and eating the lost who wander.

The man stopped 10 meters in front of me and seemed a bit shocked that I was sitting, and not running away like I usually did. I cocked my head to the side and reached out to sense what this man doing. His aura was smothered with confusion, fear, disbelief and something I couldn't quite understand, it seemed evil, but not the bad evil, the type of evil that was necessary.

I fixed my eyes on the wolves and found the same as the mans but they had a strange feeling of join-ment, the exact shade and texture in each of their aura's, as though they were actually joined in some way of form.

The man crossed his arms over his bare torso. This movement made me focus my eyes on him. His hair was black as the night, his eyes as brown as the trunks of and old oak, his blood pumping through his veins at a slow rate, his heart thump-thumping evenly. I took a deep breath and had to struggle to keep my blank mask in place.

He smelled absolutely awful. Worse than the sewers I was once forced into when it turned sunny suddenly. I narrowed my eyes at the man and waited for him to move. I did not feel fear towards him, and I could tell they weren't afraid of me, thy just felt uneasy towards me.

"We came here because you aren't right, you go against nature, you should not work this earth creature of the night you are wrong." The man finally spoke; his voice seemed to hold an authoritative tone beneath his words.

"If I am against nature sir, then why do I exist in the first place? You seem so sure about my being that you don't think around it. Do you think I asked to be this way? To be alone? To be a monster that can't go to people in case they get too close? To have a hunger that goes against your morality? To hate to feel the hunger and try your best to survive without what calls you so deeply? So loudly? So longingly? Sir?"

The man stood there, shocked that I would speak to him so civilly and not hiss and snarl like he was obviously suspecting.

His mouth opened and closed a few times and it seemed like he was thinking about what I had said. He eyes moved over my face, trying to see past my blank mask that I wore so frequently I had no idea what to do to remove it.

"My name is Theodore, but my people call me Theo." He gestured to the wolf to the left of him and then to the right. "These are my brothers Perry and Jonathon."

I nodded my head slightly to them, confused as to where this conversation is going.

"Your name creature?" the man said harshly.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I used to be called Izzy when I was human, but I have only been known as Bella in my now damned state. I have no knowledge if I have any siblings, my human memories have faded in my years, my vampire life has been cruel and bloody. I found a better way to sustain myself, and hopefully try to keep myself in God's light when or if I ever get destroyed. God doesn't allow killers into his heaven."

The man's brow furrowed as he seemed confused at my confession and a little apprehensive about what my past has been like.

"Thank you Bella." The man said softly, "Why are you here? Where did you come from? Are you the only of kind or is there another with you? How do you survive if you don't kill?"

I sighed inwardly at the man's curiosity. Then one of the wolves, raised his hackles, his aura turning red, anger is always red. I hissed and sprang into a crouch.

The man looked between me and the wolf, sighing he stepped in front of the wolf and whispered to him to just calm and be patient, the authoritative tone was there and the wolf seemed to respond to it, as though it had no other choice.

I eased back down to sitting, a little embarrassed to my reaction as no one could harm me. This made me sigh, and the man heard me and turned to face me. His face again shocked that I had actually sat back down, and still not being defensive.

"I'm here because this is where I ended up when I ran away from the bloodbath in the South. I came from a coven in Romania, they are the rulers of my kind, or they were until about a few weeks back, they were over thrown by a more powerful coven in Italy. I am the only one of my kind in-" I stopped and stretched out to see if anybody else was near. No there wasn't. "- a 5 mile radius, but further than that I am not sure."

I sighed and hoped that the Volturi would believe that I was destroyed in the fight and not actually fled from the bonds they would over me. I hoped I would be left alone.

I glanced up at the man. His eyes were locked onto my face, trying to read any expression that will not be there.

"I feed of blood." At this the wolves growled and the man tensed in front of me and seemed to be shaking. Odd it's not that cold. "I don't feed of humans I feed from the blood of animals, it isn't as filling as human blood, but this way I can obey God's command and not kill. I have never killed a human. Even in my newborn years many hundreds of years ago, when the thirst was raw in my mind, I left the humans to live." I glanced up at the man again, "I don't want to be a monster," I added in a whisper and was surprised when the man seemed to hear what I said, but rationally a man who has wolves for brother, might just be a little ill of mind.

I looked into the man's eyes, and his widened as they looked back into mine. "Your eyes are golden. They aren't red." He stated. I just nodded sensing that the three of them were easing up and weren't as tense and alert.

The man stared at me for a long time, just gazing into my eyes, it was like he had never seen the colour gold before. It made me uneasy and this must of shown on my face as the man shrugged at me then slowly walked two steps forward, put his hands in front of him, and lowered onto the grass in front of me, his legs crossed, the wolves followed him, but did not make a move to sit, or relax, they moved closer to his side and seemed protective, as if he was vulnerable.

"Do you know what we are Bella?" he asked me. I fought back the urge to say he was disgusting, but shook my head instead, my eyes looking at the gap between us and my shield strengthening around me, as if waiting for an attack.

The man began to speak, and as he spoke, I listened with mild shock, I had heard of their kind, but these were not the same, different somehow. I sat and listened to him until he had finished. He looked at me, asking me a silent question, I knew the answer two but not understood his reasons.

He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Tell me of your past Bella. Tell me and we will not harm you if you don't harm us. Tell me and you can walk away from this. I promise."

I laughed loud and hard at that, his aura was hazy with mist, the mist showed he was lying.

"You lie Theo. But if you wish I shall tell you my past. Also if you are nice enough, I may let you see why I was so feared, wanted, unwanted and most of all needed."

Hey thanks for reading, I know that names are weird but I was watching scrubs and I thought they were cool  if I made any big mistakes will you let me know? 


	3. Discoveries

_**Discoveries**_

"_You lie Theo. But if you wish I shall tell you my past. Also if you are nice enough, I may let you see why I was so feared, wanted, unwanted and most of all needed."_

Theo eyed me warily, obviously unsettled to how I knew his lie. I smiled to myself, shocking me at these new emotions and features running through my mind, all from interaction with a vile species!

"I was changed by a vampire who could control minds. He seemed so upset when he couldn't control mine and thought it would be funny, to make my parents force me upon him. When I awoke I was so confused. So thirsty. I tried to drink water, ale and wine, nothing could soothe my throat, and the liquids ended out of my mouth anyway." I grimaced at the memory of human food.

"My creator, Braxton laughed at me when he found me and said to soothe my little throat I would have to break my precious God's command and kill one of his creations. I refused to even think that way my mind reeling at what could be used as a substitute.

"My mind ran through dim memories of my human life and stopped when I saw blood, it wasn't human, it was from a dead turkey we had to celebrate Christmas. I reasoned with myself that drinking from an animal must surely be the same as drinking from a human, an innocent human that doesn't deserve the pains of death?

"I smiled up at Braxton and made my leave, running out the shack I was tortured in and into a forest. It was amazing, I could hear everything, see everything, feel things, creatures, people around me.

"I looked to my left and sensed something large, I couldn't see from the distance but something inside of me was telling me it would do me good. I ran toward it and saw it was a large bear. I pounced on it and my instincts took over. I drained it, my teeth sunk deep into its neck, the burning of my throat disappeared.

"I returned to Braxton to see what was needed of me, as bad company was better than no company. He told me of what I was and asked if I felt like I could do something special, different than what I used to feel. I told him how I could sense that there were two other vampires in the woods, three humans in the shack with venom running through there veins, a small animal in the tree just outside the door. I told him he looked and felt devious, sly and something I didn't know then but found out later that it was powerful, he felt powerful. He smiled at me as I explained to him what I felt. Then when he stepped closer to me, an arm outstretched, as if to touch me. He was thrown across the room and through the wall. I was shocked, I panicked as he was about to touch me and felt something in me grow and expand to push him away. He jumped up and the two other vampires I had sensed where at his sides. He glared at me and I felt panicked again, the feeling was there, but I stopped it from growing, I kept it close to me, hoping that it wouldn't disappear, I held it close to me, my safety blanket."

I looked up at Theo and the wolves, recognition as to why I knew he lied. He looked sheepishly at me at I shrugged it off. My powers annoy me sometimes, people should feel lucky. Theo opened his mouth and closed it again; he did this a few times until I smiled encouragingly at him.

"You can't be touched?" he asked timidly, fear now making and appearance. I sighed and stood up.

"Wait here." I was gone and back carrying a large boulder with me before they knew where I had gone. Well now they know I'm fast as well, one more thing I have shared. I lightly tossed the boulder so it landed in front of Theo.

I sat back down and motioned for him to pick it up. He did so. "Throw it at me." He looked shocked that I would ask such a thing, the wolves next to him snickered lightly, the corners of my mouth twitched.

I closed my eyes and opened my senses. My physical shield two meters in front, far enough to show them what I meant, and close enough that they wouldn't get hit by flying rock. Theo threw the boulder and the second it touched my shield it cracked into a large number of pieces and scattered everywhere.

I opened my eyes and Theo was looking at me in shock, fear, and awe. I laughed, loud and musical. His expression turned to a scowl and I could sense that they all were tensing again. They were obviously wondering how I could be destroyed by them.

I sighed at this. Yes. I was stuck. The temptation was there to let them destroy me, but also the selfish animal inside me snarled at the idea. In all my two hundred years at the side of Braxton no vampire had got to touch me without my doing. I was invincible. I hated it. I hated myself. I couldn't stop protecting myself. I was a monster.

"You are powerful. Then if you are this powerful, where is your mate? Your coven you spoke briefly of? Surely someone as powerful as _you_ will be missed in your world; you would be _wanted_, _hunted_ down for another's pleasure." Theo's voice was back to the harsh tone, he seemed to take great joy in using with me.

"Yes I was." I stated simply. Theo snorted and gestured that I should continue.

"When the three other newborns and I were safe enough to travel, we ran to Romania. When we arrived there were hundreds of other newborns there, their red eyes shining against their pale complexion.

"A man came to us and told us to stand next to a group of others. I stood there and my eyes roamed at the mass of monsters gathered in the mountain valley. We were soldiers. We were pawns of others chess boards, a way to get power that was unneeded." My head cocked to the side as I considered my next words.

"There were wolves too." Theo and his brothers growled at this, but I just smiled and shook my head. "They were true Children of the Moon, not some shape shifter from an ancient tribe, although they smelled worse than you do."

"Shape shifters?..." Theo narrowed his eyes at me, his eyes calculating. Comprehension dawned on his face.

"A female vampire was separating us into groups. She would touch your hand for a small amount of time, and then direct you were to go. I grew nervous. How would I know if I could allow this female to touch me? I was saved my angst by Braxton. He explained to the female what I could do and was sent to join others in a small group. One of the males turned to me and smiled. I just stared at him. He introduced himself as Nathan and asked if he could show me what he could do. I nodded and waited for some amazing trick." I smiled at the memory of watching Nathan's face turn from joy and excitement to anger and frustration.

"His power couldn't work on. Not only could I shield myself from physical attack but my brain was protected as well. When this was noticed by and older vampire, he dragged me away from the group toward four vampires stood, inspecting the crowd. I didn't force the man off me as there were many others there; I surely thought that all of them at once could kill me." I scoffed at how naive I was at my powers, how new as was to the world.

"The men turned to watch as I was placed in front of them. One of the men touched two fingers to my temple, then to the man's who had dragged me. "Hmmmm interesting." Was all he said to me. I was confused, never had I been called interesting, I had been plain, plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, but something about me made him curious. It frightened me.

"He asked me of my creator, and then called Braxton forward. The man placed his fingertips, to Braxton's temple. I sense that he could have conversations with people like that, see their thoughts, feel their feelings; he could know everything about you if he desired to." My eyes flicked to Theo's, he was listening intently, his brow furrowed, eyes again calculating, his aura all muddled with new information. I paused for a while and stretched my sense out further to see if there were anything near by I could hunt off, talking was growing tedious.

I froze, four miles away twelve more wolves were not moving. I stood up and growled at the people, things, beasts in front of me. Theo looked up at me, standing and glancing between the wolves.

"What's wrong now?"

"Fifteen wolves won't catch me you know? You don't stand a chance. I will kill you all if you even try." I hissed at him.

"What if we don't try? What if make a deal? What if we help each other?"

I laughed at him. How could a pack of measly wolves help the most powerful vampire? But more importantly, what could they want from me?


	4. Secrecy and Deals

_**Secrecy and Deals**_

_How could a pack of measly wolves help the most powerful vampire? But more importantly, what could they want from me? _

"Explain what involves me helping you and how could you possibly help me?" I inquired.

"Well… we would help you by not exposing you, keeping you hidden, giving you slight protection form those who might search for you, we will not expose you to the humans, who will talk of you and…. And for us you will help protect our tribe from your kind, you will surely know if they are here for you or not, you will also help with hunting, building and also helping train me and my brothers in combat, teaching us secrets about your kind, the weaknesses you bloodsuckers hold."

I pushed my shield out just in case this was a diversion, while I thought over his proposal. He and his tribe and more to gain than I did. But I was bored, alone, and even though I felt like scoffing at the thought of them hiding me it was a good idea. Aro and his brothers were sure to try and find me just to make sure I had perished in their war.

"Before we agree on anything. Would you care to listen to my story more? Surely you might want to reconsider when you understand the extent of my powers? You hardly know me but yet here you are jumping on a chance that you hope will help save your tribe and destroy all the vampires that might wander this way? You are mistaken in your views, there are powerful vampires out there they might not be as foolish as the vampires in your stories some of us are old enough to not be animalistic over the scent of blood."

I sank back down to the ground as Theo thought over his answer, his aura and the wolves' aura's crackled as though they were discussing something, hearing exactly what the other was saying. "We will listen to your story, but take note we will not attack so there is no need to be defensive. May our other wolves come forward?" I smiled at his timid request and nodded my head. This will be interesting.

I sat still as the stones that surround the Earth, watching the advancing beasts with shock, they were all huge, all of their eyes were on me, sizing me up, assessing any weakness. They had all come for the show, how entertaining.

My eyes scanned over the wolves. They landed on a wolf with pitch black fur and red patches. I immediately felt sorry for him. His aura was shrouded in death, and it was fast approaching him. I sighed, and turned back to face Theo, surprised to find him relaxed and the floor.

"When Braxton was released, he turned to me and smirked, "well looks like you are really a precious little thing" he seemed smug about this. He took me away to a clearing, he taught me how to expand my abilities, to control them, to use them for my gain and use them against others. Over the fifty years I was trained in combat, trained how to use my abilities, I could shield others with my physical shield, but my mental shield wouldn't hold if more than one gift was being used.

"The first hundred years of my life were in battle, we were made to fight amongst ourselves, never allowed to set anyone alight, only to tear them limb from limb. The time soon came when no newcomers arrived. The leaders planned our final attack against the Italian Volturi. On our travel to Italy, any humans we came across, either became food or turned. Our army was strong, or so we thought." I grew quiet thinking of everyone's shock when we saw the numbers the Volturi had gathered.

"We met the Italians in a desert well in the borders of Greece. I was at the front line, my physical shield spread out in front of us. My mental shield protecting the most valuable of our weapons.

"Both covens faced each other, not moving. A male vampire, with jet black hair and bright red eyes smiled and greeted us. We all tensed, as he put his hand out next to a man on his left who had the same colour hair, only it was on his shoulders. The man laughed "well, well Stefan, it seems there are a few gifts in your rank, care to tell me who the Brown haired female is who you all seem to feel protective over? She sure is beautiful, but I rather hope that's not the reason for all the protectiveness?" I was shaken. He didn't take his eyes off me, they were filled with curiosity and longing.

"Stefan didn't reply, he just crouched down and we all followed his lead. The black haired man just sighed, he called forth somebody called the twins. Two small figures appeared, holding hands, both of them smiling. The small girl placed her gaze onto me, I felt her trying to get through my shield, it felt like daggers pounding over my shield, trying to find a way in. She frowned and moved her gaze to another vampire. He screamed and fell to the floor in agony. Her grin grew wider on her face as the vampire continued to thrash on the ground. Stefan growled, loudly, the sign to attack. We started approaching slowly, they saw what was happening, and ran at us full force. They hit my shield and fell back into the others behind them. They all stared in shock, then the black haired vampire laughed, and shook his head. We stopped advancing, waiting for there next move, I kept my shield just in front of the line.

"Stefan addressed the black haired man as Aro, he gave them an option, to join or be destroyed, pointing out that they couldn't actually get to us to destroy us. Aro sighed and nodded to the small boy holding the smirking girls hand. I concentrated on him, trying to sense what he was going to do, his aura was hidden, all of it in a white light, I couldn't sense anything except a white light." I stopped talking and glance up at Theo who was looking at, curiosity featured on his face.

"A mist was fast approaching us, many of the older vampires curse, and started to back up slowly, we followed, but as we moved further away the mist crept faster, closer to us. It surrounded our feet and everybody froze, the only ones still looking around were the ones under my shield.

"I understood what was happening, the vampire could cut of your senses, and all you could see was white light in your mind. I thanked my merciful God for giving me protection of my mind and body. I stretched my shield over the vampires close to me and they nodded at me when they regained their sight, I had relieved a quarter of the army when Aro laughed. "Well it seems that we do have a special little one here today." He looked at me again, his eyes burning my body as he scrutinized me, "What would be your name my lady?" I didn't answer him I stood still, focusing my mind on my shields; I could feel it straining as another power was being used to attack us. My breathing became sharp pants as I tried to protect us.

"Aro was watching me, excitement now evident. Stefan growled, and we attacked them. They were surprised we could fight, not understanding what I have done. We destroyed some of them, when my shield fell, I screamed as I felt the force of the power attacking us. It was close the pain of the fires during my transformation. I crumpled onto the sand, my shields now only protecting myself. I glanced around me and saw fights everywhere, body parts flying, screeching and screams in the air.

"I jumped up and saw Stefan and Vladimir retreating to the back. They were going to run, and so was I. I fought my way out of the middle of the crowd, destroying those who came close to me, not caring whether they were supposed to be friend of foe.

"I ran and ran until I came to the sea, then I swam and swam until I reached land. I stayed near the sea until daybreak, were I was forced to go into the cover of the trees. I climbed a tree and waited. I sat there till I felt the thirst burn my throat, then all I did was hunt and return to my perch on the tree. I spent ten years in those woods, avoiding humans when they travelled near, just running free, and out of the bonds of my battle masters.

"I finally came to my senses and decided to travel. I took some clothes out of a house while the occupants where sleeping. I took off running until I came to an inn. I asked of the date and was shocked. I was two hundred and eighteen years old.

"I thanked the bar maid and asked of a rainy place. She told me up north a town called Forks, where her husband was from, is famous for its rain. I took off in the night. It took me a few weeks to get here. I was pleased that I couldn't sense any of my kind, but there was something else here, something new.

"I ran around the town searching for the most beautiful spot, but when I ran near the beach, I could smell it. You. Your smell. The air is thick with it; it even dilutes the smell of human.

"You sensed my presence, got wind of my scent and started the hunt for me. I had fun for the first few months of running from you, you seemed so easy to annoy, but a few days ago I grew bored of tormenting you so I came here." I gestured around me. "And I lay down waiting for you to find me; it amused me when it took you a day. I had honestly thought you'd be quicker, even more so when you told me of your stories.

"And now you are offering me a way of life; protect an unknown tribe from my own kind, teach my enemy how to kill quick and effective give them food and help build their shelter. When in return I receive "protection" from discovery. As I have nothing better to do I will stay for a while, but take note that I will leave when I want to, and you can't destroy other animal drinkers, only those who kill humans, those who break my God's will. I would also appreciate it if I could have clothing, preferably male clothing, I find it hard to run and attack in a nice dress."

Theo smiled at me when I said I would stay, he looked a thereof the wolves, the one shrouded in death included, and they ran into the trees, when they returned they were clothed. Theo introduced them; Niles, Tobias and the unfortunate soul, Alex. I kept my eyes on him while Theo told me how they were related, their ages, wives, and families. He just stared back at me.

Theo noticed our locked gazes. "Dammit Alex stop staring, don't give her a reason to be pissed off." Alex just kept staring, his eyes filling with dread, he knew something was wrong, or was just worried about what I would do.

I stood and Theo looked at me, the wolves moved closer to the men in human form. I cocked my head to the side and took a deep breath, putting scents to the wolves. They mostly smelled the same, just subtle differences I'm sure I will get used to.

When I breathed in all of them visibly tensed. Their auras were merging together, red slowly creeping into them, slowly followed by fear.

"Theo?" He turned to look at me. I pointed at Alex, "there is something wrong with him, he isn't right. I don't know what but something is wrong, and it will worsen soon I think."

Theo looked at me, searching my face, for what I don't know. He then turned to Alex and asked if he was fine, which he was. For the moment.

Theo discussed my request, his lips turning up at the edges about my clothing. I didn't care. I would run around without, but that is frowned upon in society. He told me than he was the chief of his tribe, and that I was welcome to share his hut with him and his wife, when I needed rest. I just stared at him. Did they really have so little knowledge about vampires?

"I don't rest. I don't need anything really accept blood; I could survive underwater as long as I could get blood. I don't sleep, my limbs don't gain fatigue, my mind is advanced, I am immune to your human diseases and such. I'm immortal." They seemed shock when I told them I don't rest, and how I could survive.

"You don't sleep?" I just shook my head. Theo glanced at his brothers, the crackling started again, only the human forms weren't included just Theo. "We're going t take you to are tribe, we trust you not to kill any one, even if they are not you chosen meal. There are two lasting elders that you will speak to and see about your duties to our tribe. You are not to talk to the children. The only ones you may have open contact with are the men. We are either already wolves, old wolves, or young ones waiting till their time is ready." I nodded, glad I wouldn't have to talk to any children, they are vile creatures, even if I was one.

The wolves flanked us as we walked, human pace, out of the woods. I took deep breathes, sensing what game there is near by. Maybe some moose, I grown rather fond of their taste. I took another deep breath, and hissed. Already there were vampires. Three of them, nomads investigating the stench, just like I had. Theo looked at me, I stood frozen and took another deep breath, yes, three of them full of curiosity.

"Looks like we have company boys." I stated and lead them to were the vampires were. I was right, nomads, strange that there were three, and all female. They spotted me and smiled, but when they noticed the wolves they crouched, hisses and snarls springing from their chests. I let the wolves take them, watching their fighting style.

I was focused on the group of wolves that contained Theo. He looked back at me, and I just waved him on, curios how they could destroy us sentient beings. I heard the loud yelp before I smelled the blood, one of the vampires had sunk her teeth into a wolf. I snarled at her, surprised at my protective instincts. I lunged at her, bowling the wolves out the way, at trapped in my shield. I shredded her, more than was necessary, and turned to the panting wolf on the floor. I stretched my shield out and prevented the vampires from fleeing as the wolves took them down.

The wolf, was going to die, venom was seeping into his body, I had no idea if he would change, or the abnormality of his blood would make him die. I looked up at the other wolves, they were standing close to the wolf, pushing him with their snouts, he didn't move, he just whimpered. I slipped between them and pulled him into my arms.

"Where's you medicine man or woman?" The pack started running, I held the weightless wolf in my arms, surprised at the heat of his body and followed them. Before we reached our destination, his heart had stopped, the wolves around me all released a tortured howl, sending up into the night air. When the wolves howls had stopped the sound of humans approaching could be heard. I placed the wolf down on the ground and backed away, hiding behind the pack. Theo joined me, somehow he had changed into human form without me noticing and he stood next to me, looking at me with questions in his eyes I just shook my head and looked to the coming of the humans, their hearts beating, blood pumping, salty tears running down their faces and their voices screeching. God I hate humans.

Big thanks to naruhinafoeverXD and Maddy Maniac, who reviewed :D sneak peak sent to all who review :P


	5. Dances With Wolves

_**Dances with Wolves**_

The following day Alex was buried. Humans had always had strange burial rituals, but this tribe's was completely baffling. They would honour his body, paint it with symbols, hang charms on his wrists and around his neck. They then said a few spoken words, from his family, from the chief and two ancient looking men that looked wise and respectful. They set his body on fire, chanting as the smoke swirled into the cloudy sky. I sat in a tree and watched from a distance. Curios at the small amount of people that lived in the tribe, there were about fifty humans and twenty or so wolves, either phased or waiting.

Theo had told me to stay out of sight, and out of sight I am, gladly. The only ones that should see me are the wolves and that would be because I told were I was going to be.

I sighed, my mind wandering to my fuzzy human memories. I had no idea were I had lived, other than it was sunny and the beach was long and inviting. I wonder if I did have any siblings, was I married? Did I have children? Nieces? Nephews? I would never know, and it didn't really bother me, I didn't live for the past, or the future I live in the moment, no planning on what I was doing until I had to, or just change my plans entirely. I had no reason to fear anything, I would even welcome death if I could, but I couldn't.

I jumped down from my hiding spot when I saw Theo turn towards me. I quite like him. I had hardly known him for long but he amused me, as did the other wolves. Much better company than I had ever had, they didn't seem intent on making me train for a war or making me worried about an attack.

"Bella you have to come with me. The elders are suspicious about your power they have never heard of cold ones with gifts, Alex actually died and you knew. With this we can stop deaths when you sense them you can help us survive. Also they want to discuss you drinking habits, your past and what you plan for your future."

Great I'm going to be treated like some feared wise women who can predict your death and not only that I have to play nice for two humans while they make me talk about the two things I have no need for. Did they really think I would start telling them all when they were about to die? There are some things best left unsaid, best left to work their way out on their own.

I sat down next to Theo, stiffening when his rancid scent hit me, will I ever be able to get used to that?

We waited while the two ancient men I had noticed before walked, or more like shuffled towards us. Slowly. I was tempted to rush up and place them in front of me, but something in me said that wouldn't be very polite. Or welcomed warmly.

Both men nodded at Theo, and sank down onto a wooden stool each. Their gazes fixed on me. I cocked my head to the side, breathing deep, letting their scent wash into my lungs, their aura become more clear. Interesting. Old folk are always interesting.

"Now, cold one, explain how you came upon our land, and why you didn't see the need to test our packs skills?" The crinkliest man said.

I sighed and I explained my story, cutting it short, I had already said it once and that was enough, after this time no one will know of my past. But when it came to why I didn't attack I had no answer. They looked at me in shock, and I just stared back in shock. My brain trying to find an answer to why I didn't attack them.

"I think I didn't attack them because I didn't feel a need to. I knew they couldn't harm me but…. I supposed I was interested in what they were, I had only seen true children of the moon, but we had slaughtered them when they turned on us at their change with the full moon. I don't feel threatened by them, I can even sit this close to Theo and not act upon the instinct that isn't there." The men regarded me, glancing at the space between Theo and I.

"Theo said you don't drink humans. Why not? Never in all of our tribes years have we heard of an animal drinker." The old man looked at me, no fear in his eyes, no resentment, just plain and pure curiosity.

"I'm not sure exactly, when I first woke up and was told I had to kill, a memory made me stop, God never wanted us to murder, and there was a way out of murder. Animals. As for never hearing of an animal drinker, I haven't heard of one…. but I hope there are more of my kind out there who abstain from taking innocent life. I can't possibly believe I am the only one." I shrugged, trying not to let my hope rise, knowing how it feels to smell a human, be thirsty, so thirsty all rational thought leaves your mind. How it took years to gain control and not want to attack any human that was close by, how even now, most of my kind who are old in their years find it hard not to kill on impulse.

The room grew quiet again and I felt Theo shifting uneasily next to me. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Natures calling." He whispered softly, for my ears only. I nodded and thanked that I couldn't blush to show my embarrassment.

The old men turned to one another, unaware I could hear their whispered conversation.

_If she can live off animals for so long we should be safe._

_Yes but you never know, she could slip and murder us all, our pack has no way of destroying her, not even her own kind have had a chance._

_I agree but some things are worth the risk, if she can kill all the cold ones that come to our village we will be safe, we just need to make sure we don't anger her and we will be fine._

_There is no way to make sure she will stay with us, what if there are other animal drinkers out there, she may join them, leave us. We won't be as well protected._

_We will have our wolves here th-_

"Gentlemen I can hear you." I had grown bored of them voicing their doubts about me, they have no faith, strange I didn't either, well not in them at the moment.

"You are safe around me, I have never drunk from a human, and now to me their blood is all the same, they each have different smells but, it all blends together and I have no intention of killing one of your tribe, you all smell funny." I mused. "Your pack doesn't have a chance of attacking me, the only time a vampire has ever sunk his teeth into me was when I was forced to remove my shield to train in combat." Their eyes grew wide at this and I sighed before I continued.

"As for other animal drinker, I find it unlikely that they will travel around much, they will find it easier to live around humans, if they even exist at all. I will leave you, but I will return I have no desire to go anywhere yet though. You can't expect me to stay here and not travel. I will always return, but I can't tell you of my destination, as you never know who may arrive while I am gone." I added the last part as a bit of security to me, that way they couldn't find me if I didn't return.

"I will help train your pack, but I would also appreciate it if they could help train me. I would like to develop my physical shield, and try to stretch my mental shield further and make it stronger."

Theo turned to me and shook his head while smiling. "You are strange for a vampire. Asking to help train your abilities, offering to train us." He shook his head again, still smiling.

I turned back to the elders, waiting to hear what they could say, they still looked sheepish from when I interrupted and said I could hear them. Silly humans, don't know how good my hearing is.

"We would like it if you stayed. Theo will show around our village. You will be staying with him and his wife, as is custom until we are able to build you your own accommodation. Theo will also introduce you to the wolves and their wives and imprints. You will be given clothing, males as you requested," he smiled at that, "and you are welcome to wander the town but you must always have at least one wolf with you at all times." I smiled at the fact I would have to have company all the time. How long until I gained some trust? Or until one of the wolves snapped at attacked me?

"Imprints?" I was not familiar with this word; I had no idea what it meant.

"It's the rightful mate for a wolf, not all of us have them but when we find them, we attempt to stop aging and spend our lives with them. Until we have an imprint, we are encouraged to obtain a wife and bare children with our strong genes. Only five of the current wolves have imprints and have not yet gained the control to stop phasing. It also won't help the fact that we now have a resident vampire in our village." Theo answered me, he looked a little sad. Maybe he wanted an imprint instead of wife? Humans can be so greedy and wistful, yet it might just be because I was staying…maybe I could suggest I leave and had somewhere else where it was rainy, but I supposed staying here a few decades won't hurt. Much.

I nodded to the elders and rose the same time as Theo. He led me out of the cramped hut, into the daylight. Sun. I had no idea how long it had been since I had seen it. I stood still, my eyes closed. Feeling the warmth of the sun on my cold stone body.

I felt Theo pause next to me. I didn't know if he had seen a vampire in the sun, if he had seen how our skin sparkles like diamonds are embedded into our rock hard skin. I felt a scorching hand on my arm; my shield pushed it away, pushing anything close to me away. My eyes flew open and I saw Theo sprawled on the floor at the bottom of a tree.

Great. He had to just go and touch me. I thought he would know by now that if I get touched, you get pushed. Poor wolf. I dashed to his side. He was breathing, there was no blood, his heart sounded fine I hoped. His eyes were just closed.

Theo groaned. I looked around me and there was nobody there. I sighed and reached out to pick him up. Before my arms reached him, his eyes flashed open. They turned to my face. He looked puzzled. I stood frozen, waiting for him to phase and attack. He didn't. He laughed.

I didn't move, my eyes darting around my surroundings waiting for the wolves to come and try to shred me, destroy me for attacking their chief. I waited and waited, not moving. Waiting. Why were they taking this long? Maybe I should just run now?....

"It's okay Bella. It wasn't your fault, no one is coming. I'm fine and you're fine. Do you understand?" I jumped at the tone in Theo's voice, he was trying to soothe me. He wasn't shooting insults at me, snarling in the form of a wolf. He was calm. It just shocked the hell out of me.

I nodded, but still didn't move. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, mumbling incoherently. I smiled and he seemed to notice the change on my face as his eyes locked on to mine. They were full of sincerity and apologies. I took another step back from him, not liking the heat of his body, it felt too warm, if I could of I would have been perspiring right there. I'm sure humans aren't that warm. Hmm must be a wolf thing.

"Do you mind if I go and hunt for an hour or two? If I am to be took around your village and be introduced to your people I would prefer it if I was well prepared. People are always falling or just scratching themselves. I will arrive back here, but if you wish you may accompany me or have one of your brothers if you want to, as regards to your guidelines from your elders."

He nodded and shouted for Niles, explaining that he was the second in command and one of the calmest ones. It didn't bother me, but if it made Theo more relaxed I would do it. I didn't want to cause trouble with anyone. Niles agreed to go hunting with me and went out of sight to phase. We set off and I matched his pace, not wanting to seem like I was running, and just curious how fast he could run. He didn't get tired and his heart rate and breathing stayed even. I stopped when I was about four miles away from the village and closed my eyes. They snapped open and I ran in pursuit of my prey. Grizzly bear it was.

When I had finished I located Niles, he was sat on his hind legs watching me approach. "Would you like to race back?" I asked, a smirk already on my face. He nodded and started running without showing me any other answer. Sly wolf. I soon overtook him and had to wait a few minutes till he arrived where I was stood with Theo, he let out a few grumbles before darting into the village.

Theo shook his head. "He's the fastest one out of us. You probably damaged his ego as well." I giggled, feeling better after my hunt and glad that Theo didn't seem mad that I pushed into a tree.

Theo showed me around the village, I stayed close to him without touching him. Not wanting to go near the humans. The young men in the village looked at me strangely until I was introduced, then they just looked at me with a mix of fear and awe. "Our new protector" Theo had called me. Was I really a protector when already one of his brothers had died? And I just stood back and watched?

I was shown were they stored the meat, the tools, and various supplies. When Theo took me to the wise women I was in awe of their auras. They were all old, and every one of them had a symbol on their foreheads. A twist of two twigs it looked like with a pair of fangs? Their job was to look after the young children, help the soon to be mothers, treat the sick and guard the ashes of the "Cold Ones". I scoffed at this. They actually believed that we could still repair ourselves from ashes. Only if we are separated from limbs can we reattach, but even then the body parts have to be close and identified.

Theo took me down to the beach and showed me the fishermen. Their boats were small and their nets frail. It's a wonder that these humans bother fishing with the violent currents of the ocean. Maybe I could help by catching the fish for them? I had always like to be in the water.

When we arrived at Theo's hut I stopped outside. He paused next to me and raised an eyebrow, questioning me. "Why are you sad that you don't have an imprint?" I was curious, when he had mentioned earlier about he had seemed too sad, so full of despair.

"I did. She was beautiful. She was lively. I loved her so much, but then she was next to a new wolf, we were waiting for him to phase, we still can't predict when it will happen. He… he phased but she was stood so close to him…. She was ripped in half from the explosion. Nobody could save her…. She was dead before we could even realise what had happened." He answered in a soft whisper. I stopped trying to understand him; his aura was making me feel a sad longing for a mate that I would never find. No matter how much I hoped for one.

I smiled sympathetically and followed him into his hut. It was large with, one of the largest in the village, with numerous different sections. There was a section with an old fire in the middle, a section were bowls and pots were stored, a section were a vast array of miscellaneous items were placed and a section were there were rugs on the floor. This is were a women was sleeping, her deep breaths making the dust rise on the floor. She looked so peaceful. Oh how I wished I could close my eyes and drift off into a new reality. I missed sleep. I missed feeling the warmth of a bed, the excitement of dream. I sighed and listened to Theo once again.

Theo explained that I could enter at any time and feel free to do what I pleased. I nodded, just thinking I would shelter from the rain when it got too heavy, other than that saw no need for it. I planned to help build a small hut soon that would just hold my few possession I hoped to gain and be strong enough against the harsh weather sure to come.

My gaze turned back to the women, Ayla, Theo had called her. I looked at her sleeping form and breathed her in. Her aura was sweet, gentle, obviously a loving and nurturing creature. Her scent was slightly different than to a normal human there was something extra in her blood. I smiled when I realised why. I turned to Theo and nodded at him before I left to go to the beach and watch the fishermen. He would soon be a father, and he didn't even know it.

(A/N) thanks for those who reviewed :) sneak peaks for you all. I wanted to recommend a great story…. Emancipation Proclamation, by kharizzmatik‏ thanks for reading :D


	6. The Ice Amongst the Fires

_**The Ice Amongst the Fires**_

That night I sat on a cliff. The wolves were behind me. I didn't pay much attention to them, they were playing amongst themselves. It was making me miss my old life, having other vampires to wrestle and play with, other vampires to talk to, and other vampires to mess around with in the bushes. Now I had no-one except a bunch of smelly wolves.

I turned to watch the wolves, wondering if I could use my shield and pull them apart or push them together. I was about to ask, but one of the wolves trotted to my side and nudged by shoulder. I looked at him and took a guess it was Theo, he nudged me again, a bit harder this time. I cocked my head to the side.

"Do you want to play? Is that it?" he yelped in excitement. I stood. "Okay, but I won't bite if you don't" I teased. He rolled his eyes and a few bark like snickers escaped his chest.

I stood opposite him in the circle of wolves, pulling my shield close to my body and making it stay there. I took a deep breath, sensing when he was going to attack. I smiled at him and closed my eyes. When I was training I found it easier to close my eyes and let all my other senses alert me when I was about to be attacked. Sight was overrated.

It wasn't long, he hesitated at first, probably wondering about why I was fighting blind. When he pounced I stepped out the way, eyes still closed and waited for him to try again. This went on for a while until he stopped, his breath haggard and the smell of his sweat in the air. I opened my eyes and all of the wolves were staring at me, shock surrounded the air.

"Well that was hardly any fun, you didn't catch me and my eyes were closed. I didn't even get a chance to attack." I fake scowled. The wolf I had been sparring with turned and ran into the woods, returning in his human form. I was right it was Theo.

"How did you do that Bella? I tried and tried but you moved just at the right time, you didn't even have to watch." He exhaled loudly and looked at his brothers. "What would happen if you did the same but more wolves were coming at you?"

My eyes widened and I didn't want to answer. I knew what would happen. I would panic and send them all flying with my shield. I shook my head frantically at him, backing away from the wolves, trying to stay calm.

Theo's face lit in understanding. "Ah… would we all end up crumpled under a tree Bella?" he asked. I just nodded, still backing away until I reached the cliff edge.

I relaxed slightly and watched as Theo sorted who would run a patrol and who would go and rest until the morning. He then turned to me and smiled slightly.

"I guess us trying to learn how to attack vampires won't be aided by you being the guinea pig?" I smiled sadly at him. How I wished I could help, and I didn't even know why I wanted to.

"When we were training in Romania, it was always just me and Braxton, he would make sure I had my shield controlled before he would attack. We could never do it with multiple people coming at me, they never got close enough. I always panic and my shield pushes out unconsciously. Like this morning, you startled me. I would never do that without reason." I sighed, mad at how I couldn't control part of me. But someday I will.

"Well if you want to practice, and help us, there only really needs to be one wolf sparring with you. You see… well…" He seemed lost for words.

"I know Theo, you can talk to each other through your minds, and because you're the chief you can talk in your human form as well, but only to those that are in their wolf form. It was interesting when I found out yesterday, you are all connected and if you are under my mental shield then all of the wolves are, your mind is the highest so if you are protected, then so are they." I said it simply, I didn't understand how he couldn't tell me it wasn't such a big deal. It wasn't as if I haven't seen a mind reader or mind controller before. They were easy to identify by the crackling at the edges of their aura.

"You truly are amazing, and surprisingly civil for a vampire." I nodded at him. He had yet to see me when I was upset. It had only happened once but I can still see the vampire I had crushed with my shield clearly. His eyes popping out, limbs snapping and crushing into dust. All he had done was used his gift on me, I didn't appreciate him trying to manipulate me and just snapped at him. That day I was left alone, only Braxton and the leaders of our group ever talking to me. That day I realised I was truly alone in this world.

"I can stop it." I looked at him to see if he was listening. "I can make I not push out, I just place it on a part of my body, my ears and toes were always well protected when I trained." I smiled at the image of Braxton trying to touch my toes with my shield on them. His hand was pushed away slightly, just like my toes and his hands were a magnet with the same poles, never able to touch.

We sat there through the night, not talking just staring out at the ocean, both of us able to see the waves pounding on the rock below. Listening to the roar of the ocean.

*

That week a routine was set. During the day I would stay away from the humans, and patrol the Quileute borders. I was left some times during the day, the wolves had to eat. A lot. When I was alone I either hunted for myself, or caught animals for the tribe. It was fun to actually catch a deer and then run back to the village with it still alive in my arms. Theo's wife was shocked when I asked her if she had a preference for a meat that I could hunt.

When night fell a few wolves would stay in the village and the others would run around, mostly having fun. I always stayed away when one of the young wolves would lose their temper and start a fight with another one. It was bad enough having to smell their scent every day; I didn't want to have to be exposed to their foul blood.

When the time came that I had been with the wolves for a month I looked for Theo. I hadn't seen him often as his wife's pregnancy was known and he had spent time with the elders, they hoped it would be a son to carry on the alpha gene. I felt sorry for him because every time I was near her she smelled more feminine than an underlying scent of masculinity.

I was sat in the field I had claimed my own since I first met the wolves, when he approached me. He smiled warmly at me, happiness surrounding him, making his aura so bright it would be blinding to a human.

I laughed. "Someone's a happy wolf I gather." He didn't reply his smile just growing with my words. I shook my head and then turned my expression serious. He noticed this and his smile fell, his face of the chief taking its place.

"Bella, don't leave. You have not been here that long. Surely we aren't pushing you away? We want you here. You have gained our trust, and hopefully you trust us." I was shocked at his words. Me? Me leaving?

"Theo relax. I'm not leaving I just wanted to ask you something." He nodded so I continued. "Try and bite me." His eyes widened in shock, his mouth opening in the form of an "o". For his answer he stood up and walked into a bush to phase.

"When I nod, come at me. My shield is around my legs so don't go for them, most vampires will be expecting that anyway. The neck is the best place to put you teeth onto but then you risk your own neck. It's best to start with our arms, without them we can't pull you off and it doesn't give us anything to hold you down with. Just don't bite my neck, I like it how it is. No scars."

I took a step back. Closing my eyes. Breathing deep, opening my senses and restricting my shield from moving any higher. I opened my eyes and looked at Theo. I crouched down, on the defensive and trying hard to not think of the offensive side. I nodded at him.

He growled at me, and I instinctively growled back. I followed him with my eyes, he seemed to be sizing me up, trying to see me as threat, not the vampire that ran to get his wife a mountain lion.

He sprang at me and I rolled under him, snarls escaping my chest. He turned to look at me a deep growl emitting from his large chest. He carried on springing at me, and I carried on rolling, both of us growling and snarling. His teeth snapping menacingly at me.

He sprang and me again, and as I was about to roll under him, his claws clamped down on my shoulder, ripping through the material of my shirt and digging deep into my skin. I hissed and he quickly sprang off me, looking at me from the end of the field. I stood up and inspected the damage. Three long gashes were in my shoulder. I looked at Theo and smirked.

"At last. I thought I was going to have to let you get me soon. Thanks for avoiding the neck by the way." I nodded at him and brought my uninjured arm up to rip the sleeve off to get better access at my shoulder. Theo ran into the trees and returned in his human form.

When I glanced up at him from thinking on how best to heal my shoulder quickly his face was twisted in horror. I was confused. I turned around but nothing was close by. I looked at him again and saw that his eyes were fixed on my shoulder.

"Theo it's nothing, it will be healed by tomorrow, quicker if I can somehow get venom into it." My mind was working fast but coming up with no answers. I couldn't go and find another vampire to help me, I couldn't reach my shoulder to let my venom ooze into it. I was just going to have to sit it out and wait till the venom made its way to my shoulder. Let's just hope no visitors arrive anytime soon.

I sat down and turned to look at Theo. The horror had subsided but it was still there, his eyes still on my shoulder.

"Hey Theo? You don't happen to have a pot of vampire venom hanging around? That and a new shirt would be great at the moment." I joked trying to make him relax. It didn't work, but his eyes lit up, like he had an idea.

"Will your own venom work?"

"Yeah…. It would be better than anyone else's, but I can't put my head over it to bite it."

Theo nodded, and then walked over to a thick log. He picked it up and snapped a length off. He then pushed his thumb in the top, making a round dent in the end. Like a bowl. I watched curious as he gathered a number of large leaves then walked over to where I was sat.

"Put your venom into this," he held up the bowl, "and then I'll put it on your shoulder with these," he held up the leaves.

I shook my head. "No leaves and no you touching, I don't know what it would do to your skin, but I will take the bowl." I smiled and used my good arm to reach for the bowl.

Trying to ignore Theo's burning stare, I spat the venom in my mouth into the bowl. Once it was quite full I set the bowl on the floor, dipped my fingers in and spread the venom over my already healing wounds.

I winced as the venom began to burn. Gritting my teeth I repeated the same procedure for each gash and spread a layer of venom over the top. I took deep breaths, trying to ignore the fire now raging in my shoulder. I looked at Theo. He was looking at my shoulder in wonder. I glanced down and saw the gashes had already closed and were now starting to lighten to white, than the black they had been. You couldn't tell a werewolf had scratched me.

I told Theo to go home and that I was going to sit here until it stopped burning. His russet skin seemed to lighten then, but he left. I stayed there through the night, none of the wolves came to see me. I sensed some that were running near me but none came. I was glad for that. I wanted peace and quiet.

It was about mid morning when I sensed someone approaching. The burning had long stopped but I hadn't wanted to move. Yesterday I had made me realise that I was even more alone in this world. Even though the scratches weren't going to kill me, or even close to it, it made me realise that I didn't have anyone out there to care for me. I had to rely on myself. I hoped to God I would find someone. It didn't have to be a mate. Just someone with golden eyes and a warm icy heart, to help me in this damned life.

I sighed and sat up, waiting for the person to approach. I smiled when I saw Niles. He was looking at me worried, his eyes darting to my shoulder and my face. Theo had obviously told every one.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles." I teased. He didn't relax. He walked up to me and sat down in front of me.

"Bells…. If you get hurt like that again I don't think Theo will be too happy. He's devastated. He really thinks he hurt you. I know your made out of rock, but what we all saw was scary, your white on the outside but on the inside your black as the night and you put yourself out to help us, you don't need to do that." I sighed. My arm was fine.

"Hmmm…. Is Theo being his wolfy self right now?" I asked. Niles nodded, looking confused. "Well go get in your wolfy form and I'll show you all just how ok I am." Niles still looking confused headed into the bushes to phase.

When he had returned I smiled and stood up. I leant forward, placing weight on my arms, then kicked my legs in the air so I was being supported by my arms. I then lifted the arm that was not injured into the air so I was just balancing on one arm. I let myself down on to my feet and looked at Niles.

"He get the message or do I have to do some cartwheels and amazing weightlifting?" Niles' head shook and he looked like he was smiling before he ran to phase again.

"Theo just mumbled about leaves and Toby said you were showing off." He shook his head. "Do you want to wait here for another shirt or are you fine by going into the village for one." He nodded at my arm.

I looked down and my eyes zoned in on the faint scars on my shoulder left by the venom. My eyes travelled down my arm, pausing at the crescent moon bite marks. I shrugged and started to walk out of the field toward the village, Niles at a comfortable distance at my side. Niles took me to his hut, where his wife was cooking and his many children were prancing around his feet.

I smiled at them. They hadn't been told to stay away from me but they did. It didn't bother me as before many of the adults knew what I was had shied away from me. Niles returned with a shirt and a small boy attached to his hip.

The boy's nose wrinkled when he came close to me. I laughed at him and told Niles that I had a sneaky suspicion that he would follow in his paw like foot prints. Niles just beamed at his son and turned back to his imprint.

I changed when I got back to Theo's. His wife wasn't here and I assumed Theo was still running patrol. I sighed and sat down on the hard ground. It really did smell in here, I sighed and got up to go to the beach. It was fast becoming my second favourite place to sit and relax my mind.

I sat down on a rock and watched the far away fishing boats rocking with the waves. I closed my eyes and started to take deep breaths, focusing on my mental shield.

I had started to try and lift it off myself and let my mind be vulnerable to attack. So far I was able to take it off but not for a great length of time. My concentration always slipped and it would come crashing down on my mind. Leaving me frustrated at my lack of control.

Theo suggested I try and reinforce my physical shield, making it so either people could get in but not leave or people could leave but not get in. I could already do that but what he suggested next was too hard, he said I should try and make it like a prison, nobody going in, and nobody going out. It would hold for a while, but when the wolves started to try and force their way out my shield gave and they were able to go out but not get back in. It wouldn't work that way.

I got up and wandered around until I sensed a wolf. I began patrolling with him, my body there but my mind elsewhere. What if I could actually trap people in my shield? If I could crash a vampire when I was angry maybe I could do the same if I was panicked and angry? I would have to talk to Theo about it. If he would be prepared to attack me again.

*

I stood still my mind completely focused on the strength of my shield. The wolves under my shield were snapping their teeth at me their bodies pushing at the edges of my shield. It didn't waver, it stood strong. I smiled and waited for the remaining wolves to try and push into my shield.

I gritted my teeth, forcing my shield to strengthen even more. The wolves pushed and pushed but never gaining any leverage on either side. I smiled to myself. I had done it. I had taken years of practice, but I had done it.

I let my shield go and looked at Theo, now easily recognizable for his size.

In the many days that had passed he was still alive. His wife had given him children, all girls, he had been disappointed but he loved them all. Many of the wolves had stopped phasing and had been replaced by their sons, but there weren't many, only eight wolves now ran through the woods. The wolves had gotten comfortable with phasing near me, I didn't care for their bodies, they didn't remotely appeal to me. It was just them trying to be polite, but it didn't make sense to me, it just wasted time when they would run to bushes to phase.

Theo stood in front of me, a smile on his face. "Well done Bells, I knew you would get it, even if it did take you nearly fifteen years." He teased. I froze. Fifteen years? It can't be.

"What year is it?" I was panicking; surely it wasn't that long ago I ran, I can't have been. I looked at Theo waiting for his answer.

"It's September 13th 1718." I stared at him. How long had I been on my own? It was five hundred years ago since I had ran. My eyes grew frantic. They wouldn't have left me alone. The Italians won. I was even more alone. I sank to ground, ignoring Theo's questioning voice. Seven hundred years and I was still damned. Still alone. The only golden eyed monster roaming this planet.

I looked up at Theo, locking my eyes onto his. Was I really alone? I had people I could somewhat call friends. I'm sure Theo's wife looked out for me, making me new clothes to fit, making sure I wasn't sat in the rain when there was a storm. I guess she kind of cared for me, like a mother or sister.

"Seven hundred years Theo." I whispered. "It's been seven hundred years and I have no idea who I am." I was pleading with him to tell me something to tell me who I am, who I was, who I was going to be.

He sighed and knelt in front of me, his arms coming up but then dropping to his sides. "Bella… you might not know who you are but we do… you stayed with who should be your enemy, you helped our village survive the harsh winters by bringing food from miles away, you protected us all from the nomadic vampires that would of killed us if you hadn't sensed their approach… but more importantly your compassionate, you have no reason to stay here and help, but you do, you could be off fighting wars, destroying vampires for vampires, killing humans for the sake of food, you are a saint to us and nothing can change what you have done for us." He spoke so softly, so quietly.

I stared at him, waiting for him to burst out laughing and tell me I was a worthless piece of stone and should be ground to dust and thrown into the ocean.

He didn't he just looked at me with sympathetic eyes. My eyes pooled with venom that would never be able to flow down my cheeks, I was a stone, I couldn't cry, I was just a killing machine, made for a war that wasn't worth it, wanted for my powers, not who I really am. But I don't know who I am.

I nodded at Theo but didn't get up. I just stared at him in shock, his aura had changed, it had gone black. Death. Something was coming.

I sprang up and took a deep breath pushing out my senses, willing to find what was out there, what was coming.

Ten.

There were ten vampires running down from the south.

Sorry I skipped a few years…. Bella's going to travel and I wonder who she just could meet on her travels….. if you review you get a sneak peak. :)


	7. Closer

_**Closer**_

This wasn't a coincidence, they were looking for someone. I growled and Theo jumped up.

"There's ten coming from the south." I glanced at Theo with resigned eyes. Death still haunted him. I would miss him. "I'll put them in my shield, only attack the ones I push away, they won't have powers." I looked at Theo. "Stay close to me so you'll be under my mental shield just in case." Theo nodded and phased.

I lead them to were the vampires were, staying close to Theo, making sure he was under my shield, and sensing that the others were protected. We slowed down, when we heard them stop. I glanced behind me and made the way into the small clearing.

I was shocked. There staring at me with crimson eyes was Braxton.

"B…Br…Braxton?" I quickly shot my shield over them, trapping them, they didn't notice, they were all staring at me in shock. They had obviously come to the conclusion I was dead.

"Bella? What the hell? You're alive? I thought you were dead Bells! Dead! I knew no one could touch you but…" his eyes seemed to darken and his face contorted in anger. "You ran." It wasn't a question it was a fact.

I nodded unable to meet his gaze. Instead I looked at the other vampires with him. Only four of them had any talents, the others just for the fighting obviously.

"What are you doing here Braxton? How are you alive? I thought the Italians had won. You should be long burned and in ashes." I still couldn't believe he was here. He was the closest thing I had to family, and I hated and loved it at the same time.

"Well you see, after you let your shield down, they attacked us again with that mist. Apparently they knew who was special enough to keep so they did. We were given a choice. Join or die. We all joined them; no one wanted to die now they had a chance of living. Even if it wasn't enjoyable.

"We were told to destroy the others and burn them. We all looked for you" He shook his head. "I was so scared that you had died Isabella. I gave up hope a few hundred years after when no one had reported seeing a golden eyed vampire, my Bella. It's been five hundred years, and here you are, in the same condition you probably ran away in." he sneered at the end.

"Yes I ran away, but I wasn't the only one." Braxton just shrugged. "Thanks for letting me know what happened but why are you here?" I pressed. He seemed to shift uneasily. I waited for him to answer but it was another vampire that did.

"We are here because of the wolves." He stated it so harshly, I had a feeling he knew I was protecting them. I looked at his aura; he was one of the talented ones, a talent I hadn't come across so I couldn't identify it.

"And who might you be my talented little friend?" I asked condescendingly.

"I'm Dimitri, and you should watch how you talk to me young one." He sneered. I laughed and raised my eyebrows at Braxton. He sighed.

"Dimitri is a tracker, if that's what you're trying to find out." Dimitri made a noise and Braxton just shook his head and turned to him. "She knows you're talented, she just didn't know what, she has never been near a tracker to sense their aura, she is quite a talented little lady, and in no way young towards you my friend. She is wise beyond all our years." I smiled at Braxton, his aura was pulsing toward me. He was trying to tell me something. I was confused. What did he want? I raised an eyebrow but he just shook his head.

"Your _young_ friend here said something about wolves Braxton. Now what might they be? I thought the children of the moon lived across seas?"

Braxton just laughed, clearly amused at Dimitri's reaction to my emphasis on _young_. He had so much to learn.

"Well my dear _old_ friend, apparently there are some werewolves in the area that are slaughtering our kind when they pass through their peaceful little town. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Bella?" his voice had turned serious, wondering and note of…longing?

I smiled, showing my teeth, "why yes I do actually, and you are much mistaken in your information, you see I am the one slaughtering around here." They all just looked confused, but their faces turned to shock when they saw the wolves approaching, all of them sinking into crouches.

Braxton was the first to speak. "Bella stop this, let their minds be free and unguarded. They are wrong. They should die for what they are doing. You are out of your mind! You have let these wolves take your sanity, Bella, you should be tearing them to shreds, crushing them with your shield, not helping them murder us." He looked at me pleadingly. "Please Bella let us live and we won't disturb you again." I laughed, Braxton had never been one for lying, he knew his mistake and let out a defeated groan.

I focused my shield, bringing it around three of the ones who aren't talented and pushed them away, the wolves rushing to engage them in a fight were they would win. I glanced at the others left in my shield; they were trying to break out. Braxton just sighed, his face torn between disbelief and fear.

He turned to them and spoke softly. "Don't bother she's the more powerful than even _she_ knows, trying to get out will just make her angry, and trust me, you don't want that." He shuddered, remembering what I had done. A smirk found its way onto my face.

"Well Braxton I know you and your friend Dimitri are talented but let's see who else is here." Braxton groaned again cursed under his breath. "Well we have a talent reader here?" I looked at Braxton who nodded and muttered that he was called Eleazar. "A mind controller, tracker, talent reader and a…hmmm…a passive empath?" I had met a new born empath but she had gone mad and had to be destroyed.

Braxton nodded. "Carlos didn't end up like Louise had, he survived his new born years and grew to control his gift." I nodded at Braxton, my eyes still fixed on Carlos. I smiled when I realised he was having trouble reading me. It bothered me when I first found out that physical gifts had trouble working on me but as time went on I grew thankful.

My eyes flickered to the wolves; one vampire was left to rip to pieces. I sighed and waved at the other three vampires and pushed them out of my shield. Braxton seemed to go even paler as walked towards him, stopping arms length away.

"I have truly missed you Braxton. I have had no one to go into the bushes with me, and I'm sure you've missed that as much as I have." I teased and traced my fingertips over his chest, glad when he smirked.

I walked over to Carlos. "Can't read me huh?... don't worry, you won't be reading anyone else." Before my words could register I had my teeth on his neck and ripped his head off, pulling away his arms and legs from his torso, wincing at the screeching, before turning round.

"Braxton I need a favour." Braxton nodded. I walked over to Dimitri, who didn't flinch away, just stared into my golden eyes. I let my eyes check on the wolves, they were fine. Two vampires were left standing but had no arms. I smiled at how well I had taught them.

Dimitri saw my smile and growled. I put a hand to his chest and hushed him. He stopped, staring at me and his eyes went to my hand on his chest.

"Braxton are you still god with the old mind control?" I turned to look at him as he nodded, eyes trying to figure out what I wanted. "Make them both forget me." I whispered, eyes still staring at Dimitri. I moved out of the way so Braxton could get near him, and I moved to Eleazar, I stood on my toes and whispered into his ear.

"You aura is _very_ interesting Eleazar. It seems someone is going to find you soon, and when she does, you'll be happy." I stepped back. "Oh and another thing before we say our farewells…. I will look forward to when we meet again _amigo._" I turned away from, my eyes searching for Theo, he was helping rip arms off vamp while the others were trying to get the other on the ground. She was putting up a hell of a fight.

I looked at Dimitri and Eleazar, now Braxton had stepped away, their expressions were vacant, they would stay like that for another hour. I hugged Braxton and he hugged me back. His hands sliding down my sides and resting on my hips. "Make it quick." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm so sorry Braxton. I really wished I didn't have to do this." I leaned up and scraped my teeth along Braxton's neck. He nodded and let his head roll to the side. My teeth, bit down and ripped it clean off. His head falling with a thud that echoed around the clearing. It shouldn't be this quiet. I froze. Please don't let it have happened. Even though I knew it had.

I turned around and saw the big form of Theo on the ground, his neck ripped open, his blood slowing as it pumped out of him. I groaned and let my shield down so I could run to him, it would do no good, I knew he was already dead; his aura's light was nowhere to be seen. I fell to my knees and sobbed tearlessly over the only friend I had ever known. When two feet appeared in my vision I looked up to see Quil. His eyes full of sadness and pain. He would be chief now.

"Bella come on. We need to move, unless you want to us to burn the two you left standing like statues." He nodded to where Dimitri and Eleazar were stood. I stood up, only just realising the small fire with its thick purple smoke swirling up into the sky. How could I get so distracted?

Quil lifted up Theo's broken wolf form and began to walk away, the wolves following, letting out loud howls of sadness. I walked behind them. How could I not have heard this? Why did I even let him fight? My mind flashed back to one of the many conversations I had shared with Theo…

"_Bella if you ever know I'm going to die will you do something for me?" he had asked me so timidly all I could do was nod my head. "Don't tell me, let me die, let me go in to the fight without actually knowing the outcome, it would spoil the surprise." He tried to lighten the topic, but it still made me feel sad. _

"_I won't." I whispered, and leaned my shoulder to his, nudging him. That was the only affection I could show, and he knew it. _

_He sighed and stood up, leaving me sat on the cliff edge. He turned and walked away not glancing back. I soon regretted the promise but tried not to think about when the day would come._

We never spoke about it again. I hadn't ever told him when a wolf was going to die and he had thanked me for it. But now I wished I could go back and break my promise and tell him that he would die, that he would never see Ayla again, never kiss his girls goodnight, never play with his brothers in the woods, never have a competition with me over who could get the largest deer, never breathe again.

When we reached the trees near to the village, the rest of the tribe were already there, having heard the howls, they were waiting for the news of which poor soul had been lost tonight.

I stopped. I didn't want to be around others in their grief, I had my own to live with. I had lost more than just Theo tonight. I lost Braxton, the one thing that had stood by me and not feared me, the one thing that had wanted me when I had been unwanted.

I turned and ran, stopping when I got into my field and collapsing onto the floor. I breathed in the earthy smells by my head, relishing in their smell, calming myself down.

I stretched out my senses, locating Dimitri and Eleazar, they would run soon, back to wherever they came from, to where people would be waiting for the news. To where people would be waiting to kill again. I had no idea what memory Braxton had put into their minds. I hoped it was a false one where they came across a coven of vampires and not a pack of large wolves, with the skills to rip a vampire to shreds. They wouldn't do them any good. I wouldn't be here if any more vampires came. In the morning when Theo will have been burned and his soul sent away into the arms of his fathers, I would talk to Quil and tell him of my leave. I needed to be alone.

*

I sat in the same tree I had sat in many times before to watch Theo's passing. I had only ever been to burials of the wolves, I wondered if they were different to members of the tribes….

The elders had passed away one winter so if was only Quil and Ayla who spoke. I didn't care for their words normally but because it was Theo, I listened.

"Theo was one of the greatest chiefs we have ever known. He had a strong will, a large heart and his mind was pure and understanding. He loved his wife and daughters greatly, he always spoke of the small mischief's they would get up to." He smiled sadly but carried on with his words.

"Theo was a true chief, if he saw a person in pain he would do anything to help them. He did this to someone very important to us all. Isabella." His eyes looked up to were I sat. I was stunned. I never imagined that I would be mentioned. They all feared me, but wanted me around at the same time. It was a strange situation, but it was better than being truly alone, being alone surrounded by people sounded better than being alone with nobody there.

"Isabella was alone when Theo found her. When he looked into her golden eyes, he was shocked at the amount of pain he could see within her eyes. He talked to her, listened to her stories, he even gave her a roof over her head when it rained, making sure she was clothed and never left out. He helped her improve her abilities, while she in return told him how to destroy a vampire quickly, what to do when we were going to be attacked. She had no reason to, but we all saw she trusted Theo, she could of turned on us yesterday she knew a vampire that came to attack, but instead she destroyed him

"She knew he was going to die yesterday, and she honoured her promise by not telling him. By letting him go out fighting, go out as a surprise. His lasts thoughts were orders. We were all ordered to look after her. Not let her be alone. Not let her feel guilt over something he wanted. To let her be welcome even when we are all in the arms of our fathers." Quil finished talking. He nodded to me and moved to the side so Ayla could talk.

I sat in the tree, watching as Theo's body was burned, only ash being the remains of an honest man, a true gentleman.

I jumped down and slowly made my way to Quil, the people let me through whispering their thanks and blessings. I paid them no attention, humans always made me feel uneasy. When I reached him, Quil looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"It's true you know? He really didn't want you to be alone. He knew that's what you hated, that you were the only of your kind with golden eyes with the restraint not to kill humans when their blood was being spilled, you pay no attention to it you just take them to the medicine women, or just ignore them. In the years that you have been here your eyes have never stopped being golden. It's what we all love about you."

I smiled at him, but my smile soon turned into a grimace when I thought about what I was going to do. I was never good at talking to anyone but Theo, and now he was gone.

"Quil… I'm leaving. I don't know how long for but I'm leaving. I promise to come back if you will have me. You should be fine, the vampires I let go have no memories of seeing your pack or me. I want to travel, get my head straight. Last night revealed to me why I was staying in the first place, and now I want to explore this unknown world that has grown." Quil looked sad but just nodded at me before I continued. "I also want to find my family, my human family. I need to know about my past. I've been dead for seven hundred years without knowing were I lived or who my parents were. I need to find me before I come home."

Quil smiled at the use of the of the word home. "Take care Isabella. We will miss you, until you return _home_." I nodded at Quil before running to the ocean. When I was near I stopped and looked back at the life I was leaving behind. The only person I loved was gone.

_I will be back_. I promised and plunged into the salty water.

*

When I neared land I had to stay submerged in water. The sun was shining and there was no way I could get past all the humans sat on the sand.

I entertained myself by chasing the fish and crabs at the bottom of the ocean. I turned my head up to the surface and saw that it had gone visibly darker. Finally. I pushed my legs up and only let the top of my head break the surface. No humans in sight. I swam to shore and then into the cover of trees. I sat there until my hair and clothes were dry. My mind remembering all I had lost in the war.

When the light started to break into the woods I sighed and climbed into a tree, already watching the humans walk down to the shore. Families. Men. Women. And even children all went down to the shore to spend the day on the beach enjoying the sun. I listened to their speech and recognised that they were speaking in Russian. Wow so this is Russia. They must be having their summer now, as the Russian vampires I had met said it was cold and always snowy. I sat there all day, watching the humans interact with each other. They were interesting to look at but I still didn't feel comfortable to interact with them, I would just have to wait for the night so I could run more inland. I planned on going to Romania and seeking out Stefan and Vladimir.

The next week I only moved by night, spending my days hunting the native animals I came across, the tigers becoming my favourite to hunt. I was planning on running to Moscow, I had asked an English speaking citizen, and all the time he had been looking at my clothing, making me remember that women wear dresses in society, not cloth pants and shirts.

I had stolen a pale grey dress I had seen hanging outside and changed in the woods before I ventured into the town. I walked through the town, stealing the money I could see in the pockets of the men. I had gathered around five thousand Russian Ruble, it was enough to get a room, new clothes and travelling case. I would have to steal more money on my travels.

As I sat in the inn I noticed that another vampire was in the town. I left and went in search of the vampire, maybe they could help me obtain money or I could just rip them to shreds if they recognised me. I wouldn't risk any chance of the Italians coming to look for me.

A/N I have no idea what it's like in Russia so don't kill me :) also does anybody have a rough idea what year Carlisle went to America? Thanks for reading… reviews get a sneak peak… :)


	8. Being Human

_**

* * *

**_

Being Human

_As I sat in the inn I noticed that another vampire was in the town. I left and went in search of the vampire, maybe they could help me obtain money or I could just rip them to shreds if they recognised me. I wouldn't risk any chance of the Italians coming to look for me._

The vampire had crossed my scent and had been looking for me as well. She tilted her head back, indicating that I should follow her. She looked older than me, but not by much, her hair was long and a dark brown that hung in soft waves. She was about my height and her dress looked new, but her shoes were caked in dried mud. When we reached the trees she broke into a run, not stopping until we reached a wooden cabin in the dense forest. It looked big enough to house two people with not a lot of room to move around in.

"I'm Julia." She freely introduced herself. I let my eyes roam over her body, her eyes were the bright red of a newborn, she was fairly new to this life. Where was her creator?

"I'm Isa-... Isa Black." She nodded and her eyes grew wide when they looked into mine. I quickly explained my eye colour and she nodded, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of feeding off animals as humans were our given food.

"Are you alone? My creator left a month back, and has not returned yet, I'm only new to this world and have to be careful around the humans, my bloodlust is still a bit strong and also they still believe in monsters, which they have every right to."

I nodded and smiled at her name for our kind. I liked her, her aura showed innocence.

"Yes I am currently travelling alone; I was headed to Romania, once I get directions. You are welcomed to join me if you think you are able to handle your bloodlust, I am sure the friends I am hoping to meet will look after you when I part ways with them."

Her face lit up, shining with excitement, I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was the picture of innocence and I had no doubt that Stefan would enjoy her company, he had always liked the young and carefree.

We made plans to meet the next night. She had assured me she knew how to get to Romania, and already had plenty of money and knew how to obtain more once we were in another country. She followed me back into town and left to hunt. I grimaced and sent up a prayer for the soul, even though I knew it was happening frequently in the world and I could do nothing about it.

Julia found me in my room and informed me that a coach was waiting outside that would take us during the day as far as its horses would carry us. I smiled at her, she was still human in her ways. My smile fell when I realised I was nowhere near human in the way I acted. I was too stiff, too tense, I feared attack for no reason and I found it hard to trust. Being a child of war surely showed.

On our journey to the Russian border Julia told me of how she became a newborn. She was changed over half a year ago by a red headed vampire named Victoria, who could sense danger and evade it easily. Julia was twenty when she was changed. She lived in England but Victoria had taken her to Europe to search for a man named James, Victoria's mate. She did have family that she could remember as she thought of them often. She had only come across me while staying in Moscow. I found that strange, I had expected more vampires to be in a large town.

I soon found out that Julia liked to talk. A lot. I didn't mind, I enjoyed listening. I had always chosen to listen and only share information when necessary, but Julia either didn't notice or mind very much at my lack of conversation.

When she asked why I was going to Romania I had trouble in giving her an honest answer. "Well the vampire who changed me brought me there, and I was hoping that I could learn a bit about my human life. I don't remember much, and a wish to know all about me. I have hope that either Stefan of Vladimir may tell me where I was from. That would give me something to start with and I would be able to start from there."

Julia nodded and then went into detail of her life in England. She described her house and husband. She described her parents and her siblings. I was amazed at the amount she could recall. And I grew jealous.

*

It took us a month to reach the Romanian border. I tried to no avail to get Julia to drink from animals. She wouldn't even try it; she preferred the hunt of the humans and the look of awe on their faces when they saw her beauty.

When we reached the valley were I had spent many years training, I sat down on the ground. Julia, now used to me just sitting for no reason joined me at my side. I took deep breaths, hope spurring on my concentration. Stefan and Vladimir had been here recently as their scent was still strong. There were also two other scents I didn't recognise.

We didn't have to wait long, about an hour before sunset they returned. They froze when they saw us but both Stefan and Vladimir relaxed when they realised that it was me sitting there and not some stranger. Though their expressions were of disbelief.

"My dear Bella! You look beautiful." I smiled and stood when Vladimir came forward, wrapping his arms around my waist, his head in my hair. "And you still smell so lovely." He stepped back and took another look at me. Shaking his head when he saw my golden eyes. I smiled.

"Hello Vladimir, Stefan." I nodded to the other vampires, one female and the other male. "This is Julia, I found her on my travels. She is quite lovely to listen to." Julia waved, her usual smiley self.

Stefan stepped forward, his wise and milky eyes staring into mine. He brought his hand out and touched my cheek with his papery fingertips. "Bella I do believe you came here for another reason than just a social visit? As the whole vampire community believe you dead, not walking around without a care in the world. Well not totally without." I smiled. Stefan had no talent but had always been intuitive.

"I want to know about my life, my human life. You must know something. Braxton…Braxton is dead and I have no-one else to turn to. You two are the only ones I know of who survived the war." Stefan laughed, and sighed, still looking at me.

"Braxton isn't dead child, he is with our enemy. He joined the Italian scum, became one of their many puppets, all of our army did, they left their allegiance with us because of the witch twins." He snarled at the mention of the "witch twins" whoever they were, he didn't like them.

"No Stefan… Braxton is dead…I…I killed him." I took an unnecessary breath and continued, "He came across me with ten others. They were looking for…someone and I couldn't let them get to them. I let two of them live as I sense I would see them again. Braxton made them forget and then we said goodbye." I looked to the floor, not wanting to see the fury that would be on their faces.

When I looked up, they were smirking at me. My brow furrowed in confusion. "Well, here I was thinking that he had tried to use mind control on you and you had squished him. I am disappointed, I always hoped Braxton would go out in pain." My eyes widened, and then I remembered that Vladimir didn't like Braxton, he never said why, he just didn't.

I looked behind them at the two other vampires. They both had red eyes and were stood stiff, glancing between me and the Romanian's. I concentrated on their aura, they were afraid, curious and I little angry. They didn't have any talents, but I could see that they were mates, the way their aura's looked exactly the same texture showed that.

"Bella stopped scaring our friends." My eyes snapped back to Stefan and I smiled slightly. "This is Amelia and Michael. They are from France and are planning on heading to China in a few hours." I nodded and the two of them came forward. Stiff movements, they seemed to be waiting for me to attack.

"Merci pour vous aident, nous partirons maintenant." Stefan and Vladimir said their farewells, and we watched them as they ran up the side of the valley and out of sight. I looked at Julia who was looking puzzled.

"They said "thank you for your help, we will leave now."" She nodded at me and then turned to Stefan and smiled. And Stefan being Stefan grinned in return.

"Well Bella, do tell us where you have been these past five centuries. We do love a good story, and if you are telling it, we'll love it even more." I cast my eyes down; well this is going to be difficult.

"I have been in the South of America, staying out of the way of the wars among the greedy, just existing. I met a…family that grew fond of me and I of them. After about a month of staying with them, Braxton and nine others came my way, they were going to slaughter the…family and I couldn't let that happen.

"I used my shield and trapped them while I destroyed them. I left soon after and came to Russia, where I met Julia and then I travelled here, to talk to you." I hated lying but I knew I couldn't tell them about the wolves, they would do something about it or word would get around that I had become traitor to my kind. I didn't want to fight more than necessary.

Stefan was looking at Julia and Vladimir was looking into the distance. I looked again at Stefan and Julia, they weren't soul mates but there was an attraction there. At least they wouldn't shun her. She would be safe when I leave.

Vladimir turned back to me and shook his head. He didn't believe me but he wasn't going to ask me questions. I did that. "So… tell me about the world."

"Well…the humans still have faith in a God...they are starting to believe less in monsters as science is now taking over and giving explanations, proving that we are impossible…there are books to read and women are allowed to read them as well as write…medicine has been developed and is saving the lives of humans as well as killing them...England has been joined together and now is called Great Britain…" Vladimir sighed and ran a hand across his face.

Stefan coughed and I turned to look at him. "We have heard some interesting news though my dear. _Very _interesting news." He shifted so he was facing me and not Julia.

"We have heard of a vampire name Carlisle who is also _golden_ eyed. He is from England and is studying the art of medicine." He cocked his head to the side. "He has no idea you ever existed. Apparently he is a compassionate creature and has never known the taste of human blood." I stared at him. I wanted to believe he was lying but his aura was saying it was the truth.

"Were is he?" I planned to go and find this vampire, to see for myself the golden of his eyes.

"That my dear is a question you won't like the answer to." I didn't say anything I just stared at him, waiting for his answer. "He is in Italy staying with the Volturi." I groaned. There was no way I was going to meet him now. I couldn't step a foot into Italy without someone knowing.

"Are they still looking for me?" I whispered, fearing if they were I had no idea were I could go. They could search forever, and I could run but sooner or later they would find me, and I didn't want to fight.

"No child they believe you to be dead. Like we all did, we couldn't even think that you would have run, you never liked to be alone, even if you disliked a person you would stay with them for company."

Julia then decided to speak. "She is wonderful though. She could have destroyed me, but she didn't, she even seemed to enjoy listening to me ramble about myself, and only spoke when I asked her a question." Stefan laughed.

"Well, well, my dear Bella is there something about this little one here that you found _special_?" I shook my head; she was special, just not in the way Stefan meant.

"She doesn't have an ability but her aura is bright, happy and innocent." I hesitated for my next question. "When I saw Braxton… he told the others I was more powerful than I even knew… what did he mean? What else can I do? I already know about my shields and the sight of people's auras but what more can there be?"

Stefan and Vladimir both exchanged a look I didn't understand. They didn't answer for a while, I was getting worried. Was it really that bad?

"Bella…do you remember when you used your physical shied to crush a vampire?" I nodded. How could I forget? "Well you can do that with your mental shield. You should be able to squash a persons mind if you put enough thought into it. You are the most powerful vampire in existence and also the most unique creature we have ever met in our existence.

"You could be the leader of your own coven, a queen to our world, but you don't want that. You want to live peacefully, and not live in murder. You alone could kill every vampire and walk away without a scratch on you. But you don't and we will never no why." I stared at him. He has basically told me I was a killing machine, a killing machine that was unable to die. They had no idea why I didn't, I did not wish to be used for another's gain, manipulated, carved into a soulless being that killed the innocent. I hoped I had a soul, even if I was damned a life alone.

I stood and paced round them.

I could squash a person's mind. It sounded so absurd I wanted to try it. I wanted to see how powerful I really was. An unknown desire coursed through me.

It had taken me many years to push my shield away from me in the beginning, but it doesn't matter, I have eternity in front of me and I can practice all I want to. _If_ I want to. But I didn't know if I did.

I sat back down next to Julia, who smiled at me. Always the smiler. I would miss her every day I was gone. I smiled back at her and then turned back to the ancient vampires in front of me.

"Where was I from when I was human? Tell me all that you know about me." I needed a distraction; my I didn't want to think of the possibilities of what I could do.

Stefan began to explain, "Braxton found you in a town called Phoenix. You were living with you mother and father, having been widowed the winter earlier. You didn't have any children that we knew of. Your parents gave you to Braxton willingly, having been unable to marry you off again. You don't really have much of a history, but Braxton chose you as he thought you were beautiful, and apparently you smelled so mouth watering." I shivered at the thought of why I was brought into this life.

"What month is it?" I was surprised at this question from Julia, but I wanted to know too, to see how much time had passed since…

"It is mid January, my dear, snow hasn't yet fallen." I smiled at Vladimir, he always liked the snow when it would fall, he would always sit down and just watch it fall. He looked like a small child when he did.

*

At night I hunted and left Julia to get to know the men I had lived with for so many years. When I returned I stopped in my tracks. They were talking about me.

"_So you're telling me, if I can get her to put her shield down I would be able to rip her to pieces. Then you would take her to Italy and trade her for a seat on a throne?" _

"_Yes my dear Julia, that vampire is the best thing we have had in a long time. The Italian scum wanted her before they even knew what she could do. She isn't just powerful, she is also beautiful, which in the case of Aro, is an added bonus, just as much as her sweet floral scent."_

"_Also it helps that she has golden eyes, he would be interested in that as well, and even with this Carlisle she would intrigue him." _

I growled and they all turned to look at me. Fear in all of their eyes. It should be there. I would not be sold or bartered.

Did they honestly think that they had a chance of destroying me even when I had my shield down? I was trained how to win, and living with the wolves had only improved that feat.

Streams of ongoing growls were coming loud from my chest as I crouched down. They all got into their own crouches, waiting for me to make the move.

"Did you honestly think your plan would work?" My gaze burned into their eyes. "Even if you did somehow tear me to pieces the Volturi wouldn't want you on their side. You should know that, they went to war with you for a reason. You _will_ leave me alone." I started to back up slowly; I wasn't going to destroy them I knew they didn't have any reason to turn me in now. They would never find me.

"Bella where are you going to go?" I laughed without humour.

"The South. That's were I have always been, and will be if you wish to look for me again."

I turned and ran. I don't know where I was going, but I ran, and I never looked back.

*

I stood on the darkened beach, looking out towards the waves, my face devoid of all emotion. I was alone. The two people I thought who could take me in for a while planned to put me into another world of war.

I stood looking at the waves until the sun rose. I had no idea what country I was in; I had just ran until I ended up at the edge of land, the beauty of the ocean making me stop. I sighed and walked into the water, wishing I could get rid of the pain I had no use for and did not desire.

I didn't swim for long until I saw land, there was a port with the fishermen getting ready to go out in the sea. It reminded me of the Quileute's. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't. Not yet. It was too soon.

I stilled and listened to them speak. English. I was in England. I sighed to myself. I had no idea what to do in England; I had no idea what to do anywhere. I wouldn't to go back to the wolves yet, I needed time alone and they needed to be reassured that they could fend for themselves.

I swam around the country until I found a secluded spot where I could reach the land unnoticed. It wasn't sunny here and it took me a while to find any sort of civilisation.

The first house I came across was owned by an old lady. When she saw me she sighed and silently invited me in without a word passing between us. I was curious and stepped over the threshold. She was alone in the small house except for a tabby cat curled up in a chair. Who hissed at me and slunk under the bed, eyes watching me.

"Sit down child." Her voice showed her age, it was croaky and comforting. She began to knit as I sat down from across from her. A human thing to do. I cocked my head to the side, breathing her in.

"Well child, what is your name? I must say I had no idea you creatures could have golden eyes instead of the harsh red I have seen. I quite like it." I froze. She knew? How did she know? I stared at her and she glanced up at me and sighed.

"Child, I used to know a small coven of vampires many years ago. They all moved up to Ireland a decade back. I miss them but I can't do anything about it now." I still stared she shouldn't know. The one law that hadn't been removed was _keep the secret._ She should be dead or a vampire, not living with the knowledge that we actually exist.

It was silent until I decided to speak. She had patience. She couldn't harm me and it wasn't like I told her what I was in the first place. I had done nothing wrong.

"Isabella. My name's Isabella. What is yours ma'am?" I chose to be polite; even though I was older than her it was always polite to respect other's, or it used to be.

"Well Isabella my name's Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzie. No calling me ma'am when you could be older than I am." I smiled at Lizzie. I liked her already. She had silver coloured hair tied in a bun on the top of her head; her eyes were a warm green surrounded by wrinkles. She was very slim and I wondered if she was still able to feed herself. Didn't old age restrict humans?

"Would you like to tell me how you came across my house Isabella? And why you knocked instead of crashing the door down and tearing my throat out and then just leaving my body here while you run off with all my valuable possessions?" She chuckled slightly, and her eyes met mine for a few moments before she shook her head and went back to her knitting. She wasn't afraid of me. Strange.

"I thought it would be rude to just barge in. Also ripping your throat out doesn't seem very appealing to me. You see I drink from animals rather than humans. I don't wish to be a monster like most of my kin.

"I had just arrived in England a few days ago and I have no idea were on the island I am, so it was simple to find the first sight of civilisation and make an inquiry."

Elizabeth stood slowly and I looked at her. She smiled and said that she needed to eat. I watched in silence as she shuffled toward a crate that looked like it contained mould.

"Is that all the food you have?!?" She turned to me, her smile small but still there.

"Well there's only me here, and I'm old Isabella, I can't get out like I used to."

"I'll go get you some meat, wait for a while I'll be back quick." Without waiting for an answer I shot out the door and hunted for some rabbits to take back.

I got back and watched as Elizabeth prepared the rabbit, I wasn't even bothered by the blood, but I wrinkled my nose in disgust when she started to cook it.

I sat with her while she ate, neither of us just talking, I just watched her eat, finding it fascinating and wondering how something so vile smelling could actually taste good.

"Do you have a power?" Elizabeth was the first one to break the silence. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Well it's… the coven I knew… one of their number could tell if you were lying to her or not, the other two couldn't do anything…I was just curious. You don't have to answer."

I continued to watch her as she ate. Why did these vampires reveal what they were to her? Did she know what this information would do to her if the Volturi found out?

"No, I don't have _a_ power really." I left it at that, she obviously didn't catch my emphasis on the singular.

Elizabeth talked about her life, and I listened in wonder. She had met the coven, (Maggie, Siobhan and Liam) when they saved her from murderer in her home, who had killed her husband, they smelled his blood and investigated. They had stayed with her for twenty years but had decided to move back to Ireland. She had had no children and was an only child to her mother and father that had passed some time ago from a silly human disease.

She had little possessions, little money or food, but I saw that she could love unconditionally and without question. She claimed to know a good soul when she saw one and never thought she was lonely in the world.

When she told me she knew how to read and write I nearly jumped on her when she promised to teach me. Ever since Stefan had mentioned it, part of my mind wondered what it was and if it was as interesting as Elizabeth made it sound.

I stayed with Elizabeth through the winter months, hunting food for her and making sure she had enough to drink and enough wood for her fire. I was shocked to see the first signs of spring; buds had started to grow and flower on the trees that surrounded her small home. I sighed and began to think of where I could go next. Though part of me reluctant as I very much enjoyed Elizabeth's company. Maybe I could stay for the remainder of her human life. I would like that. If she would have me.

**Thanks for the reviews guys :D sneak peaks for you all :)**


	9. Family Ties

_**Family Ties**_

_Maybe I could stay for the remainder of her human life. I would like that. If she would have me._

I stayed with Elizabeth for two years. She taught me how to read and write. In return I gathered food and wood for her. She was getting old and both of us knew her time of leaving was coming soon. I was finding it hard to accept it.

"Bella?" I shot over to her place on her bed of rags, reaching out for her hand. She had developed a fever again, and I couldn't look at her aura, fear of what it would show me. "Bella. Promise me when I'm gone, you'll go back to your friends, don't stay on your own. You won't admit it but you like company, not the quiet of being alone. Do a dying woman a favour and promise me." I sighed and looked into her half closed eyes.

I knelt by her head and placed a light kiss to her burning forehead. "I'll try. I don't even know what I would go back to. They had sworn to not attack me, to welcome me back but I'm afraid of what they might do. They might not recognise me. And there is no way I could destroy them, even if they did attack. It would ruin what Theo had made."

What would happen if I did return to the wolves? Are even any of them alive that I know? Where their species still in existence? It had only been a few years but, didn't they need a vampire close to start the process of phasing?

She smiled weakly at me, her heart and breathing steadily decreasing in their rhythm. "Here Bella, take this. Keep it with you and never take it off, let the Lord watch over you. I will be gone soon, and we both know it. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." She turned her hand in mine and pushed something metal into it.

I turned my hand to look it at. It was her pure silver cross that she always wore around her neck; she must have known that I liked it. I kissed her forehead again and quickly fastened it around my neck. Her breaths were coming in shallow pants. There was nothing I could do for her. I despised age; it brings death to good people and loneliness to the others.

I sat with her while she took her last agonizing ragged breaths. She died within the hour, her body lay lifeless before me and I just sat there. The people I get close to always die. I was meant to be alone.

Is this another curse I must now live with? Theo, Braxton and now Elizabeth. All dead. All gone forever. They will never come back and smile again.

*

I buried Elizabeth at noon the next day, giving her withered body back to the earth. I marked her grave with a large stone, scratching her name into it.

I stared at it for days.

Ignoring the thirst.

Just staring.

Eventually I came out of my dark mood and set off into the forest to hunt. There wasn't much variety here, but it never mattered to me. It did its job of satiating my thirst. That's all that mattered.

I returned to the cabin, which seemed empty, and extra silent without a heart beat. I sighed and began sorting through Elizabeth's affairs.

Clothes were put into her cupboard, food thrown out, bedding stacked neatly in the corner, the fireplace cleaned of soot and ashes.

It was too late when I sensed them approaching. I hadn't been paying attention. Too late to flee unnoticed, to flee safely. They were too close. Much too close.

I took a deep breath. Around twenty were approaching. That was quite a lot. But I knew I couldn't be harmed.

I stood and walked to the door of the cabin, waiting silently for their approach. I watched as they came within eye sight. Their faces displayed fear, worry and anger. And I had no idea what I was about to do to settle this.

I was thankful I had just hunted so the sound of their beating hearts and the movement of blood in their veins didn't bring on the burning I knew it would if I had been in the state I was hours before.

I looked at the humans that stood in front of me, my eyes flickering to each of their faces. I refused to speak first. I had no idea what they would want. Or what they would attempt to do.

"Demon! You should leave this place and our community in peace! Go back to the depths of hell from which you rose!" I fixed my icy stare on the male that had spoke. He seemed to pale and his heart beat picked up. They were so easy to frighten.

I stretched my shield out over them, so if they thought of fleeing they couldn't escape. I wanted to know what was going through their minds; did they honestly think that they could damage me? I felt something emerge from within me. I growled at them, pleased when I saw them shiver.

"_Bella…do you remember when you used your physical shied to crush a vampire?" I nodded. How could I forget? "Well you can do that with your mental shield. You should be able to squash a persons mind if you put enough thought into it. You are the most powerful vampire in existence and also the most unique creature we have ever met in our existence." _

Vladimir's words sounded loudly through my head. Could I actually do this? Do this and remove the risk of me being discovered? I would have to do something. The darkness within me was growing.

I placed my mental shield over them all. I could feel their minds under my protection. Sense each individual mind; I stretched out into their minds, feeling the differences. I closed my shield around their minds, squashing them, crushing them to dust, and letting it settle in their worthless mortal skulls. The darkness inside me was joyous.

I snarled at them as they dropped to the floor, their faces blank. All dead.

*

I stood in front of the burning bodies of the poor humans I had slaughtered. The darkness had faded, and I saw what I had done.

I was worse than any other vampire. I had killed many and none where for food. I had selfishly acted, wanting to try out my new power, rather than talking to the humans, trying to understand what they had seen of me, and why they came to think of me as a demon. I had let the darkness I had always sensed take over.

I shuddered at the thought of the families now without one of their member.

I was a monster. Like I always had been, but I refused to really acknowledge how much of one I actually was.

Around dawn the fire had burnt out, ash now only remaining.

I sighed and turned back to the house. It didn't take long to pack the things I wanted to take; I few dresses, jewels, and a blanket that smelt of Elizabeth.

I changed into pants and a large shirt before I set off to the edge of the country, ready to swim across the vast ocean and onto the new world, the world where I would find myself, where I would fight this monster, where I would find my family and then return to the wolves I left behind. Just like I had promised a dying woman.

I decided on checking in on the wolves before I would search for my family. Being honest, I was putting off searching for them; I didn't want to be disappointed if I found nothing.

*

When I arrived in America I hunted as soon as I could. I knew there was no way I would attack a human, but the feeling of the warm blood running down my throat seemed to calm me.

I began running, pushing my legs to limit. I was anxious and excited about seeing the wolves. I had missed their company, missed their howls, and missed their feeling of brotherhood.

I slowed when I started to smell them. My nerves now threatening to make me turn and run back, to run away from the possible rejection.

I slowed down to a walk. Waiting to see if the wolves realised I was here yet. I knew that if I turned a little to my left there would be two of them a few miles away, but I didn't want to go straight to them, I would let them find me. Just like I did the first time. Just like with Theo…

I carried on walking, my feet automatically taking me to my field. I stopped when I reached it. This _was_ my field. Now there was a small well, surrounded by buckets, rope and wood. Had they encountered problems?

I sighed and walked over to it and looked in. There was water in it. It looked quite deep as well. Hmmm.

I turned and sat down, closing my eyes and waiting for the wolves. Would Quil still be alive? Any of the others? What about Ayla? Theo's daughters? Would they be married now with children?

It took less than an hour for the wolves to find me. I didn't recognise the four wolves or one of the men who stood in front of me, but I did recognise Quil.

I felt my face turn up into a grin. I stood up and nodded my head to them all, not bothering to inspect them, I just looked at Quil. The only familiar face.

"Hello Bella." He didn't say anything for a while, and then he sighed. "Why did it take three years? How much time did you actually need?"

"Time has no meaning for me. You know that Quil." I spoke softly, letting my eyes flicker towards the others. "I came back, like I promised, even though I was afraid to. Afraid that you wouldn't want my help any more, afraid that none of you would recognise me, afraid that you would attack me and I would have to hurt you." I looked away from Quil's eyes, daring him to say something, anything.

Quil didn't speak, it was the other, "you may stay. I have been shown what you are able to do, and as chief of the tribe, I will make sure you are welcome. We don't plan on attacking you unless you break the agreement you made with my brother." I cocked my eyebrow. Chief? Brother? That must mean Quil no longer had authority with the wolves. Who was this man?

"Thank you for you welcome, I would like to stay. I am curious though… have you encountered any attacks in my absence?" I looked at Quil as I spoke, reading him, his expression was blank.

"Not many. Less than a handful nomads passed through, we handled them easily." I nodded but didn't move my gaze from Quil's while he spoke.

"Quil?" his eyes seemed to narrow. "What happened?" I looked at him, clearly seeing his distress at the question.

He shook his head at me; he wasn't going to answer my question. I cocked my head, staring at him. My mind going over what could have happened to make him look blank, defeated almost.

"Was your trip successful? Did you find your family?" I was shocked at this question. Quil obviously didn't want to talk about it, so I would oblige and let it go. For now.

"It was quite successful, but not in the way I hoped. I found some old acquaintances that told me of my human life. They…there… there were some complications so I had to leave them. I then ended up in a remote part of England, were I befriended and elderly woman.

"For some reason she knew of my kind and welcomed me into her home, were I stayed for two years." One of the wolves growled, I looked to him and smiled, so untrustworthy, as if I would drink from a human, I shook my head and continued. "Before she passed she made me promise to return here, to not be alone. I tidied her home, took a few memorabilia's and…" Should I tell them about the lives I took, would they want to know? I decided not to, they might use that as an excuse to reject me. "And I came here, and waited for you to find me."

I turned my gaze to the floor. I shouldn't have come back; I should have waited until I knew more about myself. I should have waited.

"Bella?" I looked up at Quil, then back down to the ground. He took a large step toward me. Startled I looked up at him, his eyes seemed pained. "Bella? What happened while you were gone?" How did he know? I quickly slipped on my blank mask.

I didn't answer. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

"Dammit Bella, don't keep it all in! Talk! I know you're not used to talking about yourself to anyone but Theo." I flinched and his expression softened. "Bella, he's gone." I watched him as he ran a hand over his face.

A saw movement out the corner of my eye, the wolves had sat down, but the man had remained standing, scowling at Quil's back.

He didn't notice me looking at him, but he did hear me growl at him. Quil turned around to see the problem, and sighed. Chuckling slightly.

"Shane, stop staring at me like you want to slice me open and leave me bleeding. If you want to talk to Bella go ahead, step right up. There's no need to be jealous, I'm perfectly sure she will listen to you. She does like to listen, rather talk. Most of the time." He winked at me, and I just shook my head in amusement.

Jealous? Why would he be jealous of Quil? All he was doing was talking to me. I had no idea I was that fascinating.

Shane stepped forward, a little behind Quil; he seemed reluctant to get close to me. I cocked my head to the side, studying his face. I hadn't seen him around the village before.

Quil turned back to me, his lips turned up, like he was fighting a smile. "Bella, this is Shane Black." He gestured to Shane. "Shane this is Isabella Marie Swan, the vampire." I laughed softly at Quil and nodded to Shane.

Shane _Black_. He was related to Theo then.

"Black?" I looked at Shane. Breathing him in. He did look a bit like Theo, the same eyes and rounded chin.

Shane took another step, now level with Quil. "I am Theo's younger brother; you wouldn't have seen me before, as my mother wasn't the same as Theo's. Our father seemed to enjoy my mother's company." He seemed bitter. I looked at his aura; the crackling that was in Theo's wasn't there. He couldn't communicate the same as Theo could with the wolves.

"You do know that you have lost the mental connection between the Alpha's human form and the wolves right?" They both seemed shocked that I was able to tell, but nodded.

Quil backed off and joined the wolves sitting down. I turned to Shane, looking at his light brown eyes. I sat down and crossed my legs, never breaking eye contact with him. He watched me for a few minutes and then sat down in front of me. I smiled, sitting was good. Everybody can sit.

"Why do sit down when you don't need to?" I looked at Shane, confused by his question. But answered him nonetheless.

"I sit because…it is one of the few things I remember of my human life. I have always sat, even as a newborn. I sit when I can, wherever I am."

He nodded. He opened his mouth a few times, and then closed it. It was amusing to watch his hesitation, and then it got annoying.

"Just ask me Shane, if I don't want to answer I won't but if you're really curious as I can see you are, just ask." His eyebrows shot up and I sighed at him, he had questions and so did I.

"Did…did you care for my brother? Before he died? I've been shown your promise to him, and then the orders he left before he died. He cared for you. I want to know if you cared for him." I looked away from him. Theo cared for me?

I looked back at Shane. "I cared for Theo." His brow furrowed, he seemed… upset? "I cared for him like he was my family. He…he accepted me into his home, when he didn't need to, he looked after me, he helped me train my abilities when there was no need for me to get any stronger. He even showed remorse when he injured me in a fight, even when it was something I wanted him to do." I looked past Shane at Quil who nodded at me. "Does that answer your question? If so feel free to move onto your next."

I smiled at Shane's surprised while Quil laughed and stated that I was talented so he should stop being surprised when I said things without them being explained.

"What did you do on your trip? You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable enough." I nodded, grateful for the option to opt out if I wanted to.

I wasn't planning on telling them everything, but I would share some things. I told them of my trip to Romania, meeting my old friends, their betrayal. Swimming to England, finding Elizabeth and caring for her as she got less able to. But when it came to me being found out, I struggled, I decided not to mention it, I just shrugged it off and didn't say anything about it. I doubted I ever would.

"Phoenix…" Shane mused. I didn't move, I sat still, wondering where this was going. "You don't want to go and actually see if there are any of your blood relatives out there? To see if your siblings gave you nieces or nephews?"

I shrugged. Did I want to find any family? If I did I couldn't do anything about it. They would have no idea who I was. They could never know.

"You could go and find them if you really wanted you know. I know they couldn't know who you are, _what_ you are, but you could know. Surely that would be better than being in the dark? At least knowing there is somebody out there would help you know a little more about you?"

I looked away. I didn't want to think of this. I stood up quickly, turning away from them and closing my eyes against the tears that would never fall. I heard movement but didn't bother trying to distinguish the noises from each other. They left and only one of them remained. Shane.

I turned around; making sure that my expression was blank. I would not show any emotion, I wouldn't show my weakness in front of lesser being. Even if they were my allies.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Shane. I just don't know what I want to do about it. It seems that whenever I get close to someone, they die. I don't want to do that to anybody else. Even if someone is out there, I have no idea what I would do about it." I sat back down in front of Shane.

"I kind of know how you feel. I didn't know who my father was until a year ago. I had no idea about your tribes' legends. One day I was fine, the next a feel a little angry and I explode, I explode into this huge wolf. I have no idea what's happening, and then there are these voices in my head, panicking, worrying. They had no idea I existed, but they knew of my mother." I was shocked, how did he change? I thought vampires had to be near. "There was a vampire in my town I was living in. Thankfully it was not far North of here, it was the Mekka country. The wolves told me what to do, but I was too panicked to act. They came soon, and helped me, I was still too shocked to do anything. It took them days to calm me down so I was able to phase back. I left my mother and came here. They told me of my brother. They told me of you. I was furious. I couldn't understand why they would want our enemy so close to them.

"But then they showed me what you did for them. They vampires you have slain, how you taught us to fight, to kill quick and effectively, you even use your abilities to shield us, both mentally and physically. You could kill the vampires yourself, or let them kill us, but you protect us and give us a chance to kill them ourselves." He stopped and looked at me again, his eyes roaming over my face. Searching.

"If I didn't let you have a chance to kill them, you wouldn't learn how to survive if I leave. I know I don't have to do anything, that was made clear the first day I was here, but why not use my abilities to my advantage? Many others would and do. If you wolves were able to be gifted, I am sure you would use that."

We sat for hours talking about each other. I found his company enjoyable, he talked about his life before he phased, and he seemed to sadden when he talked of his mother, but he knew that she was safe where she was.

He stood, and he seemed hesitant about something. I stood so I was facing him. He brought one of his hands up to his head and ran it through his shaggy hair. An obvious nervous gesture.

"It's getting late." I looked up at the sky, it had darkened and I hadn't even noticed. "You can stay here or come back with me to my hut. There's room for you there if you want to stay for a while, it probably will rain soon." I nodded and gestured him to lead the way.

There were more huts than when I had left, that meant more families, more people. Shane's hut was new. He smiled at me and went through the door and showed me around. He went to the area where he was to sleep, removed his shirt and led down on the blankets. It didn't take long for his breathing to slow. He was asleep. I sat down at his side and watched him in his slumber. I missed sleeping.

By the time he had awoke I had come to a decision.

"Shane?"

"Yeah Bella?" He still seemed half asleep.

"I want to go to Phoenix." I breathed.

"That's great Bella, when are you planning on going?"

"I don't know when, but I don't want to go alone." I paused slightly. "Will you go with me?"

**Thanks for those who review :) hope you all like your sneak peaks :) I actually typed this when I was watching Lion King with my boyfriend, he laughed when I cried when Simba's dad died…**


	10. Place For My Head

_**Place for my Head**_

"_I want to go to Phoenix." I breathed._

"_That's great Bella, when are you planning on going?"_

"_I don't know when, but I don't want to go alone." I paused slightly. "Will you go with me?"_

He didn't answer me. He just stared at me, disbelief written over his face. His mouth opened and closed a few times before anything coherent left it.

"You want me to go with you?" he whispered.

"Yes. It makes sense as I cannot go out in the daylight, but you can. Also people don't like talking to me but I'm sure they will have no quarrel in talking to you."

He still didn't speak. He stood, exhaled loudly and then turned to look at me. Determination written over his features.

"Bella…I don't know. I know you want someone to go with you but, I don't think one of us will be able to leave the tribe for a long amount of time. I mean, we won't be able to communicate with each other over such a long distance-"

"You can Shane, your mental connection in your wolf forms will always be there, the distance doesn't make a difference, the only way for the wolves not to talk to each other, would be if one of them decided to split from the pack and go off on his own, which given your closeness won't happen." I interrupted before he could throw excuses at me.

He stared at me again and then looked away shaking his head. Why was it so hard for him to understand how his pack worked? How much didn't they know about each other and themselves?

"Please Shane, can we at least talk to the others about this?" I would beg if I had to. I couldn't go alone, and I secretly think he knew it.

"Bella. You don't understand! I can't just get and up and leave! We are bound here differently than you know!" he sighed and turned to put his shirt on. "You either go on your own or don't go at all. I'm sorry, but that's the way it's going to be." I nodded and stepped out of his hut, letting him have his privacy, I also didn't want to be there while he ate; wolf and food would surely make me gag.

I waited until he came out, he seemed surprised to see me there. He should know better. How much did they know about tracking?

"You really need to know how to sense when a vampire is near you know, you should have known I stood here." I frowned at him, "how long have you been a wolf?" Even the young ones would of known I was stood there, they would know from how my scent was thicker.

"Just under a year. Why?" I shook my head and looked up at the grey sky. The clouds seemed to be pressing in today. I sighed and looked back at Shane. He was looking to his left, watching a man and a woman with a baby. Jealousy took over his aura. Interesting.

"Is Ayla still alive?" I had missed her mothering, and I wanted to see another person who had a connection to Theo. Shane turned to look at me, his brow furrowed. "Ayla? Theo's wife? If you aren't going to tell me I'll just try and track her down." I sighed, was there something wrong with his mind that he had failed to mention? Or was he still asleep?

He still didn't move or speak. I sighed and closed my eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in all the humans and wolves around me. When I had left their numbers were around seventy, now I thought there must at least be a hundred. I tried to find Ayla, or one of her daughters but I couldn't there were too many humans around, their scents all mingling together with the wolves, making my nose wrinkle in disgust. I really needed to get used to that again.

I growled in frustration and Shane turned to me, seeming wary, I heard the approach of a wolf to my right but I paid him no attention. "Shane, tell me were the fuck Ayla is before I get upset, and I don't want to get upset at this moment in time." I growled again, shocking myself at my frustration.

But then I sensed it.

_The darkness._

I groaned and tried to concentrate on pushing it away. I needed to move away from the minds of humans, they would be the first to fall, and if it started, I had no idea if I could stop it. "Shane?" He grunted in response. "I need to get out of here," I tried to speak calmly but I'm sure he could detect a note of hysteria in my voice, "keep talking to me please, just try and distract me while we go into the woods, I really need to hunt, _please_ help me." I hoped he would take the big hint and take me away, hoped he would sense something wasn't right.

"Come on Bella." I kept my eyes on the ground, not breathing, ignoring my surroundings. I was trying to quell the darkness that was threatening to take over my body and mind. I didn't listen to Shane's soothing ramblings. I couldn't do anything. I was in full blown panic. I didn't want it to take over. Not again. Never again.

As soon as we reached the line of trees, I ran to find a herd of deer, I ignored the wolves that were behind me and quickly drained the whole herd, the warm blood helping me push away the darkness that was threatening to take over. Helping me get myself back.

I fell onto the floor when the deer were drained and pressed my face into the mossy earth, not caring about the condition of my clothes or the wolves nearby, I screamed. I let all my frustration out; let all my panic mingle into the scream coming from my throat. It helped.

It seemed like I screamed for hours and hours, but I knew it was only a few minutes, until all of my frustration had gone. When I had become silent I familiarised myself with my surroundings. I was about three miles into the woods and just one wolf was close. Shane.

I sat up and looked over to him. He was stood near a tree, his face torn in agony. "Shane what happened? Are you all ok?" Something bad had to of happened for him to look so defeated. What could have happened in the space of a few minutes?

Now he was angry. Was there something wrong with me, because his aura was showing he was angry? Did I hurt somebody? My mind was whirring over the possibilities, wondering what I did, though I couldn't remember anything.

Shane walked towards me and sat down in front of me. He was closer than a person had been in a long while, closer than any other wolf had been except for Theo. He didn't look or feel threatening so I relaxed at the space between us.

"Bella...What happened? Tell me what happened and why and I can make sure it won't happen again, please Bella, don't put us through that again. We…we all thought something bad was going to happen. Your eyes were jet black and empty, and you were like a real stone. And when you got into the forest you were like an animal, like you were possessed. You screamed, you screamed like you were in pain Bella, like you were being ripped from the inside out.

"And…and we couldn't even touch you Bella! We can't comfort you or, try and calm you down, I…we felt so helpless. It hurt us knowing we were breaking a command from Theo, it hurt me Bella, to see you in pain." Moisture was building up in his eyes but no tears fell down his tanned face.

I didn't know what to do. I needed something, but I didn't know what. There was something near the surface but nowhere close enough to break through and tell me what I wanted. I was so like a stone, my emotions weren't even recognisable.

"I…Shane…I want to tell you…but if I do I worry that I won't be welcome here anymore. When I was away I learnt that I could crush a persons mind with my mental shield just like I can with my physical shield." I paused and Shane nodded, not looking angry, more curious. "When I tried it, I felt a great darkness within me. It…it took over my mind and a monster crushed the minds of the people in front of me."

I took another breath before continuing, "When I realised what had happened I pushed the darkness away and I didn't move for days, I was a statue. I finally hunted and decided to then come here. I…I hadn't really felt the darkness until I got upset a while before, I don't know why though. I felt it and I started to panic. I was scared of what I could do to people around here. I don't want to hurt you"

The one word I feared Shane would say sounded from his lips. And I groaned, shame becoming my dominant emotion.

"Who?"

I didn't move. I looked into his eyes, knowing if I told him he would be disgusted with me, he would try and attack me, even if I couldn't help it he would see it as wrong, against his way of life. He tried to save lives, he wouldn't approve of me killing innocent humans, even if I was upset about it myself.

"I got caught," when he didn't seem to understand I explained, "they somehow figured out I was not human. "Demon" they called me. They came with the intent to destroy me, to burn me alive. I didn't know what to but before I could do anything, I remembered what I had been told and I did it. I crushed their minds without a second thought of what I was doing or who they were. I killed them all and I hate myself for it." I looked down at the ground, avoiding his eyes. I didn't know where I would go when they told me to leave.

He sighed, and I could imagine his large hand running over his face. I waited for the onslaught of his harsh words to come at me. I waited, but they never came. An hour seemed to pass, neither of us saying anything, and I still didn't look at him.

It wasn't until he said my name that I met his eyes. They weren't filled with disgust or anger, his aura wasn't either. He seemed to be sympathetic, and understanding?I felt even more confused with him. He seemed like such a big conundrum that he could even get confused himself at what he believed.

"Bella…it wasn't your fault, and before you go butting in don't bother." He glared at me before he spoke again, I huffed but stayed silent. "I know it was bad what you did, but the way you describe it you didn't seem to be able to control it. I know you're worrying about our reaction, but I won't let them hurt you…or try to in your case." His attempt of humour didn't affect me and he seemed to realise this and carried on talking, "you are welcome to stay here if you feel you are up to it. You know the conditions on which you are able to stay?" I nodded. No killing the tribes' people, no telling others about the existence of the wolves, and no scaring the young children.

"If you don't mind, I would rather stay away from the villagers, maybe just stay in the woods? I have never really liked humans." Shane's eyes widened at my request but he inclined his head slowly in acceptance. "Also…can I have new clothes? The ones I brought with me are dresses and I don't really need to wear them for a while and I really really don't like them, I prefer freedom with my clothes." This time Shane chuckled and nodded.

"Bella, about Ayla…" he sighed and looked at me, judging my reaction. Ayla. I hoped she was alright. "She…she passed last spring, she had something which was eating her from the inside, we don't know what, the medicine women say she lost her will to survive when Theo died." He sighed and turned his head to the side, facing away from me. "The girls, moved up to Mekka country when Ayla died, we don't know if the children they may have will turn into wolves, Quil has a theory that it is only on the male gene. We will have to wait and see, but they may never marry, or they may have girls, like their mother." I nodded, again cursing human diseases.

With time what could the humans achieve with the medicine the Romanians spoke of? Could they stop killing them and give them life instead? Give names to the diseases that take loved ones? Help prolong their short life spans? Wipe out diseases altogether?

Shane left and promised to find me again in a few hours, he had to talk to the pack and strategize so they could fit me into their patrols and attacks. I sighed, thinking of how I despised fighting for the Romanians, but enjoyed it with the wolves.

I led back onto the ground, revelling in the feeling that I wasn't being shunned and grieving for Theo and Ayla. The two people I had met that didn't think of me as different.

I stayed there through the night undisturbed, my mind sorting out problems. Shane returned three hours after sunrise with clothes swinging in his hands. I quickly looked down at the clothes I was wearing and saw they were covered in dirt and leaves. I sighed and took the clothes he offered, turning my back to him I began to change, smirking when I heard Shane's gasp when he realised what I was doing.

"S...Sorry Bells, I didn't realise…" I giggled and turned back round, handing him my dirty clothes. "If you keep lying down we are going to have to find you darker clothes to wear so you can keep them on for longer. Or you could just stop lying down altogether and sit on a stool, or even in a tree?"

"Shane, Shane, Shane, then you wouldn't have an excuse to come and see me." I was only teasing, but I could see the blush of his embarrassment. I giggled again, trying to make him smile at me. It seemed to work, but his face fell into a frown quickly. What now?

"What's wrong now Shane? Do the others want me to leave?"

"No, Bella. They don't know what fully happened, just that your shield has grown and can lead you to…have a change…I…I was just wondering about what you intended to do about your trip to Phoenix? Quil said I would be ok going with you and the others agreed, that is if you still want to go…" I grinned at him and felt an urge to hug him. Instead I walked over to him and raised my arm slowly so it would rest on his shoulder. I hated the fact that I had no idea how to show them affection without throwing them into trees, or having the urge to squash them.

"Alright partner. Let's go. But first I suppose I should get my dresses just in case I have to go out into society." I smiled again at my next thought. "We might even see a new dress that would look so dashing with my complexion." Shane burst out laughing and I mock scowled at him, but my lips betrayed me and turned up into a large grin.

*

It took two weeks until we were finally ready to head to Phoenix. I had a sack on my back that smelled horribly of wolf and was filled with clothes for me and Shane, a container of water and food. Shane would be in his wolf form on the way there, and we had planned to arrive in a week, his wolf pace slowing us down also he would have to sleep. I still found that fascinating and unnecessary.

"Ready to go?" I nodded quickly and watched as Shane phased. Letting him lead the way so I wouldn't speed off with my enthusiasm. Also Shane knew the way better than I did, I didn't have the patience to listen to them talk of the way there. I only needed to do it once to know how to get there again.

We ended up stopping near a river when the sun set and the moon high in the sky. Shane phased back and took the sack from me and greedily drank the water before he started to gnaw on the chicken leg. He really did look like an animal when he ate. After he had finished and had stretched out and eventually fallen asleep, I watched him for a while, observing the innocent expression he wore when he slept. I sighed and took the now empty container and filled it up in the stream. It seemed clear enough and whatever virus it held, Shane's immune system would have no problem fighting it off. Lucky for some.

Shane slept for hours. I had changed my mind about missing sleep. I now thought of it as boring. Why would a person need to spend a large amount of their time unconscious while their body rejuvenated itself? It seemed tedious. Wouldn't you get bored of the routine of waking up, spending a few hours awake, then falling asleep, only to do the exact same the next day?

"Finally!" I didn't try to hide my annoyance when I noticed Shane's eyes start to flutter and open. He sighed and stretched, his joints making a popping sound.

He yawned and I looked at him in disbelief, how could he still feel fatigue after the length of time he slept? "I'm hungry, how do you fancy a hunting competition Bells?"

"Competition? Hunting? You? Me? What are you on about?" I'm sure this is a morning thing when no one makes sense.

"You know, see who can get the biggest deer. We didn't bring enough food for me to eat three meals, so I have to eat alfresco." He explained calmly. How much did he eat?

I nodded and grinned, waiting impatiently for him to phase. I held up three fingers, slowly lowering them one by one. As soon as it reached zero I shot into a clearing, where I knew there were some deer.

I quickly pounced on the largest buck, not paying attention to which animal Shane brought down, just enjoying the glorious feel of hot blood soothing my icy throat. I had hunted before we left, just in case we couldn't find any animals near by, but I still enjoyed it.

When I finished, I smoothed down my clothes and looked at Shane. My nose wrinkled in disgust at how he bit into the steamy flesh and swallowed it. I held back the instinct to jump on the deer and drain it, while I waited for Shane to finish his unappetizing meal. Wondering how his human side felt about eating his meat raw.

When he stepped back I giggled at the sight of the mutilated deer. There was no way we were going to be able to compare the sizes. When I pointed this out to Shane, he just let his tongue roll over his teeth and plodded back to the sack.

The week continued the same, and before I realised it we were in Phoenix. We waited in the trees till night fall so I could go out into the town without people fearing my sparkly skin. I had reluctantly changed into one of the dresses I brought, ignoring Shane's snickers at my disgusted expression. Why did women have to wear these things?

Nothing looked familiar. The only memory I had of my human home was a beach. That didn't help either. We ended up at an inn and Shane planned on going around the churches and looking at their registries for a Swan. I sighed at the humans who had to sleep and hated that they couldn't stay awake long enough for me to look as well.

I spent another night staring at Shane sleeping. I could hear the man in the room next to us entertaining a whore, the children that slept secretly in the space above our heads, the sounds of someone downstairs lighting fires and baking foul smelling bread. They all were human. I couldn't sense a single vampire in the town. I didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about the scarce numbers of my kind. I finally came to the conclusion that they would want to stay somewhere were the sun won't prohibit them from moving around during the day.

I was forced to wait in the room while Shane went wandering around the town in the daylight. I made sure I knew roughly where he was in case there was any trouble, but so far there didn't seem to be any. I started to play with Elizabeth's silver cross that still hung around my neck. I kept on fidgeting and couldn't keep still.

When I sensed Shane approaching my nerves began to take over and I had to force myself to calm down before anything could bad happen. It seemed to take forever for him to walk the fifteen steps on the stairs and then a further twenty steps to our room.

He looked dazed when he arrived back, like he had found something out he found hard to believe. When he saw me sat on the floor his face lost its dazed look and instantly became concerned.

"Are you alright Bella? You look a little worse for wear down there."

I growled at the stupidity of the question. "Sorry I'm not all song and dance at the moment I'm just a little nervous. Did you find anything at all?" I crossed my fingers, letting them pull against each other.

His eyes lit in understanding and then the dazed look came back. "No Swans live here anymore. I few decades back the whole family migrated." He chuckled slightly. "I was so surprised when I found out where they had moved to I forgot to thank the vicar before I left. You see…they all moved to Forks." Forks? Wasn't that a utensil of some sort? Why would anyone want to live there? More importantly were was this Forks?

Shane must have seen my confused expression and let out a sigh. "You have no idea where Forks is do you?" I quickly shook my head, willing for him to tell me quickly. "It's not far from La Push, about ten miles or so. We don't associate with the people that reside there, and they don't bother us." He chuckled again.

I stood up quickly and Shane flinched back. "We need to leave and go and find them Shane! Come on hurry up and go get some food so we can leave now!" I was so shocked at how close they had been and annoyed at my lack of knowledge of the world. Somebody should write it down where every place was on a piece of paper and then let people see it. It would make things so much easier.

"Bella we can't leave just yet." He hurriedly carried on when I growled. "The suns out and if you want me to buy food for the journey we are going to need money, and how are we going to get that?" I smiled slyly and set out around the inn, taking a little from everyone so as to not raise much suspicion. I handed it to Shane and sat beside the window waiting for the comfort of night to give me escape from this place and go out onto my journey to find my family. At last.

**A/N This would have been up earlier but I had internet problems… thanks a lot for those who update :) sneak peaks for you all :) also anybody got any old fashion names I could use? They would be a big help :)**


	11. Alias

_**Alias**_

_I handed it to Shane and sat beside the window waiting for the comfort of night to give me escape from this place and go out onto my journey to find my family. At last. _

We arrived in Forks and it was raining. I giggled at Shane's complaints of missing the sun and the scorching heat; I had missed the rain and the constant wind blowing around me. It was home.

We easily found the only church in the small town. Shane seemed to be amazed that I was able to set foot into it. Something about a myth about soulless beings not being able to set foot onto hollowed ground, I tried not to seem offended that he believed I didn't have a soul, but his words seemed to revolve in a constant circle in my mind. What did he see me as?

_Soulless Being_

We had to wait for the end of a service before we were able to talk to the vicar. I actually enjoyed the service, even though I wouldn't be able to go to another one for a while. Maybe never. It would be too suspicious if I didn't seem to age. The tribe didn't have any belief in God. They believed that the earth has always been there, and the stories of the old have just been lost of forgotten. They believed in their own people, they helped build their world together. A feeling of unity, they had no belief in things that couldn't be proved.

"Hello Sir, my friend and I here were wondering if you could possibly inform us, if any residents here have the last name of Swan? We have been told this is were they are residing." I stood slightly behind Shane, watching the conversation silently. Shane seemed to have a way with people.

The vicar seemed to look Shane over and then turned his piercing blue eyes onto me. His eyes widened and I heard his heart accelerate. "Why I would be very much happy to help you and your…ahem…friend." He still looked at me, and to take his eyes of me I moved behind Shane's huge shaking frame. He needed to calm down before he exploded into a wolf. I had an inkling that would get us some strange looks.

The vicar returned with a large book that smelled strongly of dust. I stepped from behind Shane, no longer caring about his stares, and I took the book from the vicar. He let it go without complaint as I quickly flicked through the book, seeing each letter and sentence on every page. They had to be in here, and I didn't have the patience to ask the vicar for help. He seemed creepy.

About two thirds into the old book I saw the name Swan. Keith Swan married Rosemary Fry on 21st February 1659. I looked up at Theo who was looking at me. Could he read? I put my finger on their names and I think he got the idea. I kept on flicking, occasionally seeing a wedding or a funeral for the Swans.

"Shane? What's the date?" I whispered. I really needed to get myself into the routine of knowing what day it was, never mind the date.

"Today is Wednesday 15th October in the year of our Lord 1723." I looked at the vicar, raising an eyebrow. He seemed so proud that he was able to tell me the date I had to swallowed a laugh, it seemed so preposterous.

Shane was unsuccessful at holding in his laughter and tried to hide it with a cough. It failed and he just let his bark-like laughter out, causing me to shake in violent giggles.

The vicar huffed, snatched the book from my loose grasp and strode angrily out of the hall. I didn't hold back my giggles and sank down to the dusty floor and laughed into the stone floor. I had no idea why it seemed so funny.

When our laughter finally died down Shane asked me the all important question; "Well, dear Isabella… today is Wednesday 15th October 1723, are you ready to meet your family?" I stood and nodded. Here goes nothing.

*

I stood outside the house were I knew my blood flowed. I breathed in their aromas like I was a drowning man gasping for precious air. This was so unreal. My flesh and blood, albeit I wasn't living now, was just a mere twenty feet in front of me. Strange.

"Um…Bells?" I turned to look at Shane. "Are we going to stand in this delightful rain all day or are you actually going to knock on the door?" he smiled at me but it did nothing to relieve the nerves running around my body. Why was I nervous? They could do nothing to harm me.

_Soulless being_

"What do I say? Hey I'm Isabella; I was born in the year 1000AD and am distantly related to you. Oh and if you really want to know something interesting, I'm one of the two vampires roaming this planet that abstain from drinking human blood and drink from animals. Also the Quileute town's people you thought were savages are really shape shifters that took me in when I was alone. They're pretty great?" I huffed and looked and Shane, willing him to tell me the answer. Tell me _anything_. _Help_ me.

I growled when Shane didn't answer. What do you say to people that can't know of your damned existence? Who can't know who you really are, even if you are related? Shane started to walk towards the door and I could nothing to stop him. I was forced to follow. The show was starting.

I tensed when Shane knocked, three rapt taps on the old oak door. The occupants seemed to pause momentarily before footsteps could be heard walking towards the door. A woman from the smell of her.

The door swung creakily open and I got a look of the family maid. She was dressed in dark colours with a dirty apron. Her hair was hidden under a white bonnet. Her eyes were grey and she had a scar across her left cheek, running down under her dress.

"Good afternoon, Sir, Madam." She curtsied! "Master Swan is at the Sheriffs but Mistress Swan is home. Would you like to enter and I can go and inform her of your presence?" she bowed out of the way and Shane strode over the threshold. I took a breath and followed him silently.

"Thank you Miss." He was looking around the entry way and started to follow the maid as she lead us into a small room. It contained two armchairs and a large couch. In the corner there was a stained desk and in the centre of the room there was a small table which held a jug of purple and yellow flowers. Freesias.

The maid left and I heard her quickly climb the stairs and run into a room. I bet she hurried around all day and night.

"_Ma'am. There is a woman and gentleman downstairs in the receiving room."_

"_Really? What are their names Susanne?"_

"_They did not tell me of them ma'am. The woman is very beautiful and I think the gentleman may be her slave of some sort."_

I giggled when Shane growled. "It is because of you dark skin. Don't worry I won't introduce you as my slave." I smirked as Shane glowered at me. "I'll introduce you as my carer." I smiled when Shane started to shake his head. _Tough. _ He walked to the door without saying who he was, so I was going to humiliate him. Also she thought I was beautiful. At least the maid liked me.

The two women walked down the stairs and entered the room. I froze as I saw Marie Ann Swan. She had the same hair colour as I did; her nose looked a familiar shape to my own. I assumed Shane noticed this as well as he audibly gasped. I thought she was the one who married into this family? Unless they were cousins?

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry but my maid didn't have your names?" I smiled at her boldness, but there was discomfort there.

"I'm Isabella Black and this is my father figure, Shane Black." To be fair he did look old enough to be father to a young teenager. He sighed when I said _Black_; he found it entertaining that I used his last name when I travelled.

"Hello" She smiled and nodded at each of us before turning and nodding at the maid stood behind her, the maid scurried away and she turned her attention back to us.

"Please take a seat." She gestured to the chairs and I sat next to Shane on the couch. "Well, I am sorry to say I have no idea why you have come to visit me or my husband." She smiled and fidgeted in her seat. I narrowed my eyes at her and took a deep breath, really concentrating.

_She's with child._

I smiled at the thought and then grimaced at the thought of children. They seemed pointless to me, but a necessity to carry on the human race. I don't think I would ever understand the fascination of having a child. I prefer the more mature person, not one that thinks it's funny to run around all day playing with sticks.

The maid returned and placed a tray on the low table. I grimaced at the thought of having to drink the rancid liquid within the pot. The smell was enough. I didn't want to drink the stuff.

"Is there something you wanted? My husband should be home soon if you wish to see him, if that is were business lies?" She didn't want us here. She found me threatening and she thought Shane should be a slave, not living with a young woman who was treated as his daughter, what did the colour of ones skin make them? We were all the same. Why can't people see that? I sighed and looked to the floor, letting my hair covering my face so she wouldn't see my lips move.

"We need to leave Shane. She doesn't want us here. I'll make an excuse about not feeling well and then you take me out of here. You'll have to grab my elbow to make it convincing, you are my father after all. Sorry for that." I spoke too softly and quickly for human ears but I knew Shane would hear me clearly.

Shane tapped his foot twice to show he understood. I brought my head up and looked into Marie's eyes, she flinched at my stare but I just looked on at her. I came with nothing and now I leave with it.

"I'm sorry, but I do not feel well. My father and I will leave now. Sorry to waste your time." I stood and walked to the door, trying hard not to flinch when Shane's scorching hand secured around my elbow.

I turned before I exited the house. "Have fun being a mother Marie. God bless." I turned from her shocked expression and walked away, not once looking back at the only family I would ever know in my whole existence.

That was the day I knew I would be alone.

For forever.

**A/N yeah I know I haven't updated in a while… If you have my job you would understand… plus I know its short I'm not happy with the chapter but I wanted to post something for you. thank you all for your reviews! I love them and they make me smile… hope you like your sneak peaks :) also I few wondered if Edward was gunna show… yeah he is…when he is born obviously :) **


	12. Dans le sud reste la reponse

_**Dans le sud reste la réponse**_

_That was the day I knew I would be alone._

_For forever._

I Ignored Shane when we got into the trees, and ran away from him. He would find me eventually but for now I needed some time alone.

_Alone_

I despised that word. It seemed to revolve around all of _my_ actions, to weave itself into _my _existence. I needed to do something. I couldn't stay here with my enemy. I couldn't stay were I would be doing meaningless trivia for people that will die in a few short years.

I climbed up into a tree and sat on the highest branch, looking around at the green landscape. Seeing everything and nothing at the same time. _Alone._ Shane was nearing to the tree I was sat in, he would probably spend a few minutes wondering why my scent disappeared and then run off to look for me somewhere else. Idiot.

I watched him do as I thought he would. I felt sorry for the others, how could he be so incompetent? It seemed he a problem with his nose, or just plain common sense. I stood and then started to jump from tree to tree following him. There must be something wrong with him if he couldn't sense a threat from above him.

I followed him into a clearing where the other wolves were. I recognised Quil and smiled when he looked up at me. A few seconds later ten more eyes came to look at my place in the tree. I giggled and dropped down in the centre of the six wolves, ignoring the one that growled at me and turned so I was facing Shane. Time to shame, even thought they all knew he didn't find me.

"You really are a dumb mutt you know…" I stopped to glare at the wolf that growled again. What was his problem? "If the scent stops look up for it, that's mainly, were it could go, unless they doubled back." I sighed and shook my head, moving out of the wolves' circle. "I got some news guys… I'm going to leave. I'm going south to see what it is actually like, and then when I know I might come back, or I might go to Italy and see if I can somehow contact the vampire with golden eyes."

I looked at each of the wolves, memorizing their eyes in case I came back and they were still here. I smiled at Quil and he cocked his head to the side and let his large tongue loll over his gleaming teeth. I guessed that was _if your happy with that…then I'm cool._ When I came to Shane I froze. He seemed upset. Really upset. What was it with people when I decided to leave?

I sighed and waited while he phased so he could speak to me. The others backed off and stood in a protective line behind him. What now? Was he upset because I called him out on his mistake? Knowing you did wrong will help you learn how to do it right.

"Bella…you can't leave now. In the South there is nowhere for you to go. At least here you have a roof when it rains and company when you want it." I cocked my head to the side, narrowing my eyes. What was he being so evasive about? And since when did it rain down south? "If you leave we don't know how to contact you. We don't know when you'll be back or if you do come back, we will know you. Leaving because of what happened earlier with you family won't help you become yourself Isabella. Stay here. Stay for us." He took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes, trying to see past the blank mask that adorned my face. "Stay Isabella Swan, be who you are with us. _Stay._"

I stepped back, shaking my head vigorously, trying and failing to shake out the words he just spoke; I didn't want to hear them. Not from him. Not from anyone. I was supposed to be alone wasn't I? Alone for _eternity_. I just hadn't found my place in the world but the South might hold the answers to the question. Hope is the only feeling I would welcome. I wouldn't stay here. Maybe one day I might come back.

"Bye" I whispered before running away from _him_. From Him _and_ Theo. They were so alike in their way they acted around me. So alike in the mannerisms. So alike in their characteristics. So alike it hurts to think about it.

_Soulless being_

_Alone_

I repeated the two phrases. They became my mantra. I was alone and I had no soul. I was a monster and I was going to live up to it.

*

I stopped a few miles away from the Mexican border. It was unbelievable. The numbers of vampires that were contained within the city was phenomenal.

_Thousands_

Thousands of vampires, all new and old were only a few miles away from me. I couldn't get my head around why there were so many of them. Why didn't they just move away form the wars? Where they just here because they liked living in blood and death every day? Was there any point to it?

I thought that the Volturi would have cleared them all out. Unless they were fighting stealthily. During the night when hardly any humans would be wandering. They must think of the humans as cattle. Food that they want more of, that they fight meaninglessly over when there is much more to offer elsewhere.

I retreated back into the small woods, searching for some prey to keep me occupied while I waited for night to fall around me. This was going to be interesting. I would have to keep my guard up and not let anyone see my eyes; that would be a sign I was different. I would go into the city, take a quick scout round and then back out and think over my next plans. Attack, and kill them all or join them and help destroy. Either way I would be killing, I would be doing what I was born for.

I had nothing and no one to lose. I would make these imbeciles know the true power that lies in the South. I will find the answer. Even if I did it alone.

*

I stood in front of the vampire that was curled up on the floor. He had no arms and large chunks were missing from his torso and lower limbs.

"Can you hear me? Understand me?" I spoke as one speaks to a small irritating child. There was no answer. I sighed and reached down, yanking the broken vampire to a vertical position.

I growled when I saw the crimson eyes of the killer. I sunk my teeth into his already chewed out neck and detached his useless head from his useless body. His legs were soon torn off his torso and set beside his head. I pulled out some flint and dry twigs to start the fire that will make sure he won't be back to be a worthless creature. There were too many of those already.

I set out around the town, pausing to watch the occasional vampire hunting down their human, they paid me no attention and I didn't expect them to. They seemed so intent on their hunt, following them through the shadows. One of them actually interacted with their hunt, speaking civilly before dragging them off into the darkness, draining her without a second thought of who he was taking her away from.

I was making my way over to a condensed group of vampires. Their numbers were just under three hundred. I wondered who was the one with the restraint to kill them all, and how often he or she failed and ended up draining the person completely, stopping their heart and not even leaving them with a dammed existence. I watched the dense purple smoke before continuing on my way to the vampires.

I sat on a ledge that over looked the valley. It was filled with just fewer than three hundred newborns with fifteen older vampires stood to the side, watching them squabble between them. They were like caged animals waiting to be set loose on the world.

I giggled when I saw two of the newborns edging slowly towards each other. There must have been an argument of some sort earlier as the loathing that filled each of their auras was thick, almost solid.

They didn't get to each other. The older vampires noticed what was going on and snarled at them both. The expressions on each of their faces made me laugh out loud.

Bad idea.

All of their heads turned in my direction. _Great _Bella. You lasted less than a day before you let somebody see you.

I jumped down in front of them all. Making sure to land a good ten metres away from them, so it didn't seem threatening. I didn't crouch down, I looked at them, taking in their appearance, their features, their scents, of the ones I could see.

"Hello youngling. Have you come to join us? Or were you caught spying on us for our enemy?" The vampire who spoke had a large pointed chin, blazing red eyes and long wavy blond hair.

"No to all of your questions. I am here to offer you a proposal, if you will listen." I waited until he nodded. "If I can destroy all of your army you tell me which the largest army is so I may destroy them. If your army destroys me you get the knowledge of knowing that you have destroyed what many before you couldn't." I smiled sweetly at him, disbelief and wonder written all over him.

"How about a little test run first? You take down five of our best fighters without a scratch and then we'll see how to go from there." I nodded, knowing full well that I won't stop at the five and that when I had done with them they all would suffer.

The vampire called for them; Andrew, Brett, Danielle, Meagan and Oliver. The males looked large and intimidating and the females looked sly and cunning. If I wasn't so confident I would be afraid.

The vampires stood in a defensive V. All of them crouched down, their crouches were different to mine, I kept one leg forward to help spring for attack, just like I had been taught so many years ago. They had their feet tucked underneath them with their arms stretched slightly forward as if to grab something or somebody.

I crouched down, my gaze not moving from the vampire at the head of the V. He would go down first. I pushed my shield over them, trapping them unknowingly and waited for them to make the first move, like always.

We must have been taking too long to attack each other as the vampire that spoke previously snarled and they started to move. The movement was so small but I saw it. One of the females moved. I didn't move my gaze from the vampire but watched her out of the corner of my eye.

She sprang and I grabbed her by the throat before she could make contact with me. Holding her arms behind her I ripped away her head and pulled at her arms. Screeching, I dissembled her quickly and threw her limbs behind me, immediately lunging for another.

I repeated the process. Waiting for one to lunge at me and then quickly attacking before they knew what was coming. I thought they would have realised what I was doing but apparently they were clueless with tactics and only had their strength on their side, which wasn't much compared to mine that had grown over the years.

I stood up out of my crouch and watched as the vampire took a few steps towards me. He wasn't mad. He was _joyous._

"I know who you are. You won't destroy any more of my army, as if you do we will have to run to oh… I don't know…maybe Italy? So we can have a good chit chat with our friends about how Isabella Swan is indeed alive and now definitely in South America. Exactly were she claimed to be many years ago."

*

They knew who I was. They knew what I could do. They knew who wanted me. They knew I had been to see the Romanians. They knew why I was feared. They knew why I feared. They knew why I was wanted. They didn't know that I was unwanted by my own flesh and blood. To them and to the Volturi I was a weapon of mass destruction. A killing machine that was virtually indestructible. The most powerful vampire to live. They wanted it. I hated it.

When I had left the Romanians, they had been angry at my departure and wanted so see if they could get me to the Volturi anyway. They sent Julia to the Italians and the mind reader went into her thoughts and he saw that I still existed and that I was supposedly in the South.

They came with their numbers great and purged through every coven, every city. They even interrogated a few of the humans. When no one had seen me, and it was proved that there was no evidence that I was there and killing off covens they became angry. They killed off many of the covens, leaving some non existent and others with hardly any numbers left that were forced to rebuild their armies.

The Volturi made all of the survivors pledge an oath that if they hear anything of my existence or they actually see me they had to let them know or they would suffer for it. They enforced it with making one of their number inflict pain to make them agree.

I was surprised and angry at how badly they wanted to have me. I knew it wasn't about my personality. That would only be in the way to them. They wanted my power, the threat I would impose to other vampires, the fear it would put into them, forcing them to be under the Volturi reign or suffer for it.

I looked back up at Thomas. He seemed smug about the information he had just told me.

I cocked my head to the side. Could I really take down all three hundred of them? I laughed; well it would be fun to try. I had nothing to lose anyway.

I stood and stretched before I crouched down.

"So seeing as I took out five of your best fighters…don't you think its fair I get to take on the rest?" before he answered I pushed out my shield and got to work.

Ripping

Tearing

_Soulless being_

_Alone_

**Thanks for the reviews :) sneak peaks for you :) I know its short but what I have planned wouldn't have fitted in the chapter…**


	13. Unknown Victor

_**Unknown Victor**_

I did it.

I won against impossible odds.

I sighed and took a step back from the swirling smoke. _Three hundred_ dead and I only got about two dozen bites. The venom stung my arms but I ignored it. It would soon pass and I had better things for my mind to focus on.

This _was_ the largest army. None of the newborns were above two years old and the older vamps had been at this for under a century. Creating more when their numbers had been depleted and then marching their vast army to others, to their deaths. Fools.

I turned away from the smoke and headed to another part of the city were there seemed to be a lot of vampires. I wasn't disappointed, but then again there were vampires all over the town.

Just fewer than twenty this time. They didn't stand a chance, none of them realised I was there, they had no time to call out a warning before their heads were being ripped from their murderous bodies. There punishment was not enough. They only had one life to give and that wouldn't compensate for all the lives they stole. I left one alive. I needed more information and a message I hoped he would deliver for me.

"Get up." I snarled. I could feel myself getting angry and I welcomed the feeling. Anger helped force fear into others. I watched the young vampire as he slowly stood, his hands clenching and then unclenching. "Tell me your name." he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked like a freshly caught fish. A handsome fish.

"My name is Mitchell." He whispered it so quietly I only just caught the words. I cocked my head to the side, looking over his face. He had large wide eyes, light brown hair and stood a foot taller than I did. "P…please don't hurt me." I knew I wouldn't but I wouldn't quench his fears just yet, time to make him sweat. Figuratively.

"If I don't kill you, what will you do for me?" I was curious as to what he had to bargain for his existence. I had a use for him, but him telling me what he thought was useful would be amusing, I did like being entertained.

"I…I can help you get money…I can tell you were other armies are…I'll do anything…just…just please don't hurt me…I don't want to die…not again…please."

"I won't hurt you just yet…how do you feel about going to Italy for me?"

*

It had taken Mitchell two weeks to return to me.

He looked shaken when he did, his hair still damp from the swim across the ocean, his eyes bright red and wary. Hmmmm good or bad news?

I had ordered him to go to the Volturi and deliver a message for me. _Isabella says you didn't look hard enough._ It was going to annoy them and probably make them send their guard here to investigate for themselves…but I doubt they would be that careless.

"Did you deliver my message?" he nodded and sat down in front of me. "What was the reaction?" I was hoping for anger at least or amusement, Aro, it seemed, was strange like that.

"When I spoke with the three brothers they didn't believe me, until I had to prove myself. They still found it impossible at what you did…they seemed angry that you decided to turn up now than before.

"I was told to ask you to visit them. They wish to speak directly to you, rather than have you send somebody else; as they know there is a great chance of them not returning. Aro seemed the most enthusiastic about it and asked me if you were still beautiful as you were so many years ago." He smiled at me and I grinned in return. He remembered what I looked like then.

"Thank you Mitchell. I do have one more favour to ask you though, I will not be offended if you choose to refuse, but if you accept I will be very grateful." I waited while he thought it over, he nodded slowly, his eyes once again becoming fearful. "Would you like to get into a fight with the coven next door?"

I smiled when his face lit up. He didn't have a lot of knowledge about the world away from the fighting, but he was good at what he did. "Isabella I would love too...Only as long as you'll watch my back." He smirked when I nodded and quickly stood. Feeling my body become energised and start to vibrate with the tension and the need to let my muscles be used.

"I bet I kill the most." Mitchell chuckled and muttered _of course_ under his breath before we took off running.

This was going to be _fun._

And fun it was.

I trapped the vampires in my shield and pushed one out at a time for Mitchell, while I danced around the rest occasionally ripping one to pieces. I had no idea that the death and destruction could make me feel happy for once, I no longer despised it. I cherished it. It gave me a purpose. Sort of.

I left one alive again this time. Not a male though, a female. Her aura showed that she held great potential so when she and the others had started to surrender I made sure to keep her alive. I would help her achieve what she wished.

"Name?" I let Mitchell ask her the questions. My mind was tired and I didn't really want to talk to angry newborn. I was too old to do that again. I let my mind wander but made sure I was aware of what was being exchanged in front of me.

Ten minutes later I had all the information anyone could wish for; her name was Maria, twenty two years old, born and raised in Mexico, turned three years ago. Three years. I looked over her closely. She didn't have many battle scars you'd expect to be covering her body. I had more than she did. She was either a coward or was good at dodging.

"How good a fighter are you?" She must have good tactics or be stealthy if she had lived this long with such minimal scarring. I doubt she was actually a coward. She wouldn't have been kept alive.

Her eyes flashed towards me, her body slipping into a defensive crouch instinctively. Why did females find me threatening but the males didn't think of me of a threat straight away?

I sighed and stood; Mitchell wandered over to my side and folded his arms across his chest, making me giggle at his attempt to be intimidating.

"Don't worry child, we will give a warning when, or if, we attack and we don't plan on attacking you soon." Mitchell scoffed and I glared at him. "What would you say to a wrestling match with Mitchell? He is a good fighter. I don't want any limbs being torn off either of you so…the first to get the other in a death position wins…okay?" it would keep them both occupied for a while, I had to think of what to do with two newborns.

*

It was amazing watching the two young vampires fight. It was like being back in Romania. They had great strength on their side but it was still fascinating to watch as they tested each others responses and defence. When one would grab the other, they wouldn't stay touching for long; they would throw each other off and the dance would begin again.

Finally there was a victor between the two of them. Maria had her strong arms wrapped around Mitchell's shoulders and her teeth were at his scarred neck. He froze at his defeat, letting out a frustrated groan. I guess it didn't help your confidence being beaten by a woman.

"Well done Maria, you really do have the potential I saw in you, and it seems you a thirst to prove yourself, maybe when I have sorted some things out I will give you a helping hand." I giggled when Mitchell tried to wriggle out of her grasp to no avail. "Let him go…the poor dear's ego had been damaged enough."

When Mitchell was free he stood behind me, obviously fearing I would force him to spar with Maria again. She just stood in front of me, not seeming to really care anymore; she was basking in her victory, albeit it was only small. Maybe just maybe I could help her out and prove that she is as blood hungry as a newborn is. She would be a good commander.

*

I had no sense or feeling about what I was going to do.

I didn't want to think.

I didn't want to let my mind realise what I was going to do.

I was going to force this to the back of my mind and never allow it to enter any thought in my mind. I just had to get it over with first. Fortune teller and then the murders. I had no idea where I would go after that.

Mitchell and Maria had to gone to hunt while I finalised my ideas. I had no idea if either of them were coming back at all, but if they did I had no idea if they would agree to what I was going to ask them. Though I knew Maria would say yes. She seemed to want freedom and independence.

While I waited I looked over my scars. Delicately tracing the ones left by Braxton and scowling at the ones I had gained a day ago, strange that the scars seemed sentimental. I didn't want any more but I doubt my plans would grant me that. I hadn't finished cutting down the number of armies yet. I decided not to eliminate them all, and to only leave a few left, Maria would eventually need competition. If she accepted. Getting rid of all the armies would just make more people come along and start it all over again.

Mitchell was the first to return. I smiled when he sat down beside me. I pushed my shield around us both and leaned into his side, relishing in the contact I had gone so long without. He let out a contented sigh and wrapped his arms around me. He felt so warm…so much like Braxton.

"Isa…you're so tiny you know?" I snuggled closer to his side, realising that I did have a small frame. "How old were you when you were changed? Your eyes are so wise but your face still holds the innocence associated with youth." I closed my eyes at his question. Why did he want to know?

How old was I? I knew my natural age but…my physical age? Did Vladimir even mention it? "I…I'm not sure…it was so long ago and I was never told…my mind didn't hold onto it." I tried to recall any of my human memories, but they had been so dim to start off with…now they seemed like they weren't there at all. I only had the memories of me telling Theo about what I could remember of my human life.

_Nothing_

They were gone.

"Mitchell, I can't remember anything!" I began to cry, but my stupid eternal body wouldn't let any tears fall down my cheeks. Why did I take this so badly? I never showed how I really felt. I left it all superficial, not wanting to show any weakness.

Mitchell crossed his legs and pulled me across his lap. His arms became a cage around my torso and his lips next to my ear, whispering soothing and comforting words.

I took in deep breaths. Breathing Mitchell's scent, there was a small trace of a human on him but I paid it no attention. I couldn't change his way of living. I was _alone._

Alone.

Soulless being.

I leaned back and looked into Mitchell's eyes. Was there really a soul behind them? They were wide with concern. He didn't even know me and yet he cared. I brought my hand up to his cheek and he leaned into my touch. He lay back, pulling me on top of him. My head resting under his chin and my body tangled up with his.

"Maria should be back soon." I hummed in response, not wanting to move away from the contact, not bothering what Maria would think of it. She might not even return for a few days…

It was another day before Maria did return. Mitchell and I hadn't moved much, his hand was the only thing moving, stroking my hair. I reluctantly rolled off Mitchell and stood up, stretching unnecessarily. Mitchell chuckled and rose slowly off the floor. I glanced at him; a smile was plastered across his face causing my lips to curve up into a grin.

"Isabella…" my eyes focused on Maria, she seemed happy but wary, "News of your victories has spread. Covens are in fear of this 'army' that has arrived in the South." She took a step towards me, her palms facing upwards at her side. "They have no idea who is behind it all. You have left only _two_ survivors, and they don't even know about that." She took another step forwards, but she hit my shield and was sent flying backwards.

"Shit! Sorry Maria I forgot about that!" I quickly brought my shield back to myself, and ran over to Maria to see if she was in good health, well as good as she could be given her state of non-living.

She quickly shot up, obviously not hurt at all. Just a bit confused probably, "H…How…How did…What the…You just…I…You…me…" she couldn't get a sentence out. Oops.

"Maria its ok…its what I do, that's my power…I have a shield… I don't even know if you've heard about vampires having powers…no one in your coven had one…" I stopped and frowned. I knew that talents were rare, but I had expected to of found one by now…maybe I wasn't paying enough attention. But I had seen the potential in Maria…

"Its okay Isabella, just don't do it again…" She laughed darkly, "Unless I deserve it of course." She brushed dust off her dress and pulled her hair into an elegant knot on the top of her head. "There weren't any abilities in my old coven…but we were told that if we saw someone who we were fighting with that could do something special we had to keep them alive."

We spent the rest of the sunlight hours getting to know each other. They had never heard of me before, never knew I was looked for or why, until now. Mitchell only knew more from what the Volturi had told him. They both had heard of the Volturi of course…it was used to install fear and keep them in line within the coven. I suppose it was the only thing they had to go with.

"Isa…you know you could kill every member of the Volturi…you could be a queen…you could rule over all species; humans vampire and werewolf. You could reign over the whole world!" I laughed at Mitchell's outburst. He was so young and naïve. I envied the way he looked at the world; everything was in place or could be put there, vampires were really made to rule above anything and anyone. Simple, but so far from reality.

"Yes you're right…I could… But I don't want to. Isn't it easier to let them have their fun playing vampire royalty, while I do as I wish? Rather than sitting down on a throne letting my skin go wrinkly and my eyes become blind with scum? Just like theirs?" He blinked and began to laugh. I shared a confused look with Maria about his reaction. Had his brain gone haywire? There was nothing funny about what I had just said; I didn't see the humour in it.

"I never thought that you would have time to care about you skin or eyes if you could rule us all!" He was still laughing. It took quite a while for him to clam down, but every now and again he would let out a deranged chuckle.

I stood up and looked around, locating a nearby wooded area that would hopefully hold some prey for me.

"I'm going to hunt and then we are going to go into the city and look for a gypsy fortune teller…"

*

**Thanks for the reviews :) they make me smile :D just a heads up… I won't be updating for two weeks… I'm going on holiday for my brother's 21****st****! :) If you review you get a sneak peak…**


	14. Steps to a War

_**Steps To A War**_

Mitchell and Maria had to wait outside the inn; they were finding the smells and the pumping hearts of the humans too much. They were getting thirsty. I didn't have any complaints. Every vampire has to go through the pain of thirst. It is easier for some while others take years to be able to have a human pass them without jumping on them and draining them dry. C'est la vie

The inn was quite large. Rooms full of humans needing a roof over their heads for the night. Rooms full of whores working for their money. Rooms full of drunken men passed out at odd angles.

I looked for the old woman. We were told she always sits in the corner until midnight. Then they said she was impossible to find until the next day. Unlikely to a vampire not to find her but if a human didn't want to be found they had good means of hiding from others.

She was there. Sat in the corner, eyes down before her head lifted, her hazy grey eyes landed on me and tightened slightly. She _knew._ Her eyes watched me as I fluidly walked over to the stool in front of her. When I sat down she let out a small sigh and shifted slightly in her seat.

She didn't talk. I didn't either. If she was as good as she claimed to be she would know why I'm here.

I waited. And as I waited I watched.

Now _that_ was new.

Her aura would be clear and then it would shimmer and disappear, almost like she wasn't sat opposite me at all, like she didn't exist for a fraction of time. Strange…

"You won't find _them_ any time soon my dear." My eyes flashed to the old woman's face. Find who? "You can look but, were you seek _they_ will not be. It will take years yet, but when you find _them_ you'll no longer be alone, but ten years before you will find one who knows you and will be bonded to your life until his slowly passes. Watch for his drawings of dreams." Who? What did she mean? Who are '_they_'?

"Who are you talking about? I didn't come here to ask you to find me a group of people. I thought you would of known that." I narrowed my eyes, causing a light blush to colour her wrinkled cheeks, her heart beat sped up.

"I know that wasn't your intention of seeing me this eve. Your subconscious has screamed it at me since I saw you." She paused and her eyes flickered to my shoulder, my shoulder with the scars from Theo. "You will return to them. Stay a few decades then come back here, but not stay for long." Her eyes flashed to my face and then to my scar filled arms.

"Before you go back you'll see brothers of three. They'll try to covet you, but they fail. You've already been coveted by your enemy." Her eyes returned to my face and stayed there. "As for your question I have no answer…only that you _know_ how to win a war…It is in your nature, part of who _you_ are…you just need to give into it and let the others bathe in your knowledge." I just stared. She really did know what I was and what I wanted, even if she couldn't give me a full answer.

She was worth the risk.

"Thank you." I whispered. She nodded staring back at me. I brought the bag of coins from my sleeve and pushed it across the table at her. "I know you don't want it but take it. You never know when you'll need it…also you never saw or spoke to me. I don't exist. Can you do that for me?" she nodded, her papery lips curling up into a small smile. She definitely knew. I didn't care.

*

I stood close to Mitchell, my body turned to him but my whole attention focused on Maria. I realised she was going to govern her own army, was going to be successful. Hadn't I seen the potential within her immortal self? My mind was reeling in the realisation of how strange our race was. How different we all were and how few of us were decent.

"Maria." I paused, not sure how to continue. How do you tell someone you're going to teach them how to fight and then give them their own army to play war with? "Would you like me to train you? You are already a natural at combat but I _want_ to teach you how to win, and then maybe you can teach others…" I trailed off at her expression. It was calculating. She knew I was completely serious about this and she would accept. Just like we both knew she would. Predictability was never a desired trait in war.

"Isabella, let me get this right; you're going to teach me how to fight, how to win and then your going to give me my own army to have and use to fight with to control the city?" I nodded, feeling Mitchell tense slightly. "What about Mitchell? Are you going to do him the same honour?" I sighed.

_Mitchell._

I turned towards him. Taking a step forwards, pushing my shield around us both. It felt so natural to have him protected with me. I reached for his hands, smiling as he entwined our fingers together. He was _decent._

"Mitchell deserves more than what I could ever give him." I was shocked at the words that left my mouth. Where had they come from? I knew Mitchell seemed special to me but I didn't really pay close attention to my feelings. I didn't _love_ him; I knew that much was true.

He just made me feel wanted.

"Um…yeah…if you two want some time alone I could go hunt…or something…" I chuckled when Mitchell started; he obviously had forgotten Maria was there.

"Maria go hunt…but bring back a dying person. They aren't hard to find…just ask around for a person ill of mind and bring them back here." I stopped and flickered my eyes to Maria, "try your best not to kill them; it would be hard to change them if their heart wasn't beating when they arrived."

I paid no attention to Maria's reaction, or her departure. I need to sort my head out; I needed to know what to do with Mitchell. And dealing with Mitchell would help me keep my mind off taking a life.

I didn't seem or feel he could be a lover to me…he just felt so much like a brother? A brother that would give love and comfort to a sister?

*

He understood. He was the one who was the first to say it and he said it without hesitation.

"_Isa…before we do anything I want to be truthful with you…I don't have any romantic feelings towards you…it feels like you're my sister…someone I should stick up for and tell her that everything is going to be okay…it seems so strange to feel this way but I do."_

As soon as he had stopped talking I had tackled him into a hug on the ground. Squeezing him with all my strength as he squeezed me back with his. Albeit he still had some of his newborn strength in him and wasn't holding it back.

I kissed his cheek and untangled myself from his strong limbs. If I was going to change someone I needed to be cautious. The smell of blood no longer affected me the way it did when I was first reborn but I had only smelled it. I had never tasted human blood and thinking about I was going to do scared me. Plus I hadn't spent much time among humans as I usually did.

I was scared I wouldn't be able to stop. I was scared that I would turn into more of a _soulless being_ than I already was.

"Are you going to go hunting?" I nodded, not looking down at Mitchell. I wanted a new area to hunt just in case humans hunted the deer in the wood. "Can I come with you Isa?" This time I looked at him. He wanted to go and hunt animals? _Animals?_ Why?

I frowned at him. "Mitchell…don't feel you have to feed the way I do…just because I want to stay with you doesn't mean we have to adapt to each others lifestyles. We'll get along fine."

He just laughed and grabbed one of my hands, tugging it slightly in the direction I wanted to go in. I shook my head but gave in and allowed him to pull me along behind him, laughing at his face when he ran.

When we were a fair way into the woods I pulled Mitchell to a stop and pulled my hand from his. I tilted my head back at looked up at the sky. Shocked to see it was actually day time. I sighed. There was never going to be a time were I would actually acknowledge the coming and going of a day. I wanted to but I always found things that were far more interesting to get distracted with.

I took a deep breath. A large herd of deer were drinking from a stream not far west. It was quick and easy for Mitchell's first hunt, he would have to deal with it and maybe we could find more exciting prey when we left. I wished there was a meat eating animal around for him. They were the ones that smelled closest to a human so I assumed they would taste that way as well, but even then I don't think they would taste anywhere near the same.

"So what now Isa?" he didn't seem at all reluctant, mostly excited. I sighed, I had no idea why he wanted to try eating animals when he had been living in a life filled with human blood. I didn't know if he could even last long with this lifestyle. How long would it take until he gave up and wanted to leave?

I brought my fingertips up to his eyes and carefully pulled down his eyelids. "Now let your senses take over. Breathe in the woods. Breathe in all of the smells that the forest holds. Breathe in the smell of you prey…" I stopped watching his face tense slightly as he caught scent of the deer. "Run!" I whispered silently following after him. Watching as he gracefully pounced on a deer and began to drink greedily from his neck.

I trapped the others from fleeing and began to feed myself. My eyes flashing open and locking onto Mitchell's, becoming in sync as we satiated our thirst.

*

My head was lying on Mitchell's stomach when we heard Maria's return. I had almost forgotten about what I was going to do. My head too filled up with my hunt and the wrestling match with Mitchell. I had won much to Mitchell's dismay.

Mitchell's hunt had been good but he was clearly disappointed that his eyes hadn't immediately turned golden like mine, but was partly cheered up when I told him it wouldn't take them long only if he kept drinking the blood of animals.

I stood up and pulled my shield away from Mitchell, wrapping it tightly around myself, feeling safe in my own protection, but feeling a loss at protecting Mitchell. I had asked Mitchell if he could sense or feel any difference between my shield being around him and then just around me. Apparently it all felt the same.

Maria slowed to a walk when she wasn't too far away. A male human was thrown over her shoulder. One of his legs was at an odd angle. She had broken it. At least he was alive and not drained dry, even if he wouldn't be for much longer. I forced all the thoughts of how wrong it is to do this and let a blank wall come into my view. I neither needed nor wanted any thoughts in my head. I needed to have my whole concentration fixed on only putting venom into his mortal body and not letting any of his blood enter my mouth.

"Maria place him on the floor…I'm guessing you broke his leg because he tried to run?" she nodded and callously dropped him on the floor. He looked up at my approach, his eyes widening and the rhythm of his heart drastically increasing. I could hear Mitchell and Maria growling at him so placed him within my shield and knelt beside him.

"His name is Adam; he was on the streets begging for forgiveness from the sky. I thought you'd like him for that." I couldn't see Maria's face but I knew there would be a malicious smile placed there. She didn't understand my issues with God and I didn't care enough to elaborate them for her.

I placed my stone hand on his hot forehead and thanked God for his soul and apologised that I was going to take one of his children and lead him straight into the devils welcoming arms for eternity, or as long as Maria had use for him.

I took a deep breath, letting the venom flood into my mouth. I clamped my hands down on his squirming shoulders, forcing him to the ground, silent and stilled. I lowered my head to his jaw; allowing my nose to rub gently against it. I moved my mouth to his neck and placed a kiss before I opened my mouth and plunged my teeth through the thin membrane. Warm liquid pooled into my mouth and down my throat. It tasted _so_ _good_. I took another gulp and another.

Screams filled my ears. Crushing the monster inside of me down and letting my real self come forward. I pulled my teeth from Adam and spat what blood I had in my mouth on the dusty floor. I stopped breathing for a moment before letting the smell of human blood invade my senses. Happy when I was able to squash the monster down and not feel the need to lunge at the seeping wound on his neck and continue sucking the life out of him.

I knelt back on my legs and watched his body writhe and twist in agony. The fire would burn for at least two days. The fire would burn away his soul. The fire would burn away his humanity. The fire _I _lit.

I looked over to Mitchell and Maria, their eyes looked crazed. Maria's eyes were filled with hunger, looking longingly at Adam. Mitchell's eyes were panicked, searching my face looking for any sign of distress. He found none and relaxed, but still stayed his distance from the changing human. Adam's screams filled the dry air. Small animals were scurrying away from the pain filled wails. Away from the dangerous monsters and their pet.

He screamed and screamed and screamed. If I could get a head ache I would have the worlds worst. I sat down beside him, both of us protected by my shield. Maria had tried once to get through it but with her failure she went to go hunting, she was so bloodthirsty. Mitchell had seemed to want to lunge for him but he settled for not breathing. I smiled widely at him. I was proud. He was so young and yet he was able to sit not far away from a human who had a habit of scratching his skin and causing him to start bleeding.

I'd had enough of his screams piercing through my brain, causing me to internally flinch when images of what I had done to him entered my mind. I paid no attention to them. I was _alone _and _a soulless being._ It was in my nature to take what I wanted and use it to my will. I had hardly done it before, so now I was going to catch up. I pushed my mental shield over him and instantly felt his presence under my protection. I pulled it slightly so it was wrapped snugly around his heated brain.

He stopped.

He stopped screaming.

He stopped moving.

But his heart kept beating. He was alive. He was still changing, but his mind didn't control his body. I did. I had his mind wrapped in my shield. It wasn't fully disconnected from his body yet if wasn't fully connected either. I didn't think about the outcomes of my doing this. If he was silent and still; not able to feel the pain, he was better off right?

*

It took three days for the signs that Adam was near the end of his change. Most of the three days he had been silent and still under my shield. I had whispered to Mitchell what I had done and he was in awe, he didn't fear what I was doing he thought it was better off if Adam couldn't feel the burning pain that was wracking through his body, he was lucky enough to be left out of it.

Maria had returned, her eyes blazing the brightest crimson I had seen in her eyes. Many humans had died then. She had news that didn't shock me; I had been looking forward to it, surprised it hadn't even happened earlier. I wanted to fight. I wanted to let myself go to my instincts and rip others to pieces.

Three covens had become and alliance against the feared new _army _in the South. They planned to march this way the next day. I welcomed their attack. We planned that Maria would take Adam hunting and Mitchell and I were to take them down. I tried to persuade Mitchell to go with them to make sure Maria could handle Adam but it was Maria who proved that she could handle him, no man human or vampire could resist a woman's body. As soon as his eyes opened she dragged him to his feet and pulled him away before he could utter a single word.

That left me and Mitchell chasing each other round the small area we had come to call our home. I let him catch me which made him protest saying that wasn't being fair. When I didn't hold back he ended up telling me that maybe when I held back wasn't so bad for his ego anymore.

I froze, causing Mitchell to slam into me, our bodies sounding like thunder when they connected. _They_ were close. I giggled, my body already sensing the fight and making me feel energised.

Mitchell stood in front of me, being the show of the leader out of the two of us; even though we were equal to each other and couldn't order the other around. Much.

"So…Mitchell how many do you want at a time? I'll keep the scary looking ones away from you in case they are lonely and want to rape you." I heard Mitchell chuckle.

"You are so considerate Isa but no more than three would be okay for me…speaking about the rape…will you be okay with that? Now you mentioned it are you okay trapped in you shield with ravenous newborns?"

I didn't bother answering him, hoping that a snort would suffice. He really was taking this brother part seriously. Next he will be trying to find me a suitor to marry. I giggle silently to myself at the thought of Mitchell finding me a man to marry.

When they came into sight Mitchell and I backed up a few paces, leaving a large space in front of us.

Their numbers were around one hundred. Not many for three covens to be joined together but Mitchell had said that many of the covens were small, their number never going higher than thirty. He explained that the first army I had destroyed had been over ten joined together, they had planned to take out all other armies to have the city to themselves.

Mitchell growled back at the snapping jaws of the vampires in front of us. I just laughed, feeling carefree and happy again. Which was strange considering what I was about to face. A normal person would at least feel a small amount of fear…

"Where is the army? Were the army that has been destroying everyone?" I cocked my head to the side, staring at the vampire who had spoken. I laughed again and danced around Mitchell to be in full sight. I waved at everybody, causing some to wave back and others to look confused at my action. I giggled again, before giving Mitchell the signal and throwing my shield over everybody.

I beckoned them closer while scanning their auras for any differences. There was one so I took in his features to make sure he would stay alive. I knew it was what the Volturi did, taking those who were talented and kept them to their own use but I was going to let him do as his wished.

I looked over to Mitchell and nodded my head to two of the vampires, indicating these were his to dismantle. I slyly pushed them out and began to walk fluidly over to a male. I ran my hands over his broad chest and looked up into his eyes. Smiling as he gasped. I stood up on my toes; my lips brushing against his ear, he shivered in response, his hands rising and then dropping to his sides.

I licked and kissed his neck before I sunk my teeth into his flesh, the screeching sound making the others panic and try to flee but they just hit my shield. Causing me to flinch at their strength.

I carried on ripping and tearing away the limbs of the ones that came to attack me. I didn't give Mitchell any more; they were _mine_. I paid no attention to the ones behind me until I felt a pair of sharp teeth sink into my shoulder. I hissed and ripped the head out of my shoulder tearing it off its body and throwing it into the thinning crowd before me. I ignored Mitchell's calls and threw my mental shield over every one of them. It didn't make them freeze. I could feel them under my shield but I realised all I was doing was protecting them. Their minds were much stronger than a humans'.

I growled in frustration, letting my anger fuel my actions; I was getting careless, letting their venom coated teeth come into contact with my skin. I didn't care, I ripped them all to pieces; not bothering about the one that was talented and let them all become unscrewed.

There was none left. Their body parts writhing on the ground trying to find another piece of itself. I heard someone approaching slowly from behind me; I quickly turned round crouching and growling at the vampire that had escaped my torture.

Not enemy vampire.

Friend.

Mitchell.

He had his palms raised, as in surrender. He stopped approaching when he looked at my face. His expression going into full blown panic. Was it that bad? Was the monster in control of my face as well? I closed my eyes in full knowledge that they would be blacker than the night.

When I opened them again I saw Mitchell hadn't move but as he glanced into my eyes he took a hesitant step forward. I stood and met him halfway. Throwing my shield over us both, I hissed and the stinging of the venom that felt like it was burning holes through my shoulders and arms.

Mitchell still moved cautiously until he was kneeling in front of me and I followed suit. Slowly, ever so slowly he brought his hands to either side of my face and held my head steady between them. His eyes bored into mine, like he was trying to find a person hiding behind them.

He stayed in front of me while I relaxed and calmed myself down fully. His presence was somewhat soothing and helped greatly to make sure the darkness was gone from my mind and body. He then glanced down at my shoulders and arms, growling at the damage I couldn't find the space to care about.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem. I don't mind helping out my little sister when she needs it. It's what big brothers do." He replied, and removed his hands from my face. I growled. _Big_ brother indeed.

Before I could reply, Maria returned. Her face was a mix of fury and wonder. She was dragging a very distressed looking Adam by the arm behind her.

"Isabella…we have a serious problem." She hissed.

**Thanks for reading (: reviews get you a sneak peak. Go check out Lolashoes she's a great author and her new story my yes my no is amazing :) **


	15. Problems with Darkness

_**Problems With Darkness**_

"_Isabella…we have a serious problem." She hissed._

I looked over at them both. They didn't seem physically harmed. Just shaken.

"What happened Maria?" I raised an eyebrow at Mitchell; he had taken the words right out of my mouth.

She sighed loudly before explaining. "Adam here had no idea where he is or where he is from. He only knew his name because I told it to him. He can speak and doesn't seem to of lost human habits but all knowledge about himself has gone. When I asked him what it was he just said so much darkness, it's all in the dark." She let go of Adam's arm and her hands became fists at her sides before raising an accusative finger at me. "You did this Isabella! Whatever you did to him when he was changing made him forget everything he is!"

Mitchell once again spoke before I could. "So isn't that better? That he knows nothing of his ties to the world? That he is able to grow and learn without the thought of who he left behind?" His words were hisses, no human would have been able to understand him, but we could easily.

Nobody said anything. Both his and Maria's words were screaming at me in my mind, both sides wanting to be heard at the same time. Adam couldn't remember who he was, anything, all he could see was darkness, he couldn't even remember his change; even I could recall that, but it is slightly in our favour; we can train him easily without him knowing of the world he lost, he would now only know of the world of night. We just had to make all others see it that way.

*

It took hours to sort out the problem with Adam. By the time we had agreed the venom had set into my skin and was standing out against the pure white of my arms. If I carried on fighting so carelessly I would be even more scared and in even more places where I wished to stay unblemished. C'est la vie.

Mitchell had eventually persuaded Maria that Adam having no memory was a good thing as he would be easier to train and less of a threat to exposure with no need to find loved ones or get revenge as to why he was out on the streets in the first place. Adam seemed distressed but as Maria began to talk to him of what he was, he seemed to calm down quickly and was staring at her with gratitude.

I could feel Maria's gaze burning a hole in the side of my head as I looked out at the deserted horizon. I sighed and reluctantly turned my head to meet her blazing stare. She smiled at stood up, brushing down the skirt of her long dress. If this was about how I was dressed and how she wanted to dress me in fine gowns I would forget about my promise and personally rip her head from her shoulders and feel very happy with myself for doing it. I hated dresses and I'm pretty much sure they hated me too.

"Isabella…do you think you would be able to teach me something now? I have no idea how long you plan to wait but I don't see what is stopping you from starting right now…plus you haven't yet given a reason as to the changing of Adam." She inclined her head slightly in his direction. He of course hearing his name looked up from the floor and looked at us both, eager and apprehensive.

"Adam is to be used to train with…he is the perfect example of newborn attacks and will be useful in the aspect to show not to use your instincts like they do and use strategy instead, so in turn you will teach _your _newborns to not really on their instincts and use tactics. Also I suppose I could show you a few things before Adam gets too restless with his thirst." I released myself from Mitchell's arms and stood up, stretching like I usually do when I spend a few hours sat still on the ground.

Mitchell scooted out the way and was soon joined by Adam who had quickly picked up my habit of sitting down. I backed a short way away from Maria and threw my shield over the both of us before I crouched down. Maria seeing what I was doing crouched down herself, excitement rolling off her in large continuous waves.

I closed my eyes, letting my body become filled with _her_, her scent and her position. I gave myself away to all of my other senses, letting my years of training wash over me once more, the pain of seeing Braxton's smiling face caused me to tense until I reasoned with myself that it was the only way I could of handled that situation and that time for grieving will be in plenty in the future.

"Okay Maria…ready whenever you are…" She too hesitated just like Theo had done when I had first sparred with him. Her hesitation was longer though and I suspected that she was thinking about the last time she had gotten close to me she had been sent flying backwards without even being even an inch away.

She finally moved my attuned hearing able to pick up the movement of air around her. She didn't charge straight for me, she seemed to slide just a few more feet forward, testing the space in front of me probably. I didn't move or give her any indication that I had heard her approach. I stayed as still as a Greek statue.

She hesitated again before she actually lunged for me but her hands only found purchase with thin air. I opened my eyes, already knowing that I was facing the back of Maria's head when I knotted my hand through her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. I brought my mouth down to her skin. She whimpered and I smiled against her pale skin. I didn't sink my teeth in which is what she was clearly expecting. Instead I placed a soft kiss there before pushing her away from me and out of my shield.

Maria quickly scramble to her feet and crouched again. She was slightly angry and a little embarrassed. I shook my head at her, indicating that there was no point to attack. She started to growl but Mitchell's louder growl drowned hers out.

"Maria I like you was born to fight. But unlike you I know when to give in and shut the hell up when in the presence of a powerful vampire that could kill you and have no second thoughts about it so if I were you I would stand up and smile." I was glad when Mitchell spoke for me this time as I was really wishing to have an excuse to do Maria some damage but I knew that wouldn't bode well with my plans.

A quiet chuckle interrupted the stare down between Mitchell and Maria. The three of us in turn slowly twisted to look at an amused Adam sitting on the floor. He froze as soon as he realised that all eyes were on him.

He cleared his throat unnecessarily. "Well…it is kind of amusing… as… well… Isabella is old and… she knows how to fight better than any of us so I found it funny that Maria was so upset when Isabella got the best of her with her eyes closed…I know that if Isabella wanted to teach Maria a lesson today then the lesson was don't always assumed your better… and that snarling at your elders isn't at all the correct etiquette." He finished and opened his mouth to speak again but changed his mind and closed it.

No one moved or spoke a word. He knew hardly anything yet his words were wise enough to have some meaning to us. Even if they seemed to be a strange view on things.

I sighed and glanced over at Maria and Mitchell, both had frowns on their faces and their eyes were directed on the floor. "Adam…come on I'm going to take you hunting I need to find a dress and shoes to wear and what better way to get them than taking them off the dead?"

*

I pointed to a slim woman who looked to be about my build and nodded at Adam. He rushed over to her and picked her up, running quickly back towards me and sunk his teeth into her neck and began to drink greedily. I stiffened when the smell of blood reached me but quickly relaxed a few seconds after.

"Isabella?..."

"Hmm?" I replied distractedly, already stripping the unfortunate woman of her clothing and holding it up against me. I despised dresses but knew I would need one when I went to visit the Volturi. Even if it was a while away yet.

"How were you able to stop yourself from killing me? And how are you able to stand there with me killing her, with her blood flowing down her neck and be so calm about it all? Without the need to tear me away and drain her yourself?"

I focused my attention onto Adam and cocked my head to the side. I knew deep down that I had killed him and know I was just looking at something I had created. In a way he was the closest I would get to have a child.

"I'm old Adam…and I know you might not want to hear it but when I was first born I didn't like the idea of killing a human to survive…I had a similar early life to Maria and Mitchell only…only it was _more_…its hard to explain but once people saw what I could do and then saw my eyes they were shocked that I hadn't used my power to do what I wanted… killing a whole town for example…or just ruling all of our kind…" I paused and glanced up at the position of the moon to see how much time had passed since we set out. Only a few hours. "I care for hardly anything in this world. Mitchell is the closest to know me of our kind, and is the closest of our kind to ever touch me without being in battle for nearly a century…while I have been away from the sight of others I meet different people…people with beliefs that still amaze me after nearly a hundred years of knowing them. I know that it is down to them that I find it so hard to trust others of my own kind since they have shown me the brutality we inflict… the emotional upheaval our actions leave behind us… But don't worry about anything Maria will look out for you and with a few more years you should be fine around humans." _If you last that long_. I folded the dress and tied the shoes together before heading back, Adam following in silence behind me, deep in thought about the world.

******

I moved away from the drained body of the bear in front of me. I walked backwards until by back hit a tree and let myself slide down to the ground. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my head. Trying to keep my mind together.

Mitchell approached me and reached out a hand to slowly touch me but was stopped by my shield. He sighed and sat crossed legged in front of me. It had been two months since I had the conversation with Adam, and that had led my mind to questioning so many things about my life.

Why did I still exist? Why hadn't I let some other creature take me out of this life filled with loneliness? Why could I see a darkness at the edges of my vision that no matter how hard I looked at it I couldn't distinguish any of the shapes within it? Why every time I fought with Maria and Adam did I feel so happy? What could be so dark about my nature that it took great pleasure when I would come close to ripping them to pieces? And why when I ask Adam to describe how his darkness looks to him does it sound so similar to the way mine looks? What was causing this darkness within me? And why had it seemed so much stronger since I had left the wolves?

I raised my eyes to meet Mitchell's. I was so proud of him. His eyes were now an amber colour, nearly all traces of them ever being red had vanished. I looked into his eyes and his looked right back. I concentrated all my energy on seeing the world around them, squashing the darkness to the furthest edges in my vision.

When I had gotten the darkness under control, Mitchell opened his arms and I slid onto his lap, sighing contentedly when his arms wrapped protectively around me. He had never forced me to tell him what was wrong. He seemed to know that if I wanted him to know I would tell him about it. He knew that I didn't like to talk much and only talk when I had something important to say or something to offer to the discussion.

He kissed my temple and then placed his head in my hair. He, like many before him, had found that I smelled so sweet and inviting and he seemed to relish in any chance he had to smother himself with my scent. I didn't mind as long as I had some way of connecting to him.

"Isa…we really need to get back to Adam and Maria…then the both of us are going to go into to town and take fifteen humans for you to change…then when they are changing and we are sure Maria is able to handle them all we are going to leave…we are going to go away from this violence and you are going to be relaxed and let your big brother take care of you, not the other way around."

I slowly untangled myself from Mitchell and took his offered hand before we started to run back to our small home. The home we would no longer have to return to in a short amount of time. I hoped.

*

I looked down at the humans that were cowering in a cluster at my feet. We had decided to get mostly males but had chosen a few strong looking females to join the fight. I looked at the three young vampires that stood not so far away from me. Maria was looking greedily down at the humans; she could sense the potential within them, Adam looked hungry; but was doing as well as to be expected to control himself, Mitchell was paying the humans no attention; his eyes fixed on my movements, watching me like a hawk watched its prey.

I closed my eyes and turned my head skyward. _Thank you God for letting these souls exist. I hope their journey to you is a safe one, and I'm sorry that you can't help any of us now. As I really wouldn't mind a miracle or some sign._

I opened my eyes and reached down for the first of many. Letting the venom pool into my mouth I bit into his tender flesh, releasing him when his screams of agony rang through the night air. I repeated the process, letting my mind become as blank as an artists canvas before his masterpiece was to be painted. I just didn't know what would colour my mind., I knew it wouldn't be as beautiful as a painting.

"Adam, Mitchell let's go." I was leaving the changing humans with Maria while the three of us were going to go and destroy some competition. Maria had given us some locations of covens that were quite large but I didn't want to take them out. I wanted to take out the smaller ones. The ones that were just getting started so they won't be able build themselves up. I know that changing so many at the same time is hazardous but I didn't have any feelings for it. I was leaving at day break and I wasn't planning on spending any extra time here.

I grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him away, feeling Mitchell follow close behind us. When we reached the edges of a small huddle of houses I stopped and let my surroundings be known to me. Maybe twenty humans in the houses, a few vampires to the north but I wasn't sure how many. There seemed to be too many vampires in such a small area that were spread out so haphazardly that it confused me. Another good reason to leave.

I let go of Adam's hand and ran towards the small group. Smiling to myself when I realised that there was only five of them. Easy as snapping a twig.

We quietly surrounded the five of them. They were all males and the tension between them was thick, almost solid. I nodded to Adam and signalled that he should attack first, letting them think he was suicidal, leaving the element of surprise open for Mitchell and me.

I took out two, as did Mitchell, leaving Adam to fight with the last one. The fight wasn't going so well for Adam. Adam had skill, but it seemed that so did his partner. I couldn't do anything but still when he managed to dissemble Adam's head from his body. But revenge was quickly ours as Mitchell sprang at him at tore him to pieces. We had no choice but to burn all the pieces. Even if we had let Adam's two pieces join together again it wouldn't be the same. His head would always be a weak spot and he would be of no use in combat.

We stared at the purple flames for a few minutes before moving on. I wanted to take my anger out on somebody and I didn't care of the consequences. Adam hadn't deserved to die like that. He hadn't even deserved to enter this life but I had no power over that.

We took down three more groups with their numbers all under ten. Mitchell had gotten bit but he had a way to reduce the scarring that I had never heard of. He put his mouth to the bite and sucked the venom away. It didn't completely remove any chance of leaving a mark but it did reduce the size of it.

We returned to find Maria in the same position as to when we had left. She flickered her gaze to us and then over our shoulders. Her eyes widened when she realised Adam hadn't returned with us but said nothing of it. I reluctantly changed into the dress I had acquired and sighed when I twirled around.

"Wow." I looked up to see Maria's attention now focused on me. "I have never seen you in anything other than men's clothing and I have to tell you Bella…you look beautiful." I nodded my head to her. I didn't care how I looked it made no difference; as soon as I could I was going to change.

We planned on swimming most of the way and then travelling like humans when we could, obviously during the day we had to be careful of the sun.

"Goodbye Maria, I hope you will still be here when I return in the future. I have no idea when that will be but good luck." I hugged her and kissed her cheek, Mitchell following my example before we ran away from the rising of the sun to see what we would find in Italy.

**Thanks for reading :) reviews get a sneak peak (: I recommend you go and check out Lord of the Authority by Cullensgirl90 it's a great read and I found Renee having a meth lab in her garden hilarious **


	16. How the Other Half Live

_**How the Other Half Live**_

It took us two months to reach the Italian border. I had grudgingly allowed Mitchell to buy me a few more dresses, but only on the grounds that they were black, they were now in the large carry case that sat by Mitchell's feet which also held clothes for Mitchell, money and some jewellery that I had surprisingly liked. I had been stood on the corner of a small town in Spain and had spotted a silver necklace with a bird, I had gotten that and the matching bracelet, the shop wasn't open but I made sure to leave a good amount of money in place.

"Next time we are going off somewhere can we run there? Using human transport is so slow." I turned my head to look at Mitchell. I agreed with him. Using the human transport had seemed like a good idea and _was _quite interesting but it got tiresome with the slow pace the horses ran, and some to even be wary of us.

We stood there, gazing down at the small city named Volterra. The Volturi _lived_ in the castle according to Mitchell. He said there were winding passages and secret entrances and exits from what he could tell from his previous visit. He also said that the three of them had guards all the time of the day and never left their sides. That information didn't bother me but I found it amusing that they thought someone could enter their home with the intention to kill them all and they would have no idea about it.

"Come on Mitchell lets go before the sun comes up and we have to wait till twilight before we can see them…I'm not sure how they are going to react so keep close to me and I'll keep you away from harm."

I ignored Mitchell's mumblings as he snatched up the case and twined our fingers together. I closed my eyes and concentrated on tucking both of my shields around us. I knew that Aro had already looked into Mitchell's thoughts but the fear of what others could do to him made me do it. I wanted to protect him as if they did hurt him I would retaliate and that would lead to disastrous consequences. For them anyway.

Walking into the town wasn't as tense as I thought it would be. The air was peaceful. The humans were quiet and we didn't see one person acting aggressive or drunk, there wasn't any one sleeping out on the streets under the stars. It was so clear the vampires ran this town. It was _so safe_ for the human population and they didn't even know why.

I let Mitchell lead the way while I played the tourist. The clock tower was beautiful and I wondered if it would look any different under the glare of the sun. There was a fountain placed out in front of it and I could see coins at the bottom which got me thinking why they were there and why didn't anybody steal them…

Mitchell came to a stop at the bottom of the steps which lead up to the vast wooden doors of the home of the Volturi. We stood staring at the doors, waiting for them to be opened. We knew they knew we were stood here, we could hear the conversations about us; we just didn't know why they were taking so long in coming down to greet us. Finally the doors opened and I smiled widely at the vampire that had opened them. He had no idea that this wasn't our first meeting; he must know of it but not really know what happened. He seemed shocked but gave me a small smile back.

Slowly we started up the steps. I didn't let go of Mitchell's hand and I never took my eyes off Dimitri. He stood back to give us room to pass by him through the door, before closing and bolting it behind us. _So human. So unnecessary. _

"If you would please follow me…my masters are most excited about your arrival." I laughed at his polite tone, and the thought of vampires being excited about meeting someone they already know. Dimitri paused and looked at us from over his shoulder but then carried on down the stone tunnel, still throwing us curious glances every now and then.

When we reached another set of doors which seemed to be made out of a thicker wood and had metal patterns running along the surface and embedded in the edges but still useless against vampire attacks, we stopped again for a few moments before the doors were opened from the inside by a small blond vampire. She was the one who make your mind believe you were experiencing immense pain. Her eyes narrowed when she seemed to recognise who we were, but she too stepped out of the way allowing us to enter the room beyond the doors.

The room was all stone. Tapestries and sculptures were placed or hung around the edges of the room. In the middle sat three thrones which all had occupants. Aro, Marcus and Caius. They wore robes of the blackest black, darker than the robes of their guards. I soon figured out that the darker the robe the higher ranked the vampire. Interesting.

Mitchell pulled me to the middle of the room and nodded his head respectively to the older vampires sat before us. Two nodded back but the third made no movement, he didn't seem to even acknowledge our presence. He must be Marcus, the one who had lost his mate and had no reason to live anymore. He and his brothers had their gazes now fixed on me.

Silence.

I didn't say anything or do anything and neither did they.

Still nobody moved, it seemed like everybody was holding their breath except for me and Mitchell, who was starting to move uneasily. They were waiting for me to show them respect or say something to them but if they were they were going to have to wait quite a long time. Maybe forever. I could play ignorant and stubborn just as well as anyone else.

A feral growl broke through the deafening silence.

I, like everybody else turned my head in the direction from which the growl came from. It was the small blonde girl. I watched her expression turn from anger to smug and then to hate. All of it seemed to be directed at me. I cocked my head to the side and leered threateningly at her, which seemed to aggravate her further.

"Jane I think it best if you don't harm or in this case attempt to harm our guests without good reason to do so." Everybody's attention was removed from the small vampire, Jane, and onto Aro who had spoken. "Mitchell I hope your and your… ah _friend_ can forgive the inappropriate behaviour of my guard. I promise you it isn't how they have been taught to react to visitors in our home." Taught? Did they even have a choice if they could leave?

Mitchell placed the case on the floor, squeezed my hand and proceeded to speak, "Of course Aro, no harm has come out of it." He glanced at me before continuing. "This is Isa…err…Isabella. You already know her of course."

Silence.

Again.

If this is how I was going to be treated during our stay I think I might forget how words sounded. Again they were waiting for my input and seemed disappointed when I didn't offer anything. Even Mitchell seemed surprised I hadn't said anything to them.

Eventually Aro gave up on waiting for me to say something and spoke himself. "Well Isabella, it is nice to be finally introduced to you, and we all have heard so much about you and your _special _talents. I believe that Braxton, your creator, was the one who encouraged your efforts in developing them? But unfortunately we have some very sad news concerning him…you see…we believe that Braxton has left this plane of living…he was sent out many years ago now with a large group but only two of them returned and it seemed they had no memory of what happened on their leave…so we can't exactly tell you what happened to him." He slightly inclined his head to me, as in an act of sympathy, but I knew he was lying. He knew I had killed Braxton. He knew because Julia had come to see them and he would have seen me telling Vladimir and Stefan about it.

He paused again, some of his bravado falling when I showed no reaction to his 'sad' news. "Well, Mitchell, Isabella are you planning on staying for a while or are you just passing through?" I looked over to Mitchell and nodded my head towards Aro, he nodded in return understanding the silent message passed between us.

"If it is okay with you we wish to stay for a few years. We don't yet have any definite plans. We came here as Isa wished to meet you all properly; she says the first meeting wasn't under the best circumstances." Silence again. I think they found it strange that I was the one who wanted to come here but hadn't yet spoken a word.

"You are both welcome to stay for as long as you wish. Dimitri and Felix will be glad to show you to a room or will that be two separate rooms?..." I smiled at Aro's attempt at subtlety to find out about the nature of our relationship. I didn't know why he just didn't ask Marcus as he could sense the strength of relationships or something along those lines, I wish I had listened better to when we were told about the powers within the Volturi.

"One room will be fine thank you Aro." Mitchell squeezed my hand again before letting go and picking up the case. I closed my eyes briefly to replace the shield around him; Aro noticed this and seemed genuinely curious but didn't say anything about it. "In the morning we shall be happy to talk to you as I'm sure you have many questions for Isa as she has many for you."

"Indeed. In the morning then." His smile brightened again, "Dimitri, Felix if you'd be so kind to show our guests to their _room_ and then return, I expect Heidi will be back soon with some food."

"Heidi?" I whispered. Heidi? The same _Heidi _who could lure any unsuspecting mind to her with a licker of her eyes? After another pause everybody regained their serious composure, Aro quicker than most.

"Yes, Heidi. I believe that the two of you never got on?" I shook my head slowly. "Something to do with her trying to glamour you and then you getting annoyed with her attempts and total failures but you couldn't do anything to her as you had been strictly told to leave talented vampires alone after what you did to the last one that got you annoyed?" I nodded. How much did they all actually know about me? "Mitchell, I must say that your companion is on the quiet side." He then extended his hand to Mitchell, like the way I had seen male humans greet each other but in this context it seemed somehow threatening.

I growled at his hand, causing the whole room to stiffen. If he wanted to read Mitchell's mind then he was going to be disappointed about it. I could sense Dimitri inching closer to us and I instinctively crouched down in front of Mitchell, barring my teeth at him. While everybody was tense about the situation Aro's lips were turning up at the corners, almost smiling. I felt a familiar pair of arms circle under my arms and pull me upright and then two hands on my waist pulling me back slightly behind a body. I quickly glanced up at Mitchell, feeling my brow furrow before I focused back on the vampires in front of me.

"Is there a problem Isabella?" Caius sneered. "All my brother was going to do was touch his hand and read Mitchell's mind. There was no need to be so defensive about your mate; we mean you no harm for the time being. Watch your temper girl!"

I didn't listen to Mitchell's pleading shouts or the shouts of the guard. I pushed away the grabbing hands behind me and launched myself at the foolish vampire in front of me. He would be sorry about insulting me and a person I loved.

*

I kept my eyes on Marcus' amused expression. He had been the one that had stopped me from ripping the bastard Caius' head off. He had laughed. When the laughter escaped his lips even Aro had frozen. I thought back to his earlier dismal expression and removed my teeth from Caius' neck and let Mitchell come to me and wrap his arms around my torso, but there was no need I didn't want to fight any more. I wanted to know how the broken vampire in front of me could laugh when I attacked one of his brothers.

He smiled even wider at me when he saw that I was looking at him. He held out his hand and I had no idea why but I found myself extending my hand towards him, pulling away from Mitchell's grasp. He pulled me towards him and let go of my hand and placed both of his on the sides of my face, looking into my eyes, as if he could see something in there that he found interesting. I looked into his blazing red eyes and only saw my own reflection. My face full of wonder and curiosity.

"MARCUS!" Marcus' head snapped towards Aro. I was shocked to find that even more vampires had appeared within the room, responding to the threat I posed. Mitchell was still in the same position but his arms were empty now. Aro was looking slightly annoyed and Caius had disappeared from the room, his ego had taken a beating probably for the first time in his existence he had been overpowered by a woman and a vampire much younger than he. "What is the meaning of this? You act like someone stole your essence for half a millennia and when one girl comes visiting you actually change and become some part of your old self. Can you explain yourself?" When Aro held out his hand to Marcus I didn't react. I couldn't I didn't want to start more arguments or distance between them besides I couldn't control Marcus' actions; he had his own free will.

Marcus removed his hands from my face and smothered Aro's hand with both of them. I watched Aro's expression change into one of amusement, after a flash of sympathy when his eyes darted to my face. Something I did not understand.

Marcus slowly turned his head towards me, and his eyes quickly glanced to Mitchell who was hovering possessively behind me, then they landed back on me. "Dear Isabella…do you believe in magic?" I was confused by his question. Magic? I did believe that there was some sort of magic out there. I had witness some form of it watching the wolves transform and then with their women as they prayed to many gods about an injured tribes person. I had also seen it in the prophetess woman; she had done something extra right in front of my eyes.

"I do but I am not seeing any reason behind me believing in magic that would connect to you finding it funny when I attacked someone even if he deserved it. I also don't understand why it was so funny and why you found the need to search my eyes for something…if you would be so courteous to explain yourself sir." I suppressed a smile at Mitchell's mumblings about me about to curtsy and grovel at their feet. I reached behind me and pulled Mitchell closer to my back and he wrapped his arms around me again, resting his chin on the top of my head so he could look over the top of me, relaxing against him in the feeling of safety, of home. I began to get annoyed at his height and my lack of. I wished I had been able to grow fully when I was human…unless I already had…

"Isabella I ask because you are cursed." Cursed? Me? What? Why? How? Surely this was some sort of twisted humour the Volturi held, but something in me and the way I was being scrutinised made it clear they were being as true as blood. Before I could voice any of my questions Marcus continued. "I believe it was by someone who wanted you to stay somewhere, some place where you would be of use to them. The curse may have been accidental, by a person who didn't know of the power they posses, or on purpose, by someone who knew what they were doing and knew of the outcomes… someone my dear really wants you for their own need, so badly they damned you to darkness. Do you have any ideas who would want to use you for their own?"

*

The Quileute people had sentenced me to an existence of darkness unless I was in their service, or near one of them. They held the light I so badly wanted to seek out, but I didn't want to go anywhere near Forks, near where I was rejected by my own blood.

I had no idea if they realised what they had done or not. I found it easier to believe that they didn't mean to do it. That it had been an accident and they would release me when they found out their mistake. But if they had purposefully done it I couldn't do anything about it. I was under their control.

Me. Isabella Marie Swan was being harassed by a bunch of shape shifters who had control over my sanity. My ease to see, the clearness of my mind.

I looked up at Mitchell who had been pacing the room the Volturi had given us while they fed. I knew he could faintly smell human blood and it was bothering him. He had told me not to let him out the room, that I should use my shield to stop him, but he seemed to be doing fine in resisting running out the room and smashing through the walls to find the source of all the blood. Pride swelled out of me at his determination to stick to a 'vegetarian' diet.

"Mitchell stop pacing and lay down with me on this ridiculously large bed." It was large. Really large. I didn't see the need of vampires having a bed but the way Dimitri had smiled and me and looked between Mitchell and the bed; I clearly got the intention of vampires having a bed, even though in my experience it made no difference.

He slowly climbed over me and lay down behind me before he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me onto his stomach, turning me so he could look at my face. "You do know that all of the others think we're having sexual relations right now? Not lying around, well you lying around and me wearing a hole into the floor"

"I did…but I don't see why you're bringing it up now…" I trailed of at the intensity of his gaze. My eyes darted down to his lips, watching his pale tongue slide smoothly over his bottom one. "We can't do this." I whispered feeling my self lean into him.

"I know." He rolled us over so I was lying on my back with him hovering over me, his eyes looking down into mine. Slowly he lowered his head down to mine, his soft lips brushing mine. He kissed my nose once before letting his lips meet mine.

It felt safe. His lips weren't as fiery hot as Braxton's were, it felt more like… what I guess it would feel like was the warmth of a sitting in front of a fire in your own living room surrounded by loved ones. Mitchell's hand moved to rest on my stomach while the other intertwined its fingers with mine and placed it by my head. I brought my free hand to Mitchell's shirt and began unbuttoning it, smiling against his lips when he gasped at the contact of my hand on his muscled chest.

He moved back so I could remove his shirt fully and throw it in a heap on the floor. Taking advantage of my free hands I ran my hands over his stomach feeling the muscles tense under my touch and then relax again when my hands had moved away. I looked up at Mitchell; his eyes were watching my hands move. His mouth slightly parted.

The tearing of fabric brought my gaze away from Mitchell's face to his hands. He had ripped my dress from my body. "Mitchell…did you just rip my _new_ dress?" I fake scowled at him, finding it hard to stop a smile creeping over my face.

"I think I just did, but I must say I prefer you without it any day." His eyes landed on my shoulder and I saw his brow furrow in confusion. I looked over his head and gasped when I saw that we weren't alone any more. A vampire I didn't know the name of was stood inside the doorway, his eyes raking over my naked form with a greedy look in his eyes. He was tall and his muscles showed through his cloak, his red eyes shone bright, his black hair sat short on top of his head.

Mitchell followed my gaze and growled at the vampire while moving me behind his body, shielding me from his glare. "What now Felix?!?" Mitchell spat. If I wasn't so shocked I would have laughed at Mitchell's impatient tone.

Hearing his name Felix's eyes moved off me to Mitchell. "My masters request your presence. If you would wish I could tell them you were, ahem, busy." Felix's face turned smug as he looked over Mitchell to me again. Angered, I pushed my shield against him so he was held up by the wall; I folded it behind him and pulled it tight against his body a little tighter. Laughing without humour when he let out a pain-filled gasp.

"Isa, don't squash him, then we defiantly won't be welcome here." Mitchell turned back around to Felix. "Now when she let's you go you will go back to your masters and tell them we will be there shortly." When I let Felix go he slumped to the floor before shooting up, he paused at the doorway, listening to Mitchell's cold words. "Felix, if you touch Isa or look at her in a way you don't like, you better be worrying about what I am going to do to you, and I can assure you it won't be as quick as it would be if Isa did it, I don't share her views on taking pity with rodents."

As soon as he had left and the door had shut behind him, I reached down to the floor and picked up Mitchell's shirt, quickly pulling it over my head before standing up and moving to the case to look for pants and a new shirt for Mitchell. I threw the first shirt I laid hands on at Mitchell without looking at him, and quickly pulled on the smallest pair of pants we had pulling them tight around my waist.

I still didn't look at Mitchell. I could feel his gaze on my back but I waked over to the window and looked at the coming dawn. Already humans were walking around, dragging animals, scurrying about their business.

I heard Mitchell rise from the bed and his footsteps came closer as he walked slowly towards my still form. I thought about mutiny, about stopping him from reaching me with my shield, but I knew that he wouldn't give up, that he still would have his questions and he would still want his answers.

He stood next to me. Still as a vampire could be. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he hadn't put a new shirt on, the small rays of the rising sun making his bare torso sparkle. I reached out for his hand, sighing in relief when my small hand was smothered by his.

"Isa...How did you get those scars on your shoulder? No vampire would have been able to do that and I want the truth Isa, no lies and no silence. I want you to talk to me." I turned, startled by the authoritative tone in his voice. His eyes were on my shoulder, trying to see the scars he knew lay hidden under the thin material of my shirt. He brought his free hand to unbutton the first couple of buttons and pull it down over my shoulder, his fingertips lightly tracing the outlines of Theo's scars. I let my breath escape my body as I thought back to the day it happened, how shocked Theo had been even though he was supposed to attack me.

"Shape shifter." I whispered. He looked confused so I explained, "a shape shifter is a person who can change at will into a single animal, and only that animal. The animal could be a bird, a cat or a wolf, like the ones I know. They easily blend into society, only the other supernatural able to tell of their two natured state. The shifters I know all transform into giant wolves. All of them male, tall and strong. Their body temperatures higher than a human, they don't age, they heal fast but can be killed as one could kill a mortal…or by vampire venom. I only know of the gene to shift as being passed down from father to son for generations and generations, all somehow connected to magic." I stopped talking, hoping Mitchell would just take my explanation and leave it at that, but with my non existent luck he had to ask more questions.

"You lived with them? You got to know them and they you?" I just nodded not really wanting to talk about the 'family' I thought I had and still hoped I did when I returned. But there was a problem about my return. _Mitchell_. Even though I had made _them_ promise not to harm any with golden eyes that cross their land, that didn't mean that Mitchell would share my view on them and want to attack or expose them to others.

"I was helping them become ruthless in their creed to destroy all red eyed vampires. I made them swear to not kill any with gold eyes…I helped them discover the way to best rip us to pieces, the best place to attack. I told them all our secrets and they told me theirs, I protected them when there was a threat, protected them so much I killed my creator for their safety…I learned all about the magic the tribe possessed…" I trailed off at Mitchell's growl.

"They cursed you didn't they? They wanted you with them to protect their humans they wanted the most powerful vampire in existence and you let yourself become drawn to the warmth they so coincidently provided for you."

I stepped away from his touch and shook my head vigorously. "It wasn't like that at all Mitchell…I was so lonely…I had spent so many centuries on my own…no contact from humans and there was no way I could mix with other vampires I was in fear of still being hunted down by the Volturi and whoever else was out there…Mitchell you are so young to this world you don't realise what it would be like for you someone who had been born with so many people around her…a caring creator…to suddenly find herself all alone in the world she shouldn't of been able to see…a world only her children's children would have been able to witness…so many things have changed and hardly anyone was there to share it with me…I had no one Mitchell until Theo came…until Theo listened to me and didn't run in disgust from me but listened with empathy…I didn't want to live a life of war in the South or here with the Volturi and I didn't want to live a world in fear or loneliness…with the wolves I was myself..." I looked into Mitchell's amber eyes and begged that he would believe me…understand the pain I was in…I wanted him to stay not go.

And stay he did. He reached for me and pulled me into his embrace. He lips near my ear whispering over and over that he wouldn't leave me again that he would do his best to stay by my side through the good times and the bad…like a father I couldn't remember, a brother I so desperately wanted.

*

Eventually we had made it out of our room, walking hand in hand, following the scent of Felix which led into a different chamber than the one we were first received in. it had the same layout, but it seemed more welcoming somehow. Caius had returned and I was happy to see I had left a mark on the side of his neck. He caught me looking at him and his top lip curled up, exposing his teeth. I shook my head and turned to face Aro who was stood in the centre of the room, surrounded by three other vampires. I recognised Jane as one of them but the others I had no idea who they were. I smiled to myself at how unnecessary his 'body guards' were, if a man couldn't feel safe in his own home were could he be safe?

"So…Isabella I believe that you destroyed part of my guard? Did you plan on apologising to me or replacing them any time soon?" Aro said his tone like he was dealing in business, not the lives of others.

"Well Aro, I always thought that to apologise to somebody you had to put feeling into it. I don't feel sorry for dismantling your guard, perhaps I do feel remorse at what I did to Braxton but that is for my personal knowledge. As for them being replace that would be pretty impossible considering that no two vampires have exactly the same talent, sure there are those with them in the same categories, like all of guard have powers that invade the mind, all of them I am sure useful but isn't it quite foolish to have only mental attacks?"

Aro laughed. His cheery laugh echoed around the room, but nobody joined in. Caius was sat with a scowl no his wrinkled face and Marcus was looking at Mitchell intently and then his gaze would turn towards me. I knew he was trying to figure out our relationship, and he must be confused at the differences from ours to what the intensity would be between mates.

I sat down on the stone floor, pulling Mitchell down with me. I looked up at Aro, smiling sweetly. "Begin the questions maestro."

**AN: yeah I know its been a while I kind of dropped off the face of the earth…and may do it again so sorry if there's big gaps between updates it took me forever to check this chapter and I'm still not happy with it…**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sneak peaks for you :) **

**I recommend you check out Dearly Departed by lambcullen, it totally rocks your socks :)**


	17. Unravelling the Truth

_**Unravelling the Truth**_

_I sat down on the stone floor, pulling Mitchell down with me. I looked up at Aro, smiling sweetly. "Begin the questions maestro."_

Aro's mouth opened and closed a few times, no sound coming out, no questions being asked. It was Marcus who finally spoke, asking a question I had no idea what the answer is. "What is the nature of your relationship with Mitchell?" If only I knew…

I turned to look at Mitchell. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled sadly at me. He had no idea what our relationship was either. I sighed before addressing Marcus. "I don't know…can you not tell us, because we are at ends about it, we feel like a brother and sister one minute and then the next there is a whole lot of attraction between us that neither of us understand…"

Marcus nodded sympathetically, the whole guard seemed amazed that he was showing any emotion at all. "Your relationship isn't like it is between mates. It is more like the love between siblings…maybe you both find an attraction as you are the only two with your way of life…maybe you both needed somebody to care for and someone to care for you in return and you found it but don't know what to do about it, or it could just be that you are both physically young and the desires of the young can sometimes become confusing."

"'_Way of life'_? What happened to Carlisle? I thought he was also a 'vegetarian'. One of the reasons we came to visit you was because I wanted to meet him." I was confused. Stefan and Vladimir had said that Carlisle had gone to the Volturi, but why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he stood around wanting to talk to another pair of vegetarians?

"He left a few decades back. He had studied all he could in this country and decided to travel on to the new world. He did stay true to his, and your, strange diet even though we all tried to make him see sense in his act against his own nature… He was much different to you in that sense Isabella. You drink the life of animals as does he. When provoked you act in the only way you know and lash out at the provoker whereas if it were Carlisle he would try and reason with words rather than violence, and see the other side… But…I think that comes down to the very different upbringing of you both. Carlisle was left to discover this new world on his own and despised himself, and you were born into war with the idea that that was the only way of life until you left, when you were most needed." I narrowed my eyes at Aro after his little speech.

There was no need to bring up that I had left in the middle of battle. No need to tell me I had deserted everybody I knew. No need to hint at the coward I was and how I so easily acted that way.

"I do have a question I have been so curious about ever since I saw it…why did you so strongly trust Braxton. His power was great I admit. But if you so despised it when one would try and use their power on you, why did you not take any action against Braxton? I saw in his memories that he was the one you went to, he was the one you talked to, he was the one you were so intimate with and the one you promised to stay for." I growled at his words. My body felt exposed to his eyes, knowing that he had seen and experienced everything I had experienced with Braxton. He was able to know every word I whispered to him, every touch and kiss, every fear I ever told my creator was known to the vampire before me.

"Braxton never used his power on me. I don't think he was able to when I was human, that is why I he chose to change me. You saw in his memories that he had changed me for _him_ and the not his masters." I could have gone explaining but I knew there was no need. Aro knew all what I know anyway and me saying it would give him no more knowledge.

The questions moved onto to lighter topics after that; how was your journey, why are wearing male attire, how was South America, just polite questions one would ask an old friend…mostly. But I knew it was only a matter of time until Aro asked me about my powers. He had so much greed about him it was laughable.

"So _bella_ Isabella I am quiet interested in the strength of you talents. Have you considered joining us? I'm sure you wouldn't want to go back to you old masters after what they tried to bargain you for…I must say I was disappointed when my guards failed in finding you. I so hoped that you would be joining us and bringing you vibrancy with you to our humble home. I assure you that Mitchell would be most welcome to stay with you." I suppressed a giggle at Aro's hopeful smile.

I was silent for a few minutes, thinking how it would be best to _not _discuss my powers. "Sorry Aro but I'm saying no. The idea of doing somebody else's bidding isn't too appealing, I like having my own free will... I would though if you would be so kind, like to stay here for a while. I am curious as to how you keep your guard in control and the general way of life around here." I turned to Mitchell and raised my eyebrows; he smiled and shook his head. He hadn't talked much when I was being questioned by Aro but every now and again he would laugh at an answer I gave or when I would remain silent.

"Yeah…wherever the brunette goes I follow." I couldn't help the laughter that exploded out of my chest, and I only laughed harder when I realised that Mitchell was laughing just as hard.

"If you two adolescents are quite finished?" I stilled and looked over to the owner of the voice. Ah. Caius. I sighed and straightened my clothes before I scooted over to Mitchell's side, leaning into his side while I waited to see what would happen next. Mitchell was still shaking with silent laughter, causing me to smile.

Everybody looked confused. I was with them, I had no idea why we both found it funny…I giggled again but hastily straightened my expression when Caius grunted unhappily.

"I beg your pardon…it was just…err…funny." I bit my lip and blinked. I blinked again and my dead heart sunk. I could see the darkness creeping towards me, if it had a face it would be smiling smugly, happy that it had found an opportunity to sneak so sly up to me. I whimpered quietly and pushed myself further into Mitchell's side spraying to whoever was listening that his soothing presence would take away the fear I felt.

I ignored everything but the smell and feel of Mitchell next to me. I think he understood that something was wrong and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tighter to him. I felt him kiss the top of my head and then his lips were at my ear, whispering the nonsense that was supposed to calm me. His words running out of his mouth so fast that they all jumbled together into an incoherent mess.

It didn't work, all there was was darkness, surrounding me, suffocating me, cutting me off from the world I know and wished to stay.

Darkness…

*

I was dreaming. Floating on wave after wave of smooth, comforting darkness. Sailing along on air, not knowing how much time had passed, how much longer I would have to stay in this _numb_ state, this state of existing without existing.

A minute past, or all eternity for all I knew…

Mitchell…

I had to get back to him. I couldn't leave him in a room full of vampires I wouldn't trust, no matter how far I could throw them. I tried to fight my way away from the dark, but nothing worked. Shouldn't vampires be able to see in the dark anyway? Everything looks the same but in different colours. So why wasn't that happening now? If…no when I got out of this I was going to go to the wolves and make them beg for their furry lives. Or well I could just ask them about it.

*

I blinked and the world came back. I could again feel the warmth of Mitchell wrapped around me. Hear his words tickling my ear. Hear a grumpy voice grumbling away a few metres to my right, the sounds of hustling and bustling faintly reaching me through the stone walls.

I stood, pulling Mitchell up as well in one swift movement. Nobody seemed to really react straight away; it wasn't until I was dragging Mitchell from the room that a voice broke through the humming of the world.

"Going so soon Isabella?" That voice. That stupid stupid voice. That voice that was supposed to be alluring. That voice that made me cringe and want to rip out its owner's throat.

_Heidi has come to play._

I slowed down until I was at a stand still, letting out a frustrated sigh I braced myself. I squeezed Mitchell's hand tighter before turning around to face the person I wished I never ever met. She and Jane could be rivals in who was the most pissed off about not being able to use their powers on me. I think Heidi would win as she has been trying the longest…

I felt Mitchell step closer to my back and wrap an arm around my stomach, almost in a possessive manner, rather than _I'm doing this so you won't rip some ones head off…again. _

I took in what she was wearing. She was dressed less socially acceptable than I was. Her blood red dress fell mid thigh and the bodice was pulled tight, pushing her breasts up, the sleeves stopped at the crook of her elbow, showing off her supposedly beautiful forearms. Her hair was fanned around her shoulders and looked a little dishevelled in my opinion, like she had been pulling on it and running her fingers through it. But I knew it would be somebody else who had been doing that.

"Heidi the Whore, we unfortunately meet again." I tried to be slightly civil and give her a smile but I could feel that it turned into a grimace. Mitchell pressed his face into my hair and I just knew he would be laughing at me.

No more words were spoken out loud but I made sure my eyes screamed more hate than I could ever hope to achieve. Heidi tried to glare back at me, but glaring wasn't her thing; she was more prance around and shake her hips to get her way. She eventually broke the hate filled stare down and looked behind her to Aro who was looking at our exchanged with an amused expression. God…did that man ever find something not one bit amusing?

"My apologies Aro, gentlemen but I have the need to hunt before I am willing to carry on this conversation…please excuse us." I nodded my head and turned to leave before there could be any approvals or complaints, Mitchell took that as his excuse to offer me his arm, in a rare gentlemanly fashion and guided me out of the building and into a courtyard that smelled of freesia.

I heard Mitchell start to breathe deeply. "Isa…did you know that it smells of you out here?" I stared open-mouthed at Mitchell's comment…it smelled like me? I had never been here before. "Freesia…I have never smelt some one, not even a human who smelled so…so…I don't know just so nice. All that freesia, strawberry, all the most inviting scents in the world, all things warm and…nice…" I snorted and shook my head at his comment, how many times am I going to be told how good I smell?

"Enough about my scent…I want to hunt and then I need to talk to you." I took off, running too fast for Mitchell to be able to run at my side and quickly got my bearings before I left the smell of humans behind and ran for my unsuspecting prey.

*

"So they didn't notice anything? You didn't even notice anything big?" Mitchell shook his head. I was in disbelief, shocked. The darkness that I had assumed had taken away some part of my unlimited time, hardly lasted long at all. "But…it doesn't seem right…it lasted for some long stretch of time I'm sure of it…" I frowned…my mind going back to what the darkness felt like, the fear of the unknown going on both where I was and where I wasn't.

"Seriously Isa…it must have been about two seconds since the time you moved closer to me to the time you shot up like a bullet from a firearm. I didn't understand what was happening at first…it just surprised me that you would move if you were having problems with some one blowing out you candle." I watched him as he shrugged his shoulders and started playing with a blade of grass between his fingertips; he was trying to see how long he could last without being crushed to dust. He never lasted long, always forgetting that his hands were hard to other things.

_Blowing out your candle._ I had to laugh over the phrases he came out with; they all were related to how a human would be left in the dark. And almost every time he said them he would get a crease between his eyebrows, which had me thinking about what he remembered of his human life.

I laughed when I heard Mitchell growl at his failed attempt to keep the blade of grass whole. "So at the turn of the century we leave this stone palace and head to where?" I ran my hands through my hair. I wasn't sure if I could take Mitchell back to La Push, or the most Forks…but if the wolves did have a problem with it they would just have to put up with it. They either let me out of this stupid darkness curse or they accepted the fact that if they wanted me with them they had to have Mitchell in close quarters to their homes.

"Yeah it's someplace I stayed before I went to the South…when is it going to be the year 1800 anyway?" I smiled at Mitchell, even though I didn't care to keep track of time, Mitchell was able to tell me the date and year and sometimes the time when he looked at the sun and could be bothered working it out, even though it only took him a few seconds.

"Six years. Its summer now, so we can either leave exactly six years today or on the day the year is new…" He trailed off, his eyes slightly unfocused. "Will we see Maria again? I…I want to learn Isa…I want to learn about the world…learn about people and how they work…like Carlisle I want to be a doctor but I don't know if I'm strong enough…the blood, the pull of it…maybe I could work with people that were like Adam before he was turned…you know? All crazy and delusional…ranting and raving about evil flowers…I just want to do something worthwhile…that will keep me busy…"

I looked at Mitchell with new found respect, my heart swelling with pride. He wanted to help humans, I wanted to have nothing to do with them; you got attached to them and they either died from old age or died from other hideous human diseases, their bodies were so fragile and weak their minds filled of fear of greater things than them, fear of things they had no explanation for and ultimately called it the work of the _Devil._

"You can do whatever you want to Mitchell…I'll always support you…no matter how strange your ambitions may seem." I playfully punched his shoulder before I continued in a serious tone. "But you have to let me know when you want or need something, and I'll do the same…I don't care about time spent somewhere as long as we don't get discovered and have to have a visit from _the almighty Volturi_…I'll even help you if you want…I want to see if I can teach you how to see auras…its not one of the powers I got given when I reborn its one I _found_…maybe it came from my human life…maybe it isn't real at all and all I see is what I _want _to see…" Whatever it was I wanted to share it.

We sat in silence. Watching the clouds move over us, and listening to the sounds of the cautious woodland creatures scurrying around. My mind wandered over what I had done, the big 'what ifs' running through my mind…what if Theo hadn't died? What if I had spared Braxton? What if I hadn't run in the first place? Would the war of turned out differently if I had been stronger? All the 'what ifs' in the world were no good. I had made my choices and I couldn't have any regrets, I wouldn't have any regrets.

Reluctantly, when the sun had disappeared and our bellies were full of life supplying blood, we made the back to the place we decided to call home for the next six years.

Six years of living with slightly civil vampires, that were only just better than a bunch of savage newborns. _Just._

I sighed and told myself this is what I had asked for and this is what I was going to do. I had Mitchell and I was not _alone_ but the possession of having a soul was still questionable.

_Soulless being…_

**A/N Thanks for reading guys :) Sneak peaks for those of you who review and big cyber hugs to those that already have :) **


	18. Six Years of Knowledge

_**Six Years of Knowledge**_

"You're going to get caught you know."

I shook my head at his scoff. "Okay so when Caius realises that it is you that has been turning his throne around, down don't come to me complaining that you got caught. I mean it Mitchell! No more pranks with your new friend. I don't want our visit to be remembered as the time when Caius went mad and had to be 'put down' by the person who started it all's friend."

"Don't worry Isa we are leaving tomorrow so I might as well have all my fun now rather than feel upset that I missed a great opportunity when we leave. And besides I think the only reason Alec puts up with my hide is because he wants to know you more. I am only a mere bridge that he has to cross to get to you." I narrowed my eyes at his musical laughter. Alec was young, and he saw me as young as he was, so he thought it would be a good idea to get to know the only other young vampire around except for his sister.

His plan didn't work.

I didn't want anything to do with him and when he didn't get the message from me I politely asked Mitchell to take care of my little stalker, but all that ended with was Mitchell having a new friend to play with and bring out the child within himself. I was lucky enough to not be on the receiving end but I had surprised them both when I joined in. But that was only because it was Heidi.

There were only two vampires I had grown close enough to that I would gladly call them friends. Marcus and Demetri. I found Demetri interesting, the way he went about his daily life just intrigued me. He would act so obedient when with his 'masters' but when he was away from them he let all his stiffness drop and I found that there was a great man underneath it all. He messed around with Felix and didn't turn me down when I challenged him to a fight. He did seem upset when he was defeated but didn't whine about it like many would do; he was even so kind to show me a few pointers about my technique, and any vulnerable areas I showed.

Marcus was quiet. He didn't mind me sitting with him when he studied thick books or painted. He even painted me one day while I was sat with him in his chambers; he drew me with my face blank of any emotion, but my eyes. My eyes held such secrets and mysteries even I wanted to know what they were. I tried my hand at sketching and found myself enjoying, but something or rather someone name Mitchell would always interrupt me. While I was sat with Marcus and I wasn't drawing, I would always practice using my shield. I would see how many ways I could use it to protect somebody. I didn't try to use it as a weapon, as I knew that would get me nowhere but I found out I could use it efficiently to protect someone. I could even remove it from myself and have it wrapped around someone else.

The six years spent in Italy went quickly. I found them uneventful but  
Mitchell did get himself in some tight spots with the females. He tried his best to get into Heidi's bed but surprisingly she refused him time and time again. He was baffled as to why she didn't want some company but I had a feeling that she was afraid of what I would do to her if she did. Other than harassing Heidi, Mitchell would try to sweet talk the wives. Aro found it amusing and laughed away his antics, but Caius was insecure about his wife's love and lashed out at Mitchell, if it weren't for my intervening I wouldn't have a brother. Caius' actions led to Mitchell roping in Alec to play tricks on Caius, which was amusing but I worried if Caius did find out, I had no idea what his reaction would be but I knew I would stand by Mitchell, no matter what he had done.

I tended to only be in the company of Aro when others were present. It wasn't that I disliked the vampire; it was because he was just…too much. He was always happy and smiling. Not only was he just too cheery to be around he would constantly drop not so subtle hint at how much I would like it if I decided to join his guard. He was happy and power greedy, two combinations I had never come across before. He was always disappointed when I refused to join him, but as the end of our stay got nearer he started to use different tactics to get me to stay with him. He would offer me a place ruling, he would offer me my own country to rule, my own guard to watch over. I still refused. He didn't see the point that I had no desire to stay still on a throne for the rest of eternity; I wanted to be out in the wilderness, exploring and playing, not cooped up like a sick child with orders to stay away from foul air.

There was a knock at the door, and Mitchell called for them to enter. I didn't move from my position of staring out the window at the cloudy sky, I already knew who it was, not by sensing him but it was what I had expected him to do. I sighed at the sky. With winter came clouds in Volterra, the stars hidden behind the fluffy masses it reminded me of the dreary sky in Forks during the day. I felt Demetri's hand on my arm. Another thing I had worked on in the six years, I was able now to let people pass into my shield without much trouble, it made things easier but there were times when I purposefully kept people out. Or in.

"Bella, are you still leaving tomorrow?" I nodded, still not taking my gaze away from the sky. "Will you walk with me? In the gardens? Before you go?" I nodded and turned to face Mitchell.

"Pack the rest of your belongings now Mitchell, if they aren't packed by the time I return they will stay here. Also will you ask Marcus if he isn't busy to meet me here at midnight? To say my own farewell?" I walked past Mitchell's nod and turned back to Demetri.

I motioned for Demetri to lead the way and followed him in silence. I didn't want to listen to his words. I didn't want to know how much he would miss my company. I just wanted to leave this castle that was like death, the castle that held people I knew, people that I never thought would change their alliances, people I never wished to meet again. Some more than others.

"I'm not going to say I'm going to miss you because I know you don't want that. I just wanted to tell you to keep in touch, I can't find you if I ever wanted to visit, but I would like it if you would write to me every now and again. Tell me some of the adventures you have been on." I looked up into Demetri's red eyes. Red. Not gold.

"I will try, but I'm not promising anything. I don't know where I'm going myself either." I gave him a small smile, which he returned. "Thank you for not begging me to stay." Demetri's arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. His head nuzzling the top of my head as it rested in the crook of his neck I rested I sighed and locked my arms around his waist, saying goodbye to another brother.

*

"I want you to have this." Marcus' hand enclosed mine and I felt something cool press into my hand. I brought my hand back and opened my palm. It was a ring. A beautiful silver ring with a blue stone surrounded by shining diamonds. "It belonged to my wife. I have no need for it and neither does she. It is just gathering dust in her jewellery box, and I would like to think that if you had it, it would see the world. The blue compliments your skin wonderfully." His hand reached over and moved the ring from my palm and onto my middle finger of my left hand; he then brought it to his mouth and kissed it. He let my hand fall, and I watched the movement, the way the diamonds sparkled in the weak moonlight. I reached my other hand towards Marcus and held onto his papery fingers.

I was broken away from my staring by Mitchell's whistle. "If that's what Isa gets what are you going to give me Gramps? I mean you're not going to give a present to one and not the other are you?" He let out a chuckle and clapped Marcus on his back before turning around and picking up his suitcase. "If you two are done exchanging gifts and silence I'm ready to go. It's a brand new century and there are places I just can't wait to write my name on."

I quickly gave Marcus a hug before picking up my own case and leading the way to say our goodbyes. Not once did I saw goodbye to Marcus. And neither did he.

*

When we reached the ocean I dropped onto the sand and stared up at the sun.

I couldn't explain it but, being close to so many vampires was suffocating and now, looking around at the open space, the clear horizon and it felt like I could breathe again.

"Was it really that bad Isa? I, myself actually enjoyed my stay but I do admit that it feels good to be able to go somewhere else, I rather disliked having to stay in the same place for six years." I couldn't help but laugh; he had contradicted himself in less than thirty seconds.

"So…to Forks, or are we stopping somewhere else along the way?" I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to oceans waves and the smiling at the feel of the sand beneath my fingertips. Did I really want to go back to Forks? Or would it be better if I actually explored the world? Could I live with the darkness for a few more years? Yes.

"Let's go to France and see the mime artists, the art and musicians. Speak the language of 'love' and watch the world go by." I opened my eyes and looked over Mitchell, he was looking back. He was smiling at me. He winked and then joined me on his back looking up at the sky; he brought a sparkling hand to his face turned it, in different directions. I was mesmerised at the different angles light shone off it, I brought my own hand to my face but saw nothing dazzling about it. I lowered my hand and continued to watch Mitchell's hand sparkle from the rays of the sun.

*

A house.

Mitchell had bought a house. We were going to live in it. As a married couple that had moved to France from the United States when both our families had been taken by an unknown illness. We were both posing as being sixteen year olds and newly wedded. I was to stay at home during the day and Mitchell was going out to learn the art of accountancy. I had no qualms with staying away from humans but I did worry about how much Mitchell's control would be tested. He hadn't once slipped in Italy but I still worried that he would be around blood and the monster within him would be let loose.

"Are you sure you have enough to occupy your time Isa? I mean organising all this furniture and then all the clothes isn't going to take you long at all will it?" I giggled at his sarcastic tone, but in truth I didn't know how long it was going to take. A minute, and hour or a day.

We had bought furniture and more clothes to fill the wardrobe and dresser and made sure it would be delivered before we were publicly 'moving in' when we had actually arrived a week before.

The house was one of luxury and Mitchell seemed shocked when I told him it was my first home as a vampire and then he promised to buy me many, many more. The rooms were large, except the kitchen which we had decided to not bother furnishing except for a large table that I thought was beautiful. The rooms downstairs were open, with no doors to stop us running at speed from room to room, and were going to be filled with bookcases, paintings from Italy, and an assortment of seats and sofas. Upstairs there were only two rooms. We decided to use them as a bedroom for each of us, we both wanted a bed even though we didn't need one and Mitchell insisted on buying us the best sheets that were available. Another thing I didn't see the point of.

Clothes were the only thing we had argued about. Mitchell was still hung up on buying me beautiful gowns and expensive accessories, while all I wanted were shirts and trousers. The argument led to Mitchell buying me dresses and buying clothes for himself and I bought all the clothes I wanted to, surprising myself when I bought a blue dress that caught my eye. But the dress had good reason to. The colour of it was the most beautiful blue I had ever seen, the length of it reached just above the ground, the sleeves were long with a pattern of silver around the cuffs, the neckline was modest and made me feel like a woman when I tried it on. Even Mitchell approved of the dress; he didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

I had found a love for books. Mounds of books of all different genres had been ordered for me to absorb. I was eagerly awaiting their arrival next week and every time I looked at the empty bookshelves I found myself buzzing with excitement at the possibility of losing myself in another world.

I began carrying the beds upstairs when we heard the footsteps starting down the long stretch to the house. I rushed quickly the rest of the way and forced the bed through the doorway. I sped back downstairs as Mitchell had re-entered the house from the back.

"There's a man and a woman with two small children. I think there the closest neighbours we have here. You check them out and I'll try and get rid of them as soon as I can." I nodded and walked back into the rear of the house, waiting for them to reach the house.

I quickly rushed to Mitchell's side as sensed what really was out there waiting for us. I pulled on Mitchell's arm and forced him behind me. I ignored his silent protests and wrenched the door open.

I growled at the two of them and their 'pups' in their arms.

"You are not welcome here."

"I could say the same thing to you Miss Swan."

**A/N this would have been up earlier but the bills weren't paid for the house and we had no electricity for the past week…I got a big recommend this week that made me cry when I finished reading it Peonies by sillybella**

**Thanks for reading and big cyber hugs to those who review :) **


	19. La Vie en France

_**La Vie en France**_

"_You are not welcome here." _

"_I could say the same thing to you Miss Swan."_

I stared at the filthy being before me. Both of them smelled wrong, they smelled worse than the wolves in La Push and even they smelled bad. But they didn't stand a chance next to the beasts that stood outside my new home.

I hadn't met either of them before; I had never seen the faces or smelled their foul stench. So how in the world did he know who I was? Most of the world thought I was dead and I'm sure news that I wasn't wouldn't have passed to these creatures.

"Are you going to leave my wife and children stood outside in the cold all day? Or are you going to show us manners and invite us into your home?" I stiffly shook my head. There was no way he was coming in here, it would take weeks to get rid of the smell, and besides they couldn't feel the cold so there was no point. "Well, are you going to step outside, or are we going to have this conversation with you on the inside and us on the outside?"

"I'm not moving until you tell me who the hell you are and how you know me!" Mitchell quickly stepped around me and walked fluidly past the werewolves outside the door and seated himself on the loveseat on the porch. He knew I had no choice but to follow him. I despised his outlook on the world. Not everything was going to be okay if you acted civilly toward others until they aggravated you; violence was always the option that got the clearest results.

I huffed when they sat on the opposite seats. Cradling the small sleeping bundles in their arms, who'd of thought that when werewolves mate they make werewolf babies?

"Well, now we are all sitting down like civilised people, why don't we get down to business? Tell us why you are here? And do try not to anger my friend here…she tends to get wound up easily when it comes closer to the time we need to hunt, which coincidently, we have arranged to go tomorrow when I believe there will be a full moon…hmmm… I wonder if wolf will be on the menu at all…you wouldn't happen to know would you?" Mitchell spoke calmly, his threat evident though, what he failed to mention was that he got angry quicker than I did at times. He smiled slightly when the werewolves shifted in their seats.

"We came here to see if it really was vampires living in our town again. The last one had the same eyes of you and didn't act so harshly to us when he realised what we were. He even helped deliver our children. But you Isabella, are not welcome here." Was that all he was going to say? I wasn't welcome here then what made him think he was?

"This other vampire, was he named Carlisle? Did he have golden eyes and an insane amount of control and medical knowledge?" The male nodded. "When did he leave?"

Two months ago. We had missed meeting Carlisle by only two months. It seemed that wherever we were going to go we would be met by the end of Carlisle's visits.

We grew silent again, the only noises being the heartbeats from the dogs. I looked at both of them closely, they were middle class and both seemed nervous and on edge, I wondered why they had brought their children and not left at their home. He still hadn't said how he knew who I was. Or why he detested our, or rather my, presence in this town.

"I'm Stuart and this is my wife Rosemary, my children Ben and Jack. We moved from America ten years ago when we first bitten and changed into a different beings…You met my mother Isabella, she told me to remind you of what you have left behind….A man named Shane long awaits your return to his homeland." His mother? He couldn't possible mean the old women could he? She should have died years ago.

"How do you know that I am the one she is talking about and not a strange vampire you have given useless information to?" I could be anybody for all he knew.

"She drew you. And there are three _nomad_ vegetarian vampires in the world. You, being the only female, and accompanied by a man who is not your mate yet you can live in peace with him, a feat that many vampires find difficult I believe." He spoke so quickly, his words rushed out and some of his words merged into one, making him almost incoherent.

I glanced at Mitchell, but his attention was elsewhere it seemed. "If I am not welcome here then why do I plan to stay for four more years? We wish to try new things…Mitchell has even planned to get a job here…surely you don't want to crush his hopes of finding a piece of normality in this changing world? He is so young; it would be nice for him to find something he enjoys and not be pushed out by two dogs and their young pups."

"He is welcome here, but you are not. You are old enough to know Isabella that werewolves hold grudges against those who once held their own kind against their will, no matter how many years have passed."

"Then those who do should know that I had nothing to do with the mutts that were held in Romania, they should know that I had nothing to do with their execution and know that I didn't aide those who captured them to be used in the war. You shouldn't accuse people of things they had no part in, especially if you don't know the full facts, and tell you _wife _to stop looking at me like that. I'm telling the truth and if she doesn't believe it she can either go or become dog meat." With my last sentence his wife got up, readjusted the bundles in her arms and started walking away from us, leaving her husband to deal with us.

Mitchell rose and watched her walk away before turning back to Stuart. "We will not leave. We are going to stay in this part of the country for the next four years and then we may leave the country or move to another part. We will not be ordered around by mutts who we could so easily kill and not have any second thoughts about the children you have. The next time you wish to talk to us, write a letter, tell somebody else. I don't want you on my property again. I don't want to smell you anywhere near the boundaries of it either and if you so dare to change near it I will have no problem in ripping you limb from limb and feed you to the many stray dogs wandering around. Do you understand?" Stuart's reply was to growl, but I had a feeling he regretted the decision when Mitchell grabbed him and threw him down the drive, making sure to squeeze his flesh before he let go.

I watched open-mouthed as he scrambled up and sprinted away and Mitchell stood at the front of the porch growling. He looked so angry and I didn't know why. It seemed I wasn't the one who had to calm down.

"There really was no need for that Mitchell. You really do need to calm down around others, one day you will throw the wrong person and they might decide to do something about it."

"I know" He sat back down beside me and rested his head in my lap. "I just hate it when people don't like my baby sister. I mean…she's so nice I don't understand it." I laughed. What would he do if he met somebody who full out hated me?

*

Life, well existing went on.

Mitchell enjoyed his work at the bank and even got information about working in a hospital when he learned better control. I smiled every time he came home and asked about his day, how the people treated him and if he done anything interesting. It was always yes. He started to teach me everything he had learned that day, even though I wasn't the slightest bit interested at first I began to find it interesting and looked forward to when he would arrive home.

The only thing I wasn't particularly interested in was the way the humans acted. After spending years living with Elizabeth in England, I did not feel the need to know more about their habits. Mitchell said I wasn't fair and that I was judging them for their differences.

But I wasn't.

I thought it wasn't fair on me.

I wasn't jealous that they could give life, as I didn't really see the attraction to children, but I envied their simplicity of life. They didn't have to worry about the werewolves next door or about being discovered and having to flee from angry mobs. They had no real fears about the world. In a way humans were stronger than us. They had no problems when blood was exposed, but if it had been a vampire he or she would have found it hard to resist draining them. They had no problems walking around in the sun, their skin got darker, our sparkled, showing our true nature under the human face. They had an easy way out. We didn't.

"So Isa what language have you learnt this week?" I looked at Mitchell over the top of my book, which was honestly not as interesting as I hoped it would be.

"Mitchell I have no need to learn any more languages so why would I bother learning a language I am most unlikely to use?" I didn't know we were planning on going somewhere were we couldn't speak the language so why bother unless you had to?

"Well didn't you buy a book in a different language or something last week? I thought you bought it to learn from…well never mind…so I've thought more about my idea like you said I should…" And that was that, well he didn't stop explaining about his idea.

It was quite good though. He wanted to build a sort of hospital but not for the people with physical maladies…ones that were ill of the mind, ones that he found so interesting and wanted to help put them on the right track. Mitchell called it a safe place, but I couldn't help but have the feeling that I had heard of something like this before…

"Asylum." Mitchell stopped talking about what staff would be needed and raised an eyebrow as he studied me. "Its called and Asylum…I had a feeling I had heard of it before and now I remember…it used to be a hostel near a church were they housed most mad people but I think about one hundred years ago it was developed and now its called an asylum…it sounds like what you want to do and now you know…you just need a job in an asylum…that's if you don't want to make your own…well we'll need more money to actually run one…but if that's what you want to do then we'll do it…but not in France…in America where there isn't a language boundary."

Mitchell stopped his enthusiastic pacing and dropped to the floor. His eyes were miles away, his face scrunched up in thought. I left him to his thinking at walked slowly up to my room, planning on drawing until Mitchell decided he wanted my attention. I didn't know what was worse, him acting like he was my age physically, or me acting like an old women awaiting death to collect her.

I was halfway through drawing the tree outside the window when I heard Mitchell's light footsteps moving across the wooden floors. He had sat still longer than I had thought possible. I read in a book written by Alexander Crichton that he could have mental restlessness, but I knew vampires couldn't have human illnesses, so I resigned myself that he was just simply a happy creature.

He rushed to my side and sat bouncing slightly on the bed, a huge smile stretched across his face. "Right then Isa, when we have used up all our possible time here, can we go to that place that is a utensil…Forks? It would be nice to see where my sister nearly got ripped apart…and I figured that it was a quiet place so I might be able to do a lot of research and obviously we would have a big house to store all your books, or just buy new ones, and I was thinking if you would want a studio for your drawings and paintings. I would love it if we could have a house surrounded by trees so we can run outside in the sun without being close to other humans…" He stopped and took an unnecessary breath, "Would that be ok with you, unless you had other plans?"

I looked back down at the half formed tree on the paper in front of me. "Mitchell…I don't think you understand the severity of us going to Forks and living there…I…you would have to be careful, extremely careful…the wolves wouldn't take kind to you even stepping on their land, but if you slipped and killed a human in Forks…they would expect me to do something about that…and I can't Mitchell, if you slipped, which is very unlikely, they would want me to destroy you and if I refused I wouldn't be welcome there ever again, they wouldn't want me there, even if it was to check up on my family." I looked up at him, and he put one of his hands of my cheek. He kissed my forehead before smiling mischievously at me.

"Who said we had to tell them you were living there with me?" he seemed so happy that he had thought of a loophole, and I didn't want to be the heartless person to make that smile disappear. I didn't want to be the one to tell him that they would now he was there because they would be able to smell him.

So I didn't.

I left him blissfully ignorant about the future he had planned for us. A thought came to my mind which I was shocked at.

_He wants you to stay with him and he wants to stay with you. Your family didn't even want to let you through the door to their home. The wolves don't care if you return or not, but he does. He would care if you left one day and never returned to him, so let him be happy…_

*

We stayed in France longer than we expected. _Way longer._

It was all due to the weather. The country had many places were the sun hardly shined, and we liked that. Also Mitchell found many books on the science of human brains, so we naturally stayed were the information seemed to be coming from most quickly, and Mitchell relished in the knowledge he gained.

Mitchell also robbed a bank. Well not _a _bank, but more like _banks_, heaving emphasis on the _plural._

I had been out climbing the trees and chasing the squirrels and birds, and when I returned Mitchell was stood in the middle of the room surrounded by bulging sacks. I didn't understand what had happened at first until Mitchell started to look sheepish as I peered into one sack. It was full of gold and silver coins. Thousands upon thousands of them, winking up at me when the light hit them at different angles.

I wasn't angry, like Mitchell had suspected I would be I was…amused mostly, and strangely curious. "How did you manage to steal millions and not be seen? I mean you did steal this right? Because I'm sure your job doesn't pay _this_ well." I looked again at the bags. It was strange to come home and find your living room filled with money.

"Well, I wanted to make sure we had enough money for when we move again, plus I only took the gold and silver, I left all the currency that couldn't be used over seas, it was easy to do, just wait till nobody was looking and slip past them all and then leave by making a hole in the wall." He shrugged his shoulders and began to place the bags in the corner of the room, creating space to sit down. "Anyway its time we moved on Isa, we've been here for six years now?" I nodded. "And there isn't anywhere else with cloud coverage we can go, we have accomplished the unknown task of running out of places to live in France." He smiled, before laughing slightly. "I'm guessing that you don't want to go back to our first home and say goodbye to the werewolves before we leave the country?" I scowled and shook my head, but I ended up laughing along with him.

Stuart and his family were not the only werewolves we came into contact with. It seemed like France was the best place to find a werewolf, whereas Italy or South America would be your best chance of finding a vampire. And with every new werewolf we met, it was the same response. I began to wonder how many of them actually new who I was or were just angry at me because I had red eyes and they didn't like going against the norm, or if Stuart had somehow got word out to give me hell.

Idiots.

"Wait Mitchell, what year is it now?"

He shook his head before he was kind enough to answer me. "You do know that you're going to have to learn to keep track of time yourself? Today's date is Sunday 13th September 1863." Well…. that was… coincidental…

Eight hundred and sixty three years worth of living. Forty-four thousand eight hundred and seventy-six weeks, three hundred and fourteen thousand one hundred and thirty-two days, seven million five hundred and thirty-nine thousand one hundred and sixty-eight hours, four hundred and fifty-three million eight hundred and ninety-three thousand seven hundred and eighty-five minutes, and too many seconds that I didn't even want to think about. In short- "-I'm really old." I heard myself whisper.

I stood up off the floor, and walked to my room, sitting on the edge of my bed I gazed off into nowhere, wishing that just for once the darkness would come now and take me away from the scary thoughts running through my mind.

But of course the darkness didn't work that way. It only came when I didn't want it. I wanted to cry, to show the outside world that inside I was in turmoil, that inside I was dead, cold and hard like my skin.

I hadn't realised Mitchell had followed me until he crouched down in my eye line, causing my eyes to snap to his. They were full with concern and a bit of…humour?

"Cheer up Isa…you're not the only one…I'm quite old now…hmmm do you think the world would believe me if I said I was around one hundred years old when I only look like I'm twenty?" He winked before moving to sit by me. "I know to cheer you up why don't we go and visit Maria and see how she likes it if we call her Grandma? I always liked her sense of humour…even if it was lacking in the funny part…"

And that was that. Mitchell had once again taken my mind off unwanted topics and onto what tomorrow held for us. I knew it was going to be full of finding a way to get everything we wanted to keep to Forks without getting it wet, or being seen carrying it…

**AN Thanks for those who review sneak peaks coming your way :) Any guesses what happened in Texas 1863? **

**And I'm quite surprised I got this typed up now instead of Saturday, the day I dedicate myself to doing me things (mostly washing, ironing and cleaning) but I had some, well a lot, of free time :) Well I'm off out with my boyfriend who keep texting me how long till he gets here, its seriously like a stopwatch counting down…5 mins…4mins… **


	20. Feelings, Gifts and the Trigger

_**Feelings, Gifts and the Trigger**_

We watched in silence as the fool dismounted his horse and steadily walked over to death and her two companions.

Surely a soldier should know when something isn't right about a person. Humans had some sense that told them deep down not to approach us, yet this blonde haired soldier was walking towards three of them. He seemed mesmerised by their beauty, and of course he being a gentleman, stopped to make sure these very far from damsels weren't in distress. What fools men were for beauty.

I watched as the three of them discussed his death without him knowing it. The way Maria was looking at him I knew she saw it too. He was special, different; it even showed through as a human. He was powerful in his ability. He was an empath but…more. More empathetic it seemed, if that was the term, stronger and more powerful.

"Are they going to eat him together? Or are they going to try and change him? I mean if they wanted a man around the house I wouldn't mind stepping…the blonde one does have a nice figure…" Mitchell whispered, while I tried to hold in a laugh. The blonde one was extremely good looking but I doubt she would be interested in a man right now, she seemed power crazed, they all did. They must have won the last fight they had and powered on by their success set out to get more of that good old fighting power newborns were full of.

"Maria's going to do it…well I'm going to make sure she doesn't get carried away and drink him as dry as the dirt…I think…he's…different." I quietly replied, not once moving my gaze away from the dead man standing.

The other two left and it was just Maria standing in front of the human. She leaned forward, as if she were going to kiss him, and it was evident he thought so at the panic that flitted across his features before resignation settled into place. He knew he was going to die. How wrong he was. A voice in the back of mind said he would be better dead but I ignored it. As always.

I waited until the smell of his blood carried over to us and Mitchell stiffened and held his breath before I shot over to Maria and pulled her off him, ignoring the thump he made when he collapsed onto the floor and started to writhe in pain. God why did you burn away your humanity to just become a cold stone?

Maria had turned and crouched down when I had removed her from her 'meal' but was now standing with a smirk on her lips and her hands on her waist. "Well, well, well if it isn't my dear old friend Bella! How have you been all these years? I assume you know I have been doing well with the business you left me in. Very well in fact." She wriggled her eyebrows at me with a big smile on her face. I shook my head and turned to look at the changing newborn behind me, hearing Maria sigh I glanced to her.

"Don't even think about making him quiet Bella! You as well as I know there's something different about him. I want him to remember all he can, him being a soldiers going to help him in fighting for sure." I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't have the ability to chew her out with my mouth I was just looking at him I wasn't going to interfere with his pain filled change. "Um…yeah Bella sorry…I just…things have changed…I joined up with Nettie and Lucy a few years back and we kind of just get possessive over the males…you know…for erm…their manly bits…" Mitchell burst out laughing and quickly walked over to the changing human on the floor; he bent down and turned him onto his back, before slipping his hand into mine. _Manly bits?..._

"Well, Grandma it was nice to see you. You still got a luscious body so there is no need to worry over being chosen to have sexual relations with. We just wanted to see some familiarity before we go back into the wild world of the humans…of and coincidently have you ever robbed a bank around here?" I smiled at Maria's laughter. "Well…are we going to stand here like ragamuffins or move somewhere out of the public eye?" He laughed softly before adding his own brand of humour. "If we were human we could have had tea and scones."

*

"So you don't have a house here? You basically live out in the open?" Maria nodded her head and gently laid Jasper, she had told us his name, on to a bed of straw, which looked like it had once been clean. "Why don't you buy a house, or a big storage area like they have at ship yards?" Surely they had problems with them all in the open and not covered from the sun?...But then I suppose they just killed any humans nearby so they weren't much of a problem.

"The silly war between the humans is distracting at the moment. Many are leaving towns, their homes abandoned. It would be a big give away that something wasn't right if they saw us coming and going from a home in an area where no humans were living." I nodded and glanced over to Mitchell who was still staring at Jasper. Ever since he had glanced at his face he hadn't been able to look away for long. He seemed sad and…angry?

"Bella?...To let you know the Volturi came looking around for you again…just to see if they could get a location on you I think…You must be really special to them if they keep searching for you. Why don't you just stay with them? I'm sure they won't mind if you went on trips as long as you returned to them…" Did she really just suggest that I _join_ the Volturi?!? Okay…what was in his blood that sent her a bit loopy?

"The day Bella joins the Volturi will be the day when she has no hope left…and I like to think that won't ever happen." Both mine and Maria's heads snapped to Mitchell. He didn't look at our questioning gazes but shrugged his shoulders instead. "Maria what is his last name?"

"Whitlock."

Whitlock? That was Mitchell's last name wasn't it?...

Before I could react to the news an agonized howl ripped out of Mitchell's body and he crumpled to the floor. Whispered words of sister and brother tumbling from his frantic lips.

I knelt down in front of him, pulling him to my chest, gently stroking his back soothingly like he had done for me so many times before. Minutes later he seemed to calm down marginally. "Please Isa…Can we go before he wakes up? I don't want to see what will become of him. Even if he isn't of my blood I don't want to stay here…so many unwelcome memories come to mind." I pulled us both vertically and pulled one of his arms around my waist, supporting some of his stone weight.

"Maria I bid thee well in your travels and business, and apologise our stay wasn't as long as we hoped it would be." I clasped her forearm and pressed my forehead against hers, as she did the same.

We turned to leave, nodding at the two vampires that we had first seen with Maria. They didn't seem so happy about us leaving, but their aura's seemed so self centred I was happy I didn't have to speak with them.

It wasn't until we were out of sight that I realised how many vampires were actually in a ten metre radius. _Lots._ So many vampires being used. So many lives lost and shattered. Just like Jaspers. Just like Mitchell's. Just like mine.

I pulled myself tighter to Mitchell and kept walking straight on. Not once letting my eyes wander to those who were looking from the sidelines at us in wonder. I _hated_ this place now. I _never_ wanted to come back.

But a voice in my head was telling me that I will. _And the next time it wasn't for a social visit._

*

The nearer I got to Forks the easier I could breathe. The faster I could run. The lighter my load seemed. The further I could see. The better the world looked to my mind. Everything was in vibrant colours rather than the dull wash I had grown used to.

I felt _alive_.

Mitchell still hadn't said much on the run up the country but, I had no trouble with the silence, it wasn't uncomfortable and I knew he needed it to concentrate on his thoughts that must be flying around his brain faster than anything in the whole universe.

My body was buzzing with excitement and anticipation as we reached the boundary for Forks. Why was I happy about seeing them when they were clouding my sight?

"Isa are we going to wait till day to find a home? I was thinking about getting a storage hut like you said to Maria? It seems simple enough…all the books you are surely going to buy and the paintings you will do can have a place on the walls, and we can run around inside on sunny days, if there ever is any…" Actually it seemed perfect and he seemed happy when I told him so.

As usual I let Mitchell handle the business of buying our new home and then buying the furniture for inside. He was even going to make sure we had gas lighting even though we could see in the dark.

When I walked through the large doors and dropped the bags on the floor I gasped at the size of the interior. But there wasn't just one. There were four stuck together, making it even larger. And I was only standing in the first one; I couldn't imagine what it would all look like together.

"When we knock the walls down it will seem like we have more space, I can even buy the materials to build walls to have extra rooms to the sides if we so wish…but for now it will do until we want change. The gentlemen I bought this off doesn't know you're here, so you can either keep it that way or show your face. He thinks I bought it for storage of antiques…well it is being put to that use if you think about it…antiques being old beautiful things…we fall nicely into that category." I nodded absently at Mitchell. I wanted to run around the cavernous room and see how long it would take me. I wanted to climb the high walls and crawl across the roof like a fly would.

I wanted to explore and didn't hold back once Mitchell had gone outside to inspect the exterior with more care. I ran around the edges of the walls, climbed up the walls and hung upside down off the ceiling.

It felt so good to run around inside. It felt so good to be back _here_.

"Mitchell…I'm going to go and find the wolves now…I should be back soon don't worry if I'm not though and whatever you think, Do. Not. Go. Into. Their. Land. Understand?"

"Isa you do know that if you don't return by sunset tomorrow I will cross that invisible line and go into their territory and demand to know where your are…but I trust you to not get hurt…and to find out about this curse that has seemed strange to me ever since Marcus suggested it but…as long as you come home without any scratches no pups will be being castrated today." I sighed and gave Mitchell a quick hug before speeding into the trees. Grateful that there weren't any humans around for a few miles. Just lots and lots or trees.

I climbed up into a strong tree and started to jump from tree to tree into the Quileute land. I forgot how bad the wolves could smell, their scent rushed up my nose and I thought the urge to gag. I paused to see if there were any wolves around.

One. And he didn't seem to be moving. I dropped down and ran until he was in sight. He must have heard my approach as he turned around, his hackles instantly rising. And then he stopped his ferocious growling and the wolf disappeared, to be replaced by a face I thought I wouldn't see again.

Shane was still alive and still phasing.

"Hello Shane." He didn't speak, just nodded in response. He had pulled shorts on, his large chest exposed in the cool air. "Well stating the obvious I have returned." He still didn't speak. "If I am no longer welcome here Shane you might as well tell me before I go further into your land." Still no response. Was this how frustrating I had seemed to the Volturi. "Shane? Anything wrong?"

His face split into a wide grin, the white of his teeth bright against his dark skin. "Missed you too Bella." He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a chain. He took a few steps forward and held it out his palm. "I had a feeling that I would be seeing you again soon, so I had a fantastic idea…well more like a safe idea for both my future brothers and you." I looked at the silver chain.

I gasped. Connected to the bracelet was a small wooden figure of a wolf. The colour of the wood was the colour of Shane in his wolf form and it seemed so much like a smaller version of Shane. My hand reached out to take it but I pulled back as I thought about Mitchell back home.

"Before I take it I feel as though I should tell you something." Before I could continue he cut me off.

"I know you didn't arrive alone. The building you bought belonged to someone I know, he came to me so ecstatic that he had sold it finally, and when he said the buyer was a pale man with golden eyes I assumed he was your mate…and when you first stayed here you agreed to help and in return we wouldn't kill any golden eyed bloo- err vampires that we come across unless they threaten us." He spoke simply, like it was no big idea. I didn't correct him about Mitchell being my mate; if that was how he stayed here unthreatened then we could pretend.

I extended my arm again, palm up so he could drop the bracelet onto my palm and I wouldn't have to touch his flame hot skin. When it landed onto my palm I could not feel its weight. I gently lifted it up, like it was the most precious thing in the world and undid the clasp and placed it around my wrist, where it would remain forever. I looked up at Shane, and suddenly felt like I was _home_.

*

I sat talking to Shane throughout the drizzly night.

I was surprised to find out that there was only he who was still phasing and none of the other adolescent males seemed to be on the verge of changing. And with the fewer wolves, the truth was quick becoming a story that was told around the fires at night, and the story becoming a legend like the rest of their history. Shane didn't seem to mind having the responsibility of guarding the whole tribe by himself, he said it was an honour to guard those that had loved his brother so, the only problem being that he didn't age and had to stay away from the public eye, only being able to live with those that knew the story was no lie and knew Shane for what he was.

I gave him vague details of what I had been up to, just saying I went South and then to Italy then to France until I returned here. It was when I was about to ask him about anything unusual, like cursing me, when words failed me.

I opened my mouth a few times intending to speak but I'm sure I did a good impression of a fish for Shane. Why was something so important so hard to ask?

"Shane…Did…was…is…I…are…" I growled in frustration and figuring that beating around the bush will only anger bees I took deep breath and quickly said, "Did you know that you and your tribe cursed me?" the words tumbled out at such a quick speed I was surprised if he even understood what I said.

I watched as he rubbed his head with a large palm. I narrowed my eyes at him. Why did he seem hesitant all of a sudden and not at all confused? I swallowed a growl and stood up. I knew now what I had hoped with all my might was not true. You can't trust anyone.

So, it was done on purpose?

"Wait Bella…It happened before I knew what I was doing…you just upped and left and I hated it…I hated _you _for a while but that soon faded… I wished that you could never find peace within your soul when we were fought against your kin…that when we did you would feel that you were needed _here_." He hung his head and I could smell the salt of his tears. Why was he so sad? He wasn't the one cursed. He took an unsteady breath and looked into my eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella…but I can't take it back from you…I wish I could but I cant…I _want_ you here…I want you defending the people that broke you from your centuries of solitude…I want you here and it's so selfish of me…so unlike my nature…I cant image what I'm putting you through…" He wiped away his tears and shook his head again.

I didn't understand how he had managed to do it and I didn't think he did either. He wouldn't let me go…no matter how much he knew I was suffering I could see it in his eyes, in his aura, he was possessive over a tool he should hate not crave, a tool he should be itching to destroy not carve to his own use.

He wanted to the impossible and there was no way I would or could give in to him. I would stay because in the future they may need my help. One lone wolf guarding a couple of hundred people wasn't enough…and even though I hated what Shane had done I didn't want to desert him as he had been the one to help me when I needed it.

For now, Isabella Marie Swan, the soulless being, would stay in Forks pretending that she wasn't alone in the world with her good friend Mitchell and her jailer Shane.

I would stay, and someday I _will_ be free.

At any cost…

*

**A/N Thanks for reading guys and big hugs to those who review :) **

**Unfortunately I wont be able to update for at least a week and a half as I've got exams over the next two weeks and some assignment deadlines to be met…but as soon as I leave my last exam I will start writing again with a not so stressful attitude…my friends and I have actually been plotting to kill the person who makes us do exams so close to Christmas but we realised that we didn't have enough shoe laces…**

**Big recommend this week for Just Wait by ****InstantKarmaGirl **


	21. Staying 'Til Going

Staying 'Til Going

I swayed with the pendulum that hung below the face of the grand clock Mitchell had bought a few years ago. The whooshing noises it made through the air mesmerised me still, the gentle tick tock of the hands still caught my attention in the dark and silence. It was strange, Mitchell had said, for someone so intelligent to be amazed at something as simple as clock. But the clock wasn't _simple_; I had opened it up and looked inside. So many cogs and wheels turning together to give us the gift of time.

I thought it was interesting and I paid no attention to Mitchell's comment about losing my sanity. Something so small held such a large thing. I had wanted to go into town and buy more clocks but was stuck with the fear that I would want to go out again in a few years and be recognised and questioned. Mitchell had said that the townspeople talked about such little things, a new face would cause an uproar.

I looked at the face of the clock. It was nearly nine at night, and I had sat here for at least three hours, maybe I was losing my sense in the world… Mitchell should be home soon. He was working in Seattle, having worked in Forks for six years he had 'moved on' to work in a bigger city, when he had actually stayed with me messing around for two decades, before he did get a new job with new people that he could 'act' younger around.

I thought it was pointless running all the way there everyday but he refused to buy another house that would not be properly lived as he wanted to be where I was when he got off work.

As the last chime of the clock faded, Mitchell jumped through the window that was kept open for easy access. He was always home at the same time every day he worked, always jumping through the window we both loved to climb up to, so we had removed the glass until the rain started to enter and Mitchell was forced to replace the window, but he put it on a special hinge that was able to swing all the way around, so it didn't matter what direction we were coming from, we still were able to enter easily.

"Are you ready to go Isa?" I nodded and followed him out of the doors this time, slipping into the shadows even though we were alone here; it always made me more comfortable to know that there were things out there darker than I felt. Melding into the shadows made me feel safe, it didn't matter that Mitchell was able to see me as clearly as if I was standing under a light, but when I went to sit outside my family's home they couldn't see into the dark and I was able to watch them sleep without being seen.

Mitchell had the next two weeks off and we had planned to go on a long hunting trip looking for big game. The last time we had done this I had found myself looking for multiple mountain lions. They seemed to taste better than the deer I had usually satisfied myself on; Mitchell liked to hunt the wolves that we found, or the coyotes. I had wondered why he had gone for a group of animals that were related to wolves but he just shrugged at the question before changing the subject.

Following Mitchell's scent was easier than looking for where he was going as it gave my eyes free time to do some roaming. I never did find anything of importance but sometimes there was a log that was dead and decaying on the floor caught my eye and I filed it away in my mind so I could put it onto to paper when I got back.

Over the twenty odd years since we had returned my collections of drawings and paintings had grown immensely. Mitchell was easiest to paint as I knew his face so well, but when I tried to paint myself I never seemed to get _something_…it felt lacking in…I don't know…So I tended to draw memories from my past, or well I drew Braxton, Theo and various members of the Volturi.

Shane had surprised me by asking if he could have his portrait done as him in his wolf form and then he stood as human next to his wolf side. It had been interesting to do, getting the difference in height realistic and then actually drawing man and his inside beast together had inspired me to do it with the few wolves I had seen in human form. I had to ask their permission if they were still alive, as many old tribe's people believed that to take a photograph or make a picture of themselves it would capture their souls.

Maybe that's why I couldn't seem to draw myself right, I didn't have a soul. So drawing myself was literally impossible, if I couldn't take away what was already missing.

I sighed and watched as Mitchell crouched and stalked slyly towards his prey. I watched him take down his first wolf and then carried on into the dense feeling of the mountains, not really looking to hunt straight away. I had started to find that the burn in the back of my throat no longer felt the same strength as it had used to. That my control over my unwanted blood lust was growing.

I told myself I was old enough now, that I successfully controlled my body instead of the animalistic body controlling me. That's what I liked to think when I was sat in front of the clock, but I knew that the demon slithered under the surface of my façade.

And so I let it out and felt myself running past trees and over the ground silently until my body coiled and then sprang at an unsuspecting bear, my teeth clamping down on its neck, my throat swallowing the luscious liquid down my throat, my body feeling even more energised with its stolen life.

I was lying on a large stone, staring up at the dense clouds when Mitchell found me. It was obvious he had been messing around with his food before he actually ate it; his clothes were torn in places and his hair was ruffled from its usually neat place.

"Mitchell do I have to remind you again to not play with your food before you eat it? It truly is bad table manners and not a very etiquette way to eat…" I pulled out twigs from his locks and rubbed dirt off his chin, feeling overly motherly as I did so. I rested my hand on his cheek and he sighed when he leaned into my touch, closing his eyes. Hunting always calmed him down.

"Its not fun when you let them have it easy. I like a bit of fighting when I am guaranteed to win, if I fight with you, you win easily so I have to get my kicks somewhere…unless you are going to finally let me have a head to head with that dog, but as you deny me that joy I make do with animals." He moved around to sit next to me, placing his head in my lap and bring one of my hands into his hair, a way to tell me to start scratching. "Besides I like rolling around in the mud just as much as you like climbing trees and jumping from them at great heights."

"Yes but at least my favourite activity doesn't waste money on clothes, or make my appearance less presentable." I paused my scratching of his head, smiling to myself at my sudden thought. "You know, you're like a small child." He snorted so I explained my reasons, "you like playing in the dirt, you like playing with your food, you have rare quiet moments where you want you head scratched and usually you don't keep still…not to mention the many toys you buy yourself" They weren't toys really, more like he was curious about something so he would buy it, take it apart and then put it back together just to see the mechanics of it.

I continued to scratch his head and stroke his hair while we sat in silence, listening to the sounds of tentative animals scurrying in the bushes, birds singing their warnings to each other. No human was around for miles…it was strange thinking that if the humans carried on populating the world as they were doing now, so much of the wilderness would be taken away to make room for new houses and other buildings that they would need. It was upsetting.

So much change has happened in the world. So many things lost and so many things new. And there would be more like it. Loss. Gain. _Change._

*

I nodded my head to show I understood. I didn't know how to respond to the news…what do you say to someone who has decided to stop phasing so he can have children…knowing that you will now have to wait until they are adolescents to even have the possibility of being _free_ from the darkness _they_ set upon you. I cast my gaze to the ground, when I had crossed into Quileute land I hadn't expected this…I was just planning on running around with Shane for a few hours like usual until Mitchell came home from work, he only had at least half a year until he couldn't work anymore and he was trying to get the most money out of the job.

I didn't know why he wanted to get a lot of money as last time I had checked we still had a lot of gold left, and by a lot I mean at least two thousand million dollars worth.

I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them to look at Shane. "If that is what you want to do then I support your decision, as you have supported mine in the past…I understand if you don't want me on your land when there are no wolves here, I will be fine with leaving until there are any more, if there are any more." I looked over Shane's shoulder, hating that I had to be so submissive to him, even knowing that if I wished to I could snap his neck faster than lightening and have done with it all. But I knew I wouldn't. Couldn't.

"Bella! Look at me!" My eyes immediately snapped to his, I didn't know who was more shocked at his outburst, me or him. "Stop frowning at things that aren't going to be said, you're letting your mind over think the situation…You can keep coming onto our land freely but your mate cannot. That is part of the reason I wanted to discuss this with you…while there are no wolves the elders and I wish for you to keep patrolling the land and make sure that we aren't threatened by other leech-err vamps. We _need_ you to protect us…if you don't mind doing the job…" He pleaded with me for a few more minutes, thinking that I was going to refuse; the problem was that I didn't know how to respond to such responsibility. Did I even want it?

"Shane…Shane…I…wh-…I'll do my best but I cant always be here but I will try my best, you need to understand that I wont stay _here_…there's a great chance I will leave soon when Mitchell can no longer work in Seattle, it isn't fair to keep him somewhere when he wants to be elsewhere but I will try to be on guard for you…if you let me go!" I was shouting towards the end, my chest heaving with the force of my words.I so desperately wanted him to say yes, to say he was going to let me be in the light. But I knew the answer before I even considered asking the question.

No. No seemed to be the only answer I would ever get, to any question about our unwanted relationship that neither of us discussed out loud, no matter how many times we both obviously thought about it.

"You know I can't do that Bella. No matter how much I want to you to have a normal life as possible, setting you free would sentence me to exile within the tribe, well to the people who keep the secret of the tribe." He ran a large hand over his tired looking face, "maybe in the future, when people truly believe that what we both are is myth, when not one single person gets it into their head that other worldly things really do exist in the world."

I hated his words. But there was some sense within them. People still hadn't really got rid of the idea of monsters living among them in disguise. While they don't know that their fears are actually true, if they found out, there is no telling what other theories they will start to believe are true. Not to mention what they will try to do to us to see how we work, the way we live, or most importantly _our_ reaction to their discovery.

"Just please…please don't expect me to come running when you are in trouble…there's only so much I could ever do if you insist on keeping me in the dark…I want to be in the knowledge that you wont have me at your beck and call like the army to a greedy king or queen." I sighed and pulled my hair out of its bun, shaking it so it landed around my shoulders. I watched as Shane held out his hand, and I reached out to hold it, flinching when his fire hot skin met mine. I let him lead me to the edge of the cliff that we had once jumped from into the raging sea below.

"One last dive before I start to grow old and need a walking stick to make myself a cup of tea?" I laughed before launching myself into the air, twisting a few times before plunging smoothly into the salty depths. Shane jumped soon after, but had to surface for air like always.

I let the top of my head break the surface so I could see his drenched hair and the water drip down his tan face. A face that would wrinkle, a face that would droop and eventually a face I would no longer get to see.

"Are you planning on acquiring a wife to carry your children? I mean I'm sure the gene hasn't died out completely…but with you having children, future wolves will be assured." Shane looked at me bewildered, before shaking his head and floating on his back, closing his eyes and drifting in the surprisingly calm sea.

We stayed like that for a few hours; just floating near the shore, making sure to not go out too far. When the rain came down we moved out of the sea and went to Shane's new home. I declined his offer of dry clothes, not wanting to go home smelling of wolf and have Mitchell complain at me about the bad smell. It was going to be bad enough just being on their land and in Shane's house.

I looked around Shane's small house. The living room was the largest room excluding the master bedroom. The house was three bedrooms with a small washroom and a kitchen that I found amusing, having not really spent much time in a kitchen of any sorts, as I had no need for one.

"So when does she move in? You've already got two rooms for the little bundles of tears and tantrums you're going to have." I laughed at the expression of denial on his face. We both knew he was going to have to marry to keep up appearances. A grown man living alone never really installed trust with others, no matter where he hailed from, a family man always got chose over others, that's why Mitchell said he was married when he went to inquire about jobs but I never had to show my face to prove it.

"Ryan's got a daughter he wants to marry off before his wife has another child. She's the only daughter and he said that he would be grateful if we got along and ended up married, so I'm going to see her tomorrow and see if we get along well enough to stand each other until we die…" I nodded and looked out his window at the young couple who walking by holding hands and looking in love. I wondered how long it would last until one would get fed up with the other, but realise it was too late to back out and find themselves in a life long commitment that they made in front of their God.

"If you haven't met her before how do you know she isn't the one? She might be your imprint and you would of never of known it…you could've married someone else and then found her and been in a difficult situation." I mused. There are so many women he hadn't met and any of them could have been his 'soul-mate'.

Shane was shaking his head so I shrugged, planning on going finding the girl to see if I could see any signs in her aura that she was connected to Shane. I knew there was a large chance she wasn't but it wouldn't hurt to look. She might be beautiful or she could be not so beautiful…he was going in at the deep end, not fully knowing what was happening.

"You know life isn't a fairy tale? The monsters don't always lose in the end; the hero doesn't always get the girl of his dreams, the beautiful princess that was in need of rescuing. Monsters win all the time, heroes fail at the mission and damsels don't always need protecting." I looked back out the window and the empty space beyond. Wrapping my arms around my torso.

I moved away when Shane came to stand near me, not wanting to be near him when my thoughts had turned murky. "I'll see you tomorrow after your day with Miss Ateara." I left silently and slipped into the woods, climbing the nearest tree to the top, and jumping to the next highest tree.

I curled my legs around a branch and leaned against the thick trunk. If Shane stopped phasing and didn't carry on his wolf gene, would it mean I would be free? Without a Black to keep my darkness with me.

I changed my mind about going visiting Ryan's house and headed home instead with plans to sketch an update of the warehouses, to make it more modern and sustainable.

*

Concrete was a strange and interesting substance, it got stuck into the fibres of clothes, and it felt heavy on my skin but came off easier than it did to other objects.

Mitchell of course made a big mess with it before he decided we should put it to use and make some walls. The old wooden walls had been removed from one half of the warehouse and we put up steel structures to make it sturdier, the roof was going to be flat with easy drainage for the inevitable rain and inside on the ceiling was going to be metal work to climb on and hang upside down. I was happy when Mitchell suggested it so I would be able to climb inside as well as outside.

I was quick becoming a spider monkey.

It would take at least a week for the concrete to set fully and then a few more days until we would be able to move the miscellaneous objects back into there to collect dust like they were doing before we moved them out.

I had drawn a plan to add rooms to the part of the warehouses we used most frequently, so we could make it more like a home, even if it had been just under half a century since we had moved in, we had only just put our rooms into our homes.

Shane hadn't found an imprint in Chloe, but they did get along with each other. So far he had had two daughters and was expecting another one soon. I had gone to see him with his family but found that I didn't want to see what he could get while I couldn't, but he had been happy when I told him that his next child seemed to be a son for him.

Seattle was my next stop, to the office of Mr Jenks. Mitchell had said that he was the best forger around; his family had been in the business for generations, fathers passing the art down to their sons. We were planning on moving to Mississippi as the new century had come upon us and we were staying with our tradition of moving but we had to wait a few more years until we had sorted out our home. We were going to make sure we had furnished it completely and planned on filling our wardrobes so it would be easier that when we got back we didn't have to worry about what clothes we had to wear.

Mississippi, the reason we were going there was that Mitchell had sent funding to open an asylum and he wanted to go and view what they had done, as well as get a job there tending to the mad and delirious. I was going to be his wife like always but stay hidden most of the time. I still didn't like the idea of going into a crowd of humans and have them remember my face. Also the war was drawing to an end and Mitchell hadn't wanted to be drafted into the army so we had kept no lives where the situation may arise.

Jenks' offices looked run down from the outside so I had quite a shock when I entered his office. His desk was made out of stylish wood and the chair that I was sitting on seemed comfortable, but I couldn't really tell as I could spend two weeks standing and not get _uncomfortable_.

"Well, Miss Swan what can I do for you this eve?" Jenks said. He was in the late thirties, early forties. On his desk sat a picture of what looked like to be his family, his wife, three daughters and five sons. A big family must need a big house and a lot of money to live off; I wonder how much he got from his job as a lawyer and how much from forging illegal documents.

I pulled out a couple of thousand dollars and lay it down on the desk. Jenks' eyes stared at the money with greed. "I want two birth certificates, one for myself stating that I was born 13th September 1900 and another for Mitchell Swan born on the 25th August 1899. Parents names and jobs don't matter, birthplace doesn't either, just make sure you get the dates right. I also want a deed to an industrial site in Forks in the name of Marie Whitlock, saying that she is the owner of the whole building that she inherited." I leaned across the desk and stared right into his eyes, seeing myself reflected in them. "Of course I don't have to remind you that what we discussed stays between the two of us. It would be most unfortunate if word got out and then an even more disastrous coincidence if something happened to your family." I licked my lips before sitting back in my seat.

Jenks it seemed, waited until he felt calm before he spoke, his heart had started to hammer when I licked my lips, there hadn't been much reaction when I had threatened his family but when I had done that, his aura screamed lust at me and his heart beat frantically beneath the thin membrane of his skin.

"It will be ready in three weeks…if you are able to pick it up this day in three weeks time? Or would you rather it to be later?" I shook my head before rising soundlessly off the chair and walking slowly out of his office, slow enough that his heart began to beat frantically again.

Humans.

On the way back I hunted, taking my time and not really worried about getting back and having to sort out my belongings, no matter how many time I had asked him, Mitchell still refused to do it for me. He said that I was old enough to do it by myself, and that he wasn't my slave.

When I climbed through the window and landed, I watched, as Mitchell didn't even glance up from reading the paper, he just sat there reading the paper like he was alone. I huffed and walked to him so I was stood over him. He still didn't look up; the only movement was his chest rising and falling and the occasional shuffle of the paper when he turned the page. I stood there until he had finished reading the paper, and I was sure he had read it extra slowly to aggravate me.

When he finally looked up he had a smirk on his face. "Can you not entertain yourself Isa?" I growled and span around in a circle. All I wanted was for him to acknowledge I was home and maybe asked how it went, but no he had to be awkward and annoy me.

"No Mitchell I don't need entertaining at the moment I was just wondering if you had any curious feeling towards my business today? I mean I didn't get a very inappropriate look from the man I had made a business deal with, neither did he show any intention that he lusted after my body…hmmm…oh well…good evening Mitchell I will go and sort out my belongings into their correct place…" Before I could take two steps away from him he was stood in front of me. He took a step forward, and I took a step back.

Our strange dance continued until my back was pressed against the solid wall and he had his hands on either side of my head. His face was right in front of mine, blocking out what I could see behind him, rumbles were coming from his chest, which was pushed close to mine, and I could feel the vibrations from his anger. I looked at the scar on his chin and brought a hand up to trace to ridges and dips. We stood like that until Mitchell realised I wasn't going to meet his angered gaze.

He sighed into my face and cupped my cheek, and pushed slightly until my eyes looked into his. His eyes were blazing in anger and I didn't want that directed at me, or what I had said. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut, but I wanted to see some reaction in him.

I was about to lightly push him away from me when he spoke, "From now on I will deal with Jenks. You stay here where no one can look at you like a piece of meat. There is no need for you to be in the thoughts of men so you don't need to go out of your way to see them." He placed his hand back on the wall and leaned forward so our foreheads where touching. The new position made his eyes look like one big one and I couldn't help but giggle at the strange image.

Mitchell didn't move, he closed his eyes wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him more tightly, it almost hurt. "I hate that I feel so protective over you and I can't help it…if I could I would lock you up in a room and only allow my eyes to be set upon you but I doubt I would get to do that. You would end up whining at me the second the door was closed." He moved us around so I was sat between his legs as he leaned against the wall with his head in my hair.

"Mitchell…it's ok…it really is…I mean I don't always want people to look at me but the male attention is sometimes nice…when the male giving the attention is quite handsome." I turned my head and winked at him, "but if I have to make do with you giving me your undivided attention all day every day then that will be fine by me." I kissed his cheek before snuggling into his chest, like I was human and about to go to sleep. "Besides you can't go and visit Jenks, he would realise that you haven't aged since you worked for him…"

We sat next to each other for the rest of the day. Occasionally talking about times in our lives that passed our thoughts. Not all of them were of importance, some were; Mitchell told me of his childhood, well what he could remember, then he said about his change, how he thought his whole house was on fire and he believed that his family was burning with him.

I told him about some of the fun I had with the wolves, some of the fights, but Mitchell was interested in how my life was when I was in the Romanian army. He couldn't believe that there were so many of us and now there are so few left on each side.

About a month later when I was sorting through my dresses, checking if there were any moth holes in the ones I had at the bottom of the trunk or that were old, when Mitchell came in with a big bundle of more dresses. He ignored my groans and dumped them with the rest of them.

"Start to pack for Mississippi, once you've told Shane our arrangements for leaving. A motorcar is being delivered at noon tomorrow so as soon as we're packed we are set to leave." I nodded and dropped the dress I was looking at onto the burn pile. I didn't particularly want to go and see Shane with his son that cried when I was in the room. Shane laughed it off and his wife didn't even look at me. She knew what I was and maybe that was part of it, but I think she was frightened of what I could do to her and her family.

I bit my lip as opened the sketchbook which held drawings of Shane and the other wolves. I didn't look at it often but every once in a while I found myself flicking through the pages and running a finger over each face. I ignored Mitchell's grumbling, but he soon got over it and came and stood behind me, looking at my drawings over my shoulder. When the sketches ended, Mitchell picked up another and we looked at drawings of the Volturi.

"I'm going to go to Shane's…if you want to keep looking, there is more in the black trunk." I handed him the book before putting on my coat and setting off for the La Push boundary.

It was time to tell Shane that I was finally leaving.

*

**A/N Yay exams are over till next June :) Thanks for those who are reviewing and adding me to favs/alerts… sneak peaks for every review…**

**This weeks big recommend is for Into the Wilderness by shinyvolvodriver…its quite funny so far…**


	22. Infatuation with a Pyschic

Infatuation With a Psychic

I stood in the rain watching the tree branches sway in the roaring wind, the colours of autumn now becoming more prominent against the mossy ground.

It would be autumn soon. Then the cold of winter. Next would come spring followed by summer. The seasons changed, that was a fixed point in time. The world changed daily, new discoveries, new experiences to share.

Change. It was the one thing I had yet to experience personally. Change happened to the environment I lived in; whether it would be a house or cottage I resided in, I never really _felt_ different. Change is something for the living not the dead. I was forever to be this age, this size. I couldn't age or grow. I wanted changed just as much as I wanted to fill this void I felt in my chest when I thought of what was to come.

Moving to Mississippi would mean a change of habitat and a change of food. None of which will create a big dent in my life. It would just a different place where I would be the same until one day there weren't any more places to be the same in and I would be the same away from everybody and everything.

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around my chest and walked at a brisk human pace to Shane's house. I used to be able to run there but neighbours had arrived and I had been forced to walk to his front door rather than get there as quick as I could.

His youngest, and what seemed to be last, son had been born last month. Ephraim, he had been named. I hadn't yet seen him, only having heard of his birth from Shane when I had seen him last week. I had wondered where his name had come from but Shane shrugged and said that Chloe had heard it somewhere and thought I was a strong name for someone so small…well until he grew that is.

The door was opened by Shane himself who hastily ushered me inside to get out of the rain, which was nothing other than weather to me, its only effect was getting my clothing and my hair wet, not able to make me feel its chill.

"Mitchell and I are leaving for Mississippi tomorrow I think." I pulled off my drenched shawl and handed it to Shane who threw it on an empty hanger. "I'm not sure how long we will be away as Mitchell has sponsored an opening of an asylum so he will want to stay there for at least six years." I stood with my back to the window, facing Shane who was sat in a faded red leather armchair. I tried to not touch any of his belongings so my scent wouldn't bother him when I left.

"Ah…this infamous Mitchell who you will not allow me to meet in person." I didn't react to his words. The reason I didn't want them to meet was that Mitchell would ask questions, and the questions he would ask would not be ones that were pleasant and would more than likely cause Shane to react harshly towards Mitchell without answering, which would get Mitchell riled up and angry, and get me frustrated with both of them. "Well…I hope you have fun in Mississippi and don't get into any trouble over there…or let us hope there wont be any trouble down this end while you are away…" I swallowed a growl at his assumption that I would want to stay here to protect this tribe.

I turned my head to the door a moment before Shane did. Chloe was stood outside and seemed to be hesitating. I nodded at Mitchell, who called for her to come in. In her arms was baby Ephraim. I didn't spare a glance for the young, having no desire to listen to his cries when he caught sight of me.

I looked to floor as Shane and Chloe talked in whispers, even though I could hear every word said I chose to let them have a sense of privacy. They were discussing the baby's feeding and sleeping hours. He hadn't slept for as long as he usually did, having just awoken about ten minutes ago, about the time I had arrived. I shook my head and smiled slightly to myself.

It seemed this small child was more like his father than his brothers were.

*

"ISA…ISA" I rushed downstairs to Mitchell's yelling. I thought there was a problem but problems don't usually get told with a smile on your face that Mitchell had. "At the asylum…a girl…she…oh god she…smells so good…so heavenly…I wanted her…I resisted the siren…she…oh Isa I don't know how to put it into words…" he stared off at nothing, his dreamy tone fading away but his dreamy expression stayed intact.

All I got was that there was a girl who was in the asylum and she smelled nice, maybe his singer…oh and she had sent Mitchell in a daze, a state I hadn't seen him in before or thought that his happy energy could achieve.

I walked into the sitting room and picked up the newspaper I hadn't bothered to read yet. There wasn't really anything interesting in them but I liked to know the date and usually there were murders that looked like a vampire attack, but neither Mitchell nor I had picked up a vampire trail and not bothered going hunting for him or her, they hadn't made a lot of drama in the human society so we left it.

What always amazed me was the amount of deaths people wanted to make public, and the opportunity to see the grieving family and send condolences. A disease had been spreading around the humans and had caused a panic with them, Spanish influenza had killed many people and with the deaths from the war, many Americans weren't happy about it.

Mitchell came and sat down on the floor in front of my seat on the armchair. He still looked dazed and besotted and I began to feel slightly jealous about who this human was that had caught the eye of my only friend. Shane wouldn't be there when I returned and I didn't know if I would be as accepted when I did return. _If_ I returned.

So far I had had no visits from the darkness so I reasoned that there were no wolves to call it on. Yet. It may only be a matter or time until Shane's son phased, or had his own son that would phase.

I folded the paper and threw it onto the small coffee table and focused my attention on Mitchell, waiting for his explanation on why he had come in creating a panic when there was no situation that really called for it. Well not that I was aware of yet.

Mitchell sat looking at me with the same expression on his face. I smiled, finally feeling the right emotion for him. Happiness. If he was going to be happy about it then I would as well. I knew that in the future he would find someone to care for other than myself and I'm sure he hoped there would be someone for me, not matter how hard I believed there wouldn't be.

"A girl was brought in last week, her parents are claiming she died to the community but they put her in the asylum…the file says that they thought she was a witch as she was able to know things were going to happen before they actually did, but it was driving her mad…her mind cracked they say and she is hardly responsive, but when I went in to see her today she looked right at me, not through me like she had done to the others she looked into my eyes and smiled." He spoke with such adoration in his voice I was amazed that his voice actually took on another level of adoration.

"She said one word to me, 'thank you' I don't know what for but I intend to study her behaviour and see if there are any triggers to her madness and if we actually have found a seer…

"But the strangest thing is when I caught her scent it nearly blew my head off…she's my singer Isa…her blood smelled so sweet, so lovely I wanted it so badly but I knew I couldn't do that to you or myself…

"So when she's eighteen, nineteen you're going to change her, but she's only sixteen now and if she was changed now she wouldn't have much opportunities for a job once she has gained her control-" he stopped talking when I began to vigorously shake my head at him.

"No way Mitchell, I'm not changing her…if you want her changed then it has to be through consent, and you're the one that will do it. I don't want to have the thought of what I have done in the past follow us around as your mate…I don't care what your argument is I'm not killing a girl, even if her parents want to think she is dead. I will help you do it but I wont support your decision in this Mitchell…you cant assume that she wants this life…Hell Mitchell I doubt she will even understand if you say her mind is cracked like it is…there is a great possibility that the venom wont cure that!" I hated to put the remorseful look on his face but he needed to know that people don't always want what others want for them.

He cast his gaze downwards, his shoulders slumping before he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his head on his thighs and hiding his face from me. I hated to do it but I looked into his aura to see how he was really feeling. It was sad, the light that usually rolled around him had dulled and sadness had replaced the joy. I groaned and sank to my knees in front of him.

I tugged one of his hands but it didn't budge. I stroked his hair but he didn't make any movement. I tried to untangle him gently until I got annoyed and ended up concentrating on wrapping my shield around one of his arms and pulling it away from his body.

I must of used more force than I intended as his arm flew away from his body and hit me in my chest sending my top half slamming into the armchair and knocking the air out of me. I flinched as the armchairs legs snapped off and I fell further away.

Arms wrapped around under my head and moved it forward to face a very shocked looking Mitchell. He ran his hands over my hair then down my arms before pressing a hand above my still heart. His eyes roamed over my form and I had the strange impression that he was looking for any damage, which there wasn't but I still appreciated the gesture.

"Sorry, my mistake, I hadn't actually tried to do that on another person yet…I didn't hurt your arm did I?" I felt around at his shoulder to make sure I hadn't torn any part of it away from the rest of him. I pulled open his shirt so I would have visual confirmation and I sighed in relief when there wasn't any damage caused to either of us.

I leaned back on my heels and smiled sheepishly at Mitchell, waiting for him to scold me about no warning him what I was doing but it never came instead he blinked twice before taking in a large breath and holding it before speaking again.

"I know that I cant just change her, I know that she needs to know what is going to happen to her…but what if she already does? What if she knows what I want to do? What if that is why she told me thank you? She has to know I want to save her from the madness, just like I want to save you from the darkness…Wont you even come and look at her to see if she has the ability to 'see' the future? You will know if you just have a look at her…you know I cant, we tried for me to see people's auras and it failed but you can so…_please_ at least do that for me?" I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the hopeful look on his face.

I opened my eyes and nodded. Telling myself that I was doing it for Mitchell and by doing so didn't mean I would do anything to the girl in the future.

"So tell me all about her." I crossed my legs and listened intently to the details about Mary Alice Brandon.

*

It was dark in the asylum, not that is was any problem for me but I found it surprising. Mitchell explained that asylums weren't usually well lit due to the patients needing to have a sense of calm and having their quarters lit up could scare them into a frenzy if they began seeing things reflected.

Just fewer than fifty humans resided within the stone walls. Most of them had actually gone insane, others it seemed had had an accident in their life, which had caused their brain to become faulty, and their families hadn't wanted to deal with the shame. I thought they were cruel, for doing it but society was harsh on the different or unknown.

Already in the industrial boom that was sweeping throughout the whole of America had brought discrimination against others. Black people were suffering the wrath of white people, immigrants were held with caution and suspicion. The boom of the twenties seemed entirely too good to last and I had a feeling that what has come up in the past few years was about to come crashing down.

I followed Mitchell through the murky corridor, occasionally a voice would cry out from behind the wooden door with steel bars for a window. One human was singing, his voice quiet but I could hear the misery in his tone. His voice was remorsefully beautiful and I began to wonder what madness her would be suffering from to have him locked in this place.

Mitchell paused outside the last door, it seemed a bit warmer toward the end of the corridor, and I wasn't surprised when Mitchell said that he had moved Mary down here from her old room where it was much colder and the wind could be heard whistling through the cracks in the stone. He couldn't give her any more special treatment than that, as the other staff would start to get suspicious of his behaviour toward a single patient.

She was sat on the dusty floor facing the wall. Her clothes were what looked like an old sack with frayed edges. Her hair had obviously been shaved when she was admitted and was now a black fuzz covering her tiny head. And tiny she was. Even though she was sat hunched over her frame was tiny.

She didn't turn to look at us when we entered. I sat down on a wooden chair that was turned to face the thin cot. Mitchell crouched down at her side and slowly reached out to touch her shoulder, but before he did, she turned her head to look at him. He smiled shyly at her and offered a hand to help her up. She accepted and slowly used his hand to pull herself standing. I was right; she was as small as I thought she was, her head just reaching below Mitchell's chest.

She stepped away from him and removed her hand from his, wrapping her thin arms around her torso, she rubbed her chin on her shoulder, a gesture that she seemed to do without her realising it. When she spotted me from my position on the chair, she just stared at me. After about ten minutes of just looking at me she smiled, showing a gap between her front bottom teeth. I did not offer a smile in return but nodded towards the cot, waiting until she got the message that I wanted her to sit near me.

I watched as her shuffled to her cot and sat with her legs curled under her and she continued to look at me with her storm grey eyes. Eyes that looked too old to belong to such a young person. Eyes that looked so wise, they looked as old as I often felt.

I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent. I agreed with Mitchell that she smelled quite pleasant, like honey and sugar. I inhaled her scent once more, this time smelling a bit of Mitchell as well. I held the air in my lungs and opened my eyes.

It was glowing, just like Mitchell's seemed to; it wasn't as bright as there was a line in it that was like a gaping hole, spewing out slithers of blackness. I continued to look, waiting to see if it would fade and come back like the woman's had who I had seen in the South.

I don't know how long we sat looking intently at each other. Mitchell had left many moments ago as his shift had started and he needed to check on other patients. But I stayed looking at her, waiting for a change. I was going to wait until Mitchell returned before I would make the decision that she might just be mad as I hadn't seen anything to prove otherwise.

It was when she blinked something happened. She kept blinking, like she was trying to clear her vision and when she was blinking, her aura was glazing over, the colours melding and smudging together. It didn't happen as fast as the woman in the South, it lasted longer, at least twenty minutes and when it stopped she started screaming.

I stood up from the chair and backed away from her ear splitting screams. I could hear Mitchell's heavy footsteps thundering over the stones until he threw open the door and whipped his head back and forth between us. A few seconds later a human female entered with a syringe in her hand, they were going to drug her until she became silent, they had had to do it many times in the short period which she had been here. Mitchell moved over to me and gripped my hand as the needle was pushed through her skin and a small drop of blood formed from the entry point. He growled quietly and I watched the gold fade from his eyes and be replaced by black.

The nurse lay her down in a better position before nodding to Mitchell and I and then quickly scurrying away. It wasn't until we heard her tend to another patient before Mitchell moved over to Mary. He gently stroked her hair and leaned down placing a kiss on her sweat-coated forehead. He pulled the blanket over her more tightly and walked out the room without looking back. I followed, closing and bolting the door before I headed towards his office near the entrance to the asylum.

"She has had to be put under a sedative too many times Isa…I fear that whatever she sees or think she sees is horrifying for her…what if she sees her death, other people's deaths…" Mitchell sighed loudly and put his head in his hands. He looked exhausted and I would of suggested he slept if he could, but I knew we would have to go hunting tonight after he had smelled her blood in the air.

"She does have something about her Mitchell, you were partly right…but what she does, or what she 'sees' I don't know…she…" I broke off and thought about how to phase what I saw to someone who would have no idea how it looked. "Her aura seemed to not change at all until her eyes glazed over and she started to blink…when that happened her whole aura blended together, the colours seemed to be one but all their own at the same time…it lasted quite a few minutes and stopped when she started to scream." I looked into Mitchell's eyes, "whatever she does when that happens causes the screaming."

Mitchell nodded and continued to look at me. I looked back steadily, watching the cogs working behind his eyes, I didn't know what he was trying to work out but he seemed to be thinking hard about it. I turned to face the door and listened as the human behind it took some deep breaths before knocking sharply three times. Mitchell called them in and nodded absently at the news that another patient had arrived, a man who seemed to think that he could talk to candles and they submitted to him. I tried not to laugh at such a strange condition and smiled at the human before he left the room.

"Come Mitchell, lets go home and hunt later tonight…we both know you need to after being near her blood, even if it is just a precaution I don't want to think of you being here and being thirsty and an accident happens and Mary's blood is spilled and you loose your control…I am so proud of you for resisting her so far and I want you able to keep doing so well." I walked out the door, pausing before I took another step. "Mitchell come on, forget about your troubles for a few hours, they'll still be there when we get back…"

**A/N Happy Christmas people :) Its been snowing like mad in the town were I live :P **

**Thanks to people who review, sneak peaks for you :D**


	23. It Comes in Threes

It Comes in Threes

I checked the clock on the wall. It had only been three days since Mitchell had gone on a short trip back to Forks. He didn't give me a reason to his actions but I just trusted him to be safe in his actions and not get harmed. He should be returning in eleven days. Not that long to wait right? I mean I had been able to entertain myself for years before I joined back into society; so a few day days without my brother shouldn't be hard.

Or so I kept telling myself.

I was supposed to be hunting, looking after the house and garden and occasionally checking on Alice's condition. I had hunted, but just not yet checked on Alice, I had asked one of the nurses to inform me if she had any problems but I hadn't been contacted so far.

In the two years we had been in Mississippi I had only seen her once. I did, however get daily updates on her condition, which was deteriorating fast. She no longer reacted to Mitchell's or anyone else's presence in her room. She no longer screamed. She no longer seemed alive. Mitchell had been hesitant to admit that her mind had cracked. The pressure of whatever she saw had gotten to her and her mind had closed in on itself to protect her. A strange way to do it but Mitchell informed me that it is what humans' minds did when they were threatened.

Mitchell and his staff had searched through volumes and volumes of books to see if there could be a remedy, but they had yet to find one. Mitchell still hung onto the idea of her being changed, but I refused to do it and he still didn't seem confident around her enough to taste her blood and not drain her dry. He still seemed amazed that her small body could hold the most luscious blood, to him anyway.

I rose from the floor, and bent down to pick up the sewing I had been attempting. It seemed simple enough but when I ended up getting carried away I always broke the thread and had to start over again, but I usually left it and declared it as a bad job.

I slowly walked up the stairs, having no idea what I could do to entertain myself now. I had read all the books we owned and had no desire to go out in public to purchase more. I had sketchbooks to fill but had no muse to draw anything.

I lay down on my bed and rolled onto my back, looking up at the low ceiling. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But sleep would never come. I lay still, not bothering to even breath and stretched out with a sense I hadn't had need to used in decades.

Humans. That's all there was in this in this city. I was the only vampire I could sense. No other. The one we had smelled never made another appearance so we shrugged it off as a nomad passing through on his or her travels.

I opened my eyes and rolled on my side to curl into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. If Mitchell had only gone for three days, how would I cope for the next week or so?

I laughed to myself as Mitchell's words rang through my mind, _if you cannot settle go away and come back when you've found something to show me._ I never found something, but I think that was the idea. I would go into the woods and search for something of interest but there never was and every time I returned Mitchell smiled at the amount of time I had been away without realising it.

I got under the covers, and like a good human would if they were sleeping, I stayed in bed until the clock chimed nine and got up and set about cleaning the house. It took me an hour to do the laundry, and I quickly roamed the loud vacuum over the rugs and stairs. I sorted out all the books into alphabetical order by author, and then rearranged them again by genre in alphabetical order, than changed it to putting them in order of language, genre and then author. I couldn't decide which would be the easier way to find a book quickly.

I paused with my hand hovering over a very old book. A _very_ old book. A book I hadn't realised Mitchell had packed to take with us. A book I wasn't sure I knew how to react to. Braxton's book about the training of newborns. It was all random inputs, bits and pieces of information different vampires and their powers, most of who were dead. I carefully turned the front cover over and smiled at Braxton's handwriting. The language was not now used in any parts of the world that I was aware of, but I knew the words and the way the sounds rolled out of your throat and onto your tongue.

I ran my fingertips over the old wrinkled paper, feeling dents and raised marks that I knew where there but couldn't see between the dark ink. I slowly turned the pages until I came to the pages about myself, words I hadn't yet read but knew where they were.

I looked at the way my name was written in his elegant writing. I found it strange I knew how to read another language before I knew how to read or write my own. Braxton had always been leaving marks in his old language every new place we arrived upon on our travels. I hadn't seen any since about a year before the war. That time had been filled with power surges through the talented newborns and between Braxton and I it was full of rough sex when we had the chance. Rough. The only man I could trusted the most when having sex with was not the gentlest of lovers but at the time I didn't know any better and took what affection I could. Mitchell and I had never brought up the incident that happened in Italy and I doubted either of us would. I suppose that I had slept with my human husband, as was tradition when one was married, but I couldn't even remember what he looked like to even have a definite answer.

_Isabella Marie Swan._ I stared at three words that were my name. Next to my name in brackets was what he suspected my power to be stating that I was both a mental and physical shield. The first page was of how I was changed and how they came across my ability. Next was my physical description, along with my preferred diet. All of my features where documented everything down to the length of my hair, but my physical age was not there like it was for others. Again I was left to wonder if I would ever get the chance to tell my age, I had no idea if I was sixteen or older or younger.

Next was what he had hoped to use my powers for when I truly understood what they were. He wanted me to use them as offensive weapons, whereas it was clear that they were mostly defensive abilities towards threats from the world. Something in me wanted to protect itself.

I closed the book, not wanting to read the development of my training and have to relive the memories I tried to bury those many years ago. I placed the book on the empty shelf at the bottom of the last bookcase. I sat staring at the lone book, wondering if wherever I had sent Braxton to, if he was happy there.

I hoped he felt as miserable as I did at times. Not many people deserved to live in complete bliss.

*

I pulled the warm body tighter to my own, jerking it to pull it straighter. I took large pulls from the gaping wound on its neck and swallowed, moaning loudly as my mouth filled with warm liquid, the scorch in my throat being soothed by the life flowing smoothly down into my awaiting belly.

When the blood ran dry I pushed the lifeless body of the grizzly bear off my legs and placed it with the other drained carcass. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I actually went out to hunt, the two lifeless bodies being evidence to that. As well as the drained herd of deer a few miles away.

I climbed up the nearest tree so the scavengers of the forest could come and take what I had left on the floor. It didn't take long for creatures to come and start to help the decomposing process, while filling their own need to feed themselves.

When the light of the sun had faded and the creatures of the night awoke, I left them to their business and went on my way back to the city. Mitchell should be arriving home tomorrow. I was excited to see him, and couldn't wait to hear of what he had been doing while he was away.

The house was full of my scent, Mitchell's had started to fade and I missed his fresh smell to this stale one. I ran up to my room and changed out of my bloody and torn clothing. I picked up my sketchbook and a handful of pencils before heading downstairs and sitting myself on the large couch, intent on drawing something before Mitchell returned.

I turned to an empty page and started to draw. I drew Mitchell and myself sat in the sun, drawing the sparkles that radiated off both of our pale white skin. I drew the detail of every blade of grass and drew birds in the cloudless sky. The leaves of the trees stretching to reach up to the sun.

I was so wrapped up in concentration of my drawing, that I didn't sense Mitchell until he was walking down the driveway. My head snapped up at his footsteps and I threw the sketchbook on the floor before springing up and flying out of the door and into his arms. I buried my head in his neck and breathed in his scent. Feeling content again in his presence.

"Missed you too Isabella." Mitchell said. I laughed and pulled back slightly to look into his eyes which where rich gold. So he had hunted well while he was away. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and stood up straight, I didn't reach any higher than his chin, and he wasn't a tall man in the first place.

I took his hand that wasn't holding his suitcase and pulled him up to the house. He shook his head but allowed me to lead him up to his room where he dumped his suitcase on the bed before he began to unpack slowly. I sat cross-legged behind the suitcase and watched him sort his things out. He looked the same; no new bite marks so I knew he hadn't been fighting. His hair was slightly ruffled but I thought that was down to my greeting. I sat impatiently, waiting for him to tell me what had occurred in the fortnight that he had been gone and why he couldn't take me with him.

Mitchell shoved the empty suitcase under his bed before reaching over and pulling me him. He pushed me flat on the mattress and placed his head on my stomach, his head facing mine as he looked into my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Will you come with to see Mary later? You haven't seen her in ages and…it would be nice if I had you there when I saw her, instead of having to go through it on my own." I looked over at the door so I wouldn't have to see the fear and pleading in his eyes. He was so scared that she was going to die soon, that her mind was going to stop letting the rest of her body function.

I wasn't going to go. The selfish part of me didn't want to see Mitchell with another female that he loved dearly. Another reason was that I didn't want my going to seem as a surrender to change the small human. If I went I had a fear that Mitchell would read more into my actions than what they really were.

"No." I didn't explain my reasons to Mitchell, and he never asked me for one for which I was glad as I didn't want to cause him more upset.

Mitchell removed his head from my stomach and placed it on the pillow next to me, his golden eyes looking into mine again. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his body, my chest pushed against his. I closed my eyes and stayed still, not knowing why he wanted to show any affection now and not wanting to see the sadness and resignation etched on his face.

I jumped when he whispered in my ear. "I love you Isabella, I'm so happy that you found me." I pulled back and looked at his face. It was drenched in sorrow. Like somebody had told him he was going to die, or someone he knew was going to die.

I hoped it wasn't true.

*

There were three sets of footsteps coming down the driveway. Three sets of breathing. Three was two more than I was expecting. Mitchell had brought company home. The company wasn't human and I wondered why Mitchell would take them to me in the first place, and why they were in Mississippi as well.

I walked down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and folding my arms across my chest. I planted my feet apart and focused my mind on the worst-case scenarios that could be the outcome of this short meeting. I wasn't going to go into this thinking that good could happen. It was quite stereotypical on how to deal with strangers, but in more cases than none it was the best way to act. Violence always worked it way into the equation.

Mitchell opened the door and gave me a small smile that failed to reach his eyes. I held still as he came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I moved my own arms from my chest and placed my hands on top of his arms. My eyes taking in the two vampires stood in the doorway. And not liking what I saw.

The man had blond hair that was scraped into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his clothes seemed shabby and very dirty, like he hadn't changed them in a while. The woman was in similar dress; her skirt was torn in more than one place and the hem was frayed. She had hair the colour of flames; her eyes blazed red as they looked over my form.

The male opened his mouth a few times before he spoke, "Hello, you must be Elizabeth…Mitchell has spoken highly of his mate and I am glad to meet you." Why did he call me Elizabeth? He gestured to the female stood next to him. "This is Victoria and I am James. I do hope I get to know you much better."

I couldn't help the shiver of repulsion that took over my spine. The two vampires in front of me didn't give off the best vibes. They felt like bad news.

How soon that would be proved to be true.

**Thanks for reading and a big hug to those who review :) sneak peaks on their way…**

**Recommending Battle Scars by this week. It is a great twist on what could have happened before Edward met Bella. :)**


	24. Stones Can Bleed

Stones Can Bleed

As soon as the opportunity arose, I dragged Mitchell upstairs to my room and began whispering harshly in his ear, making sure to be quiet so only Mitchell would be able to hear me.

"Why did you bring them back here Mitchell? Why did you say we are mates _and _I'm called Elizabeth? Don't tell me you felt safe with them?" I stopped but I could have gone on complaining about the two vampires downstairs that were trying to listen to our private conversation.

"I didn't have a choice Isa…they would've followed me back anyway…James is a tracker I know that much…as for Victoria there is something about her but they didn't tell me what…I didn't tell them your real name so you can be sure not to be recognised if you meet again…its simpler to say we are mates as it wouldn't make sense if two vampires were living and travelling together and be getting it on with each other…I didn't feel safe with them…there's…there's something about the both of them that makes me want to either back away and not meet them ever again or just help the world out and rip them to pieces and burn them while jumping with glee." Mitchell put his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

I didn't know why we were scared of them as I knew they wouldn't be able to hurt myself of Mitchell as long as I was ready to fight…they wouldn't be the ones to make our lives miserable. Or even get the chance to.

I descended first, leaving Mitchell to change out of his work clothes and into casual attire. James and Victoria were on each other on the couch, arms wrapped around each other and legs entwined. They obviously didn't care for social standards between a man and a woman in public. Their eyes followed my movements as I walked over to the armchair; it was like a cat watching a mouse, waiting for the right moment to strike.

No words were spoken, the only noise being their breathing and Mitchell moving around upstairs. It wasn't until then I noticed that I didn't really breathe much. They were breathing as if their bodies needed it, but I took a few shallow breaths every other minute, just enough to pick out the scents in the air. I wondered if anybody else had noticed it, and was thankful I hadn't been around humans for a lot of time, in case they had noticed it and thought I had a respiratory illness.

"So Elizabeth, Mitchell tells me you don't really venture into the midst of humans, unlike him who has a job looking after the insane…and I must tell you…the work he had been doing there is quite extraordinary… especially the work done with the beautiful Mary…she does smell lovely doesn't she?" I didn't make any motion that I had heard him, and he seemed to get the message that I didn't want him or his mate in my home. He laughed softly at my silence, and Victoria remained silent, but with a smirk on her pale face.

Victoria.

I had heard of her before…Julia?...yes it was Julia who had told me it was a woman with red hair named Victoria who changed her.

I focused on Victoria and smiled, showing my teeth, trying to seem threatening in the slightest way possible, as well as showing I can be a threat, no matter my size. "Victoria I met one of your creations in Russia a few years ago…tell me, did you actually go back to her or leave her to her own devices?" Victoria looked startled and a bit confused…maybe it was a different Victoria Julia had spoken of. I mean, there had to be more than one vampire that shared the same name…it happened among the humans so why couldn't it occur among us?

"Oh…you mean Julia? She was of no use to me and left her there to do as she wished…last I heard she was playing succubus with humans…I am curious to why she told you of her creator." I got the intention that Julia had been a mistake and should have been a meal, not a newborn vampire. Before I could reply, Mitchell came into the room, and shifted himself under me, so I would be sitting on his lap. Ever the one for appearances, I let myself be pulled back onto him.

"Why are your eyes gold instead of red?" James blurted out. I suppressed the urge to smile at his outburst and indicated for Mitchell to talk.

I sat in silence as Mitchell explained our diet, and how the blood of animals gave gold colouring and not violent red. The questions carried on about our lives, and Mitchell questioned them in return. I discovered that James had killed his creator when he was a year old, found Victoria when he was fifty. They had heard of the wars in the South but neither had been there to see it first hand and listened intently to when Mitchell described what happens down there…Victoria didn't mention the fact about having any power, and neither did I, so I set about seeing for myself.

Her aura was a tangled mess of snarls, I concentrated to see I if could see anything in there but the only strange thing was that it seemed to shift? I had never seen anything like it before and I wanted to ask what it was but I couldn't, as that would draw attention to what I can do.

Mitchell patted my thigh and I rose so he could stand up. "Please excuse me but I must go to work soon…you are welcome to stay and please, if you need anything just ask, you are welcome to have clean clothes and feel free to wash up in the bathroom." James stood up and grabbed Mitchell's arms before he could leave. I growled and stood behind Mitchell, my gaze burning into James.

"Wait one minute Mitchell…how about I accompany you to work, see how you act around the patients…you never know I might actually learn something." I glared at James…I knew he didn't want to go and find out something new…he wanted to see Mary. That human seemed to be causing more trouble than she was worth.

And I wasn't sure I liked it.

*

In the end we all decided to go to the asylum. I gave Victoria clothes that were too big for me, as she was taller and broader than my small frame. After I had sorted Victoria out with fresh clothing, I left her to change and go and find clothes for James. While I searched through Mitchell's wardrobe for clothes that would fit James, I felt his eyes on my body.

I grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and smoking jacket. I held them out to James who took them from me. He tried to grab my arms but my shield prevented him, something his eyes didn't miss. I stepped back and left the room before he could question it and joined Mitchell downstairs, who was looking out of the back window into the rain filled garden.

I wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into his side, hoping to show that it doesn't matter what is going to happen. The mood between us wasn't one I liked. It was as if we knew the moments between us were scarce and soon to come to an end.

"After all this is over…I want us to go to Forks…it seems the only place on this planet where we have stayed and not had any problems…Forks is where we should go…You like it there and I like the peacefulness I feel from the environment." I nodded and kissed Mitchell's cheek. If he wanted to leave then I would gladly follow him.

Footsteps caused us to turn our attention from each other to our unwanted visitors. I kissed Mitchell's cheek again and walked out of the house, gritting my teeth as I heard James immediately start to follow me. I glanced at him to see that he was looking me up and down again with lust in his eyes. I hissed at him, which only caused his smirk to grow in size and creepiness.

As I turned down the street towards the asylum I realised two things. One; Mitchell wasn't following us, and two; neither was Victoria. I looked over at James and searched his face for any clues of their whereabouts, but I was met with a blank mask and sighed in frustration.

I entered the asylum first, nodding to the nurse who greeted us. She smiled and said five words I didn't want to hear, "You just missed your husband." I stopped abruptly and gazed at her in confusion, checking that James was still behind me and hadn't run off, trying to eat a patient. "He came by about a quarter of an hour ago, visited Mary, and then left saying that he wasn't sure he was going to be in in the morning…" I removed my gaze from her blushed face and glanced over at James.

He was upset. I hissed and turned on my heel and walked towards Mary's room, already knowing that she wasn't going to be in there. I snarled at the empty room. Then froze in panic. James wasn't with me anymore. I didn't know where Mitchell would have taken Mary, but I knew it wouldn't be the house. James is tracker. James could find them quicker than I could.

He knew.

Mitchell knew something was going to happen.

I growled and ran out of the asylum, not bothering to go slow and keep up the stupid charade of being alive. I haven't been alive for a long time so I might as well give up acting that way.

*

I breathed in the air around the back of the house. Victoria's scent wasn't out here but Mitchell's was. I had followed his and Mary's trail from the asylum to here, and I needed to know which way he went from here. I got frustrated quickly when I couldn't discern which the freshest scent was. I closed my eyes and started running left, choosing the woods to the way to the farm a few miles away.

As I followed the trail, Mary's scent became stronger.

Blood.

He had done it. He had actually bitten her to get her away from James. I didn't know which the better option was. Being drained by a deranged vampire or being bitten by one that was smitten with you and wanted you changed into a monster of the eternal night.

I pushed my legs faster, willing them to not even touch the ground before I sped faster towards where I hoped I would find my brother and hopefully a human alive and venom-less.

I howled in anger, when I reached a stream. Now I had no idea if Mitchell had crossed or carried ran through it. I jumped across and breathed in the air.

I could smell the damp grass. I could smell the rotting wood a few feet behind me. I could smell the fish living in the stream. But no smell of Mitchell came to my senses.

I chose to run right for a few miles and if I didn't pick up a scent I would turn back and run up and down both sides of the river until I did. I wasn't going to leave Mitchell alone when I knew James would be looking for him, and James had advantages that I couldn't even slightly match.

Just before I was about to give up and turn around I heard it. I could hear somebody screaming and my head instantly snapped in the direction it was coming from across the stream.

I jumped over and ran towards the screams of agony. I wasn't disappointed when I reached them. It was Mary screaming her little lungs out. I crouched down and ran a hand over the healing wound on her neck. He had managed to resist the pull of her blood then. I looked around quickly to see if there was anybody in sight.

I kneeled down next to Mary and put my lips next to her ear. "I don't know how much of you is left in there Mary but, I want you to know that it will be over soon. I'm going to go and find Mitchell, and when I do we'll take you somewhere better and teach how to hunt animals…but if…if I cant find him…I'm so sorry but I wont be coming back…you were his and not mine to have…I'm sorry and I really hope fate deals you a fair hand…" I kissed her cheek and set off following Mitchell's fresh scent. Screaming in my mind for him to alright and that James was being turned into ashes as I ran.

Mitchell's trail seemed to go on for miles and miles, but I was happy somewhat when it was growing stronger but increased my pace further when I started to smell James alongside his scent.

Snarls and growls met my ears. And then I heard it. The scream of metal on stone. The scream of a pain filled howl from Mitchell. My steps faltered and I hoped to any and every God that I was wrong.

Why can't I ever be wrong? Why do all the bad things have to happen to me? I reached the space where the growls were coming from and fell to my knees at the sight of James tearing Mitchell apart and throwing his parts into a fire that smelled strongly of death. Of Mitchell.

I stared at James, seeing his actions but not believing they're true. I stared as he ripped off Mitchell's arms with a smirk on his damned face. I stared as he threw Mitchell's legs into the fire. I stared as he watched the fire burn, the purple fading and being replaced by orange and yellow flickers. The fire was replaced but Mitchell wasn't.

He was gone. Gone because of a small human. Gone because he wanted to save another from the fate he had just suffered himself.

I didn't move when James crouched down in front of me. My whole body sagged in submission. I knew he couldn't touch me but I couldn't bring myself to move. I needed to move but my arms wouldn't. I needed to stand but my legs stayed crumpled beneath me. I needed to rip James to pieces and throw him in the fire like he had done to Mitchell but all the energy left my body. It wouldn't do anything that my mind was screaming at me.

My whole body was numb. I couldn't feel anything. My head felt empty but I knew it wasn't. My arms felt weak but I knew I was strong. My throat was closed but I knew it was open to breath in the putrid stench of death that still hung in the air.

I managed a growl when James brought up a hand and tried to touch my cheek. He couldn't get near it though, no matter how much force he exerted. It was like putting two ends of the same magnet together. They would never touch, they didn't want the contact.

"You are quite interesting aren't you my dear?..." James cooed at me. I hissed at him, but even to my ears it sounded useless. "I am very upset I didn't get what I wanted…but I suppose killing the person behind that made me feel marginally better." He chuckled darkly before standing and looking around him. "I hope you enjoy your lonely existence Elizabeth…have fun looking after a newborn without her creator…" Then he was gone. I should have run after him. I should have ripped him limb from limb and then hunted his mate. I should have done a lot of things but I couldn't.

I didn't move until the last embers of Mitchell's death had disappeared and the light wind began to carry the ash away. I made no sound as I shakily stood and turned my back on the pile of dust that was once a person.

I ran.

I ran until I reached the edges of the wood and then I walked. My shoulders slumped in grief. My thoughts drifted to Mary. Alone and having her humanity burned away from her. That was all I thought of. I was going to have to be alone. And now, so would she.

*

I haphazardly threw my clothes and other possessions that littered my room into the open trunk. Not caring about creases in dresses, or smudges of oils on canvases. I had to go before they came back or humans came asking questions about Mitchell and the missing Mary.

After a moments thought, I pulled all my clothes out and threw them out the smashed window I had hurled myself through only minutes before. I had no need for clothes and they were in easy grasp if I wanted them. I continued to throw every book and jewellery box I laid my hand on and then lifted the trunk and carried it into Mitchell's room.

This time I didn't discard the clothes. I handled them with care, like a mother would her newborn baby, and placed them in the barely full trunk. I wanted whatever part of Mitchell I knew would last. I wanted to curl up dressed in his clothes, swarmed in his scent.

I didn't let myself grieve but my own body betrayed me. It shook with tearless sobs. It shook for the comfort of someone who was gone forever. It shook for the realisation of what it knew all along.

_Soulless_ monsters are to be left alone.

_Alone._

I hadn't been alone for so many years, and now I was paying for that. It was my fault. If I could've done something sooner, James would've been the one burning to oblivion and Mitchell would be here throwing clothes into a trunk.

All the nameless faces appeared at the front of my mind. All the wriggling and squirming limbs I had despatched from bodies swam around my vision.

I could see them all, burning. Burning with their flames rising so high, the sky ceased to exist. I could smell the stench of death; it was burned into my brain for eternity.

Death. It seemed to find me, and take my loved ones but never once brushing over myself. I had never really been injured physically, but emotionally I felt dead. I channelled that throughout my whole body and felt myself become numb. Numb was good, you couldn't tell what hurt and what didn't. Numb I would be.

*

I sat and waited impatiently for the sun to go down and the pale moon to rise. I flickered my eyes around the messed up room checking once again for anything that I could've missed on my previous five sweeps. I mentally checked what was in the two trunks that were securely strapped together by the open back door.

I had taken all of Mitchell's clothes that he had worn, all the papers that were lying around in his room and on his desk. I had emptied both of our desks of any evidence of ourselves that I could, I even risked the sun to go into his office at the asylum for any important papers there. I ran a shaky hand over the arm of the couch. It smelled of Victoria and James and I committed myself to remember their scent so the next time I smelled them I would be able to act how I should of with Mitchell.

Mitchell. Mitchell and Mary.

Both dead but in different terms and meanings. I glared at the setting sun. Blaming the huge ball of gas for all my troubles I was feeling. I flitted to the trunks and pulled the straps over my shoulders, making sure they wouldn't hit my legs as I ran.

It would take me just over a week to get to Forks with this load. In over a week Mary could have massacred the whole city. I shook my head, trying to shake away the thoughts of the child that I could've saved if I swallowed my self pity. I sighed and ran. Not once looking back at the last place I had seen my brother, my father, my companion, my best friend.

My saviour from the dark.

*

I was shocked, to say the least when I approached the old warehouses. The outside still looked the same; uninviting, but the inside had been transformed. It was like a _real_ home. There were no longer bare stretches of concrete for the floor, no longer poor lighting, no longer the feel of a large space. The floor was now wooden, with strategically placed rugs, the lights hung down low, and threw shadows over the various objects scattered around.

I left the trunks by the open door and walked slowly around, smelling the different types of wood and material. Along with these new scents there were the ones of humans, and of course Mitchell. I realised now that this is what he must have been doing in Forks when he left for two weeks.

As I walked into the last room that looked like a kitchen, but I couldn't be too sure, I noticed that there were five large envelopes sitting on the countertop. Curious, I walked over and read my name addressed on every envelope.

I opened the first, quickly reading the letter then ripping open the other envelopes. Everything was there, everything Mitchell had asked me to do in his memory, everything Mitchell had begged me to do in his own hand.

I crumpled the letter in my hand and then quickly smoothed it out. I slid down to the floor and read Mitchell's last words over and over again. It was basically his will, he had said. His last request of the person that showed him how to live in a world he didn't feel like he belonged in.

He was truly gone.

**A/N I'm back at work/college tomorrow :( but I did have fun today when I went into town and spent all of the money I got for Christmas :) Thanks to those who are reading and those who review get to read part of Mitchell's 'will' **

**Recommending Bonne Foi by ****Amethyst Jackson**** this week…just in the middle of reading it and already loving it :)**


	25. Made Up Stories

_**Made Up Stories**_

I couldn't believe I was sat here. Well, it wasn't for exactly for the first time in this environment, but it was still mind boggling. I had never thought that from the slums for houses and bow and arrows for food to be changed into so much. It hurt to think of how much the world had changed from the world I really belonged to. The change will keep coming as well. A never ending cycle of…_new._

I glanced around at the humans, and wondered what their reaction would be if they realised that a centuries old vampire was sat among them in their classroom…If they found out that all they took for myths and legends and old stories to scare children were actually true?

Well except the one about the leprechauns…I wasn't too sure about them being real, but vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, all true and living among them. Killing, maiming without their knowledge of the _truth_. They were truly un-observative creatures.

I had reluctantly gone through high school, realising that throwing myself in at the deep end wasn't the world's greatest idea…Not that I didn't enjoy high school; it was the humans that amused me the most. Many tried to talk to me, to get to know all my secrets, test out the story I had fabricated about being sent to live in Forks while my mother was dead and my father had sent me to school on my own while he was away on 'business', others completely ignored me, and the off chance that they did look at me, it seemed that they did with a trace of fear in their eyes. Vampire charm; check.

I briefly closed my eyes and reminded myself, like I had done for the past few years, why I was doing this. I was distracting myself from the pain. I was letting my mind be filled up with human trivia to help forget the loneliness that creeps up on me when I think about Mitchell. I had grieved for him, no matter how much he didn't want me to. How could he think that I wouldn't feel for him when he was no longer with me? Why did he think, telling me in writing what to do with myself would be what I wanted? It was like losing an unknown family all over again. And again.

I had spent months just sitting in the cold warehouses in Forks. I sat in Mitchell's clothes, changing them when my scent began to over power his. Months I spent reading his books, reading his journals, reading his case notes on patients that would never see him. Months I spent sketching his face, his form, his friendly smile. Months I spent reading and reading over the last words I would ever get from him. Months I spent grieving until a part of my brain screamed at me to move, to hunt, to become myself again. To move on. And I did. I did what he had asked of me, and I realised that he had some sense in asking me, as I would've let my body waste away to hunger and savagery.

I hadn't bothered going into La Push, knowing that I wouldn't find any wolves and I didn't want the knowledge of any deaths; mainly Shane's. I had wondered though, if my presence would cause them to change, but then I had the thought that I really wasn't a threat to the tribe and then had the absurd idea that their genes somehow knew I was an ally. Those thoughts were further encouragement to move out of my ball and do something productive, do what made sense.

Not many things had happened in the world that I was aware of. Well, the stock market crash was quite important and I couldn't help feel slightly responsible for it, as I thought that when Mitchell had removed our shares, the prices would have dropped drastically. More things for the world to suffer and move on from. Moving on was a good idea for this century.

"That's an interesting bracelet." My eyes snapped open as I was interrupted in my memories. I looked at the male that was sat in the chair next to me. A small hesitant smile on his lips, his eyes wary, I cocked my head to the side and wondered how long had taken him to work up the courage to talk to me.

"Thank you." I didn't bother saying anything else, I learned that if you completely ignored them they wouldn't give up on talking to you, but if gave a small reply, they would leave somewhat satisfied. And I knew that he wasn't really interested in my bracelet, as the only charm on it was hidden under my hand. Males _always _found excuses to get to know your business.

"I'm Brett, Brett Newton." I nodded and focused my attention on the blank page in front of me. "What's your name?" I flickered my eyes to his blue ones and away again, sighing in defeat. This one wouldn't be going away soon. But when did they ever?

"Isabella Swan." I replied curtly. Unfortunately he took my reply as an invitation to carry on talking to me. Why was I here again?

"Swan…I haven't heard of an Isabella Swan…You don't have to answer but if you don't mind my asking, is your family well off?" My eyes widened at his assumption, and he hurriedly began to explain himself, "It's just many ladies don't have the opportunity to go onto further education in these times, they are cherished as housewives and maids…I am truly sorry if I offend you, but I find myself wondering what would a beautiful woman be doing learning about business?" Charm. I think men have lessons on how to be charming, or they just think it works.

I had to answer him, I thought. "My father is out of the country. He is a very successful business man, and he wished for me to follow in his footsteps, so I would be able to carry on his work. I am his only child and he has no intention to acquire another wife." Brett was unable to say anything else as the teacher, a balding white man with a handlebar moustache walked in.

That was how my days were usually spent; Brett would try and make conversation with me and would try my best to discourage this new found confidence he had around me.

I gladly counted down the days until I could get my first official piece of paper and go back to Forks.

Forks. I didn't say home anymore, and I missed calling it that. But wasn't it John McLeod who said 'home is where the heart is'? I did not know any home, as I didn't know where my heart lay.

*

At the coming of the start of the Second World War, I moved to England. I didn't have any reasoning other than to see what changes had occurred there. I wanted to live in a country that was small, yet had conquered countries much larger than it.

Changes were everywhere. Homes stood in proud rows, factories and other businesses ran true and wealthy, schools housed the young children, camps trained the soldiers who hoped this war would be over by the time old St. Nick came calling in December.

Such fools. The war lasted, the pacts and agreements went to ruin, and lives lost so easily both away and at home. Survivors who returned were bloody, and disfigured. Homes that were thought to be safe were turned into piles of rubble with the inhabitants still inside. Procedures followed, brought from the old war and tried for new.

They claimed to be a peaceful race, but how could peace bring so much destruction and devastation. Wives became widowed, children lost their parents, and mothers sent their sons and daughters away to houses that were less safe than the towns being bombed, but from a different evil that took away their homes in the first place. The government sent out messages of hope that inspired the ones behind to take action, building more weapons of death, more supplies for their loved ones they claimed.

The house I purchased stayed empty until the next street was destroyed, and no one asked questions, why a young woman wouldn't mind her house being full of the unfortunate, the injured, the homeless.

My shelter from the outside world became loud and noisy. Humans piled in until they found other places to go. Children, who were lost took refuge under mounds of blankets and thanked me for not throwing them out. The elderly took charge of the duties, the arrangements, helped deliver the birth of a baby that had no father, whose mother became ill from the trauma of birth and died a few hours after her child's birth. She was given to a women who lost her own, a child to replace the first. A strange compromise, but one met with joy and enthusiasm.

Food was shortened, rationed they said, but none questioned me when I brought home rabbits, or other types of meat I knew they could consume. I wasn't questioned much, it seemed they came to an understanding that I was doing what I had never done before, looking after those who could not fend for themselves in this time of need. They didn't question me, but they questioned about me to the others. The seekers of answers were met with vague responses, and seemed to accept that I was a mystery to society. The American woman who is letting her home become a shelter for the ill-fated. Cold hands, warm heart never meant much before they shook my hand, they whispered to newcomers.

The garden was dug up and a bunker placed within the large crater I helped dig easily. Patches of vegetables and other food the humans needed scattered the lawns, separated by toys of children and lines full of drying washing. Jobs were everywhere, children needing care and reassurance, the sick needing tending to; my life had taken a turn to the busy side. And I welcomed the distraction.

War was gradually ending, the men returning, enemies lay fallen along with the glorious dead of many nations from the British Empire, the French, USA and many others. Many fell for the lives and souls that I had helped survive the brutality of being left behind. They died doing what was meant to be right. The glorious dead, deserved their praise and awards that the millions of people they help keep alive celebrated for them.

I knew what it was like to want to help them but were rendered useless by gender, age or just not quick enough with the most vital reactions. They had done what I had needed to do for Mitchell. They had done what I couldn't. I both hated and was amazed by them, the two emotions conflicting with each other, driving my mind into a battle of the two and I couldn't stand the reaction to it.

So I left.

I left them to do as they wished with the money in the pot on the kitchen counter, to do as they wished with the house and the land. I had no need of it like they did. I was a ghost wondering free. So I wandered the land to my own devices, no longer under the pressure of watching for the cuts and scrapes of infants, no longer wary of every new person that came through the door.

I didn't leave England. I found myself actually enjoying the music that arrived in the fifties with crowning of a new queen, a figure of authority, a figure of change; kings and queens no longer held the power they used to. I stayed and listened to the new sounds that artists were able to create.

After the fifties came the sixties with its ever changing scenes in music, fashion, inventions…a band from a place named Liverpool that wrote amazing songs, but then wrote the worst music I had yet to hear. Music changed to rock and roll. Many humans screaming "sex, drugs and rock and roll" into their lyrics. And I loved them all.

The seventies where terrible and I took that as I my queue to go back to America and see the changes that had undeniably occurred there.

Strangely, I found myself looking forward to knowing more, seeing the changes and discovering more in the world that I had to be grateful to humans for changing and shaping in the first place.

*

That's how I found myself standing next to the welcome to Forks sign and not knowing which direction to go in.

I could turn around, and leave to find more distractions for myself, and leave the memories that hung around here like a bad smell in a small space. Or I could carry on and integrate myself back into society and learn something new with the opportunities that were now open to me.

I sighed and gave into the voice in my head that maybe, just maybe, this was the right time to come down to reality and do something different. To settle down once again in one place and hide in the darkness until I found a way into the light. If I could.

I took off in the direction of my 'home'. Sighing when I stood in the middle of the empty clutter and didn't know what to do now.

It was obvious that I needed to refurbish, and I knew that I could do most of it by myself, but until I knew how to handle electrics and plumbing, I would have to ask for help.

*

"This was left for you from my father…" I held out my hand as Jeremiah walked cautiously towards me, his ten year old son watching me from his seat on the couch. It was a small wolf. I smiled, and could imagine what Ephraim would look like if he was still alive. I was sad I had missed his growing up, but surprised that I hadn't felt or seen the darkness that came when there were wolves.

I had made a quick list of what was needed to be bought and what improvement would be needed before I left the warehouses to hunt. Then I checked on my so called 'family' and I was somewhat warmed at heart when I discovered that Helen and Geoffrey Swan had a beautiful bouncing boy…well he was in the stage where he was becoming independent, but I found myself smiling at Charlie. I moved away from my spot of spying and walked into La Push. Not knowing what to feel as I cross into the territory.

I had missed a small pack of wolves, only three in this new pack. I had known that Shane's youngest was most like his father, but that didn't explain why his brothers hadn't phased, until Jeremiah informed me they died of dysentery, along with his sisters, it was short of a miracle that only Shane and Ephraim survived. Well, not a miracle, more to do with their genes.

I slipped the small wolf into my pocket, knowing that as soon as I left I would find a link to add it to Shane's lonely figure. I looked down at Billy, and cocked my head to the side, mirroring his actions. His eyes widened and he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around them. I shook my head and focused my attention back to Jeremiah. I could see the faint resemblance of Shane, and the same in Billy, though his face was still rounded with youth.

"Is there anyone else still around that, erm, know of me? I mean I came here because my allegiance is only with the Black family, but if there are actually wolves around I wouldn't mind patrolling with them if they allowed me…" I said. If they didn't want me around I would stay off there land, but I could not leave until I was free. So I would have to wait until Billy phased, and if not his son, and so on.

He bent down and pulled his son off the couch, holding his hand in his, while motioning with his head to follow him. I kept a distance between us, not knowing if he was truly comfortable with me around him and his son.

He led me out of the house and to the house a few streets over.  
He didn't bother to knock and just walked right in. I reluctantly followed, not sure what the point in all this travelling was about. I didn't until I heard the wolf like growl from the armchair. Sat in the armchair was a man who looked remarkably like Quil. He smelt bad as well, and I understood why Jeremiah brought me here.

"Quil, meet Isabella." I was sure my eyes widened in surprise. Quil had named his son Quil? Will he in turn name his son Quil? I shook my head, trying to shake away the image of someone introducing themselves as Quil junior, junior, junior, junior… and so on.

Quil stood up and looked down at me. He had obviously been a wolf once…he was just so _tall. _I stared right back at him, not flinching from his heated stare. I don't know how long we stood like that, but I broke eye contact when I felt a little warm hand tapping my thigh. I had been able to keep my shield flexible, things could get in and things could get out…something that I had much need of when looking after children, or dancing with others who had no concerns to get close to me after they had alcohol in their system.

Billy, moved his hand from my thigh and took my hand, flinching when he found out it was cold, he then tugged slightly and plopped himself on the floor, bemused and curious I sat down next to him. I glanced up at Quil and Jeremiah who were looking just as curious as I was.

"Are you going to suck my blood?" I shook my head, even more confused at his question. "Are you going to suck my daddy's blood or my mommy's?" I shook my head again, and Billy went quiet, a thoughtful look on his face. "Then…I suppose I don't mind you staying here." And then he stood up and went into another room where the sounds of him playing could easily be heard. I didn't know what to make of him. For someone so young, he seemed to grasp the context of what and who I was…along with the obvious threat I could pose to his family.

"Well, I suppose if our future chief approves of you, then you are free to do as you wish, as long it abides by the treaty you made with our ancestors." Treaty?

"Treaty? I made no treaty with Theo, and neither with Shane, it is the leaders of the tribe that hold any power over me…" I stood up, not liking how small the two men were able to make me feel.

"You made no treaty with our tribe?" I shook my head and he became furious. "Well, what are you able to do? Did whoever you meet when you came here have no concern for the tribe? How the hell did you convince them to give you free rain bloodsucker?" I ignored the rest of his yells, letting myself become still and statuesque.

After a while he seemed to calm down. "I made no treaty as in the days of your forefathers your word to anther being was your life. Even if you were still a wolf now Quil Ateara you would have no authority over me! That lands in the hands of the Blacks. The true alphas of the packs, and leaders of the tribe. So don't you try and tell me to sign a piece of paper when I gave his-" I pointed to Jeremiah, who had sunk into the nearest seat, "Grandfather! The same man, wolf, or whatever that cursed me into a life of darkness until the true heir of Shane agrees to set me free!" I growled once then took a step back.

I completely ignored Quil and turned my gaze to Jeremiah. I'll come by next week to give you an update." I nodded my head slightly in Quil's direction. "Thank you for introducing me to Quil. If there is a message you need to give me, I live in the old industrial estate on the borders of Forks…it's just a group of warehouses together…" And without waiting for a reply I exited the house, and let my anger be vented out by running.

**A/N Sorry if there are any big mistakes this chap hasn't been checked over…also it was late going up as it has been snowing in my town most of the week, and I went out to the shop to buy milk, which ended in me falling over and shattering my wrist on the ice…so updates may be a bit slow with me typing with one hand…**

**Thanks to those who review :) sneak peaks hopefully coming soon, when I am able to write up the next chap…also I am beginning to work on a few extras, which so if you have any ideas, or want to see something written from another POV, or just something more let me know :)**


	26. Looking Up

_**Looking Up**_

"Do you have a death wish?"

I reached up to pull a book from the shelf that looked promising, but froze when I heard the voice of someone I knew well, though he did not know me.

Charlie.

What had he done to get death threats from a man with a voice that sounded like he smoked hundreds of those cigarettes that caused an early death?

"You know I don't! I just want to catch this bastard and throw him behind bars so he can rot in hell for what he has done!" I lowered my arm, abandoning my search for new books and looked around the store. Nobody else was in the shop except for me, Charlie, the owner and Charlie's 'friend'.

"The Box isn't the type of person to get caught. You and I both know that. If he wanted to be found, you would have more leads and gotten more information on his activities, both the legal and illegal." The man sighed in what sounded like frustration, and I could just imagine him running a hand though his hair or over his face. "You're lucky nobody has come after you already for the questions you've been asking. Just keep in mind that you have a fiancé at home that could be collateral damage. Is Renee really worth less than your job Charlie?" The man had lowered his voice even more, obviously unaware that a vampire could still hear every word, even if he were to whisper.

I didn't really see the fascination Charlie had with Renee. She was flighty and seemed to always be wanting more from the world, whereas Charlie is content to stay in the town he was born and raised in, having no need to explore the wonders that the world holds. But she had helped him when his parents had passed a couple of years ago, along with Billy, who was his closest friend, so I didn't wonder too much about the attraction she held.

"You leave Renee out of this; it's me that wants The Box, not her. If you tell me where he is, you won't go down for anything. Tell me what you know and you'll be safe from the confines of a ten by ten cell." I shook my head at Charlie's attempt at soothing his snitch. People where good at disappearing and not turning up ever again, and I was sure this man would be no different.

I left the store before the man could reply and took off running to Seattle. It would take just under two hours, but I desperately wanted to know anything I could about this Box person, and the person I knew who could get me the information was Jenks.

*

On my way to Jenks' office I thought over how much Charlie had changed since I first saw him when I returned from England.

I watched him as he grew, he always chose to do right over wrong, chose to help others rather than allow them to suffer in the slightest fraction.

I kept an eye over him as he graduated from high school, and then college. I watched in the shadows as he got a job at the local police station, as he got promoted up the ranks and was just settling under the Chief of police. I smiled in the darkness as he met Renee and was instantly taken with her. I smiled when I heard of their engagement, not bothered in the slightest of the gossip that they were too young to do such a thing, and that there was a reason for them to be wed so soon.

I was there, at his parents' funerals. Stood at the back of the crowd, dressed in black, listening to his stories of how great they were. I was there when he had slight money troubles, placing money in his bank account and bribing the bank to put it off as a wiring error, and leave it like that.

I watched him at his best friends wedding, I had been invited as a guest but never really acting as one. I watched as he lifted his best friend's newborn twins for the first time, saw the wanting glint in his eyes as he looked over at Renee.

I had never studied a member of my family so much before as I had studied Charlie. I found myself wishing that I was a more prominent role in his life rather than the shadow that cared for his wellbeing.

Billy knew of my relations to Charlie, and had once encouraged me to talk to him, but I had refused, not wanting to have to leave his life after a few measly years of interaction. I wanted longer but I knew that I couldn't have it.

Billy hadn't phased into a wolf, and neither had any others. Quil was still alive, with his sons and his grandson, who was named strangely enough Quil. Billy's wife, Sarah had been expecting a baby but I hadn't been to see him in last few years to see if the baby had been okay. I rarely spent anytime in La Push anymore, its cliffs had lost the appeal when I knew it would just be that would be able to jump from the highest peak without mortally wounding myself.

No, La Push had lost the feel of normality it once held for me, so I spent my time at home, reading, drawing, painting, or watching the television or I went out hunting, taking week long trips to find different prey to satisfy the thirst I rarely felt anymore.

The feel of loneliness was strong but I easily found myself enough things to distract myself with. I had bought plaster boards to cover the concrete walls, and then gone on to paint the walls with different places from my past, never including people, just a landscape and figures shrouded in shadows, their features hidden in darkness.

I walked out of the tree line and carried on walking towards Jenks' office. It was what…the year 1995 now? And the Jenks' had been in the business of forging for as long as people needed documents. Had there ever been a time when they were found out?

I laughed dryly to myself when I thought of the date. Five more years and I would be a thousand years old. I had nothing to show for it. I had made no impact on the world or the people in it. The impact I had made were on the all the dead people, taking them away from this plane of living.

I skipped riding up the elevator and sped up the ten flights of stairs to the floor where Jenks had his office. As soon as the receptionist noticed who was standing in front of her, her heart beat increased and a shaky hand went to the phone. I moved away from the poor girl and sat on one of the cushioned chairs, sitting still as always as I listened to the girl talk to Jenks on the other line. He was out of the office but was coming back when he was told I was waiting. Lovely.

I watched the girl, and wasn't subtle about it. It was one of the fun things I was able to do, so why not do it? I installed fear into Jenks' receptionist and Jenks' felt fear but always, always lusted after my body. That's why on the day I was paying for documents or paper I made sure to dress nice and give him a tip every now and again. I did not want human males wanting me, for any reason, but having one around that did was amusing.

I turned my head to the door as I heard the elevator doors open and close, dispatching a person with heavy footsteps. I sat in silence, as Jason Jenks entered and looked around his waiting room wildly, his heart skipping a beat when his gaze landed on me.

"Please, Miss Bella, follow me into my office." I rose quickly and followed Jenks down the hallway into his large office. I sat down on the one of the chairs in front of his desk, before Jenks had closed the door, smiling to myself when I heard his intake of breath when he realised I was in my usual place. You would of thought he had gotten used to it by now…

"I want all the information you can get on someone called 'The Box' I'll pay you when I get information, but if I don't I will make sure you are benefited for your time spent trying." I said.

Jenks nodded and noted down the name. He stared at what he wrote for a moment before he swallowed loudly. "Erm…Miss…Uh…Bella, I know who you are looking for." I narrowed my eyes at the now sweating human and waited for him to get the confidence to speak. "He is living in Port Angeles in a club named Area 51. His name is Bradley Box… He…err…You…You aren't going to kill him are you?" He finished in a rush.

I shook my head, and that seemed to placate him. I wondered if The Box was a customer for Jenks. I pulled out a bundle of notes from my jeans pocket and threw it down on the desk in front of him. "Until next time then, Jenks." I left the building and walked till I found my trail from a few hours ago and took off running back to Forks.

This time letting my eyes take over from my mind, and not think about changes from the past.

*

It had been six months since I sent Charlie an anonymous tip off to The Box's location. It had taken Charlie six months to get enough evidence together to put him away for good. I didn't even truly know what he had done, but I felt a little better knowing that Charlie was able to do something about it.

So here I was, sat outside Charlie's home as he told his future wife not to worry and he would be home before she knew it, ready to eat the tea on the table. Charlie kissed his wife's cheek, and left the house, sliding into his unmarked vehicle and set off toward the police station to meet up with his fellow officers for the raid they were planning to do. I followed behind them in the trees, my eyes sweeping over the cars and roads. _Just in case_.

The cars parked around the club, the space between each being about one hundred metres. I left the men outside and slipped through the skylight at the club, eavesdropping on the conversations going on between The Box and his men.

They all knew the police were outside. They all were armed and ready to fight if the occasion arose. I growled slightly at the thought of Charlie being hit by a bullet. I sat in a room that smelled strongly of humans, so many different scents, so many different humans fused together to make the air seem thick, and heard to move in.

I heard the breaking down of the door, the shouts of 'POLICE POLICE!' from both sides. I heard the first shot go off and I found myself moving out of the room and down the stairs in a flash.

I looked at the scene in front of me and shook my head at the idiotic minds of humans and their weapons. Blood was in the air and I did not know where it was coming from, whether a police officer was injured or one of the others. Movement straight across from me caught my attention, and I watched as a tall lanky man slithered through a door, and to my dismay I saw Charlie follow him shortly after.

I cursed under my breath and dashed across the club floor and through the door before it had the chance to swing shut again. I stopped breathing and allowed my hearing to guide me to the correct side room where two heart beats sounded.

I threw the door open and jumped up to the ceiling, knowing that to the humans I would have just been a white blur in their peripheral vision.

"So…you're the cop that has been looking for me for some time now…I gotta say I thought you'd be older. I had no idea that they let cops as young as you plan a raid on a club where they know a murderer would be, along with his buddies." The Box spoke so calmly, I wondered if he truly knew that there would be no escaping for him now.

"Don't flatter yourself thinking that it took me all these months to know where you were. I've known for quite some time now….I had the decency to make sure I had enough evidence to send your ass to jail for the rest of you worthless life." Charlie spat, his voice filled with compassionate venom.

I watched from my upside down angle as The Box reached behind him and brought out a gun. I growled quietly, and moved over the ceiling so I was in front of Charlie, if I were to drop to down to the floor.

And I did just that. Charlie didn't see when The Box pulled the trigger, but I did, and I was a second too late to act. Charlie took the bullet in his left shoulder, but before the second bullet could make contact with him I was stood on the ground and the bullet shattered as it made contact with my diamond hard skin.

I heard Charlie's pain filled gasp and The Box's gasp of surprise. I walked slowly up to him, not taking my eyes off his. The second round of bullets he fired at me did no harm to me, only to my clothes which could easily be replaced. I stood not a foot in front of him, my hand on top of his gun.

I ripped the gun from his hand, taking pleasure when I heard the snap of a bone breaking. I held the gun up in front of my face, ignoring the smell of blood, and the pleading eyes a foot above mine. I brought the gun up to his head and hit him at the back of his head, effectively making him unconscious.

When his body had crumpled to heap on the floor, I turned and rushed back over to my injured human.

Charlie was sat leaning against the wall, his eyes wide and staring at me. "Are…are you all right?" I laughed at his question.

"Am I alright? Charlie you were shot in the shoulder and you're asking me if I'm hurt?" I shook my head and moved his arm from where it was covering the bullet wound. "Just tell me when the world starts to go black okay?" I pressed my hand firmly to the wound and ripped off his shirt, wadding it up at placing it over his shoulder, adding probably more pressure than that was needed.

I looked at his face, judging to see if he was about to faint on me or something, but his eyes seemed alert, and they watched my fast movement without so much as flinching at the speed or my hands. I glanced behind me at the unconscious body of a man I wished I could kill. I unhooked Charlie's handcuffs, replaced my hand with his and cuffed The Box's arms around a pipe that ran just above the ground.

"What's your name?" I turned back to face Charlie. His breathing was starting to slow, but I knew that was probably because he was getting a bit cold. I muttered my name, and couldn't interpret what his nodding of the head meant about my name. "You look like my grandmother." That made me freeze. Would I really of had any resemblance to a Swan?

"Your colleagues are looking for you." I sighed. I opened the door fully and flicked on the light switch. I walked over to Charlie and knelt in front of him. I couldn't stop the hand that reached out and stroked his cheek, but moved it away when he shivered at its cool temperature. "You should be fine…" I straightened up and went over to the windows, and opened one.

"Wait." I stopped at Charlie's shout, but did not turn around. "Will I see you again? I mean…you saved my life and there doesn't appear to be a scratch on you…what am I supposed to tell everyone Bella?" His voice was filled pleading, like that of a small child's.

"Tell them you were the hero Charlie…and I suppose I might visit you in hospital and answer your questions." Before he could protest again I jumped out the window and sped off towards home. Not knowing what I was going to do about Charlie, and not really caring either if he found out the truth.

*

"You ever hear any of the Quileute legends Charlie?" At his nod of his head I carried on, looking at his face rather than the bandage on his arm, or the medical equipment around him. "Well if you think back to those stories you might get your answer…"

I looked away from his puzzled face and looked at the various cards and flowers around his hospital room. There was something other then the mystery of me that was bothering him. Renee hadn't been to see him yet, and it made him worried.

"I never really paid any attention to the stories, taking them for old tales to scare children from the reservation." I nodded my head and brought my eyes back to his. "But I don't want to know what you are…I just want to know why it feels like I know you and how you knew to find me."

"I followed you." I sighed at the complicity of the situation. "I knew you were going and I didn't want you to get hurt so I followed you to make sure you didn't…I…its hard to explain without exactly telling you what I am…" I picked up an apple from the bowl of fruit next to his head and began tossing it up and down in the air. I must have overdone it as Charlie shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Just tell me please…do I know you at all?" I placed the apple down and paced around the short space at the side of his hospital bed. Tell him, or don't tell him?

"We're related….you're my…erm my nephew I think? I'm not sure, I don't know if I had children when I was human…I knew I had brothers, so maybe you're from their descent, but I know we share the same name and are somehow distantly related to each other, though I am sure there are many greats before the nephew." I sighed and looked down at Charlie, his eyes wide and panicked. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, or let anyone else try for the matter." I muttered.

I sat down on the chair next to Charlie's bed and watched as he went over the information I had just given him in his head.

"You're not human?" I shook my head, surprised at how well he seemed to be taking this. "How old are you then?" I laughed dryly at his question.

"Too old to still be here." I looked deep into his eyes. "I'm nearly one thousand years old." His expression didn't change at first, it stayed curious and then quickly morphed into shock, disbelief and then pity?

"Aren't you lonely? Or do you have a husband or something?" I shook my head. How do you tell someone that there was never going to be a husband for you? "Can you die?" I nodded, waiting for the next question, or just waiting for him to tell me it was too much and he wanted me to leave. "Do you live in Forks or somewhere near by?"

"I live in the old industrial area, in the warehouses there…I used to live on the reservation when I first came to Washington…but I doubt they would take kindly to me buying a house on their land at this time." I whispered, waiting for the running and screaming to start.

"The bullets didn't hurt you, they smashed into dust when they came into contact with you…why?" Instead of answering I lifted his uninjured arm up and place it on my hand.

"My skin is harder than a diamond. It also looks like one too in the sun, if you can imagine it…it also is cold, I think it absorbs the heat, but wouldn't for long, or maybe I just stay cold. A cold hard stone, that walks and talks." I sighed again, before looking over to the door, hearing footsteps coming down the corridor, I stood up. "Somebody is coming…if I don't get to see you before you leave, you know where I live if you want to find me…just…just don't let anybody know you know I'm there…or that I'm different." I squeezed his hand and left the room.

When I was out of the hospital I took a deep breath of fresh air. I hadn't been around so much blood before, and the untainted air helped clear my head. With one last glance at the tall white building I began to walk home, thinking that in five years I might as well set myself on fire to rid myself of the shadows that seemed to hang around me.

*

I folded the birth certificate with my name on and placed it back in the brown envelope. I had only just checked that it was what I had wanted just as the warehouses had come into view.

Charlie had been let out of hospital last week, but he was sat at home, wallowing in self pity. Renee had left him. He told me she said that his job had turned to dangerous and she was feeling trapped in Forks. She had gone, he said, just visited him the hospital and told him that she had packed all her belongings and had a flight out of here to go and stay with her mother.

I had promised myself to leave Charlie alone until he went back to work, where he was now the Chief of Police in Forks. Something he had to lose his fiancé, and get shot to achieve. He still took it though, and the town was awaiting his return.

I dug out my keys from my back pocket and opened the door. I didn't even know why I had locked it, seeing as no humans ever came this way. Well, except for the mail man and the boy that delivered the newspapers. I snatched up the paper on the floor, starting at the date that had crept upon me.

It was my birthday and a lonely one as usual.

I walked through the warehouses, switching on the lights out of habit rather than need. As I walked through the living room area I stopped in my tracks. Sat on one of the couches was a small boy that looked no older than eight years old, a small backpack set at his feet, that were covered in dirty trainers, he had on stonewashed holey jeans and a zipped up black coat. Sat on the top of his head was messy mahogany brown hair.

"Hello, Bella." He said. "I'm the one that's going to help you. I am the light of death." He giggled, a sound that I found myself wanting to hear more of. I took a step toward him, but stopped when I saw his eyes.

I tried to define a colour, but it seemed to be all of them or none of them at once. But then the entire colour was gone and the eyes blazed pure white out of their sockets.

"Oh, and Charlie is going to come up here tomorrow, so you might want to go shopping for some food. I am quite hungry so I say we go now." He hopped up off the couch and ran over to me. He grabbed my hand and tugged it slightly in the direction we just came. And strangely enough I found myself letting him pull me.

Who was this small boy and why did I feel so protective over him when I just met him?

"Come on, Bella! If we don't go now, Mrs Peatson is going to get the last of the pink apples, and pink apples are my favourite fruit."

**A/N: I posted my first extra for this story after this chapter so go and check it out :) **

**Thanks to the reviewers…but can you make sure you log in before you leave a review so I can send you a sneak peak?....a few of you have done that….**

**Umm…Yay its Charlie :) :P Oh and typing with one hand isn't as fun as I thought I could make it :S**


	27. Eyes On Fire

_**Eyes On Fire**_

My eyes shot over to the sleeping human's face as he sniffed and twitched his leg that was thrown over my torso. This week had been very…bizarre…was the only word I could describe it as and yet, it seemed to be in need of a stronger word.

Jason Keary Vortigern Teivel Rosham Gabriels.

Fathers dark child, a devil king that emanates light with God as his might.

In other terms, the small boy that had come into my life and had informed me, with his eyes glowing, that he would be staying for a while yet. He hadn't told me where he was from; he shrugged off all my questions and began a new topic of conversation, which considering he was only seven was intelligent as a man with many years of knowledge.

As soon as we got through the door, he was jumping on my back, as though he knew what was going to happen. And then the first words he had said to me ran through my mind; _"I'm the one that's going to help you. I am the light of death."_ His long name proved that…and his eyes proved it even further, but what put the bun in the oven was what he reminded me I was told, all those years ago in a tavern in the South. '_You will find one who knows you and will be bonded to your life until his slowly passes. Watch for his drawings of dreams.'_ The old woman was right. Jason knew all about it me it seemed, and he somehow knew what would be happening that involved me.

I found myself welcoming him into my existence already. From the moment I saw him I hadn't really questioned why he was in my home, hadn't wondered how I hadn't noticed him until my eyes landed on him.

We had gone shopping for food, I let him choose what he wanted as I had no idea what would be appealing to him, but I hadn't noticed he hadn't been speaking English until he had told me himself, and that was only when we were halfway down an aisle that was filled with bags and bags of potato products and he asked me to read the names to him, and complained when I said them in English.

He spoke the language Braxton had taught me, and when I asked him how he knew it he said it was the only language he had ever known how to speak, leading me to ask him of his family, of how he came to be in Forks, of how he knew where I would be. How he knew I would accept him so quickly without question.

He answered none of my questions but he still rambled on about what I had done with the Romanians, and getting all the information right while bringing memories I had put at the back of my mind to my attention…had I really acted like that when I was a newborn? Had my actions really been on instinct instead of thinking first like I do now?

When we had gotten back and the food had been put in the once empty cupboards he had made a list of all the things that we were going to have to get. Essentials for every household he had told me. I didn't think that they were essential, but Jason did. He had told me that there was a car I would like in the dealership in Port Angeles, that were going to the local electronic store to buy a computer and new television. The list had gone on and on it seemed, it mainly consisted of improvements to the warehouses, but some were luxuries…most of them I wondered why I would ever use them, having had no need to own a car in the past for example, but Jason told me it would look strange if I constantly appeared and disappeared everywhere.

Jason had refused to sleep in any other room than mine, saying that until he was twelve, that was how things were going to be. So the first night he had climbed into my big unused bed, wrapped himself up in the heavy duvet and asked me if I would lie down next to him while he was sleeping I had complied. Having never paid much to attention to what a human does while they recharge their batteries, I watched with rapt attention as he slept soundlessly through the night, occasionally moving or sighing.

True to Jason's statement, Charlie arrived around noon the next day while Jason was in the bath singing about fish, I think. Charlie's stay had been short. He had thanked me again for saving his life, and informed me he was going back to work the following Monday. He had looked around the converted warehouses and exclaimed that he thought I would be living in the cold and damp, with no furniture. He hadn't see or heard Jason and I didn't mention to him that I had a small child I barely knew anything about sitting in my bathtub that I had never used before, singing what I had discovered was a lullaby.

Charlie had taken one of the cakes Jason had left lying around and said his goodbyes, leaving in his police cruiser that had been parked a few feet out of the mouth of the drive.

The next few days were filled with Jason making lists of what needed to be done and then he had asked to see my sketchbooks that I had placed in storage. He had flicked through every picture, every painting and then he had asked for his own sketchbook, where then he began to draw animals. The animals weren't what you would expect from a seven year old child. There were no elephants, or cows. These animals where large, and they had gashes in their throats that looked like the shape of teeth. He was drawing what I had been hunting _and _what I would hunt.

It had shaken me slightly, thinking of the horrors that he could have seen or would see, but he seemed untroubled by it and when I asked him he said it was my way of life and now his, and he had seen much worse in the flesh rather through images on paper and in his mind.

I sighed and started to run my hand through his brown hair. It was a similar colour to mine, which suited his pale skin and strange eyes well, as the colour seemed to be able to match with anything. I swallowed, a sign that I would need to hunt soon, which was even more important now that a human who smelled better than the rest was living with me in close quarters.

I looked over to the clock, surprised to see that it was already mid morning and Jason hadn't woken up yet. He seemed to be still sleeping heavily and didn't show any signs of rousing from his slumber. I sighed and gently moved his leg off my body and pulled my hair from his tight grip.

I started to run around the edges of the warehouses, it felt like my body was filled with extra energy and I wanted to get rid of the feeling. I climbed the walls and hung upside down from a metal bar, swinging myself slightly.

That was the position Jason found me in when he eventually got out of bed and padded into the kitchen.

"Bella when you're done playing Mrs Vampire-Bat, will you come down here? I want to try something and it will be quite difficult if you're all the way up there and I'm down here!" Jason called. I let my legs unravel from the bar and flipped myself over before I reached the ground, landing with a soft thud. I looked over to Jason and saw that his eyes shocked, but the shock was quickly erased by the flash of white that I now knew meant he had 'learned' something.

I followed Jason to the couches and sat on the floor in front of him. He placed his plate on the cushion next to him and slid off the couch onto the floor, reaching out and grasping both of my hands in his small ones.

"I want you to relax, let you mind fly away, let your mind be free of the confines of your shield, let it be free." He whispered, and I was once again, wondering how he knew I could control my shield so it would drop away from my mind.

When I exhaled, I imagined my shield leaving me as the air did. I let my mind see clouds moving across a pale blue background. And then it was gone. It was now replaced with a fuzzy image, as though I was watching it through frosted glass. I tried to see the image more clearly, and vaguely felt warm hands move from my own hands to my temples, adding a slight pressure.

The image became clearer. It was a field, or perhaps a meadow. There were two figures right in my field of vision and I knew that there would be more to the sides and behind. The two figures had their hands clasped tightly, and in front of them, it seemed like there was a swaying mass of darkness, a huge blob of…something. The pressure increased until it felt like someone had taken a jack-hammer to my head.

The image disappeared and my eyes shot open, searching Jason's blazing ones. "What was that?" I whispered, just loud enough for him to be able to hear me. When the image had disappeared, so had the pressure on my mind.

He removed his hands from my temples and clasped them in his lap, his eyes cast downwards but I could still see the faint glow of them on his cheekbones. "That was the future…it is what will happen sometime in the next fifteen years…most likely less than that…the two people were you and a man…I don't really understand what is happening, but I know it is the coming of a war. It will be like the war you evaded from _but this time there are big differences which change the outcome of_ _everything_." He brought his eyes back up to mine, they had now gone back to the confusing colours, and he brought up to my face and traced the shadows under my eyes. "You need to hunt…I'll be here when you get back…I need to go to sleep…my mind hurts…I shouldn't have done that…" I nodded and watch him walk shakily away, shaking his head every other step.

What the hell was this boy? His names didn't make sense…who would name their child with such demonic names, but with names of light and kings…

Why is there going to be another war? Who was the man holding my hand so tightly with his?

*

"You're doing it wrong." My hand stopped as soon as the words had left his mouth. I looked over at Jason and gestured for him to take over wiring up the new internet connection. "I can't do it, but the blue one doesn't go into that socket, it's the one underneath it." I mumbled incoherently under my breath about how he was the one who wanted to put a computer away from the phone jack so he should be the one that was wiring it all up.

The past five years had been mostly quiet, there hadn't been any more invasions in my mind. Jason and I lived in peace with each other and eventually he had opened up to me about his past. I shivered at the thought of what his parents had done to him, but I thought I should have had an inkling with the names they had given him, and the way he had been so evasive of the questions I had asked him. Who names their child after the devil, and yet names him a great king?

_It was quite a hot day for Forks, well, that was what the news had said that morning as Jason and I sat on the couch waiting for some cartoons to appear. Cartoons were the only show he was able to understand as you didn't need to know what was being said. He had yet to learn English, as he still talked to me in the language neither of us knew much about._

_I looked over at Jason and smiled, an idea forming in my mind. "You haven't seen me in the sun yet…do you want to go for a run and see where we end up?" Jason nodded and smiled widely at me._

_So that was our plan. Jason packed himself food and other necessities he thought he might need, along with his sketchbook that he took almost everywhere with him, and we took off, Jason on my back while we flew past trees and over boulders the sizes of horses. Jason's childish giggles making me laugh along with him. He would turn nine soon and I had the feeling that his youthful joy would fade._

_We had ended up somewhere in Mekka country, in a secluded spot by the edge of a cliff, the soothing sounds of the salty ocean lapping at the hard rock made the setting seem almost magical. _

_I turned my back on Jason and watched seagulls float on the surface of the vast ocean. The smell of salt was stronger than the salt that had fallen as tears from Jason's eyes as he slept one night. He hadn't told me what had made him cry that night either, he just clutched to me, almost like he believed I would disappear if he didn't cling to me tight enough. _

_I pulled the elastic off my wrist of tied my hair into a messy bun so it was off my neck. I had the urge to jump into the ocean, but knew I had no dry clothes to change into when I resurfaced. _

"_Bella, here." I turned just in time to catch the clothes that he had thrown at me. There was a green tank top and a pair of small black shorts. I looked at the clothes and then back up at Jason, with a wide smile on my face. Of course he knew what I had wanted to do._

_I giggled as he turned his back on me so I could change easily, I granted him the same favour and turned around when I heard the rustle of clothing quieten down. _

_When I turned around I didn't realise I was growling until Jason had taken a step back. Down the centre of his chest was a thick pink scar that stretched from just above his sternum to the top of his belly button. _

_I took the few steps forward that separated us and reached out a finger and felt over the slight dip the scar had made. It looked like the wound had been deep, and made by a somewhat blunt weapon. I looked up into Jason's swirling eyes and said one word that was the beginning to a story that I wished I had never wanted to hear. _

"_Who?" I demanded. I would kill them. I didn't care if they were important, they deserved to die._

"_My parents." He whispered, his eyes instantly started glowing before he sighed and plopped himself down on the blanket he had spread out. I sat down and listened to his story._

I stood up and moved the desk back against the side of the wall. Jason immediately sat down on the black chair and switched the computer on, setting up different connections and making it secure. Apparently. I didn't know where he had learned this as I had no idea when it came to the most modern devices but he found it easy to just sit in front of the screen and type away. It was probably something that thirteen years olds found easy, especially if you could 'see' if you were going to make a mistake.

"I'll see you later." Jason nodded absentmindedly and I shook my head. I grabbed my keys and the silver cell phone I knew how to work in my pocket and headed up the wall and out of the window. I was going hunting and then off to see Billy for the first time in what must be more than a decade.

I knew his wife had died, leaving him and his three children without a woman in the house. Then he had been having trouble with his legs and found it hard to do much while standing up and walking around. I had heard all of this from Charlie, who made sure to see me at least every two weeks. Jason and Charlie had become good…friends I suppose. They were able to bond despite the language barrier and for that I was glad as I had feared that Jason wouldn't be able to interact with someone who could potentially seem like a parental figure after his parents had abused him for the first six years of his life.

I went slightly west and I found a herd of deer, just like Jason had said. Sometimes it was annoying living with a psychic but was useful when you wanted to know if anything interesting was going to happen. Like, when the one of the heaters had heated through the wire and was going to fall on top of me while I sat and read a book. I was able to ring in the man that sorts it all out and he was able to fix it, while Jason sat in front of the TV, his whole body radiating smugness.

I placed the carcasses in a large bush and checked the time. It was nearly five, and I knew that if I went to go and see Billy now, there would be a big probability that his family was still awake.

I groaned and set off running to La Push, hoping that his son wouldn't be around to see me. It would just freak him out if he put stock into the stories he was undoubtedly told and realised I was the monster from his stories. Well…that was if they still told the one when they formed an alliance with me.

As I walked into the street where the Blacks lived I started to fiddle with the wolf bracelet. It had two wolves on it and for the new century Jason had bought me a sun to hang on the bracelet with the wolves. I had been touched at the thought he had put into the gift and then suspicious as to how he had been able to buy it. But that had been settled when he told me he had had it when he first met me.

I knocked three times on the door, and my heart sank when I saw the small adolescent that opened the door. He could only be a few years younger than Jason. So this was Jacob Black.

"Hi…you're Jacob right?" He nodded his head enthusiastically and looked at me in awe. I shifted uncomfortable under his stare. "Is your Dad home?" Of course he was home I could hear him in another room.

"Yeah, one second." He took in a large breath, "DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD!" I could feel my eyes widen at the amplitude his voice could reach. I smiled and stepped into the house, making sure not to get too close to Jacob while I waited for Billy to shuffle into what looked like the kitchen.

Jacob scampered off and I heard I tell him who I assumed was one of his sisters that a 'pretty lady' was at the door.

I watched as the man, who I had seen last at the birth of his daughters walked stiffly into the small room.

"Ah…Isabella?" I nodded, and he nodded his head to himself, it seemed to be called by my full name when I was used to being called Bella. He gestured for me to follow him and we walked slowly into his living room. He collapsed into a chair and I heard one of his bones crack. I looked closer at the man who was now chief, keeper of the secret. I smiled to myself at how strange that sounded…almost like it was fictional.

I stood up for a moment, debating whether my stay would be long enough for me to sit down longer than ten seconds. Eventually I sat down, knowing that only seconds would have passed and Billy wouldn't have noticed my hesitation.

"What brings you here? I haven't see you since I informed you of my wedding, which was over twenty years ago." I nodded and turned my head slightly. Jacob and his sisters were now discussing who I might be. One of the girls was insisting that I was their dad's new woman and would be their new mum and they began to plot on how to get rid of me. Billy sensed my split attention and cleared his throat.

"Charlie says you're having problems walking…I was wondering if there was anything you needed doing, anything at all to help you along the way. God knows I've got too much money sitting in my home collecting dust, and even more in my bank account." I folded my arms across my knees, and leaned forward slightly. "Also, a friend of mine told me something interesting and I just wanted to show you I'm still here." I spoke calmly, making sure there was no threat at all in my voice. Jason had told me that in a few years there was going to be a wolf, and I wanted to know who.

"No thank you Isabella" I had expected as much. People didn't like you offering them money for free. I looked around the room. Photographs of the family at different ages, there was even a few which contained a sheepish Charlie. "Have there been any problems over the years?"

I shook my head. There hadn't been any nomads in Forks so I assumed there hadn't been in La Push. I hadn't smelt or sensed any so I didn't worry about it. "There tends to only be problems when there are wolves. With no wolves there is no curiosity about the smell." Billy nodded, though I wondered if he actually understood what I was talking about.

"You're living with a human." I became even more still, and the children in the next room seemed to go quiet also.

"That is none of your concern and the person in question found me not the other way around." How did he know anyway?

"I know he did. Charlie mentioned you in passing. I was worried at first but then after five years his heart still beats so I have no quarrel with you." I didn't give him an answer, and we both lapsed into silence.

The door opened a crack and Jacob slipped into the room, and unnoticed by his father, slid down the wall and sat with his knees under his chin. I smiled at him and he smiled shyly back. I snatched up the pad of paper that was sitting on the coffee table and quickly scribbled down my cell number. "This is in case you need anything." I stood up and bowed my head slightly to Billy. "Please, don't get up if it pains you, Jacob can show me out."

Jacob's face turned to a scowl when he realised I had ratted him out to his father. I chuckled and followed him to the door, waving back at him and ignored his questions of if I would be back.

I would. But not until he had phased.

I found myself feeling slightly sorry for him.

*

"Happy Birthday, kid." I smiled at Charlie's awkward greeting and listened to Jason explain what he had gotten for his fifteenth birthday. Eight years had passed too quickly, and Jason had changed from a small boy to a young man who charmed the people he met.

He could now speak English. He had grudgingly learned when I pointed out to him that he wouldn't be able to only speak to me for the rest of his life. And I wasn't going to let him go uneducated, having not realised that he should have been in school years ago.

I pulled the cake that I had attempted to make out the oven and placed it on a cooling rack. I hadn't really made many savoury things, as Jason seemed happy enough with ones we bought, I was usually able to make basic meals that I had made in large quantities and gave to Charlie to freeze when I realised he didn't eat as healthy as he should do.

"_Bella, come in here and check out what Charlie got me!"_ Jason usually slipped back into speaking whatever language it was and got frustrated when he did.

I appeared at his elbow and he handed me what looked like a box what you would use to store jewellery, but seemed to large to hold that purpose. As I opened that box, the smell told me what it contained before I was able to see its contents. Charlie had gotten him a vast array of different pencils, oils and charcoal, along with a set of paints. I smiled at Charlie and thanked him.

He didn't have to get Jason anything and I had told him that, but he had insisted on buying him something, claiming that he was like his little brother.

I left the two of them watching a game on the TV and went and sat on my bed. It still faintly smelled of Jason, though nearly everything did, and I am sure that Jason carried my scent around on him.

I would need to go and get the papers from Jenks tomorrow, and ask if all the money had been moved into Jason's account yet. Along with all the other paperwork. Having a human around sure did give you an easy way out of having to create and close different bank accounts every year so they wouldn't notice you didn't look as old as you should do.

The sound of glass smashing and a curse followed by the smell of Jason's blood brought me out of my funny mood and I got up to go and tend to my human, who would probably need to go to the hospital for stitches. There was no way I was going to do that again. It had freaked me out sewing his skin back together; although it had worked I still didn't like the idea of doing it again.

**A/N: Well…hope that cleared the last chapters ending up. **

**Thanks for the reviews…I literally squeal when I see I have them :)**

**Hehe, little Jacob…**

**I posted another extra along with this chapter so check it out…**


	28. Born Like This

_**Born Like This**_

Bodies swaying to loud bass beats, hearts pounding, sweat dripping, blood rushing, hips grinding, voices screaming, lights flashing.

It was the sounds and smells of a club, the busyness that it seemed to scream, the way everybody was constantly moving and not staying still made me feel in place.

I moved back slightly into Jason and he responded by putting his warm hands on my hips. I sighed and put my head back onto his shoulder, looking up at the filthy ceiling that the humans weren't able to see in the dark.

Jason's breath whispered over my skin, the usual warmth of his breath was tainted by the yeasty smell of alcohol. His blood smelled different too with alcohol running through his bloodstream.

He had changed so much. He was no the small boy that was sat on my couch, his body humming with energy. He was now growing into a man, and a handsome one at that. He was tall and muscular, not straggly or thin. His eyes still hadn't decided on a colour, and every now and then they glowed pure white, the only disadvantage being that he now had to wear sunglasses whenever he was out in public, but he said it was worth it if it meant as it brought him to me.

Jason's breath moved to tickle my ear. "Time to go Bella…We've got a busy day tomorrow." I nodded and didn't protest when Jason grabbed my hand and started to tug me out of the throng of hot bodies and towards the exit of the club, leaving the thump of the bass beats behind us as we walked round the corner to the car.

Well, it was my car. A black Noble M600 that Jason had bought me for Christmas. I loved the speeds I could send it too, but hated the fact that I couldn't drive it around the small roads of Forks without getting a lot of stares from the gossiping humans. For the days where Jason and I had to go to get food or other items we drove the red Chevy truck I had bought off Billy a few months ago. It was loud and slow but it had character which made me love driving it, even with its inability to go over 65mph.

"Did you like the club?" I nodded and I could feel the smile on Jason's face as he walked next to me. "I knew you would." I snorted and muttered that he knew everything. Well, almost everything. He couldn't see anything past what we had decided to call the bad puddle. Or it clearer terms, the war that was to come.

I waited for Jason to buckle his seat belt before I sped over to the apartment Jason had bought for himself. The amount of money had sent him on a long rant of what 'amazing stuff' he could now buy with his 'endless supply of dosh'. I had nodded along and smiled to myself as he went on his laptop and started to look for an apartment in Seattle. He hadn't specified a reason to buying it but it was handy when we needed to buy clothes for him, and when we wanted to get out of Forks for a week or two.

That's what we had done this past fortnight. Jason was going to turn seventeen next Wednesday and he wanted to spend some time in Seattle and get new clothes for school, along with a tattoo and various piercings. He was going to start school in September, which was only three weeks away. We hadn't talked about it much and I got the feeling that Jason was keeping something from me, but then it might just be because he didn't want to go to school.

I pulled into an empty space and followed Jason to the elevator doors. He wrapped an arm around my bare shoulders and leaned his weight on me. I shook my head; he had obviously had more than enough to drink tonight.

"Bella, will you carry me up the stairs, I can't be bothered waiting. Plus we will get their quicker." I laughed and scooped him up in my arms, pausing to think of how strange we looked, a small woman carrying a man at least twice the size of her.

A moment later I had dropped Jason on the only bed and walked into the bathroom to change out of the black dress and high heels Jason had made me wear and into some pyjamas. When I got back into the bedroom, Jason was sprawled out on top of the covers only in his boxers.

"Don't go Bella." I stopped and walked over to the side of the bed and plopped down near Jason's head. "No…" He sighed and rolled over, patting the space he had just moved from.

I lay down and Jason moved himself so half of him was on top of me, and the other half was still on the bed. He grabbed a lock of my hair and held it tightly in a fist, just like he used to when he slept in my bed. He rubbed his cheek against my shoulder and then he seemed to still all over, his breathing slowing and becoming heavier.

My hand automatically went to stroke his hair, and I looked at the colour of it. It was so much like mine, it even had the hints of other colours, and I wondered if we did actually look related like Charlie had begun saying we did.

Jason did his usual sniffing and twitching routine and I let my mind go back to the past.

_An eight year old Jason looked up at me from his seat at the table, a bowl of half-eaten cereal in front of him. He put down his spoon and pushed the bowl away from him._

"_Bella? Can I tell you something?" I nodded and Jason stood up and walked around to where I was sitting, he sat in my lap and wriggled around until he was comfortable. He put his head in the crook of my neck, and griped my hair with one hand, the other clutching at the silver cross that hung on my neck._

_He stayed silent for a few moments and I wondered if he had fallen asleep. Just before I could ask him, he finally spoke._

"_I love you Bella…but not like you're my mum or anything, more like you're a sister or something closer…my best friend." I stayed still. I hadn't really thought about feelings. I knew I felt fiercely protective over him and would chew my own arm off if it meant that he would be able to live…did that protectiveness come from another emotion? Did I love him as well? I had never seen myself as maternal, and with Jason I had never felt that way. _

_I found myself answering yes to my own questions. I did love him as a little brother. I placed my cheek on top of his soft head and breathed in his scent. "I love you too Jason."_

*

_I found myself willing my legs to go faster than I could ever imagine. The phone call from Charlie had worried me and I hated that I had been so far away when I could have hunted nearer to home. _

_I climbed through the open window into Charlie's spare room and sped down the stairs to Jason cries. _

_Charlie was knelt in front of a crying Jason. I could smell no blood, and he looked to be uninjured. I rushed over to his side, ignoring Charlie's exclamation of my sudden appearance. _

_I moved Jason's hair away from his sweaty forehead and put a restraining arm across his chest. His eyes shot open but they weren't his eyes. There was no swirling iris of colour, no flash of white. They were black, like the pupil had expanded and blotted out all the possible colour of white. _

"_Bella…" his voice sounded so weak and I wanted to do anything I could to relieve his pain. "Mind…block…my…stop…shield…mind…" His eyes fluttered closed and he dragged in a gulp of air. His lips started to move again, "Block my mind, it will stop…" His voice was stronger this time and I was hesitant to do what he was asking me._

_It was the pain filled scream that made my mind up. I put my hands on either side of his head and brought my shield around his mind, tucking it around it not tightly, but enough so that I could feel the energy buzzing around my shield like a fly stuck in a box. _

_I don't know how long we stayed like that; I didn't take my eyes off his, I didn't know if Charlie was still here or not.. Eventually the black faded to grey and then the grey moved to white. I sighed in relief, and retracted my shield carefully from his mind._

_He stayed still for a moment and then blinked. Once. Twice. When his lids lifted for a third time his eyes were shining pure white, it seemed to be brighter than it hand been before. A heard a curse behind me but didn't turn to look at Charlie._

_Jason groaned and put a hand to his forehead, squeezing his eyes tight. He started muttering what sounded like a chant, but I couldn't tell as his words were all jumbled. _

_I glanced over at Charlie who was stood with the phone in his hand, looking extremely pale. I stood and guided him to his usual armchair. He never once looked away from Jason._

"_Wh-what is he saying?" Charlie whispered. I looked over at Jason and shrugged my shoulders._

"_Something about the becoming a circle of…I uh don't know the word…" I pulled the hair away from my face and growled at the frustration of not knowing what he was muttering about. _

_Jason eventually quietened down and looked over at me, his eyes filled with a mixture of fear and amazement._

"_I've seen everything."_

*

"_Are you sure about this?" I looked to the aged man that sat in the wheelchair and back to his twin daughters. When I looked back he nodded and my respect for him grew. He was doing what he felt was best and I had no argument with him._

_I walked over to the two girls as they chatted with friends at their graduation. I pulled out the two thick envelopes from the inside pocket of my raincoat and carried on walking to Rebecca and Rachel._

_As I got closer, their attention was taken from their friends and refocused on me. Their eyes searched my expressionless face and their hearts beat slightly faster as they both looked into my eyes._

"_Hello. Are you Rachel and Rebecca Black?" When they both nodded I smiled kindly. "I have wonderful news for you both." I handed them the envelopes and then walked away. I nodded to Billy and then left the small school hall. _

_The only favour Billy had asked of me was one that seemed strange._

_He wanted his daughters to be happy, to have the opportunity to leave the town where memories of their mother lingered._

*

Jason began to snore and I forgot the memories of my past. And from the past I began to think of the future.

In the future Jason will probably get married to a beautiful woman, have beautiful children and die. Die like so many people I had loved.

What would my role be in Jason's future? Would I be able to be there for the rest of his life? Would I have to one day say goodbye and possibly never see him again?

I let my thoughts spiral out of control. My mind already imagining what it would feel like to lose another person that has made a big impact on my life.

All of a sudden I wanted to leave. I wanted to get away from the future pain. I didn't want to have to be there when the time came to say goodbye. I didn't want to have to pretend I was okay when I knew I would be even colder on the inside.

I looked down at Jason and was shocked to find he was awake. He rolled off me and walked over to the wardrobe, pulled out new clothes and then went into the bathroom. I didn't move from the bed. I wasn't sure if I would be able to, if I would want to.

As the sound of running water ended and the sounds of Jason doing his morning routine, I found myself fearful of the future. I moved so I was up against the headboard and brought my knees up to my chest, resting my left cheek on my knees. I didn't look up as Jason came back into the room. I didn't look at him when he came back, eating a bowl of cereal and drinking coffee.

When he sat down in front of me, I didn't look at him. "Bella…you will not have to leave me, nor would I need to leave you. Remember what happened when I was ten, eleven? I saw what would happen to me, and you were there for it all. We're going to be able to see each other for while yet."

I looked up at his face, searching him for a lie. "Promise?"

His eyes flashed white before he answered. "I promise Bella." He stood up and stretched, letting out a large breath, "You ready to set out then? I can't wait to get this done…"

*

I closed the shower door and stood under the spray of water which felt warm but I knew it was cold. I put my head under the water and stood there until I heard the sounds of Jason getting up.

He hadn't told me what was going to happen to him in the future and I had not asked, but that didn't stop my mind from making up scenarios. The worst ended in Jason dead and others ended up in Jason becoming a vampire. I struggled to find which one I felt was worse then.

His birthday had passed quietly, Charlie stopped by and stayed for something to eat and had left with containers full of food for him to reheat.

I dried myself with a towel but left my hair to dry on its own. I ran from the bathroom to my room and pulled on some jeans and one of Jason's old shirts that said 'press the button'.

Today felt different. It felt like something had changed somewhere in the world, like I had entered a new phase without truly knowing how to act, or what would be needed of me.

"Bella!" I exited my room and walked over to Jason. He was sat on the kitchen counter, a cup of steaming coffee between his hands. "You're phone is going to ring in thirty seconds and I highly recommend you answer it when it does." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain why it was important but he smiled and sipped his coffee. The rings that pierced his nipples reflected the light and drew your attention to the tattoos that were scattered on his chest and arms. Charlie had looked at them with confusion when he saw them and seemed even more confused when Jason had translated them for him. I didn't see the reason behind them either, but it was what he had wanted so I let him do as he wished.

As Jason predicted my phone started to chime. I flipped it open without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Isabella! You need to get to the reservation as soon as you can." Billy's voice seemed higher, like he felt he was under pressure. "Sam has gone missing, we don't know where he is…I think that it might have finally happened. _They_ are back. So it will happen. With vampires living in Forks there may be more wolves to come…" I growled down the phone before I flipped it shut.

"See ya later Bells!" Jason shouted as I hastily pulled my shoes on and sped out the door. Vampires in Forks? Had Sam really phased?

Why hadn't I encountered a vampire around Forks if there was one in town?

*

The wolf was huddled against the side of large stone, his head resting on his paws, everything about him screamed scared. He hadn't heard my approach and had no way of smelling me as I stood downwind from him.

I approached him as one would approach a frightened animal. His head lifted and he growled at me, but made no move to stand or attack like I thought he would.

"Sam? I know it might seem a little weird but…" How the hell did you explain that all the stories he had heard were true? "All the legends you took for being stories are true…_apparently_ Ephraim made a treaty with a coven of vampires, hence with the arrival of a large coven of vampires there is going to be teenage boys phasing into wolves to protect tribe from said vampires." I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice and I rubbed my hand over my face and I watched as Sam slowly stood.

He was big but soon he would be even _bigger_. He walked over to me and stopped a few feet in front of me. His nostrils flared as they picked up my scent. His hackles rose and he growled and I just shook my head before sitting down, not in the least bit concerned that he would try and attack me.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you…I'm on your side…I doubt the elders carried on telling my story, they tend to focus on the bad vamps rather than the one that helped save their tribe centuries ago." I sighed before looking up at the sky then back down to Sam. "I have no idea what to tell you to make you phase back to a human…from what I know, anger starts the phasing but if your calm you stop…so maybe that is what you need to do. Try and calm yourself and think of becoming a human again."

It took the best part of two days until Sam had managed to phase back to human. When he did he threw up and started to shake before he passed out. I sighed and threw my coat over his midriff before scooping him up and running him back to Billy's. There was no chance in high water that I was taking a young werewolf back to my place with Jason being there.

Billy was waiting when I approached his house. "Jason called me, told me you would be coming back with him. You better come in and put him on the couch. I sent Jake out to get some milk, so he will be gone for the next hour or so." I nodded and shifted Sam in my arms so he would fit through the door without banging his head or legs. Why did they have to be so _big?_

I dropped Sam on the couch and wasn't surprised when he woke up. He looked over at me and then around his surroundings.

"Shit." He groaned and tried to sit himself up. "Why did they have to be true? Why couldn't they of been stories like they were supposed to?" He groaned again and Billy entered the room, causing Sam to shake his head at the old man. "You knew?" He groaned and his stomach grumbled in hunger.

I started to the door but Sam shouted for me to stop. "I've seen you before…when I was little, you pulled me out of the way of a car…you look exactly the same now as you did then…God its true…all true what you said in the forest…" I looked over my shoulder to see he had put his head in his hands and I could smell the salt from his tears.

"Yes." I didn't elaborate. I just left. I felt so sorry for him. It wasn't fair to them now, it shouldn't have to happen. I hadn't wanted to have this life.

I took the long way home, not wanting to bring my bad mood down on Jason when he was already worrying about school on Monday.

Sam would be alone for a few weeks, maybe days until another one phased and joined him…I climbed up a tree and felt my anger flare.

They had never told me they had made a treaty with a coven of vampires when I returned. They made no mention of why the wolves had changed like they did. I growled and jumped down from the tree, not caring that I left two holes were my feet had landed heavily.

I was always going to end up being alone, it didn't matter what Jason said or how many times he would reassure me that he wasn't leaving. I would end up alone without a soul.

I was so caught up in my inner turmoil I didn't notice the vampire approaching me until she ran into me and threw her arms around my middle. I tensed but that was as far as I got as before I could react, she removed her arms from my waist and danced away from me. Squealing loudly and she seemed to bounce on the spot.

"SoexcitedImetyou!I''refinallyhereandyou'regoingtobepartofmyfamily!!" She spoke so fast and she didn't even pause for a breath.

It took me a while to understand what she had said in her exclamation but when her words sank in I found myself feeling…something.

"Um…Hi…I'm Bella." I stated lamely and stopped myself from slipping into a defensive crouch because a vampire this small had run into me.

I always thought I would be alone. That's why I found it hard to believe the short pixie that stood not far in front of me. Did people without souls get to meet other people? Or did they get to know them long enough to care for them deeply and then they were torn out of their life?

When she had run in to me and squealed, I had become tense and immediately put my guard up and stretched out to sense what this petite vampire was about. But I didn't truly feel threatened by her.

Her aura was shiny, and pure. The purest I have ever seen, but that still didn't help relieve the tension in my marble body.

The pixie smiled at me with a look that was like she knew more than I did and couldn't wait to fill in the gaps, a look that I had seen on Jason's face too many times to keep track of. I just stared and tried to inch away from her so I could put up my shield in case she turned and attacked, like so many have done before her, and would undoubtedly to again.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice and we are going to be best friends!" she sang and bounced faster on the spot.

I cocked my head to the side and wonder how the hell would she know something like that? Was she like Jason?

That's when I looked into her eyes. Her golden eyes. Not red. Golden. Just like mine. Well… this pixie might be as good as she seems.

Before I could ask her how she knew we would be friends my cell phone rang and groaned when I realised it was Billy calling. Alice looked puzzled as I pulled it out my pocket and answered it.

"Yes Billy?"

"You need to get back here…Sam's not handling it so well anymore…" I sighed and shut the phone. I looked up at Alice and smiled sadly.

"Sorry but I have to go…maybe we can meet up some other time?" I was surprised to find myself feeling eager for that time to come soon. Alice nodded enthusiastically, waved and danced away into the trees.

I turned around and headed the way I had just come from. Not surprisingly I found Sam as a wolf when I got back into La Push. This was going to be tricky.

*

The hallway smelt strongly of bleach and disinfectant along with the scent of over a hundred different humans. I walked up the corridor and stopped outside the small room.

Inside the room was a dead man and a dying woman. The dead man was looking over the dying woman's chart, his brow creased into a frown on his beautifully handsome face.

I doubt he knew the woman would die soon and that his efforts where going to go to waste. Her whole aura screamed death and I had to keep my eyes away from it.

When the dead mad turned around and saw me standing in the doorway he froze. He wouldn't have heard my light footsteps over the noise of the machines and voices. He wouldn't have been able to hear the breath enter and exit my lungs as I had stopped breathing when I neared the room. He wouldn't have been able to smell a vampire was near as smells became tainted with the scents of other objects.

"I'll be in your office." I turned away from his shocked expression and walked away, glancing one last time at the woman who was being killed by her own body. I hated the fragility of humans.

When I was in his office it was easier to not want to leave, knowing that the vampire I had waited centuries to meet was only a few floors below me. I stood by his window and looked out at the cars parked on the ground. Mine wasn't among them as Jason had gone to Port Angeles to buy supplies for school which was starting on Monday. Today was Saturday. He was living up to his reputation by doing things last minute as normal. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my torso.

When I had gotten Sam to clam down and walked with him to his house I had gone over to Billy's and demanded that he tell me about this treaty. I did not care that Jacob was in the garage and could come back to the house. I wanted to know why I hadn't been told, and more importantly who these vampires were and what made them so special to be allowed to live so close to La Push.

It turned out that I was the one that had saved them from a fight. It was one of the things that had been promised to me when I had agreed to stay. The pack wasn't allowed to kill any golden eyed vampire without cause.

I heard his rushed footsteps, and the slight pause they made as he stopped outside his office. I didn't turn when I heard the door open, or when it clicked shut.

When I did turn round I saw that he was stood still, his eyes looked into mine and seemed to widen when he noted the colour. I knew they would be dark, but the colour of gold would still be there to see.

"So…you're the great Carlisle Cullen?"

"I don't know about great, but yes, I am Carlisle." I smiled at his modesty and walked over to the couch, motioning for him to sit. "What brings you to my office…?"

"Isabella. Well, Bella really I suppose." I supplied. I looked over at Carlisle and felt myself struggling to choose between happy or sad. Happy because I had finally met another vampire that hasn't taken a human life to feed off, sad because I had the chance to meet him and Mitchell hadn't.

"I've heard so much about you…and yet I find myself at a loss of what to say." I sighed and collapsed back into the couch.

"I hope it is all good." I smiled and nodded at Carlisle. "You don't have to answer if you do not wish to…but from whom did you hear of me…I can see that you follow my diet, how did you come of that?" His voice was thick with old English accent and I found myself wondering if he missed his homeland.

"I heard from the Romanian's." At his puzzled look I sighed. Had the Volturi not told anybody that they hadn't always ruled? "They were the vampire royalty before the Volturi…I heard a great deal more about you when me and my…well friend…stayed with them for a few years."

His smile was kind and he seemed to be calm and not at all threatened by my presence. What made him so sure I didn't come here to rip him to pieces? Not that I would, but still… "I stayed with the Volturi and I assumed that they had always enforced the law for our kind…it had never occurred to me that they might have taken over from others." I snorted…he made it seem like they had had an agreement to spend so many years ruling and then it had to be passed over.

"The war was unfair and not at all what you would expect." I froze. I had just given away my age, I looked over at Carlisle but he seemed to of not noticed anything.

He smiled at me. "Perhaps you would like to come to my home and meet my family? I am sure they would like to meet another that shares our diet…" I stood and walked back over to the window. Why was he so polite to me when I was used to vampires treating me so differently?

I would've loved to go and visit other members of his coven…family, but I had Jason to think about now. Any one of them could be feeling a little peckish and try to take a snap at him, which wouldn't end well for them, unless they liked being shredded and tossed on a roaring fire...

"Maybe another time…there is another reason I came to visit you." I opened the window before I turned back to Carlisle. "The chief on the Quileute reservation would like me to remind you that the treaty still stands…and that…that their ally will be watching you…" I nodded my head once and climbed out the window, ignoring Carlisle as he shouted my name.

**A/N: :O OMG ITS CARLISLE AND ALICE :) yay…**

**Thanks for the people who review :) I wish I could send you all a box of scones my roommate keeps making…**

**I won't be updating for the next few weeks as I'm going to Barcelona with my boyfriend for his birthday :)…**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	29. A Town Called Malice

_Just a quick heads up…when Bella and Jason are talking to each other and its in italics, it's in another language when they are around others…_

_**A Town Called Malice**_

Blood.

Human blood and the agonized cry of a wolf reached my heightened senses. There was no hesitation as I burst through the door of the house and had to take a step back at the scene that I saw before me.

Sam was in his wolf form and was pushing his muzzle, that was soaked in blood, at the side of a woman's face. Her face was in horrific condition. Down the right side where three long gashes that I instantly knew had come from Sam. The blood was pouring fast and thick from the three long cuts and Sam was growling at me, but I wasn't fazed by the smell…her blood smelled slightly of Sam and I quickly realised that she was his imprint.

I pushed Sam's head out the way and growled back when he made a move towards me. "I'll take her to the hospital. Not Forks." I added quickly when the growls grew in frequency. "Find her when you've calmed down and don't tell anyone what happened until you speak to her…I'll stay until you arrive." I left the growling wolf to his own devices and ran her to the small hospital that was on the reservation.

There were only two doctors and two handfuls of nurses that worked there, but when they saw the condition Sam's imprint was in they abandoned the other patients and whisked her away.

I sat in the small waiting room, observing the small amount of humans that came and went. There weren't any serious injuries, mainly broken bones or sprains. The nurses scurried around, flitting from person to person and then back to the computers.

I must have been waiting at least two hours before a doctor came out and told me that she was stable and coming around. I nodded and followed him to her room. He left and I looked over her chart. Emily Young, twenty years old. There had been a lot of blood loss, but that was obvious to me as she smelt different with other people's blood running through her veins. Fifty stitches in total had been needed to close the wounds on her face and she would need skin grafts in the future possibly, but there would be no way to remove the scars that would be left permanently on her face.

I sighed and went to sit in the chair, my eyes flickering around the tiny room she was in. It was half an hour later when she began waking up, the same time I sensed Sam enter the building and two seconds later he was stood outside the door, his eyes fixed on the moving lump between the blankets and the thin mattress.

"She's just begun to wake up…the doctor said to get a nurse when she did for pain medication. She'll be fine in a few weeks; her face will be always scarred though." I spoke quiet and soft, knowing that if Emily was coherent she wouldn't be able to hear a word I said. "If you need anything you know how to contact me." Sam nodded, his eyes shooting to mine once and then to the human on the small bed. He moved out the way so we didn't have to touch when I passed him going through the door.

I took out my cell phone when I left the hospital and saw that Jason should be getting home from his first day of school soon. I glanced back at the small white building before heading over to Billy's.

Jason would have to wait a while before I was able to go home. This mess with Sam seemed even bigger now he had found an imprint.

*

When I got home Jason was stood staring at a painting on the wall, he had his arms wrapped tightly around his chest and I could see the faint glow from his eyes light up the top of his cheek bones.

I stood next to him and looked at the paining. It was of the mountains in Romania, faceless people where shown, some connected others stood apart. The sky was pitch black, no moon or sun creating any light.

"How was school?" I asked when he had yet to say anything to me.

"Fine. Emily is going to want to talk to you next week…and there'll be another soon…I can't see it properly…" His arms left his chest and his hands reached up to grip his hair. "Something's changing Bella. Changing and putting everything in motion faster than I thought…something's coming and I can't see what it is." He sounded so frustrated, and so lost.

I moved to stand in front of him and looked up into his white eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cool cheek on his heated body. "It doesn't matter what happens Jason. Life is full of surprises." _As much as we both hate them._ I added in my head.

It was later when Jason was eating his dinner when he got really frustrated and threw down his fork. I watched in silence as he left the table and went to his school bag. He came back holding his sketchbook and sat down, his meal forgotten as he sketched away.

I left him alone, knowing that he'll figure out what was bothering him and sort it out himself. I looked at him over from my own sketches as he furiously moved his hand over and over the page, the lead of the pencil smudging onto his hand.

He ripped off his drawing and placed it facing the table so I was unable to see what he had drawn. He did this for another two and I gave up trying to get a glimpse of them and wandered into the warehouse that was full of old things.

I headed over to the large trunks I had brought with me from Mississippi. There was a thick layer of dust settled on top and I couldn't resist writing my name in it before I opened the trunk. Inside smelled of stagnant air but the contents seemed to be in good condition considering it had been decades since I had looked at them, never mind actually opened them.

It was filled mainly with Mitchell's clothes that I hadn't worn, but there were a few books and medical files in there that I hadn't wanted to read, knowing that they dealt with the more insane patients. It was the sketchbooks I found myself reaching for, the ones that were filled with drawings of the house we had lived in and a few of what the asylum was like.

I opened the other trunk but my hand stopped when it was about to reach for a small book. I thought I had thrown it away. I picked up the worn book and ran my fingertips on the fading cover. I sighed and placed it on top of the pile of things to take back with me before I shut the trunk and turned around to look over the other miscellaneous objects.

Some of it belonged to Jason but it was mostly old furniture or trunks full of out dated clothes that I hadn't seemed able to part with. I bent down and picked up my small pile of sketchbooks and walked out of the room, the change of temperature was startling as I hadn't noticed how cold it was without having the heaters blaring down at you.

Jason was still in the same position as when I had left him and I went into my room dumping the contents of my arms on my bed before going over to my bookshelves and creating space for the sketchbooks.

I think it was time that I got rid of a few but when it came down to deciding which ones to throw away I came up with a blank. Sure I could remember what I had drawn in everyone, remember every place that had been transferred from memory to picture so why was it so hard?

I sighed and just put the rest of them on the shelf, picking up the small book and pulling out my cell phone on my way to the kitchen to grab my laptop. I dialled Jenks' number and made an appointment with his secretary for next Wednesday. I needed a new drivers licence as the one I had currently stated that I would be turning twenty five this year, and there was no way I could pull that off if I had to show it to somebody, not that it happened often.

I flipped open my laptop and waited for it to switch itself on and connect to the wireless internet. I ended up playing solitaire after checking the amount of money in the bank account. The money for Jason's tattoos had been the last thing that cost any amount of money over a thousand dollars and there was still plenty numbers and zeros so I left it at that.

I snapped the laptop shut the same time I heard Jason get up and walk over from the table to the kitchen island I was sat on. He had a large pile of papers in his hand and I watched him as he came nearer to me. He placed them on my lap and turned to the fridge.

I didn't glance down until Jason was sat next to me, he pushed himself back and folded his legs, his hands grabbing his knees as he looked at me. His eyes blazed white once before he sighed and grabbed the sketches off my lap before picking one up and holding it in front of his face.

I immediately recognised who it was and I instantly felt guilty. He had drawn Mary. She looked the same as when I had first seen her, her hair a black tuft on her small head, eyes glazed and wise. I lifted a hand and traced the outline of one of her eyes. Jason had been able to get the knowledge in her eyes just right. If you didn't know her you would be able to tell that she had seen things that would make you cringe in horror and her scream the night away.

Jason put down the picture and held up another one. It was Alice? I blinked but the image remained the same as ever. I took the paper out of his grasp and picked the one of Mary up and moved my eyes quickly between the two images. The longer I looked the more similarities I saw. The eyes were same, the nose was the same shape, and the line of her jaw matched the other. _Shit. _

"That's what's changing. You know her, but she doesn't know you… she doesn't remember anything I don't think…but it's the same person." I looked up at him, my mouth open and my mind disbelieving. He nodded and took the sketches from my hands. "There's another one but I couldn't get a god hold on how much you saw of him in Texas." But I didn't need to look at the pictures to know who he was one about.

Without looking at the picture he was showing me I asked him outright. "He's called Jasper isn't he?" I didn't wait for a reply before I began asking him questions. "Why are you showing me this now? What do they both have to do with me? I never played an important role in either of their lives so why does it change anything to do with me?" I resisted the urge to growl at him knowing that he would just roll his eyes at me.

"I don't know!" he shouted and brought his hands up in the air and then dropped them again. "I don't know." He said quieter this time. "You met Alice and she didn't recognise you and you didn't recognise her…" He rubbed his forehead with a sweaty palm and took a big breath. "Everything is blurry and I don't know whether it is you or them or if I'm losing this thing I have put while the near future keeps getting blurry the far future get clearer." He looked at me with serious eyes, "The puddle is drying out and I can see who's there." He whispered.

*

It was Friday night, Jason had gone to bed about an hour ago with a smile on his face, and he had kissed my cheek and told me to play nice. He hadn't said who I was supposed to play nice with before he went to bed and was asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

I sighed and flicked the page of the newspaper over. There wasn't really anything interesting but I found myself feeling bored and wasn't sure what I could do with myself. I thought I going to visit Charlie but then realised he would be asleep like Jason. I could go and see Sam but didn't want to get caught up in the drama of him and his imprint, not to mention his ex-girlfriend that I had tried to persuade him to let go after he had first phased.

I picked up one of Jason's shirts to change into and was just about to go hunting when I sensed the other vampire. I held still and waited for him or her to come closer. Jason snorted in his sleep and the vampire must have heard it as they paused for a moment before continuing their journey onwards. My eyes tracked the movement I could hear beyond the walls of the warehouses.

Hands scrambling up the side of the wall and then a face. A blonde vampire was looking through one of the windows. She hadn't seen me yet; her eyes were looking at the opposite end from where I was stood still. They moved to the door of Jason's room and her lips turned up into a malicious smirk.

I couldn't stop the hiss that whistled through my teeth. Her eyes snapped to mine and then disappeared. I growled and shoved my arm back through the sleeve of my tank top, grabbed my cell and a lighter before scribbling a quick note to Jason and ran after her.

She'd had a good twenty seconds head start and I wasn't surprised when she wasn't within eye sight when I reached outside. I tasted the air and took off on her trail determined not to lose it and prepared to rip her to pieces for threatening my family.

I removed myself from all rational thought and let my mind be overcome with the need to destroy the threat, to rid the danger that she imposed on Jason.

I caught sight of her when she was nearing a large white house. She looked over her shoulder and her expression became smug when she got nearer to the house.

I didn't know why she was so smug as when she got close to the window I launched on her back and we went flying, the glass shattering around us and tearing our clothes. We landed with a thump on wooden floors; one of my knees was between her shoulder blades, the other pushing down across the backs of her thighs. She was trapped and she knew it.

I flipped her over and restrained her hands with one of mine, the other was at her throat. Even though I knew it wouldn't affect her I took pleasure squeezing my fingers around the pale flesh of her neck.

Footsteps, a growl and a shout gave me enough warning to throw my shield around the two of us, glancing up when a huge vampire came running at me.

He didn't reach me. My shield propelled him backwards into the wall which cracked from floor to ceiling. My glance up gave me the view of five other vampires looking at me with shock. I growled and the vibrations made the sprinkles of glass on the floor to vibrate along with my growls in my chest.

I focused my attention on the threat that was underneath me. Her eyes were pitch black and I was sure that mine were darker than the thirsty they had been before she came into my life.

I leaned my head towards her neck with the full intention to rip her head off her shoulder but the large vampire took another run at my shield. I hissed as I felt the strength of his attack and looked back up again at the others.

I shouldn't have looked. I should have destroyed the threat and then looked up. Then the threat would have been gone instead of me having no choice to let her go.

Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were all stood in front of me. They were joined with two others, three including the big one that wouldn't stop trying to get into my shield when it was obvious I wasn't going to let up on keeping him away.

I growled in frustration before standing up, making sure to drag the blond up with me. I pushed her towards the big vampire who moved her behind him. I smirked and shook my head, like that was really going to stop me from getting to her if I really wanted to.

My cell phone vibrated before it started to ring. Seether's, 'Eyes of the devil', sounded from my pocket. Jason was calling. I averted my eyes from the angry and confused looking vampires and put the phone to my ear, purposefully talking in a language they wouldn't know.

"_Jason. A little bit of warning would have been nice. Seven! Seven of them Jason and it didn't occur to you what could have happened if I caught up with her before she reached the house? They would of come looking for me, and when they realised I couldn't be gotten to they would of got on a plane to Italy and got the whole of Volterra and probably the whole world of vampires on my tail to put my existence to an end."_ I would have gone on chastising him but movement caught my eye.

Alice had stepped forward but the vampire I now recognised as Jasper had pulled her back and had an arm wrapped around her tiny waist. My mouth formed an 'o' shape and now Jason's pictures made sense.

"_Well you weren't really supposed to go crashing through a window. That's what woke me up. Now stop whining and put Carlisle on the phone." _I looked up at threw the phone at Carlisle who caught it and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Carlisle, now- _Erm sorry… Carlisle I know you kind of know who I am. I'm the human that has got your family all riled up about me being a threat to exposure, when really you've got to be more worried about the angry vampire stood in your living room." Carlisle looked at me then at his family before putting his eyes back on me.

I looked at the rest of the members of his coven. There was a female stood close to Carlisle's side, she had caramel coloured hair and she looked…motherly I supposed. There was Alice and Jasper; Alice had a huge grin on her face whereas Jasper looked tense. There was the blonde and the big male who was still shielding her. The last one was a young looking male that had bronze coloured hair. He was beautiful, even though all vampires were; he just seemed more beautiful than the rest to me. His expression however, made me wonder what had him so frustrated. He wasn't the one that had a vampire threaten his only companion…he had a vampire that had threatened them all but I still didn't truly understand his frustration.

"Well, I suppose that is something to be wary of, yes." I hid a smile at Carlisle's timid response and continued to study his family. "I think myself and my family now understand how you knew about us." My eyes snapped to Carlisle and I wished Jason was here so he could tell me what was happening. "We had no intention to cause you harm-" He was cut off by a snarl from the blonde which made me growl at her.

"Don't worry about it Carlisle, oh and she'll stop growling soon, she just gets angry when she doesn't get her own way." That stopped me from growling. Now I wanted Jason here so I could scowl at him. "Right, sorry about the window I'll get somebody to come and fix it tomorrow. Oh and tell Alice I think it's a great idea and we'll be there at five tomorrow when we get back from Seattle. Now if you would be so kind to put Bella on the phone, she's going to moan at me then leave feeling embarrassed." Carlisle silently threw the phone back over to me and looked at Alice who had started to buzz and bounce at the same time. I began to feel sorry for her family.

"_Right get back here before you start a fight. It's all sorted for tomorrow and there's no changing it. Alice saw it and I saw it so it's happening. On your way home could you pick up some grapes? I've got a craving for something crunchy." _I laughed softly as Jason hung up and then my laugh turned to a groan when I realised where I was.

Alice saved me from my discomfort by dancing out of Jasper's reach and she rushed over to me. This time I was ready when she wrapped her arms around my middle and I was able to put mine around her shoulders. She giggled and moved back over to Jasper and pulled him forward before looking over her shoulder.

"We'll be back in an hour." She grinned and reached for my other hand and she dragged us both out of the broken window and took off into the trees. When we had run about three miles away she stopped and turned to look at me.

"I told you we would see each other again!" She squealed. Really loud.

"You're really a psychic?" She nodded and I put together what I wanted to say and then decided I was going to tell her. I watched as her eyes seemed to un-focus and I thought back to how she had looked sat on the small bed in the asylum. Her eyes cleared and she looked at me in shock and then a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing my cheek and leaving with her mate who looked utterly confused.

*

Jason handed me my cell phone before it had started to ring. The call was coming from La Push. Just what I wanted.

"Hello Sam."

"Bella…I want to thank you for helping Emily…She wants to meet you and won't change her mind…" His voice sounded desperate, pleading.

"I'll come over at around four but I can't stay for long. I have somewhere where I need to be." I flipped the phone shut before he could reply and let Jason's hand guide me through the throng of bodies towards the piercing and tattoo place.

I had no idea why he wanted to get his hip pierced when it would eventually push itself out. I didn't know why he was going to get it done when we had plans to be around people that would be able to smell the fresh wound on his skin. I was confused as to why he was wearing a suit as well. Not that it wasn't a nice suit, but he had made me where a pleated black skirt with a blue blouse.

Tonight. Why did Jason have to say that we would go over to the Cullen's house and sort everything out? Could we have just agreed to stay out of each others way until they left? Or until Jason went to college and I left with him?

As we entered the man behind the counter looked up. He grinned at Jason and looked me up and down a few times before motioning Jason to follow him. Jason tugged my hand and I followed both of them into the back room where Jason pulled his shirt off and lay down on the bed. I watched in confusion as Jason pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the man. He smiled nodded and started to set up the equipment for a tattoo.

Perplexed, I sat in the plastic chair near Jason's head and watched as the man permanently marked Jason's skin again. This time he added symbols which I knew were words under the one over his heart.

_I have seen the end_ Joined my name and a date in the future.

*

"She's in the bedroom." I nodded and thanked Sam, even though I knew where Emily was. The sound of a heart beat gave it away.

I entered the room and had to clear my throat to gain her attention. When she turned her head towards the door and she saw me, her heartbeat increased and Sam came rushing into the room, slipping past me with a rush of scolding heat and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

He stroked her hair and I could feel the worry radiating off him. "Emily, what's wrong?" He shot an accusatory glare over his shoulder and I just scowled back. I had only just taken a step into the room.

"Nothing Sam, I didn't know what made you think that." She lifted a hand to his cheek and I looked away from the display of affection. A strange emotion was running through my body and I was shocked when I realised what it was.

Jealousy.

I was jealous of the love that was clearly their between Sam and Emily. I wanted that. I wanted someone who would ask me what was wrong. I wanted somebody to take care of me. I wanted someone to love me as a lover, not a sister or a friend.

"I want to thank you Bella." I was drawn out of my misery when I heard my name. I walked slowly over to the foot of the bed and nodded at Emily before turning my gaze to the floor. "I just wanted to let you know how thankful I am that you got me to the hospital." I nodded.

"It was something anyone would do." I muttered. Why did I come here? It was just reminding me of all the other imprints of the pack I had talked to. They all thanked me once for one thing or another. I sighed and looked at my watch. I needed to leave soon.

"I have to leave…I already have plans." I started to walk out the room but Emily's voice made my steps falter.

"Is the man you live with…is he yours like I am Sam's?"

**A/N: Well there was the rest of them :)…well sort of.**

**Barcelona was amazing and I really recommend it for a holiday destination for the avid tourist.**

**Back to the joy of work tomorrow :( but the next chapter is half way to being complete so hopefully it won't be long :)**

**Another extra went up today and I hope to get one up before the next chapter…for those who loved Mitchell check it out as he's there!**

**:) **


	30. Delight and Angers

_**Delight and Angers**_

I looked down at the warm unsuspecting mammal from my perch on a tree. I was supposed to have killed it by now. I was supposed to of changed by eyes from black with a hint of gold to full gold. I was supposed to do a lot of things in the half hour Jason had told me to spend hunting but I was only doing one thing.

_Nothing. _

I sighed and the soft sound caused the animal to bolt away from me, finally sensing the danger behind it. I jumped down from the branch and didn't begin to pursue what was supposed to be my meal. What was the point?

Everything and nothing was troubling me all at once and I hated the feel of the foreign emotions running through my body. Jealousy. Anger. Frustration. Hunger. Pain. Love. Guilt.

I growled and pulled out my cell phone to check the time which only made me more annoyed when I realised that I only had two minutes to arrive at the Cullen's. I set off and didn't bother about keeping out of sight from the road, I moved to quickly for a human to see anything but a flicker in the corner of their eyes.

I found myself not caring any more and I hated it. I was only here for Jason and when he went I decided I would follow him too. I would find a way to get rid of the loneliness I would undoubtedly feel in his absence.

When I approached the mansion I could here the questioning voices of the vampires that resided within. They had the rest of eternity so why couldn't they wait a few more minutes until I arrived?

Jason was stood at the side of the truck, a pile of clothes in his arms and a smile on his face. I found myself smiling back as I stopped in front of him. He instantly put his arms around me and I let him pull my head to his chest and tried to bury myself in his soothing scent that reminded me of home.

"_No more worrying Bella. I told you before and I know I'm going to have to tell you again…I'm not leaving your side yet." _ He kissed the top of my head before I pulled away and took the clothes he offered to me.

I raised my eyebrows at him when I realised that he wasn't going to turn around and he just shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head and kept my eyes on his as I removed my shoes, then my skirt and finally the blouse he had chosen for me that morning. He moved his eyes from mine when I was stood in front of him in just my bra and a pair of boy shorts. I ignored his stare as I pulled one of his shirts over my head after I had shoved one of my tank tops on and a pair of my skinny jeans up to my hips. I slipped on the converse shoes he had handed me and tied his large shirt in a knot at my hip, though it didn't make much difference to how the shirt hung on my body.

"_Was that really necessary to watch me when I changed?" _I hissed and wrapped my arms around my chest before sighing and letting them hang by my sides. I was beginning to feel restless and wished I could go running until I felt better. I clenched and unclenched my hands, trying to find a way to release the tension in my body.

Jason didn't say anything, he walked forward and grabbed my hand, leading us up the steps and to the door, and I noticed that he was carrying a plant in his other hand. Before he reached for the doorbell he leaned down and whispered in my ear. _"It wasn't for my benefit. It was for the person who was watching out the window."_ Before I could ask who was looking out the window the door flew open to reveal a bouncing Alice. Did she ever stay still?

She flew forward and hugged me before she gave Jason the same treatment. I couldn't help the growl that came from my throat when I realised that a vampire was so close to Jason, but Alice shrugged it off with a wink at Jason and danced back to let us in.

I didn't want to move but Jason was going in there and I could do anything else but follow him, slipping both my shields around him when I did. All seven of them were stood at the entry to what I figured out to be the living room. Alice and Carlisle were the only ones to have a smile on their lips.

Jason smiled back and it seemed that the room was filled with silence. I took a deep breath and registered their unique scents in my mind. With their scents I also got to look at their auras. Alice's was the same as when I had last saw her, all shiny and gold. Her mates, Jaspers was similar to when he was human but with a hint of black entwined with the moving colours. Carlisle's was bright like Alice's, as was the female I assumed was his mate. The big one's was like Alice's, maybe a shade darker and it seemed like it was enforced…was he strong? The blonde I had attacked last night sneered at me and I didn't bother looking into her aura as I had no interest on what she was like. The handsome bronzed haired vampire was stood slightly away from the rest of his coven and I wondered why, but any curiosity was turned to caution when I realised he had a power to do with the mind, the crackling in his aura a big give away to that fact.

Jason let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, the movement followed by all the vampires and made Jason chuckle. "This is Bella. I believe Alice and Carlisle already know her?" He didn't wait for a response before turning to me. "_Bella, this is Esme." _He nodded to Carlisle's mate. _"This is Emmett and Rosalie." _He smiled at the large vampire and the scowling blonde._ "Lastly is Mr. Grumpy or Edward as I have been known to call him." _I smiled at his small attempt at humour and let my eyes slide back to the bronze haired vampire, Edward, he smiled back before his expression turned to frustrated, like I had seen last night.

"Well now everybody knows each other Esme is going to show you around the house and then we can all talk in half an hour in the living room." Alice, it seemed, was used to getting her way as the others dispersed except for Esme, Carlisle and Edward.

Jason handed the plant to Esme and her eyes lit up when she received it. "I saw you going to buy it tomorrow and I thought I'd save you the trip by getting you one myself, besides I quite like walking around all the flowers at the garden centre." I smirked. He had liked it alright. He kept stopping at various plants and telling me all about them, but the information was processed in my mind and then stored under 'will never need to know' sign.

I stopped listening to Jason and Esme talk plants and looked around the entrance to their home. But instead my eyes landed on Edward, who was staring at me, like he was determined to see into my skull. I frowned and Edward stopped looking at me and turned his eyes to Carlisle.

Esme showed us around downstairs and then the next two floors. It was all beautiful and Jason told me that Esme had designed it all herself and it suited what each couple or person wanted in their space. The two rooms which caught my attention the most were Carlisle's study and Edward's room. The study was filled with mountains of books and the spaces on the walls held pictures. It was the story of Carlisle's life, Esme had explained but I couldn't help it when my eyes lingered on the painting of the Volturi, and a mixture of hate and pity ran through my body.

Edward's room was startling in contrast to the other bedrooms. Were they had been filled mostly with a bed and photos of their loved one, Edward's room was devoid of a bed but had a long black couch. His walls were filled with shelves of , books and journals. I didn't have time to browse his vast music collection before Alice appeared and said that it was time everybody was downstairs again.

I let go of Jason's hand as he chose a seat and walked over to the glass wall I had smashed through last night and had paid to get fixed this morning. I could see the garden I had run through without a second glance, see the hundreds of trees that surrounded the large property.

"_Don't lose your temper Bella."_ I turned around and looked at Jason who had a serious look on his face. _"They're forgiving but I doubt they would forgive you if you ripped Rosalie to pieces."_ I nodded and turned back to looking out the window. I wouldn't start the violence, even if my temper was shorter that usual today.

I sighed and took an elastic out my pocket and threw my hair up in a messy bun before I pulled off Jason's shirt and threw it at him over my shoulder, leaving me in clothing that was more suitable to warmer weather than there would ever be in Forks. But with the last dying rays of the sun setting I couldn't help but look at the reflections of the sparkling diamonds that bounced off my skin, and the odd angles that the scars on my arms produced.

I didn't turn around as the others entered the room and chose seats of there own. _"Bella sit down or they'll just be staring at your back for the rest of the night."_ I turned around just in time to see the faint glow of white on Jason's cheeks under his glasses as I walked around and sat next to him, he put his arm around my shoulders and whispered to me to relax. Easy to say, hard to do when you're in a room full of vampires with a human who you want to keep alive at all costs.

"So…Bella…" I looked up from the floor to Alice. "Where are you from?"

I shrugged. If I hadn't been to see Vladimir and Stefan I wouldn't know anyway so why bother explaining it? "I can't remember much from my human life, my vampire memories have taken up all the room and I didn't really care much for them when I was a newborn."

"You don't remember anything from you human life?" I looked to Rosalie and shook my head. Why was she so bothered about it? "But if you don't remember anything how did you know that you were related to him." Him, she indicated was Jason by sticking her chin at him.

"We're not related." I stated simply.

Jason burst out laughing and both Alice and Edward looked over to Emmett. Emmett looked confused as to why they were staring at him with such incredulous expressions. "No Emmett I imagine that they don't do that." Edward said, his face scrunched in a frown.

I looked at Jason wanting an explanation to what made him laugh. "_He wanted to know, and this is his words, if we were 'banging' each other…I think it would have been funnier if he had had the chance to ask as your face was priceless." _I shook my head as he continued to snicker about the whole thing.

"What is that language? I've never heard anything like it but it seems familiar?..." Ah…Carlisle. It would seem familiar if he had been to Volterra and heard stories of vampires.

"It's a dead language, we don't know what it is but it's the first language I ever knew and Bella's creator taught it to her before the w- just before." Jason shifted next to me before smiling slightly. "You cant look for it on the internet Edward, the language is no longer spoken anywhere there are only three people in the world that speak it and two of them are sitting in this room, the third is a person you do not wish to seek." Edward looked surprised that Jason knew what his plans were.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead before he pulled off his glasses and placed them on my lap. My hands immediately began fiddling with them as I looked up at Jason's familiar eyes and then over to the rest of golden eyes looking at Jason.

Jason gave them the story he gave Charlie, that he was born like it and there was nothing he could do about. He said he didn't know who his parents are even though I knew they were dead. He told them that when his eyes flash white he gets information from somewhere, but the information isn't always about the future and is most likely about himself or me, the last part he hadn't told Charlie as we had an agreement with Charlie to only tell him on a need to know basis.

Jason's story compelled the others to tell theirs. I was most amused by Emmett's, who would have thought that the animal that brought his death would be the one that he liked the most? I already knew Alice's and Jasper's story and some of Carlisle's but it was interesting to hear their points of view on it.

Edward was the last to tell his story, he was the first one Carlisle had changed and Carlisle's oldest and closest companion. "Carlisle quickly discovered that I could read his mind when I began answering his thoughts rather than when he would ask me a question out loud, I can hear everybody's mind, even Jason's though I do not know what he is saying, I cant hear your though. Why?" That explained his frustration then. A mind reader that couldn't read a mind must have been torment for him.

I removed myself from Jason's side and walked over to look at the window again, bringing a palm up and pressing it against the glass. "_Are you going to tell the story or am I?" _I sighed and made inclined my head slightly, knowing that he would say everything I wanted to say for me.

"Bella's ability is defensive…you could say she is a private person, you can't touch her mentally or physically without her letting you do so. You saw yesterday how Emmett couldn't get near the two of them, like there was something invisible stopping him for getting there…she can expand and retract that shield as she pleases, same for the one around her mind, she can cover more people than herself or she can just keep it to herself…" Jason paused for a moment and I could feel the stares of the vampires on my back. "She also has another trait that was brought over from her human life, it was the reason her creator decided to change her…he thought that having her in his army would be a great asset.

"So she was changed and as soon as she was standing with her newborn strength her creator couldn't touch her. He asked her questions on what she felt or sensed and he was happy when he realised that she was able to do more than he had hoped for when he took the small human girl from her parents." Jason finished there even though we both knew there was more to it than that.

"L'intoccabile." I turned around at Carlisle and nodded. "I was told you were a myth, something Aro wanted but could never get and he never saw…the Volturi believed you to be dead. But if you were a myth when I was still fairly young you must be as old as the Volturi, if not older." I shook my head.

"My creator lived with the Volturi but he was dead before you went there…Aro never held any appeal over me with his lavish gifts he used to try and persuade me to join his guard." I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to keep myself together as I though about my past and the deaths that lay there. "They had quite a shock when they realised I was alive, they had two people come forth with information about my existence. One from a new born I met in Russia and travelled to Romania with and then a newborn I spared from the fires in the south who then stayed with me until a few decades ago." I couldn't help it when my eyes flickered to Alice who smiled sadly at me.

"How old are you?" I smiled at Carlisle's question.

What does age tell others? That the person has been breathing for so long? That the person should of achieved something in the years that they roamed the earth? That the age of person shows respect and power within themselves?

No. Age showed how much of a coward I was to not ask for death when I deserved it all those years ago in that desert were many of my kin died for nothing. Age showed that my bones should have rotten long ago. Age showed that I should not be here, standing in this room.

I shrugged. "Age does not concern me any more. I never knew my physical age and I don't really care for the years that have past while I have been a vampire."

Alice squealed and leapt up and grabbed Jason's hand who had risen when the high pitched sound had come from the pixie. _"We're going getting some food and then clothes. You and I are staying the night. We'll be back in two hours or so. Have fun playing outside with Emmett and try to not damage Esme's flower beds too much." _I nodded, resigned to doing what he wanted as always. "_Oh and I've got something for you to show Carlisle in the truck."_

*

I followed Emmett back from the garage to the house carrying the small black book in my hands. Jason had said Carlisle would be interested in it, even if he couldn't actually read the words.

I nodded to Emmett, promised him I would arm wrestle with him later and climbed the stairs to Carlisle's study. I pulled the hem of my top further down over my hips before I entered the room.

Two pairs of golden eyes watched me as I moved from the door to the last empty chair that sat in front of the desk. I tossed the book on the desk in front of Carlisle and looked over to the occupant of the chair next to me. I smiled and Edward gave me a smile back. I carried on looking at his face, and he too seemed to be doing the same.

The clearing of a throat reminded me that there were other people in the world except for Edward and myself. I ducked my head and turned to Carlisle. He had a smile on his face and was looking at Edward.

"The book seems interesting Bella but I have no idea what it says." He shook his head before turning his gaze to me. "Is there a reason you gave me this book?"

"Jason said you would appreciate it…it holds the details of vampires with different powers that Braxton, my creator, found. There are some words I don't know but Jason will translate it for you if you are interested in reading it…many of the vampires are dead now and I think that only a handful remains and they are in Italy." I frowned. How many of the Romanian's army joined the Volturi and were there when I went? I could only think of Heidi and Braxton, but Braxton was dead and I had no cares for Heidi to wonder about her.

So many dead. So many that were taken in the night, bitten and transformed into blood thirsty monster who were then trained to kill others. The training did them no good when the war came. The opposition had the more talented and powerful soldiers then we could have imagined. The numbers of our gifted were small and the powers they did hold were not of significance. I looked at the book with distaste. I didn't want to see it or read it. Carlisle would have to wait for Jason to translate the symbols for him.

I rubbed a hand over my face and pushed what strands of hair had fallen from its bun behind my ears. I heard Edward gasp and looked over to what was bothering him. His eyes weren't on an object though, they were on me. Specifically a part of me. My shoulder.

The strap of the tank top had been pushed up slightly, revealing the long scars that ran under my bra strap and under the rest of my top. I pulled it straight and warily raised my eyes to Edward's. His mouth was set in a thin line and he seemed to be frowning. He shook his head and turned toward to Carlisle and nodded.

Silent conversations. How happy the rest of their coven must be when they did this, though I didn't have any complaints as I had been doing it with Jason.

"How did you get such strange scars Bella? The ones on your arms are obviously from other vampires, but those are scars that would be impossible for another vampire to create…they look like claw marks." He truly was clever. I closed my eyes and thought back to the evening in which I had sparred with Theo and actually let him scratch my skin. I remember the feel of the hot claws sink into my flesh and pull slightly when they were taken out. I remember the look of concern on Theo's face when he saw what damage he had inflicted. I remember the stinging burn of my venom closing the wounds.

When I opened my eyes I knew by the curious look on Carlisle's face it would be better to answer his question rather than say that I got into fights as a newborn.

"When I came to see you at the hospital I gave you a message from the tribe on the reservation. When I left my creator and I travelled alone, I ended up there and made an oath with the wolves as they made one to me. It was an accident how I got these scars, we were just play fighting and I didn't move my shoulder when I supposed to." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "It wasn't so bad; I was able to get it to heal quickly."

I was saved by Emmett bellowing up the stairs to come down and face the master of wrestling. I smiled at the two vampires and quickly went downstairs, happy about my escape from more questioning.

"Now…Jason told me that you're going to kick my ass, and I would like to prove him wrong…so best out of three and I'll be the winner." I nodded and walked outside with Emmett as he told me the rules of the wrestling matches that he and his brothers always played.

I wasn't allowed to use my powers which was fine by me, and the winner would be the one who got the other on the ground and their mouth and their neck. Easy. I had done this countless times with Mitchell, Maria and Adam in the south; it should be easier now as Emmett hadn't had any real training.

Emmett crouched slightly a few metres away from me and I mirrored him, letting my leg creep forward and in front of me. Emmett watched my leg before his eyes snapped to mine. A small growl came from his large chest and I felt mine vibrate in retaliation.

I let everything but Emmett leave my senses and I became tuned in with his movements. He shifted slightly to the left and I copied his subtle movement.

He pounced and I moved out the way of his body and jumped on his back and pushed him into the ground, my teeth on his neck and growls coming from my throat. It was over quickly and I think that was what Emmett hadn't expected.

I jumped up from his back and he spun around to face me. "Bella! You cheated!" My mouth opened as I looked up at him. I didn't do anything! "Jasper! Come and make sure Bella doesn't cheat!" Emmett bellowed and I heard Jasper mutter that Emmett was just a sore loser.

Jasper appeared at the door with Edward behind him. The two of them sat themselves on the chairs that were near the house and I turned back to Emmett. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie joined Edward and Jasper as I prepared to let Emmett get beat.

"Does that count or are we starting from scratch?" I asked. I was going to drag it out this time and see how strong Emmett really was. Wait a minute- "Emmett you said I couldn't use my powers but you can use yours?"

"But, I don't have an ability to use." I just shook my head, it must be something that he had always been used to doing then. Emmett paused before he crouched down again.

The second fight lasted longer than the first, but I still beat Emmett and he looked angry when both Edward and Jasper confirmed that I hadn't cheated him.

Just after we had started the third fight and I had let Emmett throw me into a tree a heard the sound of the car coming up the driveway, I smiled when I heard Jason's heartbeat and his voice as he talked to Alice. When they came round to the back of the house Alice sighed as she looked at us before she went to kiss Jasper. I dodged Emmett's arm and ran over to say hello to Jason, keeping my senses locked on Emmett's movements as he tried to sneak up on me.

"_You could of let him win at least one your know"_ I smiled at Jason and shrugged my shoulders slightly. That would have been no fun. He shook his head and his eyes glowed before I registered the movement behind me.

I jumped onto Emmett when he was close behind me and used his own weight against him as I brought us crashing to the ground. He landed heavily on top of me and it took me second to be able to push him off. I felt sorry for Rosalie if she had that much weight on top of her at night. I hooked my legs around his waist and rolled us over so I was straddling his stomach and brought my teeth to his neck for the final time today.

I jumped off him as he groaned and left him lying still on the ground which looked like it had experienced a weeks worth of heavy rain rather than two vampires playing on it.

"_He's going to ask you for a rematch sometime in the future…" _I smirked at Jason as he laughed at what he 'saw'. _"I'll translate the book for Carlisle as long as you promise to stick around until Jacob phases."_ I stopped and looked up at him. So, Jacob would definitely phase? Would he let me go? Jason nodded and excitement built inside of me, until I thought of how long it could take for him to actually phase. He was what, fifteen sixteen now?

"Wait Bella!" I turned around to see Emmett with a huge smile on his face. "Do you want to play ball tag?" I smiled and both Alice and Jason groaned when Jasper and Edward agreed to play.

This was going to be interesting.

*

Two games of ball tag later I was washing away all the mud that had found its way onto my skin and embedded itself into my hair when I had been brought down to the ground.

Playing with the others had been…an experience. It had been so long since I had let myself fully go of my control and I found myself enjoying being pushed and pulled when Jasper or I had the ball. I was glad to feel the restlessness leave me and hoped that there would be opportunities in the future if I felt like that again.

Emmett thought he was being clever when he had told Edward to be on his team, but I had shielded Jaspers mind and Edward was useless in our tactics and we won by ten points easily.

When Edward first touched me it felt like I had an electric shock run through my body and I panicked about were it came from, but when he began to catch me often I grew to like the zap of electricity I felt when his skin touched mine. I didn't know what it was or if he felt it too but I wanted to feel it again and again, over and over.

When I shut off the water, the sounds that were muffled with the sound of water hitting stone became clearer. Jason was in the spare room talking to Esme, Emmett had gone off hunting with Rosalie, Jasper was in his study and Alice was in there with him talking about clothes and Carlisle was still in his study, the soft scratch of pen on paper coming from his direction. Edward was in his room and I felt embarrassed that Alice had shoved me in his bathroom before he had had the chance to clean up first.

I looked through the pile of clothes Jason had left on the side for me and smiled. He always gave me one of his shirts to wear even if I wasn't in the mood I always had the option. I was just thankful that women weren't expected to wear dresses every day anymore and they could wear pretty much what they wanted.

Once I was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt of Jason's that had a picture of a cake and the words 'bite me' on it I left the bathroom and walked in on a half naked Edward. I swallowed as I looked at the muscles of his back and the curve of his spine. He turned around and I got an eye full of his toned stomach and his chest that looked like it had stepped right off a statue. I forced my eyes up to his and smiled when I saw that they held a hint of amusement.

He pulled a shirt over his torso and I sighed in disappointment. Couldn't he go around shirtless all day?

"Sorry I used your shower before you could…it was Alice really." I heard Alice snort and mutter about hair damage. I shook my head and glanced around Edward's room again. I walked over to his music collection and smiled at the vast array of artists. He had music I loved and some that I was willing to listen to if Edward liked them. I paused in my browsing as I thought it over. Why was I so interested in Edward?

I sighed and turned around to face Edward who was watching me intently. "Jason said I should ask you to go hunting when you finished with your shower…he said to make sure you actually drank something this time." I smiled sheepishly at Edward and nodded.

"Um…ok…I'll just go and put my stuff in Jason's room." I paused on my way to the door. "Meet you downstairs in ten?" Edward smiled and followed me out of the room.

I stopped at the sight on the bed in the room Jason was stopping in. He was curled up in Esme's lap while she stroked his hair, a content smile on her face as she looked down at his sleeping form. I shook my head placed my clothes on the chair before kissing Jason's cheek.

I said goodbye to Esme and went to find my hunting partner, feeling excited about spending time alone with Edward.

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed :) I forgot to put it on the last AN but all reviews get a sneak peak :)**

**Work sucks and I hate the cold weather…anyway thanks for reading :D**


	31. Wake Up

_As usual, when Bella and Jason are talking in italics it is in another language…_

_**Wake Up**_

I wrinkled my nose at the smell and my breath became shallower so I wouldn't inhale too much of the stench of rotting animals along with the smell of the live ones.

I sat down on one of the plastic chairs and it squeaked as I leaned back. When Jason had said we were going to Seattle to get Charlie's Christmas present, I didn't understand until about ten minutes ago why we had to go Seattle instead of buying something off the internet or just going to Port Angeles like we usually do, also couldn't it wait until it was December instead the middle of November?

We were getting Charlie a pet. A cat to be specific. A cat called Mozart.

I had snorted when Jason had told me but he had informed me how different this cat was, and that it would actually interact with instead of cowering in fear.

The blue doors swung open and revealed a smiling Jason holding a ball of orange fluff that pricked its ears and moved its yellow eyes around the room. When they landed on me I was prepared to run out of the room and just tell Jason that it was no good.

There was no running. There was purring. From the little orange ball and surprisingly, from me. I took Mozart from Jason and looked down on the purring animal as it cautiously sniffed me before rubbing its face all over my shoulder. I giggled and carried on purring away with him.

Huh. It didn't smell too bad and he was kinda cute, and didn't seem to mind me holding him, along with his contented purrs that caused more from me.

"_Come on Bells we need to get him some supplies and then take him back to the apartment before everyone gets there." _I followed Jason to the car and for once didn't protest when he sat behind the wheel. _"Oh and another reason to absolutely adore Mozart is that he hates dogs._" Jason pulled out of the parking lot and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

*

I barged into the bathroom, not caring that Jason only had a towel wrapped around his waist. I was so not wearing the tiny piece of material he had told me was a dress. It only just covered my ass cheeks and it might as well be frontless as well as backless with how low it fit on my chest.

I cocked and eyebrow at Jason and hated the way he had to look me up and down before shrugging and continuing brushing his teeth. I stood there for another five minutes but he ignored my huffing and carried on getting ready.

I stomped out the bathroom and pulled the duster like dress over my head before I gladly ripped up the fabric and threw it in the corner of the room. Annoyed, I opened the closet door and smiled when I saw a blue dress with a label on it.

'_How's this one?'_ was written on a sticker and placed on the shoulder of the dress. It was much more modest and more beautiful than the offending dress I mutilated.

I slipped it over my head and tied the ribbon in a bow at the small of my back and did up the three buttons that ran up the front in the middle of my chest.

Satisfied, I turned down the music and went to open the door so when the Cullen's arrived they could come in easily. While I waited I hunted around in the kitchen drawers for the IDs that we kept here.

"Bella!" I chuckled as Alice threw herself at me and squeezed me around my middle. I kissed the top of her head as she dance away from me and went into the bedroom, no doubt to do the same to Jason.

I smiled at the others, feeling my smile grow wider when my eyes landed on Edward, and nodded towards the couches as I finally found the IDs and threw them on the counter next to the fridge. I pulled a roll of money from under the sink and placed that next to small pile that would be going in Jason's pocket.

"You've got a cat?!?" I giggled and walked over to Emmett who now had a purring Mozart on his shoulder. I tickled Mozart's head while Emmett continued to stare transfixed at the small kitten.

"Emmett, ever the observant. Alice told you on the way here that they bought a cat this morning." I smiled at Edward and took the empty seat beside him. "Hey." He said when I sat down.

I talked to Edward about finding a new hunting spot and felt giddy when he suggested we go away for a week before he had to go back to school. I eagerly agreed and carried on talking to him about anything and everything. He had become a good friend and always asked if I wanted to go hunting with him when he went.

My relationship with the other Cullen's was growing, well except for Rosalie, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat happy when I was with them. Edward and Alice soon became two of my favourite people, no matter how annoying Alice could get, Edward made it all the better.

Mozart left his perch on Emmett's shoulder and plodded over to my lap where he curled into a ball and fell asleep. I cocked my head to the side and wondered how many hours cat would sleep a day.

"Twenty hours if they have been doing a lot the day before." I giggled at Jason as threw his phone at me. _"Emily's going to ring and give you some bad news." _I groaned and moved Mozart from my lap and into Edward's as I walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

Sure enough a few second later the phone rang and a hysterical  
Emily was on the other end.

"Isabella? Oh, thank God it's the right number…Its Sam…a wolf phased, Paul I think and Sam and Jared are having trouble with him. Sam wanted me to ring and ask you if you could come and help them? I mean I think that is what he said he was only here briefly before he had to leave and help Jared." I sighed and listened to the rest of Emily's ramblings.

I picked myself up off the bed and started to hunt for a change of clothes. I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I pulled the dress off and replaced it with a tight black shirt and jeans.

"Emily…Emily." It took a few more moments and a lot more shouting of her name before she quietened down. "Emily, I'll be there in a few hours, at the most. I'm in Seattle at the moment and I need to sort Jason out before anything." I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face. "If Sam comes back just tell him I'm on my way."

Rather than wait for her to start rambling again I threw on some shoes, grabbed my phone and car keys before storming out of the room and coming to a stop when I saw everybody looking at me.

I tossed Jason's phone back to him before leaving the apartment, not bothering to apologise for leaving them. No matter how many times I blinked I couldn't erase the look of disappointment on Edward's face.

I had hoped I would have had a good night with friends, maybe of danced with Edward. But no. Stupid wolves needed me and I had to answer their howls.

*

I let my foot come off the accelerator and pressed the brake flat to the floor. I flinched at the protesting squeal of the tires and I knew that Charlie would've heard it. Hell the whole neighbourhood would of heard it.

I slammed the door shut and locked the car before I took off into the trees and started to run to La Push. I put my frustration into making my legs move faster than they would be going if I didn't have to be somewhere.

I slowed when I smelled the border of Quileute land and paused before I crossed the invisible line from no-mans-land to wolf territory. I went to Emily's first to see if the wolves were near and wasn't disappointed when I sensed them about half a mile west.

Jared had already phased to human and there was the massive black wolf that I knew was Sam and a new wolf that had dark grey fur which I took to be Paul.

I nodded at Jared and looked over at the new wolf. His whole posture screamed pissed to me, and I wasn't surprised when Jared told me they couldn't calm him down.

"So…is there anything I can actually do, or do want me to rip his head off and see if that will calm him down a notch?" I inquired. I was starting to get annoyed that there wasn't really much point for me being there. I wasn't an empath.

Jared laughed and the wolf Paul looked at me for the first time and growled. I growled back but it was cut off with a louder growl from Sam. I sighed and looked to the large wolf but looked away when I realised that he was going to phase back.

"Isn't there anything you can do Bella?" I shook my head and Sam sighed. "Jared can you phase and try again while I spend some time with just me in my head?"

Sam sat near a tree and I plopped myself on the ground and watched the wolves as they paced in a circle around each other. At least half and hour of pacing had passed before my cell chimed.

I smiled at the message from Jason and sent thanks back before rising from the ground and looking over at Sam.

"Why don't you show Paul how good his life had just got?" Sam looked at me, his brow confused. "I know you've probably _'shown'_ him with your thoughts, but what if he actually experienced it for himself? You know, let him have a run, claw a tree, take down a large deer or something…" Jared yipped at the idea and took off running, Paul soon going after him, glancing back once.

I licked my lips and turned to leave, saying a goodbye to Sam over my shoulder before heading back to Charlie's to retrieve my car.

What a waste if my never ending time.

*

The closer I got to the doors that had 'Canteen' in big grey letters, the louder the sound of hundreds of heartbeats got. I didn't understand the fascination of going to school over and over again to just be around hormonal teenagers for at least eight hours a day, five days a week.

Humans could be entertaining but not _that_ entreating surely? Or school for that matter. When I had went it was full of perverted males and gossiping girls. Not my type of fun.

I quietly slipped through the swinging doors after a brunette and a blonde that were discussing how 'hot' Edward Cullen looked that morning. I chuckled, and walked over to where Jason was sat with the five Cullen's that went to school.

I had to agree with the human girls; Edward did look more beautiful than normal today.

"Hey Bella, what can I do for you?" I sniggered at Emmett as he waggled his eyebrows. I plopped myself on the empty seat between Jasper and Jason before waving at the excited pixie.

Jason's sketch book was in front of him and when I flicked to the first page, I realised that it was in fact mine. I thought I had left it outside somewhere, I didn't even think that Jason had taken it.

"Yeah…sorry about that but mine is full and there was no way I was going into the storage unit to get another one, that place is just too freaky!" I shook my head at his shudder and turned to the pages where Jason had drawn something. _"Alice has been looking up her family history and was upset by some of the thing she discovered…I don't know if you know but her family pronounced her dead when they admitted her into the asylum…so what happened to her there was better than the alternative obviously."_ I nodded and quickly glanced at Alice before turning my attention back to the book in front of me.

I laughed softly at Jason's drawing of Billy sitting grumpily in a truck while I had a smirk on my face. I flicked through the others but they weren't as entertaining as the first one.

I picked up his pencil and drew how Jason had looked this morning, he had only been wearing his boxers and his hair was sticking up like he had been electrocuted in his sleep. Jason groaned but the corner of his lips had curled upwards slightly.

While Jason ate the food that Emmett had bought, a regular occurrence I was told, I talked to Alice who had moved herself from her chair and into Jasper's lap as she looked at the different drawings.

"You both draw really well." Jasper commented as Alice traced her own smiling face on the paper. "Drawing is something Edward can not do, even if you threatened him with human food."

I snorted and shook my head in disbelief as I looked over at Edward. "And here I was under the impression the great Edward Cullen could do just about anything…" I sighed in mock sadness and wiped a pretend tear away.

Emmett's booming laugh caught the attention of the students sat close to the table, causing whispers to break out as they registered my presence. I shook my head at the strange theories; none of them had got it right.

"_Mike Newton is going to come over here and try to find out who you are…just be warned that he has properties of a golden retriever and will try to get on your good side. For you sake I would say that you swore a vow of celibacy or that you prefer the undead…" _I raised an eyebrow at Jason and quickly looked around.

He was right, a blonde haired boy was rising from his seat and looking intently at the table; he looked slightly green.

I shook my head and got down to the reason I came to the school in the first place. "Can I have the keys now…that's all I wanted to see you for. Billy's appointment is at one so I should be back in time for the end of school to pick you up."

I thanked Jason for the keys to the truck and said goodbye to the others, shaking my head at laughing at the whispers that followed me out of the room and the disappointed look on the human boy's face.

*

I put the cleaning products under the sink and the microwave chimed the same time Charlie shut his door and stomped into the kitchen.

He didn't look surprised to see me, or at all surprised to see that Mozart was curled on my shoulder as I took the steaming plate and placed it on the table in front of a glass of water.

"Thanks Bells." Charlie grunted as he started to shovel the food into his mouth. I occupied myself by reading the paper as Charlie filled himself up with lasagne Esme had made.

When Charlie pushed his plate away and rubbed his stomach he looked around the small tidy kitchen, shaking his head. "You didn't have to clean the kitchen Bella…I am quite capable of doing theses things you know! I've managed the last few years by myself."

I nodded and smirked. "Of course you can Charlie but I bored and I thought that Mozart could use some company while you were at work and Jason went to Seattle with Alice, Esme and Jasper." Charlie sniffed and took his plate to the sink, washed and dried it before he put it away obviously trying to show me he could clean up after himself.

I trailed behind him into the living room and deposited Mozart onto Charlie's lap before I sunk into his sofa and watched Charlie as he watched TV.

"You going out later Bells? Or do I have to find something to entertain you? I mean, for as many years as you've been around you would of thought that there was something you could do to occupy your time." I laughed and turned to the TV to please him.

I sighed as I thought about tonight. Alice had invited me and Jason to play baseball, a game I had never once thought of playing but Alice assured me that I would have guaranteed fun.

It would be the New Year in a couple of days and I strangely found myself looking forward to it rather than dreading it like I usually do. Edward had told me that his family get together with the coven in Denali sometimes and celebrate it together.

I shifted so I was led down on the couch and about an hour of watching basketball later I sensed a vampire coming around the corner. I flopped onto my back and ignored Charlie's groaning as he got up to get the door. I smiled when I heard the relief in his voice when he discovered it was Jason and Edward come to pick me up.

Jason thundered upstairs and Charlie came back into the living room looking smug, trailing a confused Edward after him. I sat up and made room for Edward while we waited for whatever Jason was doing upstairs to be over.

"So….Edward is it?" I snickered as Edward nodded cautiously. I wondered what was going through Charlie's mind. "You doing anything interesting tonight? Anything that will keep Bella busy and away from my house and annoying me for the night?" Was I really that annoying to him?

I gasped and put I hand to my heart, feigning hurt. "I…uh…I don't know, Chief, Sir, Bella and Jason are going to play baseball with my family…" I laughed at Edward, who clearly was slightly fearful of Charlie's authoritative role in the community. Charlie snorted and muttered something about a bunch a strange folk playing ball with a normal-ish person.

Ten minutes later Jason thundered back downstairs and started to talk to Charlie about the game he was watching, spoiling it by telling him who was going to win.

We said our goodbyes and I shook my head at the jeep they had arrived in. Charlie whistled before he shut the door after telling us to be safe.

I opened the back seat door and jumped up. Why the hell did the seats have to be at least five foot away from the ground? I checked out the interior as Jason buckled himself in on the passenger seat and then began to tell me about his day as Edward sped out of town.

When it was clear that the terrain was too much for the jeep Edward stopped and we exited the vehicle I had now named The Crusher in my mind. I walked around to Jason and eyed it warily, I had the feeling that if it ran into a tree, the tree would be the one going down.

I refused Edward's offer to carry Jason to the clearing and just told him to lead the way. I watched my feet as I ran, following Edward's scent rather than looking for his path between the trees and over the logs.

When the others were in sight I dropped Jason and walked over to the others, leaving Edward to be the one who had to listen to Jason's complaints that I made him feel sick when I didn't watch where I was going.

Alice hugged me as usual and I was surprised when Esme gave me a squeeze also. I watched as Alice threw the ball to Jasper and they continued to pass it back and forth while Carlisle set up bases and Rosalie and Emmett ate each others faces.

I didn't know much about Baseball but something told me that the bases were not usually spaced out so far. I laughed when I imagined how quick a vampire would be able to score if they played it on a smaller scale.

When it came to deciding teams everybody seemed to have a complaint. In the end Esme stepped in and sorted us out and then went back to sitting next to Jason as they both watched.

Alice took her place and waited while the rest of us discussed tactics. I huddled with Jasper and Emmett while looking over at Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward with amusement.

"Right, so Bella use you powers, Jasper make Edward cry and I'll hit the ball far away. Got it?" Emmett didn't wait for a response before he trotted to the batters plate and started to swing a bat around. I looked over to Jasper and raised an eyebrow but he just shrugged and told me to have fun and don't listen to Emmett being an idiot.

The Cullen's played baseball quite different to you would expect, instead of taking it in turns to bat Emmett carried on batting until he was out. Which lasted slightly longer than it should have as I experiment with what I could do with my shields. I also understood why they had to wait for a storm as soon as the ball made contact with Emmett's bat.

"_You know, what you're doing is cheating and Alice knows right?"_ I looked over at Jason and then at Alice who smirked at me before shaking her head and bowling the ball for Jasper.

Batting wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but fielding was even better when I used my physical shield to stop the ball from flying, but Rosalie saw it and had a moan at it so I stopped making it so obvious.

Emmett was just getting ready to bat when Jason made a choking noise. I was at his side and watched as his eyes blazed white and Alice gasped behind me. I didn't glance to see what was wrong but kept all my attention on Jason.

His eyes were still blaring but he started to mumble. "_They made three then four then took it all away and just left one. Took him away but he gave a half that turned to a full. He follows with the fire and a new friend that murders the plan. The fire runs but the smirk of the subtraction stays to meet the end of the minus he made when he took Mitchell." _I stood up from my crouch and looked around me, thinking back to drawing that Jason had done when he was eleven.

The scene had been of a line of trees. From the trees came three figures and in the distance there was a fire. But it made sense now as to why there was a fire in his drawings, it wasn't a fire it was flame red hair. Victoria's hair. With Victoria the other was going to be James and Jason had just said the third is somebody else who messes up a plan?

I paid little attention to the worries of the others and focused my self on the trees, I spared a glance at Jason who stood beside me with a small smile on his face and muttered one sentence to me which made me understand and feel slightly relieved that the outcome was somewhat bright. It didn't matter if there was a death today. It should have happened long ago.

I tensed when I could sense them and Edward stiffened slightly also, muttering that they didn't seem like a threat, just curious. Nonetheless I didn't move from my position and threw my mental shield over everybody as their footsteps could be heard.

When the figures emerged from the trees I kept my eyes on him. I growled and his eyes snapped to mine, widening before they crinkled at the corners.

He wasn't going to get away this time. This time revenge would be mine.

"Hello again Elizabeth…it is good to see you after all theses years." He glanced at the others before looking back at me. "It seems you have found replacements for Mitchell as well…how fitting."

I stalked forward, ignoring the shouts behind me.

I lunged and began to show James just who he had upset.

**A/N Jason's ramblings would make a bit more sense if you read the fourth extra…oh and something REALLY important is that Jason DOES NOT DIE…**

**Thanks for the reviews I always get giddy when I see them in my inbox :) **

**Recommending Vampire Heart by Queenbeth2…its about a world were vampires and human live together, humans are slaves and the vampires rule…**


	32. Empire State of Mind

_**Empire State of Mind**_

"Who bit your hand?" I looked from blood red eyes to my hand that still faintly stung as I hadn't bothered to lick the venom away. Or maybe it had stopped stinging a few hours ago but my mind was making me feel pain.

My scarred hand faded from my eye sight and I saw the scene that had taken place less than ten hours ago.

James was dead. I ripped his head off and all I got from the fight was a deep bite on my hand. A fair price I would think. But I had lost more than an unmarked hand.

I had run from the clearing as soon as the fire had started to burn. I hadn't danced around the purplish fumes like I had imagined so many times. I had knelt in front of them and said goodbye once again to my fallen brother.

I could see the looks of horror and disgust on everybody's faces when I had started to rip pieces off James body. I knew deep down that they were too good to be true and once they had seen my true self they hadn't wanted anything to do with me.

The look of confusion on Charlie's face as I tore apart his spare room looking for the bag that Jason left there that held plane tickets and clothes. Charlie's protests that I should see a doctor for my hand, his look of hurt when I told him that it was no good to see a doctor and he should just forget I ever existed before I launched out the window, not bothering to hide my speed or strength.

I clenched my hand into a fist and looked up at Maria. "No-one of importance…so are we going to stand outside all night, or are you going to introduce me to the eight curious vampires waiting inside?" I asked.

Maria had her small army in an abandoned church. The place inside wasn't as dirty as I thought it would be and did in fact have beds and couches with TVs. The walls were different in their own way.

They were still the old stone but hundreds of names had been carved into the bricks. My eyes scanned over them and I cocked my head to the side when I saw Jasper Whitlock.

"Oi, Maria who's the babe?" I looked over at the owner of the voice and shook my head at his appearance. He was dressed in a pin stripped suit with a pipe in his mouth.

Maria waved him over and he rose from his perch on an armchair and swaggered over to us. "Isabella this is Ricky, my second in command. Ricky this is Isabella an old friend of mine that will not hesitate to rip your dick off if you try anything." Ricky gave me a toothy grin and saluted before going back to the group of newborns that were showing unashamed nosiness and staring unashamedly at me.

Maria led me to her 'office' which was just were the reverend or vicar would of gotten ready for a service. "So…what has happened in last hundred years or so?"

*

I tapped Ricky on the shoulder and he jumped up, his lip curling away from his teeth and a growl came from him. I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed at him.

He blinked, looked me up and down before letting out a low whistle that only attracted the attention of others. I shook my head and silently followed Ricky out the church and to the small fountain that didn't hold any water.

"So how many times did you kick Maria's butt?" I raised and eyebrow at Ricky. He seemed so sure about himself which was clear in the way he leaned on the fountain at total ease.

"Lets just say that in the years I stayed with Maria my behind was left alone…as for hers I'm surprised it didn't fall off with the beatings she took from me." I looked Ricky over again and wondered how long he had been with Maria.

Jasper had left in the 1920's so she must of found he shortly after…the flesh of his neck that I could see was scarred and his face held one or two bite marks. His dark brown hair hung over his ears and I wondered how old he was.

Ricky caught me looking at him and stood and moved so he was leering over me. I looked up and didn't move my eyes from his when his face got nearer and nearer. I could feel his breath fan across my cheek as he rubbed his nose along mine.

Before he could move his head I placed my hands on his chest and pushed as well as bringing my legs up to kick him away. He crashed into a tree and looked up at me from where he lay on his back. I walked over to him and sat down next to him, tracing the scar that started at the corner of his eye and then disappeared under his hair line.

"Why are you here?" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I come here when I fuck up. I fucked up. Ergo I came here to be fucked up in the place where I first made a huge mistake…well maybe not the first but definitely one of my biggest…I made a promise to myself to never regret anything I did so now I have to live with the consequences of my decisions. One of my decisions was Maria so when I feel like shit or just have a feeling of great anger I come here and help Maria kick newborn ass." I stood up and offered a hand to Ricky.

"Well I'm all for fucking…and kicking newborn ass so it must be by some miracle that you came today as tomorrow we fight." I laughed at Ricky's eager expression and let him take me on a tour of the church and greeted the newborns that still looked at me with interest.

Something new I did learn was that all the leaders, or anyone who had an army had all agreed to have a body cap on how many vampires there could be in your army. The maximum was fifteen but Ricky told me that usually they only sent fifteen out and kept another fifteen back at their base. Maria hadn't done this and the last human she had changed was Darren, who looked like he didn't have any energy in him.

Maria had gone soft as the years went on and it seemed that her humanity was catching up with her, she told me in secret that she was finding it hard to have the will to turn any more and asked me if I thought she would enjoy the world more if she left the killing behind and became nomadic.

*

I turned the volume up on the ipod Jason had packed in the bag but it didn't help cut off the sounds of Maria and other newborns wasting daytime together. Very. Loudly.

I groaned, grabbed my sketchbook and a pen and walked out the church towards the fountain. I looked around my surroundings before I decided I would climb the tree and sit until the sun went down.

Ricky said that the next push was at midnight at a local high school on the playing field there. I had asked what they would do if there were any humans there to which he gleefully replied – 'why princess we take them as collateral damage.'

I began to draw the fountain trying my hardest to put in how bare and barren it looked. It looked…dead. There wasn't any other word to describe how desolate the small stone sculpture looked. I smiled when I realised that live things wouldn't be much use in the land of the dead.

Ricky joined me some time around mid afternoon and just sat in silence on a branch above me. I glanced at him every now and then but he seemed to be still, looking at something or lost in memories.

Finally darkness fell and Maria appeared, dressed strangely in white. I cocked my head to the side as she led the other newborns to where I was sat and told them all to sit.

"Right with Isabella here, most of you don't won't have anything to do." Is snorted but it went unnoticed. "If that is the case go into the town and feed. Try not to get yourselves killed and be alert." She turned to Ricky. "Do I have to remind you of the rules about been hospitable to others or do you think you can handle yourself?"

"I spent time with Little Izz Fizz and I still have my dick." He stated before he jumped down and smirked at me. "Come on Izzy Bizzy let me show you how the big boys play…"

I silently followed him and glanced back at Maria who waved with cheer before turning and heading into town. I sighed and immersed myself with the others, keeping my gaze on the floor as I prepared myself for what was to come.

_You wanted this. Deal with it._

Too soon we reached the school and the newborns growled and snarled. I walked to the head of the group where Ricky was stood, still in his pin stripped suit but minus the pipe this time.

"So my lady…do want the honours?" I nodded and walked forwards.

I only had to wait ten seconds until the fifteen newborns I had sensed and smelled appeared in front of me. I smiled, twirled in a circle and stalked forward.

It was a poor fight. Only ten had shown up and they hadn't really been trained by the best. I laughed when they managed to sink their teeth into one of my arms, and relished in the pain of their venom left behind on my skin.

When there were no more bodies to tear apart I helped gather the twitching and squirming limbs and other parts of the fallen vampires while trying my best to avoid making eye contact with the two vampires that had stayed to help.

"So when Maria told me you could fight pretty well, I didn't know she meant that you were only ablt to do so because you're suicidal and doesn't give a fuck if you lose a limb, just laugh away the pain and tear their head off." I kicked a twitching hand and threw the match I had lit on the pile of bodies and stepped back when they caught.

I turned to leave but there was a body in the way. I reluctantly looked up into Ricky's eyes and looked away from the concern that was burning in them. Slowly, he reached up and pulled one of my arms to him.

His fingers were gentle when he traced all the bite marks there and I tensed my arm to resist pulling it out of his grasp and tearing his fingers off one by one.

"There's a lot of things I'm sure Maria has not told you." I pulled my arm away and started to rub over the stings. I started to walk towards the school, ignoring the footsteps behind me as I climbed the building and sat on the roof, my legs dangling over the edge.

"I didn't mean to make you think that you weren't good enough or that you're an idiot for not being more careful, I was just pointing out that there has to be something from were you came from that is waiting for your return." I shrugged off Ricky's arm and told him to just go and hunt.

I had left someone behind…but it wasn't Jason that came to mind when Ricky said that.

It was Edward.

*

I flipped open my phone, scrolled down my contacts and paused, my thumb hovering over the call button.

How many times in the last few weeks had I done this? How many times had I felt so desperate that I had picked my phone up, only to flip it shut and wallow in my misery again?

I threw the phone back into my bag and picked up the sketchbook I hadn't realised I had dropped. Things in the south were not the same as I hoped they would be. There was no fighting weekly, it only happened every two weeks, Maria's army was so small that the newborns hardly fought amongst each other and only Maria and Ricky ever fought with me.

"Do you want to go out for a walk Isabella?" I nodded, dumped my sketchbook and picked up my cell and headed out behind Maria.

We walked into the centre of town and humans were already strolling around smelling strongly of alcohol. Maria and I walked mostly in silence, occasionally commenting on something from the past or an experience either of us wished to share.

I didn't realise Maria was following the young girl until I saw Maria lick her lips and take a deep breath, her eyes fixed on the girl that was heavily dressed, though the weather wasn't as cold as it had been.

I didn't comment to Maria that I knew her game. Something in me told me to stay silent and see how everything would unfold. We followed the girl for a further half an hour, Maria was still looking at the girl so hungrily I wondered what made her so special to her.

I studied the girl, the way she walked, almost like there was something she was extremely cautious as was sure to make sure she had sure footing. Every now and again her hand would move from her side and return a moment later. That usually happened when she walked past a person or crossed the street.

The more I watched her, the more familiar her actions became, the way her hand moved to her stomach, almost protectively, the way her hips seemed slightly wider that her small frame pronounced.

She was with chid and Maria was all for draining her dry.

I hadn't noticed we had turned down a side street and was too late to grab Maria's arm before she jumped on the girl and her teeth had sunk into her throat at the same time.

I cried out but Maria did not lift her head. I didn't hesitate when I threw Maria off the girl and hissed the situation at Maria, who looked really upset that I disturbed her meal.

I bent over the girl who looked shocked, one of her hands came to her stomach and tears began to fall out of her eyes. I slowly turned her neck and sighed when I saw that some of Maria's venom had entered her bloodstream.

A picture of a man sucking snake venom out of snake bite ran around my mind. Would that have the same effects for us?

There was only one way to find out. I lowered my head to the wound and began pulling the venom from her neck.

*

I rubbed my side for the fifth time since I had brought the girl into hospital. It was tingling and the feeling was pleasant.

It had worked. I had been able to subtract Maria's venom from her neck, but I didn't know what the effects of the blood loss would have on her and her unborn child.

I watched the nurse as she walked over to the computer and began typing in information. I crept behind her and watched as she typed in the amount of blood the girl had received and that both mother and baby were doing fine and would be okay. I sighed and left the hospital, heading back to the church with a feeling of dread coming over me and replacing the feeling of relief.

My phone was ringing. It had never rung since I left Forks. The only person I had asked to ring me was Jenks. If it was Jenks that was ringing I didn't want to know the news.

My fears were confirmed when I flipped open the phone.

"Miss Swan. You asked me to contact you if any of the people on the list you gave me were arrested or admitted to hospital…" I didn't confirm that this was true and Jenks carried on. "At eleven thirty tonight Jason Swan was admitted to hospital with a severe wound…I contacted the hospital and they informed me that he was doing fine and was in no immediate danger." I snapped the phone shut and took off running towards the church, trying to keep my pace human to not raise suspicion.

Jason was in hospital. If I hadn't of left he wouldn't be there.

*

I climbed the window and slid silently through the door. It had taken longer than I had wanted it to arrive here. I couldn't get a direct flight until two in the afternoon, and then the flight was delayed due to waiting for passengers to arrive.

The first breath of the room reminded me of two things; one, I had forgotten how Jason's scent made my throat tingle, and two; I hadn't hunted since just after Christmas.

The lump on the bed moved and white eyes met mine before I looked away. I walked over to him and traced his cheek. There were monitors set up around the head of his bed, all reading different things and my mind couldn't figure out if what they said were good.

"I missed you." I nodded, but still didn't really look at him. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to lay down with me before I go back to sleep?"

I hesitated before slipping onto the small bed behind him. When he moved his head to my chest and gripped a lock of my hair it seemed like I hadn't left at all and I wondered if Jason had actually seen what I had done in the two months I had been away, or if he was just too forgiving for his own good.

"I couldn't see everything Bella…I only saw snippets…but I could _feel_ when you got hurt, it wasn't like it really hurt but I knew that you had been injured and I knew exactly where the crescent moon shape would be if I saw your arms." He sighed and shifted slightly. "I was walking down the stairs in Charlie's house when I stopped being able to see…all I saw was you with blood red eyes stood on a mountain of bodies with a man with dark brown hair that was smirking at you…Charlie said the banister broke when I was leaning on it and part of it when through my side, but I cant remember any of it, I just woke up with the image of you burned behind my eyes…it didn't go away until I saw Edward and then I saw you coming back."

I stiffened and thought over what Jason had said in the silence. If _he_ could feel when _I _got hurt, did that mean the tingling in my side was from him? And what did he mean…I would never take a human life for food, no matter how many I had taken in the past I had never drank from a human with the intention to drink them for my fill.

As soon as he was asleep I moved him off me and began pacing the small hospital room, occasionally glancing up at the cloud covered moon. They had all been here, including Charlie and a few other human scents I didn't recognise, probably friends from school. I should have been the one here the most…I should have there when he fell…if I hadn't of left he wouldn't of got hurt.

I could sense Carlisle downstairs and thought fleetingly about going to see him but refrained when I thought of how we had parted last. He wouldn't want me near him or his family.

I was stood by the window when I saw his car screech to a halt in a parking space. I saw him rush out of his car and dash into the hospital entrance. Something must have happened and he needed Carlisle. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, a slight feeling of happiness radiating from me from having seen the man I had come to the conclusion I loved.

I loved him and I didn't know how, why or even if I _could _love anybody fully in _that_ way. But to me it felt let love, and I couldn't do anything about, not that I even _wanted_ to.

The door opened. Startled I turned around just in time to see Edward as he rushed over to me and enveloped me into a smothering hug which I gladly returned.

When he finally released me he placed his hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes. His expression shifted and I knew what he would see there.

The gold that he would be used to was now flecked with red.

"What happened?" He whispered.

What had happened? What had happened and when?

I couldn't take it any more. I couldn't take the thoughts swimming around my head and the thoughts just being my thoughts. I wanted to share them. I wanted somebody to tell me what they all meant. I wanted someone to understand _me_.

And who better to share them with a mind reader I loved?

I closed my eyes took my shield away and started from the beginning.

The very beginning.

*

I was sat on Edward's lap as he moved his hand up and down my back in a soothing pace.

He had stayed and listened, well 'heard' everything. I told him how confusing it had been when I woke up, how dim everything seemed in my mind compared to everything I saw. I told him how I had both hated and loved being in the army. I showed him the war and how much of a failure I had turned out to be. How many had died, or suffered because of my inability to protect them.

He stayed when I told him about how lonely I had felt when I had run and how I somehow felt like I fitted in when I met the wolves. He didn't complain when I told him how devastated I had been when Theo had died. He smiled slightly when I told him about Vladimir and Stefan but flinched when I told him about what happened in the south, about the darkness that had seemed to of left since I met Jason but was always a constant fear of its return in my mind.

I showed him my travels across lands I did not know the name of. I showed him the years I spent in England with Elizabeth. I showed him the faces of the humans whose minds I had crushed with my grief and loneliness.

I showed him how my life had been with Mitchell, how happy I was that I had found a companion, a brother or a father to talk to. I showed him the many houses Mitchell had acquired for us, the way each house was new but felt like _home_. He had been interested when I showed him a human Jasper, and a human Alice. He held me tighter when I told him how much it had hurt when Mitchell had been taken away from me, and how angry I had been at myself for not destroying James there and then.

I skimmed over my life between losing Mitchell and finding Charlie. He sucked in a breath when I told him how mine and Charlie's strange relationship had started and how I knew Charlie knew what we were and he accepted us, no matter how many times I had heard Billy tell him to stay away from me.

He smiled when I showed him a small seven year old Jason sat on my couch who then demanded we shop for apples. I mulled over all the ten years I had spent with Jason, who showed me the fun I could have in life, the things I had been missing in my dark cloud, and then how Jason had told me his story, how I wanted to murder his already dead parents for what they did to him. I showed Jason always knowing what to say and when to say nothing. I showed him the small boy that was now growing into a man that lead me in a wondrous life and then led me to his family where I felt even more happy.

I showed him how scared I had been when Rosalie had shown up at my home, how petrified I had been of the danger I posed to Jason. How surreal everything had felt the first real day I had spent with a large group of my kind I found myself liking instead of the nagging feeling that they needed to be destroyed before they let the Volturi know of my location or got the urge to destroy me themselves.

I hesitated but had eventually showed him how he looked to me. The way he smiled his crooked grin and how his muscles in his arms looked when he played the piano for me. How he was when he hunted with me and how I wished I could hold him closer to me and never let him go.

I showed him my last few weeks with Maria, how I had saved the girl's life and then gotten the phone call from Jenks that finally made the decision for me to return home, how confused and scared I was about what I would find, even though I knew that Jason wasn't badly hurt.

I came back, came back to him and when I was back I realised I loved him. Even if he could never love me, _I loved him_.

Edward placed his hands on my hips and I knew that this was when he was going to push me away, to tell me that he couldn't love me that way, that he was just being kind when he listened to my childish whining.

It never happened.

He brought his face closer to mine, his lips just millimetres away from my own and if I moved they would be pressed together.

"I love you too Bella." Then finally his lips touched mine softly.

I pressed my lips harder against his and he pulled my body closer to him, causing me to moan into his mouth. I shifted so I was straddling his thighs and threaded my hands in his hair as I fiercely moved my lips with his, moaning when his tongue slid over my bottom lip.

A throat clearing caused us to freeze. Edward swallowed and I slowly turned around to face the new comer at the door. Wondering briefly how two vampires, one that could read minds and another that could sense when someone was near were surprised. By a human.

"Well, if I have to witness that every time I come to see Jason in the morning…I think I'll tell the kid I'll see him when he gets out." He shook he head and stroked his moustache before moving to the unoccupied chair by his bed. "Oh and Bells…it wasn't my fault the banister broke when he leaned on it and some of it entered his side…just so you know before you start having a go at me." I looked at Charlie with bewilderment before moving off Edward and onto Jason's bed as Charlie began to poke him awake.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) this would have been up yesterday but I had an essay on Religion and Science that needed to be completed for tomorrow…**

**Recommending Hide and Drink by ****Savage7289****…Edward kidnaps Bella and she becomes his sort of blood slave…for a while :P…**


	33. Running Up That Hill

_**Running Up That Hill**_

Edward had left to go school and I told him I would let him know where I would be when he got out of school if I left the hospital. Jason had been woken up by Charlie and was somewhat grumpy with the early alarm the old man had forced upon him, but cheered up when Charlie had dumped two bags on the table next to his bed and extracted his sunglasses from one of them. Simple things amuse simple minds…

"You do know you're going to have be Nurse Isabella for a few weeks until I'm fully healed." I laughed and thought that I was always playing Nurse Bella, Mother Bella, Sister Bella, Teacher Bella and every other occupation there was towards Jason.

I moved off the bed and walked towards the window when I sensed Carlisle coming closer. I just started to inch the window open when I heard Jason tell me to stop being a coward. It wasn't cowardice, I just didn't want to have face Edward's father figure after what we had done…and I didn't know if he knew I was back, or even in Jason's hospital room.

Or if he would even want to see me again.

I moved back to Jason's bed and sat crossed legged at the end, fiddling with a sketchbook I had yet to flick through. When Carlisle opened the door his footsteps faltered slightly before he walked into the room and checked the clipboard hanging above Jason's bed scribbling a few notes down as he looked at the various machines, adjusting one of them.

"_I bet he says you are healing nicely, if not faster then expected. I think you should be able to go home sometime later in the week in the least. Esme asked if you could let her know if you would be okay for clothes and other items. Alice said that she would bring your work with Jasper when school gets out."_ I shook my head at Jason and then glanced up at a smiling Carlisle.

He was looking between me and Jason with amusement and a bit of exasperation? "Let me guess Jason, you already know the messages I have for you and the progression of your healing." Jason nodded and Carlisle hummed before placing the clipboard back and turning to me. "If you don't mind Bella, I would like to speak to you away from the eyes and ears of Mr. Know-It-All." Jason stopped his sniggering.

I swallowed before I nodded in consent and followed Carlisle out the room and down to his office. It was exactly the same as the first time I had visited him except Edward's scent hung heavier in the air.

Carlisle sat down on the tan couch and gestured for me to sit as well but I remained standing. _Well if this isn't a tad bit awkward…_

"Can I please look at your left hand?" Perplexed, I freely gave him my hand and watched in shock as he turned it over a few times, while tracing a finger tip along the deep groove of teeth marks. "Its quite deep and I'm sure that if you hadn't of left in a hurry I would have been able to tidy it up some…but it seems fine now and there isn't anything we can do about it…" Carlisle smiled and patted my hand in a kind gesture, something that always surprised me about his nature.

I sat down stiffly on the end of the couch when Carlisle released my hand. "Why…" I paused and squinted at the swirling pattern of the wooden flooring before I continued. "Why do you care so much? You shouldn't be asking after an injury, you should be threatening me to stay away from your family in case I hurt one of them even though I know I won't. I just don't understand why you all can accept me after what I have done in my past." I looked up at Carlisle, pleading with my eyes to explain why I was feeling so lost but also so found when it came to Edward and the rest of them.

Carlisle moved close to me, and held one of my hands in his. "I know what you went through Bella, well some of it and you are not the only one with a past you would rather forget…I was alone for many years too and I despised the loneliness my own company gave me. I didn't understand my own nature as all the vampires I had come across had seemed content living by themselves but I longed for a companion…I care because isn't it what all people that want others to be happy do? Also I don't think I have seen Edward so happy than when he is with you." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, so much like Edward. "I don't think you are a threat to my family, especially after the way you are so protective over Jason. He's the only thing you would truly kill for.

"Maybe…Maybe somewhere in my mind I hoped that the fierce protectiveness you showed with Jason could grow onto my family, that if in the future we encounter any problems, I know that we won't necessarily be alone facing it." He let go of my hand and walked over to his desk.

"Besides, Esme already has love for you and Jason, if she didn't think that you would turn her down I think she would of forced you two into our home the day we met you both. But Esme is happy visiting your home and I already know she considers Jason as a son and you as a daughter." He smiled his friendly smile and sat down on his chair.

I scrunched my face up at his words. I didn't want to be a daughter. I was older than all the Cullens, maybe not physically but in the years I had walked the earth they didn't have anything on me. Daughters had responsibility and I didn't think I was responsible. I brought death to people I met, and it was only a matter of time until I brought death down on Jason, I knew that. Always had and I would mourn him when his time to die came. Anyway, weren't daughters supposed to be obedient? I shook my head at the image of myself willingly taking orders of somebody when I had hated it as a newborn.

I left Carlisle's office and headed back to Jason's room. He was sat up on his pillows, his arm moving quickly over the paper resting on his lap. I looked in the bags Charlie had brought this morning and stole one of his smaller t-shirts, glad to change out the one that held the smell of sun and dust and death.

I sat on the end of the bed and looked around the small room. I leaned back onto my hands and wondered how quickly Jason would get bored with the lack of things to look at. But then again, he did have paper and pencils to draw whatever he could see in his mind.

I flicked through the sketchbook Jason had flung on the floor, smiling at the different things he must have gotten up to in my absence. I frowned at one that showed James, Victoria and the other nomad but made sure to burn his image into my mind before I ripped the page out and put it in my pockets to tell the wolves to look out for them.

Just to be safe.

As the day went on I watched Jason draw and observed the nurses as they came in and flustered over him. Carlisle came back to say goodbye and that to expect Esme and the others when visiting time started again.

Esme was the first to arrive and she seemed surprised that I was back. Hadn't Alice had a vision of me coming home and told everybody. Wasn't that why Edward knew I was in Jason's room?

Edward was the first of his siblings to enter the room and he came straight to me, hugged me, kissed my forehead and stood back against the wall and watched as his family greeted Jason and then me. With the exception of a sneering Rosalie.

Alice however looked very angry.

I moved my eyes between her, Jasper and Jason. Looking for a hint as to why she looked so angry with me. I swung my legs off the bed and gingerly stood up, taking a cautious step towards the fuming pixie.

"Um…Alice?" I asked but was unable to ask anything else as Alice threw herself at me and wrapped her strong arms around my neck.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home! And have you even been home yet? You look like you ran through a bush backwards and not to mention about you inability to wear clothing of your own gender! I mean, not that I think you need to dress nicely every single day but I think you could at least wear shirts for women instead of stealing Jason's." she tutted before squeezing me tighter.

I laughed and whispered to Alice that I missed her too.

*

I shook my head at the state of the inside of my wardrobe and dresser before shutting the doors and walking over to the God-like creature on the bed who was smiling at me. Jason had come home yesterday after spending only two more days in hospital and when I had returned I hadn't bothered to look in at my clothes until about ten minutes ago, and that was only because Edward had asked if I liked what Alice had bought.

Alice had _kindly_ been shopping for me and bought lots and lots and lots of clothes I assumed she proved _suitable. _I however, missed the mess of my clothes thrown around everywhere.

"I can't apologise enough for Alice and her ways." I shrugged and crawled over to Edward and sat in between his legs so my back was against his chest. "Do you want to go hunting tomorrow? Jason said that you haven't been since we hunted after Christmas." I nodded and snuggled closer to him, relaxing as I breathed in his calming scent.

Somehow I ended up underneath Edward who was hovering over me, supporting most of his weight on his forearms and a crooked grin on his face. He brought his head down to mine and brushed his nose along my jaw. His lips pressed against my jugular before trailing kisses to my mouth where they stayed.

I don't know how long my lips had been moving with Edward's when I heard Jason cry out. We both froze and I looked up at Edward to see if he knew what was wrong but his face was pinched in concentration. I tried to wriggle away from Edward but his knees trapped my hips underneath him and his arms trapped my head.

I somehow managed to move Edward off me and rushed into Jason's room to find him clutching the sides of his head as he stared at me standing in the door way. I moved so I was kneeling next to him but he didn't say anything to me no matter how many times I asked what was wrong. Edward came in and he didn't take his eyes of Jason and I wanted to know what was on Jason's mind to make Edward look so afraid. Before I could ask my cell rang. I groaned at the caller ID but knew I had to answer or they would just keep calling me.

"Sam."

"Isabella, Embry picked up a new scent near first beach…He's waiting at the border line to lead you there…He didn't see him but none of us recognised the scent so we made the decision to call you." I flipped the phone shut without answering and looked apologetically to Edward.

I cupped Jason's cheek and gently pulled his head towards me. I whispered to him that I would be back soon. I kissed his cheek when he lay back down, still looking shaken but not as shocked as he had been.

Edward followed me back into my room and sat on the edge of my bed as I changed my jeans to a pair of shorts. I walked over to him and stood in-between his legs wrapping my arms around his neck as I leaned down to touch my lips against his.

"Don't go Bella." He whispered it so softly I wondered if I was supposed to hear it.

I lowered myself to my knees and gazed sadly up at him. "I have to Edward. I promise I'll come back to you as always." I nudged his nose with my own until his smiled back at me. "I love you."

"As I love you." He kissed me once more before I turned to leave.

I checked in on Jason even though by his even breaths I knew he was sleeping. I glanced back at Edward as he watched me climb up the wall and slip through the window into the night.

*

"You sure you didn't see anyone?" I already knew the answer but I hoped that this time it would be different. I nodded and let Embry go and began to follow the unfamiliar scent as it climbed up the cliff.

"Hey!" I didn't look around for the voice I kept on walking, following the scent in a straight line knowing that it would end near the roaring waves. "Hey! Don't I know you?" I glanced at the russet coloured face and shook my head before carrying on my task. He didn't leave. What was he doing out this late anyway? I ignored him the best I could but the heat of closeness was making me feel uneasy.

I gazed down at the thrashing waves and groaned in annoyance. The vampire had jumped and now I was left with a pre-phased wolf that was looking at me like I was the world's hardest riddle and deep down he knew the answer.

"You're the woman that came to my house…I remember…you came late one night and talked to my father…and then I thought I saw you at my sisters' graduation but I thought my eyes were playing tricks…but it _was_ you." I glanced over my shoulder at Jacob and did not deny or agree with his statement.

He took a few steps closer and I tensed even further at how close he was now. I looked at him at scowled, hoping that he would get the obvious hint and leave me alone.

He reached his arm out and touched my shoulder. I hissed at the unwanted contact and the burning temperature of his skin. I gritted my teeth and hunched my shoulders and tried to squash the feeling of _needing _to rip his arm off.

Everything happened at once. I heard a wolf howl in the distance and then the sound of fabric tearing right behind me. Only seconds later did I hear the ferocious growl of the new wolf and then the sound of metal scratching into stone.

I felt it after the noise had ended. It felt like something had tried to rip my back of and had given up halfway there. I snarled and turned around to face Jacob, cursing myself for letting him in my shield in the first place. My eyes glazed over from the burning pain of my back and I slunk back towards the edge of the cliff.

The wolf whimpered and lowered itself to the ground but it didn't stay there long. I pushed with my shield and jumped backwards of the edge into the salty ocean depths below.

*

I coughed out the water that had gone down my throat and collapsed face down onto the coarse sand. I forced myself up on my knees and hissed at the pain in my back as the skin was stretched. I patted my pockets and realised I hadn't taken my cell from my jeans when I changed.

I took a deep breath and rose to my feet and started to stager towards Forks. I growled in frustration, gritted my teeth and took off running with my head down towards the border, praying that Jason would see me and send Edward to pick me up.

Jason hadn't seen me.

I passed the border and whimpered at the empty road. I shook my head and let my feet guide me to Charlie's, the closest place I could think of were I could get a phone or a place to curl up in until I had healed.

I forced myself to use the key under the eave instead of crashing through the police chief's front door in the middle of the night. By some miracle Charlie was sat in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. Mozart curled around his legs and took my appearance in with a blank face that soon turned to concern.

"What happened to you? Is everything ok? Where's Jason?" I shook my head and walked over to the phone dialling Jason's number and growling in frustration when he didn't answer. I heard Charlie move and I glanced up as he stood in front of me.

I looked away from his probing gaze and looked out the window wondering what would be the best way to deal with my…situation. "Charlie can I use your shower?" I could feel the slight sizzle of salt mixing with venom and I knew that it wasn't doing me any good having excess amounts of salt in my wounds.

I didn't listen to Charlie's reply, I snapped my head in the direction of the door and listened to the sound of an engine I knew well speed down the street and come to a screeching halt outside Charlie's house.

I walked out of Charlie's kitchen and towards the door, ignoring Charlie's gasp as he got an eye full of my back. I opened the door and frowned at Jason. "_You drove _my_ car!" _I shook my head and walked out of Charlie's house and slid into the passenger seat, leaning forward so I wouldn't leak venom onto the back of the seat and waited for Jason so say his excuses to Charlie and get behind the wheel.

It was a few minutes later that I realised we were heading in the opposite direction of home. I looked over a Jason but his face was blank, his eyes flashing as he turned the wheel and pressed his foot down further on the accelerator.

"Everybody but Carlisle and Emmett are out hunting…I rang them and they said they would be waiting. I didn't tell them everything as I only saw parts of it but I do know that in two days time the both of us will see Jacob Black again…and there's something else…something that needs to be more solid, more real before I know what's happening but I think people are coming…I'm not sure." I didn't respond and started to wonder why Jason wasn't speaking English like he sometimes did.

When the car came to a stop my door was opened by a concerned Carlisle and a curious Emmett standing behind him. I slid out the car and kept my back away from them, tracking Jason with my eyes as he walked over to me and took my hand, tugging a few times to get me to turn around.

I flinched at the loud hisses that came from the vampires and looked at Jason's face as his eye blazed white for a few long moments. He frowned and I wished I had Edward's talent so I could what he had seen in his mind now rather than having to wait until he drew it or told me.

"Bella? Did you go in the ocean?" I nodded and turned back to Carlisle, ignoring Emmett's shocked expression as he gazed at me. "Right, well if you'll come into the house so we can clean the wounds out and then begin to seal them. Emmett get two metal bowls out the kitchen and fill them both with bottled water, not tap and then grab a towel and meet us in Edward's room."

*

I was sat on a towel in the middle of Edward's room with no shirt on. I had stopped hearing Jason's soothing words as soon as Carlisle had brushed the damp cloth over my back. I had stopped breathing so I wouldn't be able to hiss and clamped my teeth and eyes shut.

When the sounds of water being emptied from a bowl reached me, I opened my eyes and allowed Jason's words to register in my mind. "_Carlisle's venom isn't going to work as you're around three times his age so even his strength of venom will make the healing take longer. You're going to have to spit into a bucket but I will let Carlisle find this out for himself. The others know and are coming back but that will be in over two hours as they went far out this time to hunt. Edward is going to be upset with himself and Alice is going to apologise as she didn't see it."_ I nodded and hissed when I stretched the skin of my back further apart.

"Bella, I need you to stand up and hold onto Emmett while he holds onto your hips. Try and keep still and I'm sure you know this will hurt." When I was gripping Emmett's shoulders with more pressure than I really should Carlisle talked me through what he was going to do. He was going to lick each of the three gashes and try to get as much venom into them as possible and then try and close them. He explained that I really should been hunting as that would of sped up the healing time but I hadn't been in two months and this caused most of my venom to be no good for healing.

I didn't think to be self conscious and only truly noticed the state of undress when I saw Emmett's eyes start to dart downwards to my chest every other second. I shook my head so my hair would be covering my chest from Emmett's wandering eyes.

Carlisle's tongue felt wet and cold against my aching burning back and I could start to feel the slight tingle of venom working its way over my injuries. One minute later the feeling disappeared but Carlisle's tongue remained and I groaned; now getting what Jason meant when he said the venom wouldn't be strong enough.

"Carlisle it won't work, you are too young to help, she needs someone really older or her own venom on it. And since no-one in your family are close to her age she'll have to make her own spit bucket for you to use." I glared at Jason's smile.

"Wait, wait, wait! How old is Bella exactly, I mean when you say Carlisle is young I'm thinking that to be older than the granddad you have to be ancient." Jason looked at Emmett and Carlisle with surprise.

"You don't _know_ how old she is?" His eyes flickered to mine before looking back at Emmett who was shaking his head. "She's over one thousand years old."

The heavy silence in the room was interrupted by Jason moving into the bathroom and reappearing with one of the metal bowls and a…sponge? At the sight of a bowl and a sponge the two other vampires seemed to regain their ability to move and stopped staring at me with mixed expressions.

I listened at Jason's instructions but ignored his advice about biting a sponge to soak up my venom. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the increase of pain in my back, and let Jason's scent wrap around my mind. I let the monster within fantasise about sinking my teeth into his neck, fantasise the warm sweet blood pouring into my mouth and down my throat.

I let my eyes open and I very un-lady-like spat the vast amount of venom in my mouth into the bowl that Jason held in front of me, and closed my eyes for the oncoming burning.

*

"Did you know Jesus?" I cracked and eye open at this question and watched Jason as he explained to Emmett that Jesus was supposedly born a millennia before my own birth, making me knowing him impossible. Emmett's questions had been coming ever since Carlisle had finished with my back and I had curled up on my side next to the large window that was of the walls in Edward's room. Jason was sat on the bed, a sketchbook balanced on a knee while he looked at Emmett who was sat on the end of the bed, glancing between Jason and me with each new question.

I closed my eye again and tried to distract myself in my own thoughts from the burning healing pain of my back. The only thing that was keeping me here and not curled under a rock was that Edward would be back soon and I wanted, needed his comfort.

Emmett thankfully left and Jason turned the light off and brought the heavy golden quilt off the bed and near to me. He wrapped himself up and used his arms as a pillow and he fell asleep two seconds later, with no explanation as to why he was on the floor instead of the bed that Edward had bought him when I had been away.

I sensed Edward well before I could hear his fast light footsteps on the ground. I sat up and turned to look out the window, watching him blur past and nearly rip the door off its hinges. He said hello to Carlisle before bursting into his room, his eyes frantic and searching.

"Oh Bella!" He started to walk towards me but stopped when he noticed Jason lying in front of me. He shook his head and scooped him up effortlessly and placed him on the bed, muttering about always being awkward, no matter the situation. He kneeled in front of me and his eyes wandered over my face.

I brought a hand out to his cheek and stroked his jaw with my fingertips. "I missed you." I whispered. His shook his head and was about to speak but I froze and he seemed to notice, his brow furrowed, trying to figure out why I had stilled. "Its okay I just sensed the others all at once and it came quite as a shock."

"Can…Can I see?" I eyed him with caution but nodded and turned so he would be able to see my back. I sighed when I felt his hesitant fingertips flutter over my back. "I should rip his arm off for what he's done but Jason's mind is telling me that you're going to handle this yourself."

Edward sat down and leaned against the window and moved me so I straddling his thighs as he cupped my face with his palms. I closed my eyes and began waiting for the burning to disappear and the time for me to go to Jacob Black and give him a taste of his new life to pass quickly.

*

I pressed my lips once more against Edward's smiling ones. He nuzzled my cheek with his nose before he leaned back and ran his hand up and down my now healed back once more.

"You healed quicker than Carlisle thought you would. They were so deep he thought it would take over two days not just twelve hours." He picked one of Jason's shirts up of the bed and pulled it over my head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house and a few miles into the forest that surrounded the Cullen home. Clearly acting out what we had just discussed before I could stop him.

We easily found a herd of deer and I greedily took down most of the herd, under the watchful eye of Edward who had been instructed by Jason that morning to make sure I got more than my fill.

"Edward?" I looked up at the clouds before back at Edward who was hiding the carcases of deer in a large bush. "Race you back!" I giggled and took off running, laughing harder when I heard Edward exclaim in surprise and then the sound of his feet hitting the wet earth.

Edward caught me just as I had reached the edge of the line of trees. He threw me over his shoulder, giving me an eyeful of his backside, and carried me into the empty house and up to his room.

I landed on the middle of the bed and watched Edward as he stalked towards me. I leaned back onto my elbows as Edward crawled up my legs, his hands reaching out for mine.

I moaned when I felt his lips crush against mine, soft and tentative at first and then they became harder, more desperate. I let him push me onto my back and I pulled his head closer as he nudged my legs apart with his knee and he rested his weight between my legs, his hips pressing into mine, his chest rising and falling with my own.

I wanted to feel him, feel his skin on my skin, feel him moving within me, feel him covering me with his body. I tugged on his shirt and he quickly ripped it over his head, letting me have access to his sculpted chest that my hands instantly started to touch.

My shirt was the next to go. Edward's hands lightly brushed over my stomach and sides leaving me aching for more of his satiny touch. Edward's mouth left mine and travelled down my neck and across my chest. He gave me a circle of kisses around each breast and I writhed with wanting more, more and more.

"Is this okay?" He whispered, not stopping his teasing kisses. I couldn't answer him, instead I took my shield away and showed him what he was doing to me. He groaned and pressed himself closer and I could feel _him_. Feel all of him so close and yet so far away.

His mouth latched onto my nipple and I couldn't do anything to stop the loud moan that came from my throat. My shield came down with a thud and I lost myself to feel of Edward.

I brought a hand up to Edward's cheek as he looked down at me, his eyes full of lust, want, love. I shifted my now bare hips under his and smiled when he hissed when his tip nudged at my entrance. "Bella. Is this okay?" He nuzzled his nose against mine and I nodded, shifting again so he was partly in me, whimpering when Edward seemed to be taking his time.

I moaned along with Edward when he began to fill me, to stretch me, show me that piece of heaven I had been waiting for all my existence. Nothing had ever felt this good, nothing ever felt so right, so _meant to be_.

*

"We should get dressed and go downstairs before everybody gets back." Edward murmured. I nodded but didn't make a move to untangle my limbs from Edward's.

I was in pure bliss and I didn't want to have to come back to reality and lose the feeling. I snuggled closer to Edward's chest and sighed when I felt his arms tightened around me before they loosened and moved away. I turned my face towards him and pouted but he still got up and started to get dressed.

I huffed but followed his example and stole one of his shirts to wear. He led me by the hand down the two flights of stairs and into the living room. He pulled me down onto the couch and I let no space come between us, snuggling under his arm as he flicked through channels and stopped on the news.

"_We now join Lauren Parker who is in Seattle following the increase in many disappearances and murders. Lauren is there anything that connects the missing persons?"_ My eyes shot away from Edward and I moved off the couch and listened to the woman as she described what was happening in Seattle. They believed it was an increase in crime, and it could be but the signs all pointed in a different direction.

A vampire was more than likely rampaging through Seattle, maybe a newborn who had been left and not taught the rules or a suicidal vampire that wanted to attract the attention of others or worse, the Volturi.

I sat back down next to Edward when I heard the sound of three cars coming up the driveway. I kept my gaze on the screen until the news changed to advertisements.

I nodded to the others but didn't think over their words or faces. I looked at Jason who took off his sunglasses and stared back at me. "_Tonight we go to La Push and crash a bonfire._" He reached into his backpack and pulled out his sketchbook and looked at everybody. "I need your help in naming all the vampires in here, I'm only getting pictures, no sounds or voices."

"What's going on? Jason? Bella? Alice? What's happening that's making you all look like the world's going to end?" Jason shook his head at Rosalie and muttered that _is_ what is likely to happen.

Alice was the one who answered her, her unfocused gaze fixed on me. "There's going to be war."

"A war? Between who Alice?" But Alice just shook her head but Edward must have seen her unspoken answer as he growled and pulled me closer to him as if that would make the future disappear.

"The Volturi are coming to get 'what is theirs'. Meaning that they won't stop until they have Bella."

*

I stood up from the dining table rubbed my eyes with my hands. We had all been looking at Jason's drawings, naming the vampires and then discussing what was going to happen.

"_You good to go Bells?"_ I nodded at Jason while he asked Edward the same question. As Edward wasn't allowed on the reservation he was going to wait at the treaty line for our return.

With Jason clinging onto my back I ran towards La Push. Stopping when the invisible treaty line got closer. I kissed Edward goodbye and promised I would come back intact.

I stopped when the light of the bonfire was visible to Jason's eyes and he jumped off my back and strode towards the roaring fire. I watched him before I followed silently behind him sticking to the shadows the moon and trees created.

The talking ceased when the wolves caught sight of Jason and they all became defensive immediately, their eyes sweeping the surroundings. None of them knew who he was and I knew that my scent would be all over him, and they would think he was a vampire until they heard his heart beating in his chest.

"Jacob." Jason demanded. I watched as Jason rose from his seat on the floor. He looked a mess, like he had just gotten the worlds worse news and the news would just keep coming. "You owe my sister." Jason turned to the direction I was in and winked at me. "In two months time there is going to be a war between the vampires. Our enemy knows of your existence and I don't know if you staying here will be harmful to you and your tribe or if you take part in the war you all get slaughtered. But I do know if our side loses, they will not hesitate to wipe out your tribe."

Jason paused and his gaze moved back to me again. "Many centuries ago the leader of your tribe made a deal with the world's most powerful vampire. Two days ago the new alpha of the pack injured said vampire with no cause to do so. The wolf, in my opinion, should now be running with three legs but instead he is going to pledge his allegiance."

Somebody snorted. "How can we pledge an allegiance to a leech that is no longer sucking?" It was Paul.

Jason shook his head. _"Bella, want to come and say hi?"_ I laughed softly and moved quickly to Jason's side, wrinkling my nose at the putrid smell of werewolf.

"So…what say you mangy dogs?"

**Yeah, this chapter sucks but RL has been trying to kill me this month and nearly succeeding…**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter I will try to be faster with giving you your sneak peaks! I know I failed at that this time.**


	34. Seven Nation Army

_**Seven Nation Army**_

I sighed and glanced over to Jason who was sprawled on a blanket that Esme had thought to bring for him. He glanced up at me and muttered that only ten more minutes were left to wait. I nodded and began pacing again, ignoring the curious stares of the Cullen's.

But no matter how many times I shook my head or blinked, the image of the two vampires I was both dreading and excited to see would not escape from my mind.

Edward intercepted my pacing and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him as he leaned down and kissed my head. I let myself relax into him and put my hands on his sides letting my nose breathe in his scent.

"_Three minutes Bella."_ Jason spoke and I sensed the wolves approaching from the west at the same time. I moved my head from Edward's chest and smiled when he leant down and brushed his lips with mine.

"Are you going to be the middle man?" I asked Edward. He nodded, his eyes scanning the line of trees. He probably could already hear their thoughts.

Emmett let out a low whistle when he saw the wolves. He glanced to me and then back at the wolves, "Well Bella, I've got to say what big friends you have." Jason sniggered and the rest looked at Emmett like he was mad.

I reluctantly moved away from Edward and walked towards Sam with Carlisle, my eyes resting on Jacob with curiosity. Why wasn't he in Sam's place acting all alpha?

"Thank you for coming. My son, Jasper will be the one that will be teaching you." Carlisle looked back at Edward who was frowning slightly.

"We will watch. We don't understand why Isabella isn't the one instructing us on our lands. She is the oldest one, the one who had fought alongside us in the past, taught our forefathers the ways of killing you, she must know the most."

Carlisle nodded. "Bella does have the most experience when fighting but Jason and Alice have seen that there could be the threat of newborns. Jasper is the one in my family with the most experience when dealing with this type of vampire. You already seem quite capable dealing with regular vampires but newborns have great differences. Newborns act on instinct and are quite irrational whereas a seasoned vampire had time to think over their actions and choose the better option."

"The people who have 'seen' are they witches?" Edward spoke with reluctance.

"No. Alice is one of my daughters who has visions of the future, and Jason is special."

There was no reply from Edward and Carlisle took that as his cue to move back and allow Jasper to begin. I took one look at Jacob before going to sit next to Jason and watch from the sidelines.

It was a new experience watching other people train. I found myself twisting when they should have, or going through ways they could improve. I had to look away when it was Esme's turn, reality hitting me hard that such a gentle person may have to fight for their lives.

Jason wasn't watching the vampires. He was watching the wolves. His eyes would flash and they would all quickly glance in his direction before glancing away just as quickly.

"_Do you think they believe in magic? Or witchcraft…I mean I've never really given much thought to why I am the way I am. I just thought there were more people like me. I don't even know what it is I can do, or even do. Where do I get these images from? How do I know everything about you when you haven't even told me you had sex with Edward but if I say it I know it's true. How am I able to draw the things I see in my mind exactly the way I see them? Why do my dreams taunt me with death and then life in one night?" _

I looked at Jason with sympathy. I had no answers for him but I wish I had.

*

"Is that how it really looks?" I whispered. I ran my fingers over the drawing and swallowed though there was no need as my mouth was void of venom. I looked up at Edward but moved my gaze from his and traced the three longs scars on the piece of paper that, in reality, were on my back.

I had never given how I look any thought. I hadn't even really been upset with the bites on my body or the scars on my shoulder, but they had been _small._ These looked gigantic.

I moved out of Edward's room and into his bathroom, pulling up my shirt at the back and turning my head so I could see my back reflected in the mirror.

I stared unfeelingly at my back trying to not notice the thickness of each scar or the jaggedness of the lines.

I met Edward's eyes in the mirror and didn't remove my gaze from his as he walked towards me and pulled me forward so he could stand behind me.

I closed my eyes as I felt Edward's soft gentle lips graze over my back and I sighed when he whispered _beautiful_ between each touch of his lips. If I could cry, my eyes would've been full with tears for the man who was kissing me and not looking at me with disgust.

I turned around and pulled Edward's head to mine and crashed my lips against his desperately. I whimpered when I felt his tongue trace my lip and pulled him closer.

"I want you." Edward groaned and lifted me up and sat me on the counter next to sink, nudging my knees apart. My mind was full with Edward. He was the only one that mattered. The only one I would ever want. Ever need.

I tangled my hands in his hair, gripping and pulling him tighter against me but I couldn't get him close enough to satisfy this burning need that wouldn't go away.

Clothes were ripped and tossed onto the tiled floor. Lips, tongues and teeth explored each others skin. Hands ran over soft yet firm flesh. Eyes drank in each others bodies over and over.

And then there was heaven.

Over and over, again and again. It didn't matter where – on the floor, the counter, in the shower – every time Edward showed me heaven and I still wanted more.

*

Hunting with Esme was…a new and strange experience. Watching the normal motherly, kind and gentle aura that Esme gave off change to one that was animalistic was something I thought was never possible.

We were sat on a fallen tree talking about stories from the past when my phone rang. I frowned when the caller ID showed that it was Charlie. Why was he ringing me and not Jason?

"Yeah Charlie?"

"Bella, can you come down to the school? Jason's in trouble and you need to sign some forms…I'd sign them but the system says it has to be their legal guardian, and that's you…" Why did he sound so hesitant?

"What kind of trouble?" I asked and began running to the car with Esme. I groaned when Charlie said that Jason had started a fight and said I would be there in half an hour.

I told Esme not to wait when I got out of her car and I headed to the school office, glancing once towards Charlie's cruiser before I pushed open the door. Jason was sat slumped in his seat next Charlie. They both looked up when I entered but stayed silent.

The scent of Jason's blood and somebody else's hit my sense and my nostrils flared. _You're not going to eat me are you?"_ Jason inquired, a smirk on his bloody face.

I sighed and muttered that it was a tempting punishment. I listened to Charlie explain what was going to happen and he said that Jason was extremely lucky that the Newton boys parents weren't going to press any charges against him, but because of school policy Jason would have to be expelled. The principle eyed me warily but told me to sign my name on two forms which stated I knew and had acknowledged Jason's expulsion.

"You might want to take him to the hospital Bells. Just to check him over and make sure there wasn't any damage." I nodded at Charlie and walked to the truck with Jason at my side as Charlie left in the cruiser.

"I forgot my bag. It's in my biology lab…" I narrowed my eyes at Jason but I didn't take the hint that he wanted me to go and get it. Instead I removed my shield and ask Edward if he would be able to get it and bring it over after school.

I raised an eyebrow at Jason and got into the truck and started the engine, pulling out of the space before Jason had even closed his door. I didn't know what to do. I had never really played the parent and had to discipline Jason, never had to punish him as he had never done anything that I thought was wrong…but getting into a fight obviously meant that I had to do something to punish him…maybe I could ask Esme to tell me a suitable one…

"Bella…I can explain why-" I cut him off with a small growl and he remained silent the rest of the way home.

Maybe, him being expelled was a good thing?...

*

"You know Bella, I don't think letting Jason go to Port Angeles with Jasper and Emmett was punishing him." I laughed with Alice and shrugged.

"It got him out for the day though." I closed the door to Alice's yellow Porsche that Edward had bought her as a gift and chatted with Alice on the way to Charlie's.

As Alice turned onto Charlie's street she cursed and growled. "You don't have to come in if you don't want to Alice. Its only Jacob and his father, and I promise to look after you." Alice narrowed her eyes and nodded before stopping in front of Charlie's.

Charlie opened the door and the muffled sounds of the TV and male voices became louder. He smiled at Alice and took the containers of food from her, not bothering to ask if _I_ needed any help. I huffed at him and made my way to the kitchen, ignoring Jacob's growl when he caught our scent, and dumped the food on the table.

"Is it just you two girls today? Jason still sulking at home?" I let Alice talk to Charlie as I made my way into his small living room, ignoring Jacob's gaze as I picked up the sketchbook from the coffee table that was another reason for our visit today.

"Isabella?" I looked over at Jacob's hesitant voice.

"Bella. Just Bella."

"Can…Can I talk to you? Outside?" I raised an eyebrow but nodded, glancing at Alice as I followed him at a distance outside of Charlie's door and to the line of trees that surrounded the back of the house.

"I want to apologise for what I did. I didn't…I don't know…everything was just so confusing and so loud in my head. I didn't even ask for this and it happened and you were there and then there was hate in my mind, but then there was worry." I didn't speak, just stared, wondering why he was telling me this. "The legends, the stories I heard when I was growing up are all true. All the ones about a vampire joining its forces with our own are true. Why would anybody turn on their own kind to help their natural born enemy?" I looked to the house and listened to Charlie introduce Alice to Billy.

"I did not ask for this life Jacob. I did not ask to be taken from my family and then created a soldier as soon as I woke into this life. I did not ask for the loneliness I felt when I deserted the only family I knew in an act of fear. I did not ask to feel the pain of loss when my wolf friends died. I did not ask for Jason to stay and burden me with worry over his life. I did not ask for the pain and scars you gave to me." I looked at Jacob. "It all happened. Life isn't fair. Just be happy you have a way of getting more out of it than I do."

I left him standing in the light drizzle that had just started to fall and went inside to tell Alice we were leaving earlier than I had thought.

*

Alice had gotten up to put another DVD on when she turned towards me, her face full of excitement and mischief. I smiled slightly when she sat back on the couch and leaned into my side.

"Bellllaaaaaa." I looked down at her, waiting for her to say something about whatever she saw. "So…you and Edward huh?" I stiffened but couldn't help the broad grin when I thought of Edward.

Edward's hands. Edward's lips. Edward's tongue. Edward's teeth…Just all of Edward in general.

Alice squealed and jumped on me, causing the couch to groan in protest before on side collapsed and we ended up on the floor. Alice didn't seem to mind as she hugged me tightly around the middle and giggled every now and then.

"The boys will be back in ten minutes, and Edward will be here in half an hour when he gets home from Seattle with Esme." Alice giggled again before standing up and shaking her head at the couch.

We chatted until Emmett and Jasper came in, a very drunk Jason balanced between them. I snorted and retrieved Jason, dumping him in the kitchen and getting him an energy drink out the fridge.

"Jason had a _really_ good night. Did you Bella?" I sighed as Emmett wriggled his eyebrows at me. "Aw, come on Bella Bean, you didn't think that once we knew you had stolen Edward's virtue we were going to let you and him get away without any teasing."

I growled when Jason slurred that it was time I got some action and he was surprised that there wasn't any cobwebs between my legs. "Jason if you don't watch your mouth I will not hesitate to throw into a bath of cold water and not let you get out until the morning." Jasper snickered but quietened down when Alice scowled slightly at him.

Emmett huffed before grinning. "See you later Bella." He picked me up in a hug before he bowled out the door which was followed by him honking the horn. I said goodbye to Alice and Jasper before turning back to Jason and sat opposite him, shaking my head at his wide grin.

I only glanced away when Edward hopped down from the window. He chuckled slightly and came over to kiss me before he sat down on the stool next to me.

"What's so funny?"

"Jason's mind is really strange when he is intoxicated." He murmured, grabbing my hand and running his thumb over my knuckles. I hummed and cocked my head to the side as we both watch Jason smile and laugh at nothing.

"Vamp in a suit?" Jason looked at me again and repeated what he said. "Bella! Do you know a vampire in a suit?" I was about to shake my head but ended up nodding. "He's coming next week and he'll stay." And with that Jason stumbled off his stool and staggered to his bed. A soft thump was heard and then Jason's deep breathing.

"A vampire in suit? Bella, who did he mean?" I shook my head at Edward and looked at Jason's door, wishing that he was awake and sober so he could tell me what it meant.

How many people were going to start coming? How many were going to stay? And how many would be prepared to fight?

*

"No." I growled.

Jason glanced over at everybody before looking back at me. _"Bella, this is the only way. Do you think I would ask this of you if it wasn't?"_ He ran a hand over his face before shaking his head. "_Once I'm changed, everything sets into motion. Everybody arrives, and the Romanian's decision will be to stay. Many of the vampires weren't going to stay with a human around them. Most of them didn't trust their control and didn't want to have to suffer your wrath it they snacked on me."_ I snarled at him, ignoring everybody's questioning stares.

"_You ask this of me but you don't think about how I feel about doing this Jason. I don't know if I will turn you or end up killing you. You and I both know how much better your blood smells to me than any other humans. I will do this but don't expect me to be happy about it."_

I rubbed my palms into my eyes and sighed as I listened to Jason and Alice talk about the future. I was feeling restless with the news that I would have to change Jason and wished Edward was down here instead of showering. I moved away from the table and exited the Cullen house.

I didn't turn to the vampire behind me, knowing that his powers wouldn't work on me unless I let him in and I wasn't sure if I wanted to get rid of these emotions or keep them with me.

"I could feel you." I turned to look at Jasper. "Whatever you and Jason were arguing about your emotions were so intense I could feel them. That has only happened when you have been around Edward." Jasper moved towards me and tilted his head to the side. "You were scared and I bet if you let me in right now you still will be."

"I don't…" I trailed off, not knowing what to do. I closed my eyes and pushed my shield over Jasper, ignoring his gasp as my emotions must have hit him. I pushed my mental shield over him and opened my eyes, clenching and unclenching my fists with concentration as I tried to keep them both there with so many emotions running through my body.

"What are you concentrating on so hard?"

"I can't keep both my shields fully strong if I can't sort my head out." Jasper nodded and seemed to be lost in thinking before he smiled and shouted for Emmett.

"Bella, I'm going to push different emotions at you at an intense level. Emmett will try to get to you at the same time and when Edward is done we'll get him to see if he read my mind." I shook my head. It wouldn't make much difference, my shields would hold.

"It won't work Jasper, I've done this so many times in the past with the wolves and Braxton, and I have always won, even when I was still working with my shield in the beginning I still got what I wanted it to do." Jasper smiled and said I should humour him.

Jasper sent waves and waves of calm my way and Emmett charged at me but was thrown back onto the ground. Jasper sent more calm but my shields held strong like I knew they would. Anger, happiness, sadness, disgust, embarrassment, surprise, excitement did nothing to my determination to keep my shield in place.

Fear was next and I was surprised at how I reacted.

I moved out the way of Emmett's attack and tightened my mental shield around Jasper's mind. When my shield was around his mind, tightly, the false emotion disappeared as Jasper became utterly still and unresponsive.

I cursed and took my shield away. Jasper blinked before shaking his head. "Well, I guess that fear is a way to harm somebody threatening you." I let go of the breath I hadn't realised I was holding and smiled timidly at Jasper.

"What was it like? I haven't exactly been able to ask anybody as they…um well haven't been in the condition to tell me."

Jasper ran a hand over his hair before glancing around. "It…erm…it felt like my mind was going to be implode from this pressure…I stopped feeling everything and all I knew was that I could do nothing."

"Like Alec's power."

I was startled as I hadn't realised Carlisle had been sitting on the ground close to the house.

"Alec is able to cut off everything and all you see and feel is nothing. I do not hold that ability. I was only told that I was able to crush somebody's mind if I wished so. I had done it with my physical shield, and that was on accident. If Jasper was a human he would be dead now." I glanced back at Jasper to make sure that he was still okay.

"But wouldn't it be even more frightening to experience pain in the void of nothing instead of just knowing nothing. Alec's gift is more of a mercy killing compared to the pain that Jane can inflict upon you." Carlisle smiled slyly before looking up at me, "Well, the pain she can show to the ones that are _actually touchable_."

*

"Seven more minutes." I sighed and clenched my hand tighter around Jason's when he arched his back in pain and moaned.

He'd been in the process of changing for over three days and I would have gone crazy if it weren't for Alice telling me that everything was going to be fine and I should just wait.

Waiting sucked.

Especially when Jason kept muttering about things that were going to happen, but none of them made sense. He kept screaming a word I didn't know and the lack of knowledge made me more impatient for this torture to be over.

The end of the seven minutes was marked by the stopping of a heart.

There was only myself and Jason in his bedroom, everybody else was tensely waiting outside his door.

I held my breath as Jason's eyes opened to reveal the red colour that had replaced the swirling mass of colours I found myself missing. He looked over at me, confusion written all over him. I didn't speak and he didn't either.

"Bella."

I smiled at him and cautiously moved to his side, slowly lifting my hand to touch his cheek.

"You're not cold anymore." I shook my head, watching as he swallowed before reaching a hand to his throat. "It hurts…why does it still hurt?"

I offered him my hand, watching as he took in his room with new eyes before placing his palm in mine. "It means you're thirsty. We can hunt and then you can see the others when we get back…other than you're throat is everything else okay?" Jason nodded and I felt slightly relieved.

The relief was short lived when Jason caught sight of everybody and growled. I watched him take everybody in, watched as his eyes moved over everybody, lingering a touch longer on Edward and Jasper.

I tugged on his hand slightly but he still wouldn't move and the growls from his chest kept on coming. "Jason?" I looked at Edward, wondering if there was anything he could hear in Jason's mind to know hwy he was acting strangely. When Edward shook his head I pulled on Jason's hand again.

This time he moved but he moved close to my side as I led him out the open the door, a frown on my face as to why he was acting weird to the ones that he had grown to know as family.

Jason seemed to relax the further we got away from the warehouses. A small smile graced his lips as he let his new legs move fast over the ground. We came to a stop a few yards away from a herd of deer.

Jason didn't seem interested in why we had stopped, instead he was looking _everywhere_. His eyes wouldn't stay on thing too long and his breaths had become longer and deeper.

"Close your eyes Jason." Jason complied and held himself still. "Take a deep breath, breath in the feel of the forest, breath in the scent of every leaf, every twig. Let your senses tune in with the stillness." I moved back slightly when he growled and snapped his eyes open. "Let your instincts take over." I whispered and silently followed as he rushed the herd of deer and sank his teeth into the neck of a large buck, guzzling the blood greedily.

I watched him take down the whole herd in the space of ten minutes. It seemed that we had a _very _hungry newborn on our hands. Jason wiped the blood off his chin then very unashamedly licked it off his hand.

I moved to stand in front of him and ignored his flinch when I stepped closer to him to get a better look into his eyes. It was still Jason behind the irises.

"Are you okay to go back or do you want to continue hunting?" I asked, hoping that he was fine after the way he devoured the deer.

Jason nodded and grabbed my hand. He lifted it closer to his face and traced the scar on my palm and then flipped it over to trace it on the back of my hand. He pushed my sleeve up my arm and inspected all the bites there. He looked into my eyes and blinked before nodding to himself and setting off, pulling me along with him.

Everybody was still somewhat in the same place as when we had left. Jason again paused when he caught sight of them all but did not growl this time.

He followed close behind me as I walked to Edward's side, linking my fingers with his. I looked up at Edward before I looked back at Jason. Jason started to mutter, the unknown word flying out his mouth frequently over and over.

"Bella, what is he saying?" I looked over at Carlisle who looked curiously concerned.

"Something about the start of three means the end of none, the light to her dark will be lost and a…something I don't know the word, but he just keeps saying that at the end and beginning of each sentence." I scrunched my face up, trying to think why I didn't ask Jason what it meant the first time I heard him say it.

I repeated the word and Jason's eyes flashed to mine and his words became more frantic and made less sense. I released Edward's hand and grabbed Jason's face, making him stop shaking his head and glancing nervously at everybody.

The growl from Jason was replied to one of my own. His turned to one of a submissive tone while mine remained unthreatening.

I repeated his word I didn't understand and asked what it meant but he just shook his head out of my grasp and I let him go. He looked at Alice and froze, his eyes going wide.

"I remember." He whispered.

Jason seemed calmer then and Carlisle was able to talk to him about his transformation and how everything was when he woke up. Emmett's question as to whether Jason was still able to 'see' things was most interesting to me and I looked for myself, and laughed softly when I saw that his aura was still the same as when he was human meaning that he hadn't lost nor gained anything when he was turned.

*

"What are you two doing?" Jason and I both turned our head at the same time towards Edward, feeling like children who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"We were tal-" My answer was cut off by Alice's squeal and her declaration that she would go and get some boxes and that Emmett will get the Jeep. I swallowed and looked at Jason before shrugging and we both allowed Alice to explain to the others what was happening.

Jason had only awakened yesterday but he said there were things that needed sorting out so he had started a list and it just looked like we had done number one: decide if we are going to move in with the Cullens soon.

I sighed into Edward's chest as he crushed me against him and didn't complain when his lips crashed down to mine. Edward's mouth moved hot against mine and I eagerly wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked me back into the wall.

The clearing of several throats made us freeze and realise that everybody would have seen us and heard our moans. I giggled slightly before hiding my face into Edward's neck as he held still, keeping me prisoner against the wall and him.

I peeked over his shoulder and could see that they all had amused expressions on their faces. Rose turned to Esme with a smirk on her face, her eyes flashing over to us. "I guess that answers you question Esme."

The atmosphere was light and teasing and I was surprised at the change in Rosalie's attitude. She wasn't extremely friendly but she seemed to smile more and not make a hurtful sarcastic comment when I expected her to.

There wasn't really much furniture we wanted to take with us, and most of the food in the kitchen was unnecessary so we decided to take it to the homeless shelter in Port Angeles and give some to Charlie. The warehouse at the back however, was a big dilemma.

I didn't know whether I wanted to put some of my old things into storage like Jason was doing or just throw everything away. Nothing was really important to me, but I just couldn't seem to throw away the trunk of clothes that were at least half a century out of fashion. I decided in the end to leave the clothes up to Alice and placed all the sketchbooks and books into boxes which were then carried to the cars by Emmett and Jasper.

Edward was curious about the two trunks full of gold and I smiled sheepishly at him when I explained that Mitchell had robbed a few banks over the years and it was the source of money I used when I needed it but I said that it was probably better off going to Jason, as I didn't desire anything, nor had a reason to need it.

I had expected the move to take a couple days, but with the help of everybody it only took half a day, and that included a few minutes telling of stories when either Jason or I came across a certain item.

Boxes of my things were strewn around the floor space in Edward's room. I hadn't had chance to even open a box before Edward had scooped me up and tossed me onto the bed before jumping on top of me. His knees were either side of my hips and his head was close enough that if I reached up I could move my lips from his forehead to his jaw and nibble on his lips.

Edward's hands reached under my shirt and pushed it up. I leaned forward slightly so he could remove it. I moaned when I felt his lips on my stomach and gasped when I felt his tongue swirl around my belly button.

His kisses were slow, a promise of more to come, and I was already writhing with want for him. I pulled Edward's head back to mine but before my lips could come into contact with his the door burst open and Jason stopped short when he looked at us.

Edward growled in surprise but stopped as quickly as he had started. He moved himself so he was covering me but there wasn't much point as Jason had already seen all there was to see anyway.

"Jeez, I will never ever interrupt your loving again if that's how you both react." I huffed at him and he smiled before continuing in rush. "You might want to put a shirt on as people are going to start to arrive in an hour." Then he left.

I looked up at Edward and smiled slyly at him. "An hour is a long time right Edward?" my giggle turned to moan and the hour didn't seem so long after all.

*

"You know I should rip your heads off and toss you onto a bonfire."

The two elderly vampires chuckled and shook their heads at the same time and if I wasn't so tense I would have found it funny.

"We've heard interesting news child."

"It came from a bird."

"Oh, what a pretty bird she was."

"She squawked of a beautiful goddess we had once owned."

"The squawking was that the goddess had angered the gods far too many times."

"And that the gods were to march with their chariots and soldiers to a small town."

"The town, she squawked, would be the meeting point for all those curious."

"And those seeking to end the false justice the gods present."

"So once the bird had finished squawking we sent it to squawk to others."

"To tell its tale and bring them here."

"Bring them to the feet of the goddess and her mate."

"The goddess who we once owned."

"But a goddess isn't to be contained, as we learnt when it came to hand to hand."

I snorted when the two of them had finished and muttered that they could give Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee a run for their money about the walrus and the carpenter.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" I smiled at Carlisle's manners and was just about to tell him when they answered for themselves.

"I am Vladimir, and this is my acquaintance Stefan." Jason growled slightly but they paid him no mind as their eyes wandered over Carlisle. "Ah, we told Isabella about you and she seemed to come alive with spirit."

"But the spirit fire went out when we made a grave mistake."

"Mistake?"

I growled and answered with the truth and not some airy fairy tale. "They were willing to trade me with the Volturi for a place as rulers." I took a step closer. "It didn't work and yet I never found myself regretting the decision to leave theirs heads on their shoulders." I smiled and hugged the two vampires, breathing in their scent that reminded me of an old comforting place.

I introduced them and was surprised at how they quickly worked out that Jason was 'different'.

After the Romanians, many more came. Including the Denali coven that Jason and I had been curious to meet, me more so when I realised that Eleazar was part of the group.

Everybody was stood outside when the car came down the driveway. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and Jason stood closer as the doors opened. When I saw Eleazar I had foolishly thought he would've changed, but the only thing that had changed was his eye colour.

When his eyes landed on me, he tensed and I looked up at Edward as his mouth opened.

"Thank you." I raised my eyebrows, confused as to why I was receiving his thanks. "If you hadn't of spared me all those years ago, I fear that my mate would have been living a lonely existence without me." I nodded but his eyes didn't move from me until Carlisle and Esme greeted them and started to introduce them to the others.

"_Who knew that so many people would gather to see the Volturi? I don't even know why they are here, I doubt anybody does."_ I smiled at Jason and murmured that maybe the gathering of so many is the reason the Volturi are coming anyway, to which he snorted and said that they were coming for me and he was just trying to make himself look less informed.

**A/N: I posted the prologue for a new story called Silence Makes the Blood Taste Sweeter so go check it out :) **

**I'd say only about three…maybe four chapters left of this story if anybody is still reading :)**

**Recommending Behind the clouds by ****EchoesOfTwilight…I**** really cant wait for her to update :P **


	35. White Blank Page

_**White Blank Page**_

"It seems the old soldier doesn't like the new one." I looked up from my drawing at the sound of Vladimir's voice and followed his gaze over to Jasper. My gaze then followed down Jasper's arms where his hand was at a scared neck as he forced him against the wall. I didn't move, interested in how this would play out.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you kissing Maria's ass?" Jasper snarled.

Ricky burst out laughing but quietened down with the look on Jasper's face. "Well, I was under the impression that before me, you were the one doing the ass kicking. Besides, Maria's old smoke, I'm here for the action that Biddy Bee talked about."

"Biddy Bee?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah…hot chick, killer ghetto ass and a bite that is just as bad as her bark…goes by the name o' Isabella and smiled when I asked did she beat the shit outta Maria when they first met…she never answered my question….any way, you seen her? I kind of want to now if she's still up for grabs, I mean if she hasn't gone through with her suicidal gig…" Ricky trailed off and started looking around, obviously not bothered by Jasper's hold on him.

His eyes landed on me and his lips turned up into a smirk but it didn't stay that way. Out of nowhere Edward appeared and Jasper instantly released Ricky as Edward picked him with a roar and tossed him away from the house.

I moved then, and wrapped Edward in my shield just as Ricky got up and lunged for him. Ricky was sent flying backwards and smashed into a tree, snapping it in half. He got to his feet and straightened out his suit, before turning to me where I stood, my arms now wrapped around Edward trying to pull him away.

"All I wanted was to say hi and I find myself being thrown around! You've got some freaky company Biddy Bee, but I gotta say you are still looking fine." Edward growled and made to move towards Ricky but I prevented him from moving.

I looked around and felt a small bit of relief when I saw Jason coming over. "_You might want to take Edward away for a bit…don't know what he saw in his head but we can all tell he didn't like it. I'll look after suit vamp."_ I smiled in thanks at Jason and then began pulling Edward away and towards his car.

For once he didn't protest when I placed him the passenger seat and got behind the wheel, speeding away from the house and the nosey stares of vampires.

We were silent as I sped around the streets, not really having a destination in mind but worried when Edward would relax from his tense position. After half an hour of silence I stopped the car and got out, knowing that Edward would follow me.

I climbed a tree and waited for Edward to reach me. I wasn't surprised when he crushed me to him as I knew that whatever was going through Ricky's mind would have been about me.

We made love ferociously, me pressed against the trunk of the tree and Edward growled and made me his.

I tightened my arms around him before I leaned back and took in where we were. I had no idea. I couldn't smell anything familiar and figured that we were somewhere neither us had been before.

"Are we in neutral territory? Or somewhere outside Forks?" Edward shrugged and nuzzled his nose into my hair before standing and pulling me with him.

"All I know is that the car is that way." He gestured to the west with his chin. "And that my woman is in my arms, where she belongs for the rest of eternity." I giggled at his possessive gaze and twirled away before he could grip me tighter to him.

"Come on, we need to get back and hope that Jasper hasn't set Ricky on fire…or that Ricky hasn't started a fight with anybody else…and that Vladimir and Stefan are behaving and not causing trouble where there is no trouble needed." I paused and groaned when I realised there was something even more difficult waiting to be done. "And I have to get the wolves ready to meet everybody, and everybody has to get ready to meet them."

Edward chuckled softly and said that he was driving this time before he took off in the direction of the car. I smiled and went after him.

*

The crackling of wood and the stench of burning flesh reminded me of how many funerals I had attended in my past.

Harry Clearwater had died. His two children had phased. It wasn't such a shock about Seth, his son, but with his _daughter_…no one knew why or how and she seemed to have some resentment towards it already.

I stepped away from Charlie and headed towards the beach, knowing that Jacob and Sam would be there. Both of them turned to look at me the same time, equally serious expressions on their faces.

"What time?"

"Midnight. I will run with you. The Cullens are preparing the vampires; the ones that disagree are going to be given the option to leave if they have strong views. Alice cannot see the outcome and neither can Jason. We go into this blind but I assure you I will not let any harm you." They nodded and began discussing Leah's phasing.

I walked the beach while I waited for midnight, sending a text to Edward to confirm that the wolves are coming and I would be with them. At about eleven, Seth came down to the beach and introduced himself. I had stared at him for a few moments before hesitantly taking his offered hand and shaking it.

Surprisingly, I didn't find his company annoying and listened to him talk about himself and how all the pack was excited that they got to fight in the greatest vamp war of all eternity.

Seth ran behind a clump of rocks when he heard Sam's howl and came back in his wolf form. His fur almost blended in with the sand. I smiled and led the way to where the rest of the pack was waiting, seeking out Leah and spotting her as a small grey wolf.

I checked the time on my phone while the wolves bristled about themselves while they got themselves sorted and into their 'special' positions.

When we neared the Cullen house I slowed down and heard the fall of the wolves paws decrease as well. I scanned the trees, spotting Jason up in one of the trees.

I spread both shields over the Sam and Jacob, letting Edward under when he was close enough that I could sense the differences between him from the others.

I could feel how tense the wolves were as Carlisle introduced the vampires. I was happy to notice that none of them had left due to our alliance. Vladimir and Stefan were interested in the wolves and came closer than the rest. I introduced them as the ones that I had travelled with when I was first turned. According to Edward, the wolves were interested in why they had wrinkles.

Jason brought Emmett over when the Denali clan came to see the wolves. Eleazar seemed to stare at them in shock, as did his mate but it was Tanya who had the most verbal response.

"These are the dogs that killed members of the Volturi guard? They are nothing but mutant humans." She sneered.

I snapped.

I felt my shields snap back to me as Jason grabbed my shoulders and wrapped one of his legs around mine, Emmett appeared in front of me and began pushing me backwards, away from the wench that needed her head safely away from her body for insinuating that the Volturi were the only ones with loses when Theo had…Theo was gone because of them.

"How dare you say that…the Volturi weren't the only ones with casualties that day…you cant assume that because you fear them that we all must as well, they think they have the right to play god among all races, killing those who do what they fear, killing those that they think shouldn't exist as they know they could be injured if they fought against them." I growled and struggled against the hold the two vampires had on me before stopping and taking a calming breath.

Emmett moved away slightly and that was all I needed to be able to use my shield to push them both away and take off running. I ran towards Tanya and smirked at the shocked expression on her face.

I really wanted to hurt her, but I knew I shouldn't. Instead I jumped over her and took off into the trees slowing so Edward would be able to see me climb a tree.

Edward sat next to me in silence while I felt the grief and pain over losing Theo, the frustration of not being able to do anything to defend him, and the helplessness I felt at what was to come in the future.

The silence was finally broken by Edward, whose irritation had been growing. "For the love of all unholy Bella, tell me what you are thinking!"

*

"His hair is longer around his face and a shade darker." Jason jumped and looked over his shoulder at me. He frowned and looked over at his sketch that he had nearly finished.

"You know this guy? I've never drawn him before." I sat down next to Jason and nodded, my eyes soaking up the image on the paper. "Who is it?" Jason asked when I didn't say anything else.

"You don't know?" Jason shook his head at the same time Alice came into the room and forced herself between me and Jason on the couch, leaning her head on my shoulder. I glanced down at Alice before answering. "It's Mitchell." I took the sketchbook off Jason and turned to a new page and started to draw what he really looked like.

"What was he like?" I smiled at Alice's hesitant voice.

"He was the best brother, friend, father you could have wished for and I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him Alice." We were all silent for a moment before I took a deep breath and told Alice stories about what Mitchell and I had gotten up to, what he acted like and how much he loved her.

"His eyes are shaped like Jasper's." Alice blurted and I laughed with Jason.

"They were related. We visited Maria and her army and we saw her change Jasper, saved his life practically when we interrupted her…" I trailed off, my mind going over how Mitchell had reacted when he saw the likeliness between him and the changing human.

"Well you do look cosy Isabella." I sighed and looked up at Vladimir, raising an eyebrow. "Stefan wanted to know if you were interested in a little fight. He says that the vampires here have no experience and the soldiers aren't here to put their two bits in. I told him to ask the old guard member but he said he wouldn't want to fight a man who once belonged to their enemy." I felt my jaw drop open and wondered why he insisted on making everything seem so complicated when he could just ask something in one sentence instead of explaining everything behind it.

I gave Jason the sketchbook back and stood up, looking down at Alice who was having a silent conversation with Jason. "Uh, yeah sure, just give me a minute to change and I'll be right out." Vladimir smiled and left the room as silently as he had entered it.

When I got outside I shook my head at the sight of Stefan eyeing up the few wolves that had stayed behind. He smiled when he saw me and walked up to me.

"Well, well, dear Isabella, like old times then?" I shook my head.

"Nope, this time I'm not going to let you win because Braxton isn't here to tell me to." The look on his face was priceless as I circled around him and walked closer to the river, ignoring the stares of the others when I pulled my hoodie off.

"You do know I'm going into this fight already two down because of your powers."

He wasn't really as he had been the one who had trained Braxton, who had trained me and I had only slightly changed my technique in the South and when I stayed with the Volturi. "How about to start off, I close my eyes?" I said with a smirk.

Stefan looked at me before a sly smile entered his features and he nodded. I scanned the crowd for Jason and smiled to myself when he nodded.

I crouched down and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before cutting off my breathing and focusing everything on Stefan. I focused to where I could sense him and focused on his breaths and his steps.

"_Slip under his legs."_ I smiled at Jason's whisper and rolled forward, feeling something brush past my arms. I spun around and opened my eyes just in time to duck Stefan's fist as it came hurling towards my face. We continued to dance around each other, not really getting any hits on each other.

"Stefan my old friend, you are fighting like a beginner. Get a proper hit on the girl." I growled at Vladimir, knowing that Stefan would up his game and I would more than likely receive bites off Stefan. Something I hadn't had in a long time.

The snarls and growls from me and Stefan filled my ears; they were occasionally disrupted by one of us grunting when the other grazed them with their teeth. Something new did reach my ears this time though, Edward was shouting my name and running out of the trees.

I watched as Vladimir caught him around the waist, stopping him from getting to me. "Now boy, no going into the ring unless she tags you." I snorted and dodged Stefan's snapping teeth. I took off my mental shield to prove to him that I was okay and that we were probably going to stop in a minute.

"_He's going to turn around then grab for your neck, twist away and come from behind him. Then it's all over and Edward can stop having a heart attack." _I waited for Stefan to do just what Jason had said and took my chance to grab the back of Stefan's head, exposing his neck and scraped my teeth over his jugular.

Stefan groaned and I kicked him away from me, sighing when I felt Edward's arms encircle me a moment later. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and allowed him to pick me up and carry me away.

Edward sat me on our bed and pulled off my tattered clothes, looking my body over for the bites I received. He lowered his head to one on my shoulder and I jumped when I felt him sucking on the mark.

"Wh…what are doing?" I whisper moaned.

Edward's golden eyes looked into mine and I became breathless at the love and devotion I saw their. "I'm looking after my mate."

*

Everybody was somewhere in the Cullen household, shielding themselves from the heavy downpour of rain. Even the wolves had taken refuge in the kitchen, eating the food Esme had made for them, only one remained outside in the rain and every hour they would swap over.

I was sat playing poker with Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Peter and Charlotte. I was only playing because I wanted to see if I was able to shield their minds from Edward's mind reading ability, and I only think Carlisle agreed to play so he could be part of a new discovery.

A hand touched my shoulder. I looked up at Jason who was glancing nervously at Edward, who sighed and said he was out, letting me also leave the table.

Jason pulled me into the kitchen, ignoring the growl from Paul. "_We need to leave._" Jason started to pull me to the back door but Paul stood in his way. Jason snarled at him but Paul didn't move. "Move your ass dog before I move it for you."

Paul sneered but didn't move. "What you going to do blood sucker? Tell me the future?"

Before Jason could reply or do anything worse, I moved Paul out the way with my shield and let Jason lead me out the door into the pounding rain. It wasn't until we reached the tree line that Jason talked again.

"We have to leave Bella, Victoria is coming. She's made herself and army but is only going to the Cullen's to see if you'd accept her challenge, its just her and another newborn, nearly out his first year." Jason tugged harder on my hand when I started to slow. "We're, well _you_, are going to dispatch the rest of her army. They're waiting in a small clearing about thirty miles north."

"Shouldn't we have gotten someone else to help us and make it easier, never mind quicker?" I asked and shook some rain water off my face only to have more land on it.

"Trust me Bells, the less people who know about it, the better it turns out in the meantime." Jason shook his head as well and sighed. "Stefan and Vladimir have kindly agreed to take care of Victoria and her friend." I nodded, now realising that the old pair hadn't gone hunting like they claimed.

"Those two will do anything to get into a fight they know they wont lose." I muttered under my breath and chuckled along with Jason.

*

I actually pitied these newborns. It was obvious they were all still young as their eyes blazed red and all of them relied on their instincts and started to protect one another. Victoria hadn't even bothered to give them any training. It was woeful.

The newborns were easily destroyed and I was surprised that Jason even got a handful himself.

"You didn't have to help you know Jason. I don't want the thought of what you did on your mind." I had no idea if Jason would view killing one of our kind like he had killed a human.

"Its okay Bells I got the ones I was told to get." He smiled and struck a match, throwing it on the twitching limbs that immediately caught light even in the rain.

We headed back a different route as the rain would cover our scents so it didn't really matter. We hunted a few miles away from home, taking our time and just enjoying the thrill of the hunt.

Well I was before Jason came to stock still stand and I ran into his back, forcing us both out of the tree line and into the view of the house. I reached out to touch Jason, scared about what had happened as I glanced up at the sound of footsteps.

Jason grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Tomorrow. They will be here tomorrow."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) sneak peaks for every review [= **

**If you hadn't checked out my new story go and do it now!**

**Recommending Kidnapped by madcowre. I'm halfway through and can't wait to get to the end and see how it all turns out =] **


	36. Pacing Death's Trail

_**I totally thought I had posted this and got upset when I had no reviews but when I found I hadn't posted it I decided to wear a hat that said dunce on it all day.**_

_**Pacing Death's Trail**_

Rain made the images blurry but I could easily recognise the snarling faces a few yards in front of me. Three times as many vampires stood opposite that did next to me.

We were outnumbered and we hadn't even started introducing ourselves. Behind the vampires, the wolves stood pawing the ground with their large paws I didn't know if they were nervous or just itching for a fight. Vampires stood next to their mates and loved ones close together as they looked ahead with fear in their eyes, some like Ricky had a manic gleam to them. I was stood in the middle of Jason and Edward, the most important people in my life, as they both gripped one of my hands in theirs.

Aro looked around our small number of vampires and smiled. "Well Isabella, it looks like you will be joining us at last."

The image changed to one of a great fire and then flickered away from the purple smoke to a hospital before my mind was filled with an image of the sky.

Jason removed his hands and glanced at Edward before looking back at me. I wondered if Edward got a clear picture as Jason had shown me the images in a different language.

"_That's all there is, it changes sometimes with Stefan and Vladimir talking first…but Aro's words are always the same." _Jason ran a hand over his face and seemed to be thinking over his next words. "_The fire near the end, I can't see who is in there, it may just be from a few hours ago or we may actually have to fight._" Jason was prevented by saying anything else by Edward who cleared his throat unnecessarily.

"Erm, I know you two are close but can we have this conversation translated so I know what is going on?" I looked at Jason who nodded and took my shield off, translating what had just been said into English in my mind for Edward to see.

We carried on discussing what Jason had saw until the sun went down. Mated pairs went to find privacy and others sat in unsure silence. I stayed on the porch with Jason and Edward, allowing Edward to pull me onto his lap and wrap his arms tightly around me while I held one of Jason's hands. We were soon joined by Alice and Jasper and I let my mind drift as Alice, Edward and Jason carried on the conversation.

I watched Benjamin and his mate Tia ran towards some trees and the rain didn't hit them. I laughed to myself and then stopped when an idea hit my head. I pulled off one of my shoes and threw it into the rain. I concentrated on focusing my physical shield over the shoe but rain still got through it. I tried again and again but I wasn't able to stop the rain from hitting the shoe.

I gave up and started to get up to retrieve my shoe only to be stopped by Edward's tight grip around my waist. I turned to look at him but he wasn't looking at me and was in conversation with Alice. I sighed and snuggled into Edward only to freeze a moment later.

"Bella? What is it?"

I shook my head and concentrated again, sure that I had sensed it right and that there was vampire coming towards us. A vampire that I hadn't been around the past few months. A vampire I was sure I hadn't talked to in nearly a century.

Marcus.

This time I was successful in escaping Edward's arms. I looked over to Jason and frowned before looking back to where I could sense Marcus coming closer. "There's somebody coming…" I whispered.

"Where are they? Bella?" I pointed my chin in the direction and watched Edward shake his head. "I can't hear anybody new Bella. Are you sure?" I nodded and stepped into the rain waiting for him to come closer.

Edward winded his fingers through mine but didn't try to stop me when I walked slowly towards the trees. I looked over my shoulder at Jason who shook his head.

When Edward gasped I knew I was right and that Marcus was coming this way. I stopped and focused on the tree line, a big smiled coming on my face when I saw Marcus.

"I thought you would be with your brothers." I said and took in every detail of Marcus' face that hadn't changed since the last time I saw him.

Marcus exhaled loudly and wrapped his arms around me which was a bit difficult because Edward was clinging onto one my arms. He let me go and held my face between his hands as he looked down on me. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before his eyes flickered to Edward and widened before he looked back at me and grinned.

"I told you he was out there didn't I, dear?"

I scowled at the Romanian's frown and raised an eyebrow, waiting for them to criticise me on the company I keep. I wasn't disappointed.

"You can't have both sides Bella! Its either you are with them or against them. There is no such thing of being the in-between. You either want the Volturi dead and smoking or you abide by their silly laws and take their punishments without complaint."

"If we still ruled, you would be our queen. You could help rule our world, and yet you insist on associating yourselves with the enemy. I don't know what Braxton taught you, but I can assure you if he wasn't already dead he would be suffering our wrath for putting these ideas of peace in your head."

I hissed at them both before leaving them and going to Carlisle's study where Edward, Carlisle, Jason and Marcus were.

"It isn't only Aro's greed that drives him here Carlisle, he wants to show the vampire world the power he holds and he thinks that if he comes here he will be able to show his authority when Isabella surrenders to him." I paused in the doorway before sitting myself between Edward and Jason on the couch.

"So what you're saying is that Aro is coming here to get people to fear him?" Marcus nodded at Carlisle before he looked over at me and smiled sadly.

"He claims that his reasoning behind this invasion is to claim his spoils of war, a war that ended centuries ago and it makes no sense as to why he would want to claim what hadn't been claimed when he had had many opportunities to do that in the past. And if that was the case then he would want to claim the Romanian's downstairs as well but he only wants power.

"With Isabella with the Volturi, he would see himself as unstoppable to the whole races."

I glanced at Edward when he let out a growl and smiled sadly at him. "Surely Aro knows that he can't force those who have done no wrong toward him into submission? That is what we haven't figured out yet…why would he use force to get Bella, and not negotiate with her?"

Marcus laughed lightly and shook his head at Edward. "You may know your mate now Edward but when she came to us she was….for a better word, feisty." His eyes flashed to mine with amusement before settling back on Edward. "Even though you are a vampire you are quite young, to me, Carlisle and Isabella. Vampires have no trust in those they meet. I'm sure you felt the same way when you met the vampires in this house you hadn't before." I snorted when he whispered, hopefully the Romanians the most, under his breath.

"Bella bit Caius?!?" Edward blurted, his eyes wide as they looked between me and what he must be seeing in Marcus' mind.

"I told you she was feisty when she came to us. Along with outrageously protective over Mitchell." Marcus paused and looked over at me. "I'm sorry that he died Bella."

After further discussion with Carlisle, Marcus left back for Italy, or that is what he said but by the look on Edward's face I realised that we would probably be the last vampires to see him.

"How much longer?" Carlisle asked.

Jason blinked before answering. "Fifteen minutes…their tracker took the long way here." I smiled at the thought that Demetri might be doing something for me.

Edward's grip on my hand was close to painful but I wouldn't tell him. Marcus' words had made a prominent frown to appear on his face and no matter how many times I had smoothed it with my fingers it always returned.

His grip tightened and he spun me to face him, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting them on the small of my back. His eyes searched mine and he licked his lips before leaning his forehead against mine.

"_Marry me._" He whispered.

I didn't know what shocked me the most, if it was what his words meant or that he had spoken them in a language only Jason would understand.

"What?" I spluttered and stared at him while he repeated the two words.

_Marriage._

It was a strange concept to me, even though I knew that all of the other Cullens were married. But marriage…it just seemed so…so…_human_…

_And I'm not._ I thought lamely.

I looked back to Edward who had started to look slightly panicked as his eyes darted over my face, probably trying to get an inkling of what was going on through my mind.

"I…I don't know what to say…_marriage_ isn't something I have had to think about…I don't remember my human husband nor have I really been around any vampires that were married before I met you…" The world seemed to have no meaning as I looked at the hopeful expression on Edward's face turn to one of distraught and I hastily carried on. "I'm not saying _no_ it just…I don't know what a wife does, how I should act…I would be the worlds worst wife!"

Edward chuckled and rubbed his nose against mine. "I doubt you could be the worlds worst wife Bella, I love you too much." I sighed and tilted my head so I could press my lips to Edward's and didn't complain when he pulled me tighter at him and attacked my mouth almost desperately.

What if either of us didn't survive this? Or something bad happened to one of the family? The wolves?

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward and ignore all the others stares as I turned to the empty space in front of me and lifted the corner of my mouth when I felt Jason's palm cover mine.

We would be alright.

I would make sure.

The minutes seemed to be dragging on slowly, slower then anything I had ever experienced.

Finally, Edward showed the reaction I had been hoping for; he stiffened and let out a small growl. I think everybody tensed slightly when the sounds of hundreds of feet softly hitting the ground could be heard.

Before they came into sight, the clouds opened with a clap of thunder and the rain began to pour down on us. Just like Jason had showed me.

I wasn't sure if I was thankful for the distraction of the rain when I caught sight of just _how many_ vampires there were flooding into the clearing. I ignored the whispers as I scanned the faces of the vampires and started when I realised that apart from the Volturi members, I didn't know _any of them._

Aro looked around our small number of vampires and smiled. "Well Isabella, it looks like you will be joining us at last."

Edward growled and I tugged his hand for him to be silent and was glad when he seemed to take my lead in being silent. Jason turned his head and I looked over to Carlisle who walked just slightly in front of us.

Aro seemed to become animated as his eyes landed on Carlisle and he clapped his hands before walking a few steps toward him, a small group of vampires shadowing his every step.

"My dear old friend Carlisle! It is nice to see you again!" Aro beamed and I had trouble figuring it out if he was putting on a show or he was genuinely pleased to see Carlisle.

"And you too Aro," Carlisle replied.

"Well, it seems strange to have to see you in such dire events my friend, but I was surprised when I was informed you were harbouring a fugitive among your 'family'. I must say I would never think it of you Carlisle to hide such a precious gift and use it as your own."

I growled and let go of Edward's and Jason's hand as I stepped forward to Carlisle. "You know very well I wasn't in hiding Aro." I spat. "You're just overjoyed at the opportunity to finally take me as one of your own into you deranged collection. The six years I spent with you was nothing but you practically _begging_ me to stay in Italy."

Aro's whole demeanour changed along with his aura. "I have no need to beg Isabella. It will be _you _that will be begging _me_ for mercy when the day is though."

Edward snorted and all eyes flickered to his. "When Carlisle told me of your gift Aro, I didn't realise that you would get every single thought from the person you touch." Aro looked curious. "You're _informant_ had a plan brewing in her mind when she touched you and yet you let her go. She is the only one that is guilty here. She was the one that broke one of the laws you pretend to enforce on our kind. And yet you let her go."

By now Aro looked positively furious. "Pray tell, what is your power…"

"I read minds." Edward stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Aro's eyes took a strange gleam to them and his lips moved silently. I looked over at Edward but he was too focused on what he was seeing in Aro's mind to notice anything.

Seemingly without thought, Aro moved back toward his one brother and I realised how strange they looked with the two of them without silent Marcus near them.

Carlisle looked to Edward for direction. "They are discussing who is here. The Romanians have made them feel uneasy especially now they know that Bella is on their side. They don't know what to do know, there is no excuse to give to just up and leave but it seems that Caius wants to do anything in his power to have Bella in flames and the rest of our family in exile along with many of those in our number.

"Aro is curious of my mind reading and how powerful it is. He does not know any of our talents apart from Bella's. His informant hadn't known anything about us except our faces and location but she knew that Bella was powerful and hoped that by going to the Volturi they would get her revenge for her mate if she failed." Edward's jaw clenched and he looked down on me before looking back at Carlisle.

"It seems that various members of the guard will want to stay and fight Bella, no matter what their masters say."

Aro seemed to have finished his silent conversation with Caius and looked over once more at Carlisle.

"Well, while Isabella feels that she hasn't done anything wrong, perhaps you would be willing to show me that." Aro's eyes gleamed at me through the rain.

I gritted my teeth as Carlisle walked to Aro and made sure that he was fully protected by both my shields, knowing that Aro would become angry when he couldn't 'see' anything from Carlisle's mind.

I was correct in my assumption and didn't flinch under Aro's angered gaze but had to hold back a smirk, unlike Stefan and Vladimir who burst into chuckles at Aro's expression.

"Isabella, you do know that you can't keep up your mind tricks forever don't you? Sooner or later there will be a hole in your shield." Aro growled.

"Mind tricks? And here I was, thinking that it was you who held the cards when it came to mind tricks. Aren't you the one that collects vampires with gifts that manipulate the mind? Without them, Aro, you would be worthless, defenceless and nothing better than the rest of us. You hide away in Volterra, sending out your guard to do your dirty work and collect your food. Vampires are built to discover and move around, not sit in a throne and rule a populace that is doing just that.

"Even when I was a newborn, my 'masters' didn't sit still for so long as I have seen you do. They went out to their people and talked about the world and how fast it seemed to be changing." I sighed and looked at Edward, then Jason, and then everybody else. "The love you so called feel is material, made up by one of your vampires with the trick to make others believe that they want to be with you and your demonic ways.

"I wonder if I placed them all within my shield, would they be free from your control and eventually see sense? Shouldn't a ruler's guard be there with a bit of want in their hearts? To want to protect their masters from harm and not silently hate what they do?" I didn't know where my words were coming from but they seemed to be having an effect on Aro.

"Jane." He muttered.

Edward moved from my side and grabbed Carlisle's arm, but froze when he realised that nothing was happening to him. He turned wide eyed to me and gazed at me before looking to Jane and then back.

I smiled tightly and tried to focus on something else than the dagger like feel of Jane's power trying to break through my strong shield with no success. Another pain was added and Edward looked over Chelsea before turning back at me again.

"How can you keep them all out at once?" Edward whispered as he came to my side and searched my face. "How can you keep our minds free and yet still not be on the floor with the pressure from it?"

"It's not without effort." I gritted out as I strange feeling of pressure appeared on my mind as a new power was added to the mix. "Though crippling on the floor seems like a good idea right about now…what are they all doing?"

Edward glanced over his shoulder before answering. "Jane is doing her stunt, Chelsea is trying to break any and every bond, Heidi is focusing on luring all the males to her, Alec is still warming up but his power should start soon, one of them, I don't know her name, is trying to confuse us into walking backwards, another is trying to make us open to any suggestion that will come our way…there's so many Bella that they are all blending into one."

I nod and gasp when I felt someone being flung into my physical shield.

"_Aro…do you mind awfully not torturing my sister as she tries to protect those she loves from pain?"_ Aro's eyes widened as he looked between Jason and I.

"And who are you newborn?" Aro inquired.

"_I'm Bella's little brother and I would hate it if I had to carry out what I see in my mind right now as I'm sure Esme would hate it if I dismantled your head in front of her…not exactly gentlemanly behaviour that I have been raised with…"_ I scoffed at Jason but carried on glaring at the floor as I kept my shield up and tried hard to not think of the pressure coming down on me from the weight of it.

"Your words make no sense so speak with proper tongue. Isabella doesn't have a little brother, so the words you speak are lies and of _you_ killing _me_? Not a possibility that is even remotely going to happen."

"_Not by blood we are joined but by the mind we are Gramps. I've seen you from Bella's memories in my mind, but not once did I see you being a small child that can't have the shiny toy he wants. We all know you only want Bella for her talent and nothing else. You would even give up everybody to have her in your possession." _Jason paused and I could almost imagine him cocking his head to the side, pretending to think of a good insult.

"I like that idea much better Gramps. You run with your tail between you legs but let those who want to fight my sister stay and lose-" I couldn't hear the rest of Jason's words, my mind was filled with the weight of everything and I felt my knees land heavily on the ground but I didn't let up my shield.

How long had I been here again? Was it two seconds, two hours? Longer? It wasn't very entertaining here; there was just white light, white noise.

Oh, and the pain that seemed to be screaming in my mind.

But something was telling me the pain was good, that what my mind was doing for the pain to happen was the best thing in the world I could be doing, so I continued to do it.

Sounds like thunder rumbling reached my ears and my mind recognised them as growls, very familiar growls. The screaming didn't seem so bad now when I knew that Edward was near me. Edward was there so everything was going to be alright.

Eye lids closed and then lifted. The white was fading and I hastily blinked, rejoicing when my surroundings came back to me. Esme was knelt in front of me with Carlisle beside her as they both looked at me concerned. But that didn't matter to me anymore.

I gritted my teeth and stood, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand and became confused when I saw trickles of venom left on my skin. My eyes stung and I wondered where the venom was coming from but the though left my mind when I looked over at the Volturi with new found determination.

"I will give you the opportunity to leave, or I will not hesitate to use one of Emmett's phrases and kick your ass outta town!"

Aro stared at me in shock before looking at Caius. I didn't know whether to feel angry or elated when at least half of the vampires scattered before Aro had even made a decision with his brother.

Everything seemed to change. My shields now felt like mine, not something that had just been stumbled upon and I had been able to manipulate with effort, it seemed so easy now as I flexed its edges and discovered the new ways I could get it to flow without any effort on my part.

Edward stood in front of me now, his body turned slightly so his back wasn't fully exposed to the Volturi. His hands cupped my face and he mashed his mouth to mine, before pulling away and smoothing his thumbs under my eyes as he frowned.

"Your eyes…" He trailed off when Aro cleared his throat.

The decision had been made.

"It seems we stay, though as you can obviously see many of our number have already deserted us." Aro's eyes flickered to Demetri who was stood stock still and expressionless, only his eyes seemed to scream defiance at what his master would now be requesting of him.

Jason smirked and nodded at Demetri and then at Aro. "It seems that all those who you wish to stay have…different thoughts…show you are a true leader and give your _loyal _subjects a chance to chose their own side or leave and live the rest of their existence on their own.

Aro's mouth opened in shock and I was thankful for Jason's smart mouth when it came to aggravating people. Caius growled at the suggestion but now it was out there, many of the vampires seemed to be looking at Aro like he was their mother about to let her child play on the swings.

"Fine." Aro spat, and as soon as the word had left his lips, more vampires left except for Demetri who walked up to the boundary line of my shield and raised a hand to it.

"If you would Bella." I smiled and let him through and watched as he stood next to Carlisle, almost as though he didn't know who to pledge his allegiance to so he chose a vampire he had the most familiarity with.

I looked over the thirty or so vampires left at smiled.

A slice of mountain lion.

**A/N: I know it sucks but I had to end it somehow. Epilogue should be up soon!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed the last chap, I love you all lots :) **


	37. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**We looked Like Giants**_

A knock at the door followed by Jason's footsteps as he opened the door and walked into the room caused both Edward and I to groan in annoyance as he spoiled the peace we had created from hiding under the sheets for what felt like a week.

"Rosalie sent me up to see if you two were still alive." I lifted my head from Edward's chest and peeked over the sheet at Jason with one eye, closing it when I saw Jason's smirk.

I snuggled back into Edward's chest listening to his soft purrs as I moved my hand to trace patterns on his beautiful skin.

All of a sudden the sheets disappeared and Edward threw me behind him to shield my naked body from Jason's eyes though it wasn't anything it hadn't seen before. Edward let out a loud warning growl as Jason sniggered and sat down on the floor near the bookshelves.

"Jeez, Jason is there something in your head that tells you to annoy your sister and her husband every other week?" Edward groaned as he reached over and handed me his shirt while he pulled on a pair of boxers that were lying on the floor.

"Well, I just got some funny news and I thought I would share it with you all…but if you two are too busy being in sex comas I'll leave and tell you another day." Both Edward and I looked at Jason, knowing that he wasn't going to leave even if we begged him to.

I reluctantly sat up but didn't break contact with Edward and leaned against him as I watched Jason fiddle with his hands. If the news was going to be of another famous person dying I would not be responsible for my hands somehow wrapping around his neck and looking into his golden eyes as I choked him.

Edward nuzzled his nose into my hair and chuckled at something he probably saw in Jason's thoughts. I sighed and glanced toward the clock, my eyes widening when I realised how long we had been holed up in our room.

"So what's this new your were absolutely _dying_ to tell us?" I asked Jason as I linked my fingers with Edward's, ignoring the strange look on Jason's face when he watched my actions.

"Carlisle and Esme have been arrested." My eyes widened and I looked at Jason in disbelief. How was that even possible? "We are going to get a phone call in hour from Fort Nelson Police Station asking for the oldest of us to go and collect our parents." Edward snickered and grabbed his cell phone.

"Why have they been arrested in the first place?" Edward asked with his thumb hovering over the call button.

"Indecent exposure."

I shook my head and stood to get some pants for me and a shirt for Edward. I shook my head at the conversation Edward was having with Emmett over Esme and Carlisle's arrest.

I paused when I caught sight of myself in the mirror, as I always did. After the fire had died from the remains of the Volturi, I had finally allowed Edward to tell me what had happened to my eyes.

They had cracked under the pressure, well, that was what Carlisle had said, with Alice nodding in the background. I didn't really know how to feel about it. I had even asked Jasper about my emotions but even he had said it was hard to pin-point exactly what I was feeling as I looked at my eyes.

Instead of the gold they had been ever since I had gotten over my newborn phase, they were now streaked with silver cracks from where the venom had pooled into my eyes to repair them.

Edward said I was still as beautiful as I ever had been but I missed the full gold my eyes would be when I had just hunted, or the full black they would become when I was angry. Now it didn't matter my mood, the silver cracks remained.

I moved away from the mirror and handed Edward his shirt as I got ready to leave the house and go and retrieve my 'parents' from temporary confinement.

About ten years ago I had agreed to start the traditional Cullen tirade of going to high school over and over again. I usually ended up raising suspicion with the humans and we had to think of an excuse to get me out of school and stayed at home with Esme as she flitted around the garden.

Jason seemed to find high school amusing with his vampire abilities, he was able to concentrate on more than just the teacher talking at the front of the class.

Arriving at the police station and seeing all the cruisers brought back bittersweet memories of Charlie. We had tried to visit him every month, and visited more when Jason was able to be around humans without them being in danger from him making them into a snack.

He had married Sue Clearwater a year after her husband had died, and somehow a son had been produced from the marriage, much to the surprise of everyone except Jason and Alice.

But, as many humans before him and many humans after him, he had died an old man surrounded by his grandchildren and two vampires. We made sure that his children and their children had all they could want and had somebody watching them for us.

Esme and Carlisle had embarrassed looks on their faces as Edward paid their bail and signed some forms. When we got back in the car it was silent except for Jason snickering slightly.

When we reached the house Edward didn't get out but turned in his seat to look at the two guilty vampires in the back seat.

"Now, when we get inside I want both of you go to your room and think about what you did to get yourselves in this situation…no wait don't think about what you _did_, but what it means for you and your family." I laughed at Edward's tight expression as he cringed when he got out the car.

It seemed Esme and Carlisle were about to go up to their room but Emmett was blocking the way up the stairs with a huge grin stretched across his face. He must have come back from hunting with Jasper when he got Edward's call.

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven for getting a speeding ticket last week?" Emmett asked, all innocence and grace.

Esme and Carlisle groaned but nodded and walked up the stairs when he moved. Emmett immediately got Jason into a game on the Xbox while Edward gestured with his head up the stairs. I gladly placed my hand in his and let him lead me to our bedroom.

We didn't always feel the need to fill our silences with chatter and we were both happy just sitting in each others company, I didn't know what he thought of when we were quiet for hours on end but he had once told me he was grateful that he had found me and I was always on his thoughts.

I pulled my shirt off and pulled off my pants before I climbed into Edward's arms. I loved to feel his skin on mine, it was something left over from our honeymoon where we just spent two months wrapped up in each other, not caring about our thirst or the world around us and only concentrated on each other.

But when we got home and tried to work a normal routine we always ended up wrapped around each other. We would go out for a quick hunt and return a week later, fully fed but not yet satisfied with our want and need for each other.

We drove the family mad, and even more so Jason as he was still alone after fifty plus years of vampire life. Well, that was his fault as he didn't seem to want to mix with other vampires much when we did come across them. I wondered if it was because he had already seen who would be his, and got frustrated with the waiting for her.

I sighed and turned over to face Edward. His eyes were hooded as he watched me and an excited tingle ran through my body as he leaned down to press his lips to mine. I giggled and rolled us over so he was covering me with his body.

It felt magical.

It felt wonderful.

It was the best feeling in the world.

**A/N: So it's the end :) it seems weird thinking that I wont have to worry about getting this story updated ever again **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed any chapter and thanks to those who just read it :) **

**Go and check out my new story, its dark but many people seem to like it so far :)**


End file.
